REBELDE
by sandra32321
Summary: Chica humana y rebelde, un vampiro que aparentemente la detesta, un amor olvidado en el tiempo, una pasión jamás vista ¿podrá Edward domar a la chica rebelde y conquistarla? ¿podrá convencerla de transformarla y pasar la eternidad juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**REBELDE**

**PRÓLOGO**

¿Puede escaparse del destino? ¿se puede cambiar el futuro?, ¿se puede esconder para siempre una parte importante de tu vida que puede darte la felicidad eterna, pero que al mismo tiempo le temes como a nada en la vida?.

Esas son las inquietudes que atormentaban día y noche a Isabella Swan, Bella como le gustaba que la llamaran. Una chica hermosa, terriblemente precoz, de gustos extravagantes según todos, violenta, apática, que desafiaba todo tipo de autoridad, una rebelde que odiaba todo y a casi todos.

Un destino marcado a fuego y con sangre, con pasión desenfrenada y dolor, su destino estaba por alcanzarla y aunque luchara sabía de antemano que era más factible que perdiera la lucha y de paso su vida humana, porque su corazón y su alma ya la había perdido hace diez años.

No se puede escapar del destino, pero ella lucharía hasta que no pudieran más sus fuerzas o hasta que el hombre destinado a ella la reconociera y terminara de llevarse lo único que le quedaba….. su vida mortal.


	2. Chapter 2 LA VIDA APESTA

**REBELDE**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**nota autora: chicas les advierto que el fic es rating M, no sólo por las escenas de sexo explícito, que serán muchos, sino también por lenguaje adulto y fuerte, en advertencia no hay engaño, así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no leas, si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que las chicas que leen mis fics, saben la manera en que escribo y que el lenguaje expresado puede ser sumamente ofensivo para algunas personas. Fic humano/vampiro, pero no el canon vampírico usual.**

**sin nada más que decir: disfruten.  
><strong>

**CAPÍTULO I.- LA VIDA APESTA**

**BELLA POV**

Odio este maldito internado, odio mi maldita edad, si tuviera más años ya me hubiera largado, pero no, estoy amarrada a este espantoso lugar y bajo las órdenes de esa puta vieja de la directora, la muy respetable señorita Victoria Morris, respetable, ja, respetable mi culo, la muy zorra se folla todo lo que tenga una polla.

Ah si, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 15 años y desde los 5 años estoy encerrada en este disque internado.

Mi padre murió cuando tenía cuatro años y mi madre me llevó a vivir con el que sería mi tutor, unos pocos meses después mi madre también falleció y el muy desgraciado del hijo del tutor dijo que no soportaba más mi presencia y me trajo a este lugar y nunca más lo vi,

Sobra decir que nunca he salido para las vacaciones o fechas festivas como los demás alumnos, nunca nadie ha venido a visitarme y se supone que nunca debería salir de acá, pero me vale una mierda las reglas y todos los fines de semana me salgo y me lo paso genial en un bar a unos pocos kilómetros del internado, ya se que dirán ¡tiene 15! Y yo les respondo ¿y qué?, llevo 10 putos años encerrada, no creerán que viviré mi vida como una mártir, no, todo lo contrario me lo pasó genial.

A los 10 años fumé mi primer cigarrillo y bebí mi primera cerveza, claro que ahora bebo más fuerte, tequila, ron, Whiskey, etc, no se confundan no soy una alcohólica, sólo soy joven y me gusta vivir al máximo las pocas horas que puedo llamar mi vida, porque el resto es un infierno. Todos en el internado saben que me escapo, la directora incluso ha informado a mi querido tutor de mis andanzas, pero nunca recibió respuesta a sus quejas y como es el mayor benefactor casi lo deja pasar, digo casi porque la muy zorra me ha castigado infinidad de veces y en muy variadas formas.

La primera vez que me castigó fue el mismo día en que llegué, por supuesto extrañaba a mis padres, apenas unos meses que habían muerto y me puse a llorar cuando Carlisle, mi tutor, me trajo hasta acá, claro él ni se inmutó, pero la directora dijo que era inadmisible que llorara por lo que me había tocado vivir y cuando el puto tutor se fue, recibí la bienvenida de Victoria, me llevó a un dormitorio y con una fusta me nalgueó hasta cansarse, mi pobre trasero quedó adolorido por semanas, pero mientras más gritaba más me pegaba, así que me tuve que quedar calladita y aguantar.

Poco a poco los años fueron pasando y mi carácter tranquilo y sereno se fue transformando en lo que soy ahora, una adolescente problema, una causa perdida según Victoria, una rebelde según mis amigos, según yo, sólo soy Bella.

Hoy es viernes y ya tengo listo mi escape, claro que tuve que negociar con Jake para que me ayudara porque para variar estoy en la celda de castigo, pero él tiene una copia de la llave y me ayudará. Jake es mi mejor amigo, no se extrañen, el internado es mixto, si mixto, lo que es bueno, porque al llevar años encerrada acá por lo menos no estamos sólo con niñas y tenemos nuestros rollos con el sexo opuesto.

Jake fue el primer chico que conocí aquí, ya que lleva casi el mismo tiempo que yo, pero él si sale de vacaciones y todo eso, como decía Jake es un excelente amigo y un muy buen besador, no, no somos novios ni nada de eso, pero si nos hemos besado varias veces, es muy apuesto y no se enrolla con lo de los besos ya que yo tengo novio o algo parecido a eso, claro que James es mayor, tiene 20 años y está en la universidad así que tampoco me lo tomo muy en serio, además nos vemos sólo los fines de semana cuando me escapo porque él lleva una vida normal, es un chico muy , muy apuesto y sus besos son los mejores, me llevan a casi desear llevar la relación más allá, pero bah, para qué si no nos veremos más, además con los besos y los fajes me basta.

- Bella, Bella, ¿estás lista?

- Si, date prisa Jake, te demoraste mucho

- Perdona, pero Victoria estaba muy pesada y casi manda a Newton a revisar a los castigados

- Maldita zorra

- Ya, vamos Bellita

- Si, si, me voy antes de que me pillen

- Cuídate, por favor y no tomes tanto

- Si papá – Jacob rodó los ojos, le apesta cuando lo trato de papá, pero es que en verdad se comporta como uno cuando le da por cuidarme más de la cuenta.

Al salir hacia un costado del patio me subo al árbol de cerezo que estratégicamente da al muro y saltó hacia fuera, ya llevaba mi mochila para cambiarme de ropa en cuanto pudiera, al alzar la vista lo veo, James, qué tipo más mono, me esperaba montado en su moto, vestía jeans desgastados y rotos, camiseta negra ajustada sin mangas y la infaltable chaqueta de cuero negra, botas negras con remaches y correas, un jodido regalo para la vista. Lo que me recuerda tanto a Edw….., bah, a nadie.

Cuando estábamos a punto de partir se acerca un vehículo a la puerta principal del internado, la ventanilla del auto baja y veo dos tipos grandes y algo terroríficos al interior, me miran seriamente, claro, me estoy escapando del internado con un tipo mayor, desaliñado y montado en una monstruosa moto, veía la desaprobación en sus miradas e hice lo que hago siempre que me pillan en travesura, sonrío tiernamente, me muerdo el labio inferior y los miro directamente a los ojos pestañando varias veces, ¡bingo! uno de ellos me guiña un ojo, suben la ventanilla y siguen su camino.

Al llegar al antro todos nos saludan y llegamos rápidamente a la mesa especial que nos reservaban, el dueño no se hacía problema con que una menor de edad entrara en su local, total a él le importaba una mierda lo que opinaban los demás y nos llevábamos bien, el tipo era divertido, era amigo de James y además me cuidaba, a pesar de que yo no necesito que nadie me cuide, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo solita, es más lo he hecho en varias ocasiones.

Después de unos tragos, unos diez cigarrillos y algunos que otros toqueteos por parte de James salimos a la pista de baile y allí se desató la locura, me encanta bailar y sentir como el cuerpo de James se acopla al mío, la manera en que nos rozamos y los besos, uf, los besos son de lo mejor, yo no me quedo atrás y mis manos serpenteaban por su cuerpo excitándolo, llevándolo al límite impuesto por mi, me encantaba jugar con sus emociones, pero que se joda no le entregaré mi virginidad a cualquiera, al menos por el momento no.

No se confundan no soy de las que piensan que la virtud es lo más importante en la mujer y que se le debe respetar y todas esas mierdas casi religiosas por las que muchas se rigen, solamente no he encontrado a la persona que me vuelva totalmente loca de deseo y que desee desesperadamente unirme a él, bueno si, una vez conocí a alguien así, pero fue cuando tenía cinco años y creerán que estoy enferma porque una niña de esa edad no puede sentir deseo por un hombre, pero yo si lo sentí y lo sentí tan profundamente que aún ronda mi cabeza ese recuerdo, quizás fue un puto sueño, espero que así sea, aunque en el fondo y aunque me lo niegue al menos trescientas veces al día se que lo que sentí fue real y desde ese día siento que algo importante me falta, algo que me impide sentirme normal, algo que me impide respirar tranquila y hace que en las noches mi cuerpo anhele ese contacto, sentir ese aroma, sentir nuevamente un beso de su boca, si, al parecer ese hombre me besó, tomó mi alma y algo más, sólo que ahora no quiero recordar qué fue lo otro que tomó de mi y que me marcó de por vida.

Las canciones sucedían unas tras otras, pero había perdido el gusto, recordarlo a él me hacía mal y quería otro trago para sacarlo de mi cabeza. Últimamente lo he recordado bastante y no es bueno para mi, porque a pesar de mi deseo lo detesto, lo odio y no deseo volver a verlo nunca más en mi vida.

Después de tres tragos más estaba bastante achispada y James me miraba con reproche, a él no le gustaba que bebiera, pero que se jodiera, total empecé a beber para llamar su atención.

La primera vez que vi a James fue en mi primera incursión a este bar, estaba escondida con una amiga del internado mirando todo lo que allí ocurría cuando lo vi, era hermoso, salvaje y todas las mujeres se volteaban a verlo, él caminaba tan seguro por las instalaciones del bar que mis ojos no lo perdían de vista, cabello rubio, largo y atado en una coleta floja, pantalones de cuero ajustado a sus caderas, botas de combate, polera negra con una gran calavera en el centro y un cigarrillo colgaba de sus labios, al pasar frente a mi bajó la vista y encontró mi escondite, sonrió, me guiñó un ojo e hizo el movimiento en sus labios de pasar el cierre, dándome a entender que guardaría el secreto de mi presencia, sólo le sonreí y me sonrojé.

A la semana siguiente volví al mismo lugar, deseaba verlo nuevamente, él se parecía tanto a….., y lo vi, estaba con una rubia de pechos grandes y plásticos, ella se reía como una hiena, pero él se veía tan jodidamente aburrido y paseaba la vista por todo el lugar hasta que se encontró con mi mirada y sonrió como la vez pasada, mientras seguía bailando con la fresa no apartaba la vista de mi y me encantaba esa sensación, pero ya debía irme así que volví a mirarlo y modulé silenciosamente "jodidamente hermoso", él se carcajeó al descifrar lo que dije y me mandó un beso con la mano, reí y me fui.

Yo tenía 10 años cuando lo conocí y cada fin de semana me escapaba para poder verlo a la distancia, él jamás se fijaría en una mocosa, él tendría alrededor de quince años y para él seguramente era la niña que en realidad era, pero siempre fui madura para mi edad y aunque era pequeña de estatura mi personalidad siempre resaltaba en cualquier parte, además soy hermosa, no soy vanidosa, bueno en realidad si lo soy, pero siempre he sido linda, más que linda soy sexy y desde ese día en que tiró un beso a mi dirección supe que ese chico sería para mi.

Pasaron tres meses desde ese beso tirado, cuando él se acercó a mi y me sacó de mi escondite y me sentó en su mesa, él estaba solo y me ofreció un cigarrillo, por supuesto lo tomé y le di la primera calada, me ahogué, pero no lo dejé y seguí hasta que el cigarrillo se consumió, mi boca se sentía amarga y seca y le pedí una cerveza, él rió y dijo que yo era una bebé que debería estar en casa durmiendo y yo le respondí "que te den", se carcajeó fuertemente y me pasó una cerveza y la tomé entera, era algo amarga, pero me gustó, así fue como comenzó esa extraña amistad y cada fin de semana nos juntábamos en ese deplorable bar.

De a poco la amistad se convirtió en algo más y a veces nos dábamos algunos besos, pero sabía que él se sentía mal por mi edad, es que en verdad una niña de diez años metida en un bar besando a un chico de quince, hermoso y salvaje no es la mejor imagen para nadie, pero a la mierda, no tenía a nadie que me reclamara.

Al cumplir los trece me enteré de algo terrible, algo que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, bueno quizás a Victoria si, pero ella era tan zorra que quizás lo disfrutaría, yo en cambio lloré tres días seguido al descubrir que mi futuro estaba escrito y marcado, no era justo, no quería eso, no quería ser una posesión, no quería ser un objeto, pero así estaba dispuesto y me lancé al vacío y le dije a James que lo quería sólo para mi, él rió y dijo que no era posible, que sólo éramos amigos, así que lo mandé a la chingada y a la semana siguiente no fui a encontrarme con él, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente, así pasaron dos meses sin verlo y aunque me gustaba y lo extrañaba algo, no era devastador y no sentía ese vacío que sentía por mi antiguo amor.

Sin embargo al parecer a James si le hacía falta ya que me mandaba mensajes secretos al internado a los cuales no le contestaba, cuando hacíamos actividades en el patio lo veía a través de las rejas pasearse en la moto como animal enjaulado buscándome, las chicas por supuesto se volvían locas al ver a James en su fantástica moto y le silbaban como obreras.

Un día estaba muy aburrida y mi amiga Gabriela estaba de cumpleaños y nos fugamos y fuimos al bar, para ese entonces ya era clienta habitual y el dueño me permitía libre acceso.

Apenas llegamos todos los hombres nos quedaron mirando y fuimos directo a la barra, pedimos cerveza y sacamos los cigarrillos, la pasaríamos bomba, no valía la pena atormentarme tanto por mi futura vida, total para eso faltaba y quería de ser posible tener todas las experiencias que pudiera y si James no quería dármelas encontraría a otro que si quisiera, con ese pensamiento y con el cerebro nadando en cerveza me lancé a la pista a bailar, mis movimientos eran cadenciosos y sexys, pronto sentí unas manos firmes y grandes en mi cintura y al alzar la vista encontré a un chico moreno que me sonreía, seguimos bailando y cuando los movimientos se hicieron más calientes y estaba por recibir un beso de parte del chico él fue apartado brutalmente de mi lado, al percatarme de lo que estaba ocurriendo abro los ojos y veo a James golpear al chico y gritarle que yo era suya, sólo suya.

Después de ese episodio hemos estado juntos, nos llevamos bien y al no haber amor o sentimientos románticos entre nosotros facilita todo, somos amigos con derecho a roce y eso lo hacemos muy bien.

Nunca le conté a nadie con respecto a mi futuro, ese era algo solamente mío, además ¿quién me creería?, si hasta incluso yo a veces lo dudaba, es que era tan irreal.

La gente empezó a llegar a raudales y ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, además de ser una clienta habitual desde hace un años que toco en el bar, soy guitarrista y cantante de una banda que hemos formado con unos chicos amigos de James, soy la única mujer en la banda y me encanta que cuando canto y toco todos se quedan mirándome asombrados, arrogante ¿no?, pero qué decir soy genial, no por nada desde los siete años que toco guitarra acústica, me encanta el rock y me deleito mostrando lo virtuosa que soy en esa área, además ¿quién más lo haría?, si la mayoría de las chicas que venían eran fresas y las pocas que no lo eran tenían más pintas de groupies.

Al subirme al escenario los amigos aclamaban, si, ya todos me conocían y apreciaban, la mayoría tardó en apreciarme y en un principio veían un trozo de carne listo para ser engullido, pero con Bella Swan nadie se mete y desde el primer agarrón en el culo que recibí dejé bien clarito que conmigo no se jugaba, la paliza que le di al pobre idiota lo dejó bueno para nada y con el orgullo reducido a un poroto, oh, si, se me había olvidado contarles que practico boxeo desde los once años, no soy muy buena para educación física, pero el gusto por agarrarme a puños cada vez que alguna fresa me molestaba en el internado me llevó al entrenador de boxeo de los chicos, él vio la manera en que peleaba y le encantó el empuje que tenía, aunque siempre quedaba con los nudillos destrozados, así que él me reclutó y me enseñó la manera correcta de empuñar las manos y la manera de golpear para hacerme el menor daño posible.

Una vez que empecé a rockear me olvidé de todo, mi mente solamente concentrada en las canciones que interpretaba y en mi magnífica guitarra, a lo lejos divisé a James que aplaudía y me miraba con orgullo mientras una morena curvilínea se le acercaba, eso no me molesta, es cierto que en un principio le dije que lo quería sólo para mi, pero era evidente que un hombre como él no se iba a quedar célibe todos este tiempo que llevamos juntos y como yo no le doy lo que él tanto anhela lo busca en otra parte, las zorras se deleitan supuestamente levantándome a mi hombre, pero es más que sabido por todos que cuando el puto de James alcanza un orgasmo grita mi nombre, jajajajaja, las muy zorras más me odian, pero a mi no me da nada, que me odien, total no me importa, sólo mi guitarra y mi saco de boxeo, ah si y mi amuleto, mi precioso collar gitano, ese que no me saco por nada del mundo, además no es seguro para mi que lo haga, él me protege, él me cuida por si mi destino llega antes de tiempo, maldito destino que no pienso acatar, lucharé contra él.

Casi estábamos terminando de tocar cuando los dos tipos guapos que vi a la entrada del internado estaban mirándome con la boca abierta y los ojos estrechos, carajo, si que dan miedo y por un minuto un flash llegó a mi mente, carajo, los conocía, eran ellos, venían por mi, mierda, mierda, mierda, tenía que salir de acá ahora mismo ¿cómo mierda no los reconocí antes?, los miré directamente a los ojos y levanté mis dos dedos centrales y lancé un escupitajo al suelo, si, soy una cerda ¿y qué?, después de eso corrí hacia la parte de atrás del escenario y aunque sabía que era imposible escapar de ellos no se lo pondría tan fácil, el maldito de James había desaparecido con la zorra morena y yo estaba sola, pero es mejor así, lo que se venía era bueno, creo, ellos no saben que se la verdad de su naturaleza y quizás no quieran descubrirse ahora, pero de todas maneras esperaba que nadie aparte de mi saliera lastimado, porque ni muerta me voy con esas malditas sangujuelas.

Malditos vampiros, maldito destino de Tua cantante, me cago en mi destino, no lo quiero, que lo tome alguna otra mujer.

EMMETT POV

Jajajajajaj, me reía a carcajadas cuando al llegar al internado de la humana, la directora no la encontró, ella bisbiseó algo como _"maldita chiquilla, otra vez se fugó para irse a ese bar de mala muerte, juro que cuando les ponga las manos encima la mato"_

Con Jasper nos miramos e inmediatamente se nos vino a la mente la chica que pocos minutos antes vimos, claro, esa pendeja linda era Isabella, bueno no nos pueden culpar por no saber que era ella, la conocimos cuando era una niña de cuatro o cinco años, pero definitivamente la nena había crecido, oh si, era candente, una gatita sexy, qué puta suerte tenía Edward que su famosa cantante fuera hermosa, maldito emo de la porra, a ver si ahora que se reencuentra con ella deja esa actitud de mierda que carga desde que se separaron.

Obviamente la directora no nos dijo que la chiquilla se había escapado, sólo dijo que se encontraba enferma y que por la mañana estaría todo listo para visitarla, pero nosotros no esperaríamos, íbamos a saber inmediatamente en qué jodidos pasos andaba mi hermanita.

Al llegar al único bar de mala muerte que encontramos en el pequeño pueblo, entramos y preguntamos a unas chicas bastantes expuestas por Isabella Swan.

- ¿Bella Swan?, carajo, no me digan que ustedes también babean por la niñata del demonio – con Jasper alzamos una ceja en forma interrogativa.

- Esa es ella, la que se está fajando con ese dios que no puede sacarle las manos de encima.

¡Oh jodida mierda!, pero si la niña tiene quince años ¿qué mierda hace vestida así? Y con ese tipo que es claramente mayor por unos cinco años más o menos, y mierda, mierda, mierda, tenía un cigarrillo en su boca mientras los muy desgraciados pasaban sus manos por todo el cuerpo del otro, menuda joyita, jajajaja, es perfecta para Edward, él que se cree la gran cosa, que es el mejor con las mujeres y que todas se mueren por él, la única que está destinada a ser sólo de él se la están fajando quizás de cuanto tiempo.

Jasper estaba serio y no me gustaba ese semblante y cuando la chiquilla se subió al escenario y empezó a cantar y tocar guitarra como una diosa, carajo estoy seguro que Jasper quería quemar a todos los tipos del lugar, empecé a recorrer la vista por los humanos y todos estaban claramente excitados y calientes por la niñita, a eso se refería la zorra que nos atendió, claro, todos estaban calientes y lujuriosos por la niña y Jasper con su don estaba recibiendo todas esas olas de lujuria jajajaja, esto es tan divertido, menos mal que mi poder no es como el suyo o el de Edward, ¡oh carajo, no es justo! El que debería estar acá es Edward, seguramente ya habría matado a todos, como él lee la mente, eso si sería divertido, que viera y escuchara en su mente cómo todos estaban como animales en celo mirando a su hembra, se lo merecía por indagar en las mentes de los demás.

Mirando nuevamente a la chica es verdaderamente hermosa, si no tuviera a mi Rose seguramente esta chica llamaría mi atención, es hermosa, sexy y debe tener mucho carácter para pararse en el escenario con todos los hombres deseándola y todas las mujeres mirándola con odio y más encima hacerlo fenomenal y la ropa wow, chica ruda, chaquetilla de cuero, tapando a medias una minúscula camiseta roja, falda de jeans corta y ajustada, unas converse negras y todos esos tatuajes y piercings, wow, más wow, definitivamente ideal para Edward, bueno para el Edward antiguo, por que el Edward actual era como un jodido robot, pareciera que tiene un palo metido en el culo, no queda ni rastro del hermano salvaje y lleno de vida (si es que eso se puede decir con respecto a nuestra condición) que era.

La chica de repente nos miró y vi claramente que nos reconoció y nos dio una mirada de puro odio, no es posible que nos reconociera, a ella como a Edward les borraron la memoria de lo que pasó en ese tiempo, ella no debería acordarse de nosotros, además era una niña cuando todo ocurrió, pero definitivamente la niña nos miraba con odio y cuando nos levantó los dedos y escupió en clara ofensa quise reírme más fuertemente, la chica tenía agallas y me encantaba que fuera a formar parte de la familia, estaba seguro que la pasaríamos muy, pero muy bien, pero cuando empezó a correr ya no fue divertido, la seguimos a pasos humanos, al pasar cerca de los baños escuchamos cómo un tipo alcanzaba el orgasmo citando el nombre de Bella, eso fue el broche de oro para esta noche tan fabulosa, no pudimos evitar reírnos con Jasper, la niña si que levanta pasiones, o sea el tipo está follando con alguna furcia y grita el nombre de la niña cuando se corre, definitivamente mi hermanita es genial.

Lo que fue más que genial fue que Bella al encontrarse en las afueras del bar le mandó un derechazo en la cara a un tipo grande arrojándolo al piso, le quitó la moto y la encendió, si, si, si, es la chica más wow que he conocido, lo siento Rose, pero la humana de Edward te gana.

Ella manejaba como el demonio de rápido y no perdió el control en ningún momento, nosotros íbamos en el auto y no le perdíamos pisada.

Al llegar al internado, entró tal cual salió, trepando el muro, pasando por el árbol y saltando, la moto la dejó tirada, volvimos a entrar y fuimos directo a hablar con la directora, pero con qué sorpresa nos encontramos, la directora tenía tres guardias que tenían maniatada a la chica, la que se revolvía para tratar de liberarse, la vieja aún no nos veía cuando le mandó una bofetada de aquellas a mi hermanita y la rabia hirvió en mi interior.

- te lo mereces pequeña zorra, ahora cómo mierda les explico a los Cullen que estás toda apestando a alcohol y mira esa ropa

- cállate vieja del carajo ¿crees que me importa lo que ellos opinen de mi? Jajajajajaja, es tinte barato de pelo te fundió el escaso cerebro que te quedaba, me importa una mierda lo que los demás opinen de mi.

- Ya verás, te enseñaré a comportarte

- Tú y cuántos más ¿qué vas a hacerme ahora perra? ¿azotarme, golpearme las manos, dejarme sin comida por días, cortarme el cuerpo?, te recuerdo que todo eso ya lo has hecho y acá estoy y no te tengo miedo, en cambio tú, golfa tienes que tener hombres para que me controlen, me tienes miedo perra, porque sabes que golpeo seguro, golpeo duro y fuerte, ¿quieres probar mis puños nuevamente?, vamos tú y yo solas ¿o tienes miedo que te deje sin cabello como el año pasado, ese fue realmente divertido, si así eres fea, pelada parecías una rata calva

- Cállate maldita mocosa, me tienes harta, afortunadamente vinieron por ti y mañana te vas, pero esta noche eres mía y no sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar de castigarte antes de que te vayas.

- YA BASTA, DEJE A MI HERMANA EN PAZ VIEJA ZORRA ANTES DE QUE LA MATE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS Y DESPUÉS LA DEMANDE POR MALTRATO. – no aguanté más y le grité ¿cómo se atrevía a tocar a mi hermanita? Estaba horrorizado por las cosas que escuché, esa vieja de mierda llevaba tiempo torturando a Isabella y nosotros no teníamos idea, se supone que la mandamos acá para su protección, pero esto era lo peor que le pudo pasar.

La vieja dio la orden que soltaran a Isabella y ella aprovechó y le dio en pleno rostro dejándola sangrando y tirada en el piso, posteriormente le pateó las costillas y la escupió.

BELLA POV

Después que dejé a la perra llorando en el piso miré a los vampiros que me miraban de forma rara, el rubio fue el que habló.

- Isabella, debes venir con nosotros, no permitiremos que estés un minuto más acá, nosotros sólo veníamos a visitarte, pero dadas las condiciones te vas con nosotros

- No necesito irme a ningún lado, este es mi maldito lugar, no los necesito y díganle a su papito que se olvide de su protegida – dije haciendo comillas en el aire a la palabra protegida – me quiero quedar acá

- No, te vienes con nosotros ahora, nos vamos enseguida – iba a replicar, pero el grandote me tomó en brazos y me posicionó en su hombro como saco de patatas y me sacó hacia la calle, por supuesto que grité con todas mis fuerzas, lo golpee, pero nada funcionó, me montaron en el auto y me llevaron

Mientras recorríamos la carretera seguía insultándolos y golpeando los asientos, pero ellos ni se inmutaron, por el contrario el rubio sacó un carísimo celular y habló con alguien informando lo que había pasado y que me llevaban para allá.

Cuando mis gritos eran exasperantes pararon el auto y el grandote me amarró de las manos y los pies, me amordazó y luego se rió de mi diciendo que así me veía más linda. Traté de seguir luchando pero luego de varios minutos me calmé, estaba cansada, sudada, irritada y por primera ves desde que supe la verdad tuve ganas de llorar, de rabia, impotencia, de pena, por toda la injusticia que me tocaba, ya había perdidos a mis padres que eran lo más importante que tenía en la vida, me quitaron el derecho de criarme en una familia al mandarme a ese internado del demonio, me habían quitado mi libertad y ahora me quitarían mi futuro como una persona normal, como persona.

El celular que traía en el bolsillo de mi falda empezó a sonar, ya sabía quién era, pero no podía contestar ¡ hello, estoy amarrada!. Jodido James que no me serviste la única puta vez que te necesité.

El sonido seguía y seguía y pude ver que los malditos vampiros se estaban tensando y quise reír y pedir que James siguiera llamando sólo por el hecho de verlos perder los nervios.

- Oh por Dios, esa cosa no va a parar de sonar ¿cierto? – preguntó el grandote, que si no me equivoco es Emmett, quise contestarle, pero no pude

- Emmett no te contestará, la amordazaste – dijo el rubio llamado Jasper

- Duh, lo se, pero puede hacer un maldito movimiento con la cabeza para asentir o negar – el celular seguía sonando.

Pararon nuevamente el auto y dándome miradas de advertencia me soltaron y reanudamos el viaje al infierno, al contestar la voz de James salió en grito y la verdad es que me estaba mareando con tantas preguntas, no me dejaba contestar ninguna.

- CÁLLETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ JAMES – perdí la paciencia

- Bella, amor por Dios en ¿dónde carajos estás?, salí del baño y no te encontré, después un tipo dijo que lo golpeaste y le robaste la moto, nena ¿qué mierda está pasando? Jacob te estaba esperando y no llegaste.

- James en serio cálmate y mmmm, no estoy en el internado, verás me vinieron a buscar de parte de mi tutor y ahora voy viajando a no se dónde puta, además si no te hubieras estado tirando a la zorra esa en el baño me hubieras ayudado, primera vez que te necesito y pusiste a tu polla en primer lugar, espero que se te seque y se te caiga a pedazos maldito maricón- le grité y corté la llamada, por el retrovisor vi la mirada divertida de Emmett y la verdad es que se veía menos amenazante y más jovial, en cambio Jasper iba serio, parecía momia, un vampiro momia, tienen varias cosas en común jajajajaja.

- Marqué el número de Jacob y nuevamente tuve que explicar las cosas, claro que Jacob estaba más enterado y comentó divertido que el rostro de la perra estaba casi deformado por el golpe que le di, no pude evitar reír por ese motivo y también derramé unas cuantas lágrimas por la despedida a lo lejos de mi mejor amigo, él me deseó lo mejor y que me llamaría todos los días.

- No quiero sonar metido pero ¿por qué sigues con tu novio si sabes que te pone los cuernos? – preguntó, Emmett

- La verdad es que eres bastante metido, pero James no es mi novio y me vale mierda lo que haga con las zorras

- No entiendo

- Somos amigos con ciertas ventajas, no todas ¿captas?, además él es cinco años mayor y necesita coños para desahogarse y así no me molesta a mi con el tema, además no estamos enamorados

- Ya, pero los vi en la pista de baile, no parecían precisamente amiguitos y también vi cómo te miraba cuando estabas cantando, él te ama, además él es que gritó tu nombre cuando pasamos por afuera del baño, lo tienes loco, además se preocupa por ti

- Nah, lo que pasa es que llevamos años en esto, así que es natural que se preocupe, lo conocí cuando tenía diez años y él es único que ha tenido ciertos derechos conmigo, bueno no el único, Jacob besa muy bien, pero nada más.

- Wow, eres sorprendente pequeña

- No me hables como si te importara y ciertamente ustedes no me importan y no me hables más, no necesito conversar con ustedes para ser feliz

- Ok, de todas formas llegaremos a destino mañana, pronto pararemos y pasaremos a comprarte algo de ropa, fue muy pocas cosas las que sacamos y …..

- Y no me interesa nada de lo que digas

- ¿por qué mierda estás tan enfadada?, no nos conoces

Oh carajo, ellos piensan que borraron mi memoria y no los recuerdo.

- no me inspiran confianza, además mi querido tutor apenas pudo me mandó a encerrarme en ese jodido lugar en el que el primer día me recibió una azotaina en el culo, tenía cinco putos años y esa perra me golpeó – ellos se giraron a mirarme y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que por un extraño motivo ellos se veían dolidos por lo que me había pasado.

- Lo sentimos mucho, jamás pensamos que algo así te pasaría, mi padre quería lo mejor para ti al mandarte a ese lugar y claramente se equivocó.

- Como les dije no me interesa su lástima ni la de nadie, sólo aclaré el por qué los detesto.

No volvieron a hablarme y me quedé dormida, al despertar estaba adolorida por la mala posición en la que me dormí, ya era de día, desayunamos y luego buscamos un hotel, al llegar a éste salí con Emmett a comprarme ropa, compré harta ropa de la que usaba casi a diario, nada de falditas como las que llevaba, nada de pantalones ajustados y de tiro bajo que casi mostraba el inicio del trasero, nada de blusas ajustadas y escotadas, ya que me estaba dirigiendo al infierno no le daría al diablo motivos para que me encontrara bonita, no era tonta y como cualquier hombre no le gustará que su "noviecita" sea tan feita y desarreglada, quizás así me deje libre y se busque una mujer hermosa entre su especie, quizás ya la tenga y no me de importancia, mientras menos me note mejor, además tengo muchos secretos y uno muy, pero muy especial y si no se fija físicamente en mi no pasará nada de lo otro.

Escogí casi pura ropa deportiva, ancha y bien machorra, eso no me molestó era bien cómoda y la mayoría de las veces me vestía así, no siempre era la sexy cantante quinceañera, por lo general me vestía como la mierda, así que Edward si esperabas a una modelo de novia, púdrete.

Así que de vuelta en el hotel tomé una ducha bien larga, me cambié de ropa y cuando tuve mi corto cabello seco me puse un gorro tipo rapero, pero sencillo y sobrio de color negro que tapaba toda mi frente y el color tan inusual del tinte de mi cabello, mi cabello azul con puntas rubias, los piercings los dejé, total igual se iban a ver las perforaciones, tengo uno en la nariz, dos en la ceja, otro en la parte inferior de mi labio y uno bien bonito en la parte superior de mi oreja, mis tatuajes los tapé con mi ropa y no se verían, total no pensaba andar de falditas, poleritas cortas y sin mangas o bikinis como para que se me vieran, tengo uno en el omóplato derecho una linda rosa negra, otro me rodea el brazo, una pulsera de alambre explora que sólo se ve cuando uso poleras de manga corta o camisetas sin manga, una guitarra en el hueso de la cadera izquierda, en el tobillo otra rosa negra con una enredadera que subía envolviendo mi perna hasta fundirse con la guitarra de mi cadera y el último en la base de mi cuello en la parte posterior, dos palabras que citaba lo que sentía hacia todos " FUCK YOU", ese era un poco más complicado de esconder, ya que al llevar el cabello tan corto en esa área se veía a simple vista, pero con una sudadera con capucha lo ocultaría, no quería mostrarme cómo realmente soy de buenas a primeras, no voy a mostrar mis cartas antes de tiempo y aunque se lo básico de las personas o seres con los que voy a tener que convivir tengo que estudiarlos sin que se note.

Por el momento mis dos acompañantes saben cómo soy en realidad, pero algo tengo que inventar para que se queden con la boca cerrada, al menos hasta que me descubran o me aburra de taparme.

Así que ataviada con mi pantalón de comando, el gorro y la sudadera de manga larga con capucha, mi colgante sagrado, mis botas militares que parecen tanque de guerra, una chaqueta deportiva negra, mi mp3 y mi celular bajé a encontrarme con los vampiros.

Al llegar al comedor del hotel la mesa estaba servida y comí con ganas, la verdad es que siempre he sido de comer bastante y no entiendo cómo es que esa comida no se refleja en mi cuerpo, ya que soy bastante delgada y de baja estatura, mido alrededor de 1.55, si, soy una enana y con mi delgadez parezco más niña de lo que soy.

Ellos me miraron como si hubieran visto la cosa más fea del mundo y quise reírme, hombres, todos iguales, sólo admiran las cosas bonitas, no dijeron nada y empezaron a comer.

Emmett hizo algunas bromas sobre mi vestimenta y aproveché de decirles que callaran la boca con respecto a cómo era en realidad, arrugaron la frente y les dije que yo usualmente era así y no quería que su familia me vieran como una loca llena de tatuajes, piercings y con ropa poco apropiada para alguien de mi edad, Jasper dijo que a nadie le importaría y repliqué diciendo que era mi decisión y si no la respetaban les diría sus novias que se habían cogido a unas tipas en el bar antes de encontrarme, ellos me habían hablado ligeramente de su familia y por supuesto de sus novias, información que yo ya tenía, pero los escuché atentamente cuando me contaron. Emmett me dio una mirada asesina cuando dije eso, pero aceptó diciendo que era mi vida y que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, ellos no dirían nada, ja, mi vida, si fuera mi vida no estaría condenada a ser la comida o bebida preferida de un vampiro sediento por toda la eternidad.

Emprendimos viaje nuevamente y no hablé más con ellos, aunque ellos trataron de que les contara sobre mis años encerrada, sobre mis amigos y gustos, no les contesté y me puse a escuchar música en mi mp3, cerré los ojos y me tumbé en el asiento trasero.

JASPER POV

La chica era rara, muy rara, pero muy inteligente, más que la media a su edad, ella trataba de escondernos cosas, pero yo era empático y aunque era raro, con ella casi no podía conectarme, muy levemente y en pocas ocasiones podía sentir su humor, casi el resto del tiempo era completamente un muro, ahora iba acostada escuchando música, pensamos que estaba dormida, pero de pronto se puso a cantar bajito, para nosotros era como si estuviera cantando normalmente y mierda, si que cantaba bien la niña, por supuesto que anoche cuando la vimos en el bar nos dimos cuenta de eso, pero ahora cantaba a capela y la voz se notaba más limpia y clara.

Emmett me miró arqueando una ceja y conversamos en susurros aunque estuviera sin los audífonos no nos escucharía, concordamos en seguirle el jueguito de esconder su verdadera apariencia, sólo por divertirnos cuando los otros pensaran que la chica era una machorra, porque ese era el aspecto que tenía, una marimacho en toda regla, de verdad es que se veía espantosa con esa ropa, y cuando nos amenazó quise matarme de la risa en su cara, chiquilla descarada, cómo si Alice y Rose se fueran a creer el cuento de que podríamos engañarlas, nunca lo hemos hecho y nunca lo haremos, nosotros teníamos la suerte de estar con nuestros cantantes, sólo faltaba Edward, pero eso quedaba solucionado esta misma noche cuando llegáramos.

Nuestra historia es simple, somos vampiros, pero de los civilizados, podemos comer y beber cualquier alimento humano y en realidad lo necesitamos, somos como cualquier persona, nos encanta la comida, pero también bebemos sangre obviamente, por lo general es sangre animal, por nuestra propia elección, ya que bebemos de nuestras parejas, eso pasa cuando encuentras a tu cantante, por ejemplo, Carlisle encontró a Esme, ella es su cantante y después de crear el lazo con ella la transformó, ellos pueden beberse mutuamente, ya no les apetece la sangre de ningún otro humano, Alice una vampira hermosa me encontró a mi, yo soy su cantante, al igual que Carlisle creamos el lazo y me transformó, Emmett encontró a su cantante en Rosalie y pasó lo mismo.

Cuando Edward encontró a su cantante todo fue un caos, se suponía que no debería encontrarla siendo tan niña, Bella tenía cinco años cuando llegó a nuestra casa, ella siempre fue especial y su aroma aún no estaba en pleno desarrollo al ser tan joven, ellos conectaron enseguida, eran como imanes que no podían estar separados, era raro verlos, en un principio nadie advirtió que ella era su cantante hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Si no era Edward quien la buscaba era la pequeña Isabella quien lo hacía, era gracioso ver sus piernitas cortitas subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso para encontrarse con su ángel como ella lo llamaba, Edward en cambio al sentir que la niña lo buscaba dejaba cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo para que ella no se cansara de subir tantos escalones o se lastimara si se caía, ella era sus ojos, sólo a ella le sonreía, sólo ella ocupaba su mente y eso que apenas estuvo unos meses con nosotros.

Nunca percibí nada de sentimientos malintencionados por parte de Edward hacia la niña, pero era perturbador ver la suavidad con la que la trataba para ser que era un vampiro y además esa vida que llevaba, era salvaje, bebía sangre de humanas cuando se las follaba, salía de juerga, las mujeres le llovían y él no se hacía de rogar, nosotros teníamos parejas estables y él era el que más follaba de todos nosotros, a veces desaparecía semanas, incluso meses y cuando volvía se encerraba solo en su habitación, pero cuando la niña llegó él olvidó todo y la niña estaba encantada por la apariencia de Edward, se reía de su caótico cabello y decía gustarle mucho la ropa que usaba y siempre se refugiaba en sus fríos brazos, nunca se quejó que estuviera helado, ellos se complementaban.

Fue Carlisle el que estuvo a punto de descubrir la naturaleza de esa relación, pero el destino se adelantó, ella cayó de la escalera rompiéndose el brazo en dos partes y lastimándose la frente, por supuesto de ésta le salió sangre y en menos de un segundo y sin pensar en lo que hacía Edward la tenía en sus brazos, la besó cómo un hombre besa una mujer y después enloquecido bebió de su sangre, todos quedamos estáticos, yo sentía el frenesí que sentía Edward al sentir la sangre deslizarse por su garganta, ella era su cantante y él no se podía controlar, ella moriría y él siempre sería un infeliz, ya que el lazo se creaba a partir del amor de ambos, el beso y posteriormente de la mordedura y ellos tenían todo eso.

Reaccionamos y entre todos separamos a Edward de la niña antes de que la matara, él parecía un animal enloquecido, su nariz sangraba horrores a causa de la picazón de su aroma, esa era otra buena manera de reconocer a tu cantante, pero como dije anteriormente la niña era muy pequeña y su aroma aún no estaba completamente desarrollado, pero al estar la sangre expuesta era claro que ellos se pertenecían, él ese día la marcó, era su mujer, pero era muy pequeña, y Edward no soportaba su olor sin querer beber de ella, no soportaba su presencia, porque quería follarla, la deseaba más que a nada en el mundo, así que Carlisle la metió en el internado hasta que fuera lo suficientemente madura para ser la compañera eterna de nuestro hermano.

Lo que pasó cuando Edward reaccionó no le lo doy ni a mi peor enemigo, casi lloraba de desesperación al darse cuenta de que casi mata a Isabella, se jalaba el pelo porque no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba, no quería aceptar que estaba enamorado de una niña, se sentía un pervertido, un animal que dañó lo más hermoso que tenía, su pequeña Isabella, ella mientras tanto fue sacada de la casa por Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y la madre de Bella, Renne, la curaron y cuando regresó Edward ya se había marchado, ella lo buscó por supuesto y al enterarse de que él no volvería lloró sin cesar durante tres días, rompía el corazón verla en ese estado, ella gritaba que volviera, que su ángel tenía que volver, pero Edward no regresó. El día que Edward se fue Carlisle que mantenía su afición en todo lo que se trata de medicina investigativa, pociones, remedios caseros y un montón de cosas más buscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con una botella que le había regalado una bruja, si, esas también existen, pero son muy pocas las que quedan en el mundo, esa poción era para borrar la memoria, no toda, sino que los últimos recuerdos, así que Carlisle a la fuerza se la dio de beber a Edward y éste olvidó haber conocido a la niña y todo lo que pasó, pero siempre estaría esa sensación de que algo le faltaba, algo que se le había arrebatado, una soledad cubrió su semblante y cuando siete meses después regresó fue como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero la pena era evidente en él, desde ese día cambió totalmente, se dedicó a su empresa de hotelería y le iba muy bien, ahora era el mayor empresario en esa área en todo el mundo, pero su vida se apagó, no podíamos decirle nada hasta que llegara el momento, sino él la buscaría y en ese tiempo no era el momento. Lo mismo ocurrió con Isabella a ella también le dieron la poción y fue llevada a casa, pero la tragedia nuevamente cayó en casa, a los cinco meses de que Isabella llegara a nuestras vidas su madre Renne fue encontrada por el vampiro que la buscaba y la mató, ella también era una cantante, pero ella amaba al padre de su hija y su esposo, nunca se pudo crear el lazo con el vampiro y éste despechado mató a su esposo, ella huyó con la niña y llegó a nuestro lado buscando refugio, lo único que pidió fue que cuidáramos de su niña y no permitiéramos que Edward la matara, una semana más tarde la niña fue llevada por Carlisle al internado y no la volvimos a ver hasta ahora.

Menuda sorpresa se iba a llevar Edward cuando la viera, todo enloquecería, ya que Edward desde hace tres años que medio formalizó una relación con Tanya, una vampira hija de unos amigos de Carlisle, ella era por decirlo de alguna manera suave una perra de lo peor, nadie la quería en casa, además todos éramos conscientes de la existencia de Bella, pero Edward se apoyaba en esa mujer para no tener su vida tan vacía, además como Tanya no podía alimentarlo con su sangre ésta le permitía a Edward entretenerse con las humanas que él quisiera, total las follaba, tomaba su sangre sin matarlas y después regresaba a los brazos de Tanya.

Todos vivíamos juntos aunque cada uno tenía dinero a montones y propiedades por todo el mundo, así nos gustaba vivir, si no fuera por Tanya y sus intrigas seríamos enormemente felices, pero ahora con la llegada de Isabella esa zorra tendría que salir de nuestras vidas, apenas Edward oliera a Isabella la reconocería, la haría su mujer para toda la vida.

Se que todavía no era tiempo, ella debía volver con nosotros cuando cumpliera los 18 años, pero las circunstancias así lo quisieron, además mi esposa Alice así exigió, ella veía el futuro, pero su poder como el de todos los miembros de mi familia nunca funcionaron con la pequeña, así que nunca pudo "ver" como la pequeña se encontraba, pero cuando dijo que teníamos que ir a verla, que algo no estaba bien, que tenía un presentimiento, no lo pensamos dos veces y partimos con Emmett a verla.

No podemos describir la alegría que nos dio verla, bueno más o menos, ella no era como pensábamos, no era la adolescente promedio, pero la queríamos como nuestra hermanita, siempre fue así, siempre la quisimos.

Cuando le avisé a Alice que llevábamos a la niña y los motivos se puso muy contenta y dijo que empezaría inmediatamente a decorar su habitación y comprarle todo lo necesario de una niña de esa edad, no quise decirle en ese momento que la niña era más mujer que niña y que sus gustos no eran precisamente de una quinceañera, ya quería ver la cara de todos cuando la conocieran, era tan distinta, pero al mismo tiempo tan especial, ella siempre fue rara, así que no me molestaba en absoluto su manera de ser.

Ok, acá va el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, la verdad es que no quería subirlo tan pronto, ya que apenas llevo cinco capis terminados, pero no me pude resistir y acá lo tienen, espero sea de su agrado y dejen sus reviews.

cariños. sandra


	3. Chapter 3 ¿ES ESO UNA NIÑA?

**REBELDE**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**nota autora: chicas les advierto que el fic es rating M, no sólo por las escenas de sexo explícito, que serán muchos, sino también por lenguaje adulto y fuerte, en advertencia no hay engaño, así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no leas, si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que las chicas que leen mis fics, saben la manera en que escribo y que el lenguaje expresado puede ser sumamente ofensivo para algunas personas. Fic humano/vampiro, pero no el canon vampírico usual.**

**sin nada más que decir: disfruten.  
><strong>

CAPÍTULO II.- ¿ESO ES UNA NIÑA?

EDWARD POV

Es inadmisible que me ocultaran algo así por tanto tiempo, no es posible que Carlisle traiga a una maldita e inservible humana a vivir con nosotros, por supuesto que apoyo a Tanya en que es una completa locura que esa niña llegue a casa, además Carlisle de ¿tutor de una humana? ¿por qué nunca me habló de aquello? ¿por qué nadie me dijo nada?, al parecer todos la conocen y yo soy el único idiota que no me entero de nada, menuda familia tengo, además que tendremos que fingir que somos malditamente humanos, es cierto que con el paso de los años hemos mejorado bastante, es más nos desenvolvemos muy bien alrededor de los humanos, pero convivir con uno de ellos las 24 horas del jodido día, es una completa mierda.

Además Tanya empezó con el jaleo de que es mucha tentación para mi tener a esa niñita en casa, jajajaja, ella es tan celosa, además sabe perfectamente que me encantan las humanas, claro que para tirármelas y beber de ellas, no se, es algo superior a mi, me vuelven loco, pero después del acto me asquean, me siento vacío, no se realmente cuándo fue que sucedió, sólo recuerdo que un día desperté sintiéndome más solo que nunca y un vacío en el pecho que nunca a pesar de los años he podido llenar, Tanya, bueno, Tanya es algo así como mi mujer, vivimos juntos, pero ella nunca será la elegida para estar a mi lado siempre, sólo es algo temporal, es cierto que llevamos unos años juntos, pero eso en nuestro mundo no es nada, además cada vez sus ataques de celos son peores, pero está disponible para mi las veces que quiera, y es que a veces no me apetece tirarme a una humana y para eso está Tanya, tampoco soy un desalmado, ella sabía en lo que se metía cuando decidió que sólo quería mi polla y la de nadie más, además vive como reina, el dinero le encanta y todos los lujos que pueda obtener de ello, viajamos mucho así que la convivencia no es tan mal, bueno, la verdad es que es atroz, nadie en la casa la quiere, la chicas la detestan y mis hermanos le hacen el vacío, pero es que Tanya es taaaaan ¿fresa? ¿tonta? ¿sin cerebro?, todo eso y más, en verdad es que me está aburriendo esta situación.

Y ahora con la inminente llegada de una humana a casa los celos de Tanya se han disparado y es que si la nena está buena mucho mejor y más encima disponible, cerca de mi, pero eso seguramente enojará a la familia, ya que por lo visto ella es intocable, así como una especie de mesías o una santa para los humanos, además está el problema de convivencia, ya que si me la follo, ella se enamorará de mi, siempre pasa y viviendo bajo el mismo techo no es nada bueno, dos gatas celosas, no gracias.

Pero por otro lado si la nena tiene un buen culo, unas tetas magníficas y sangre agradable, prepárate chica humana, te follaré hasta dejarte loca de placer. Con esos atributos puedo hacerme el tonto y dos gatas celosas pueden valer la pena si la nena hace bien su trabajito conmigo.

Oh por Dios, deja de pensar en esa niña Edward, dijiste que no la tocarías y ahora ya te la imaginas mientras te la tiras. Además tiene quince años, no puede estar disponible, a de ser una niñita insulsa.

¡Mierda!, necesito coger ahora mismo.

Después de la súper cogida con Tanya bajamos a la sala de estar, en cualquier momento llegaría y Alice estaba saltando como duende hiperactivo y con un regalo en mano, Rosalie era más dura, pero igualmente estaba emocionada y hacía conjeturas de cómo sería la niña, seguramente por la edad ha de ser tipo princesa o fresa, que aún juega con muñequitas, quizás por eso Alice le tiene una de regalo.

Sentimos el auto llegar y detenerse en la entrada, todos salimos como una buena familia feliz esperando a la prima que viene de visita, puaj, menuda tontería, ya que esa era la coartada para los demás.

La puerta trasera se abrió y todos quedamos estupefactos, la primera en reaccionar fue Tanya quien se empezó a reír descontroladamente, juro que traté, pero no pude evitar unirme a sus risas cuando vi a la niña bajarse del auto, por Dios era feísima, más que fea, horrible, esa ropa, esa actitud, la manera de caminar toda encorvada, ese espantoso gorro cubriendo su cabeza y esos asquerosos piercings desparramados por su cara, traducción la chica adorable que todos esperaban era una completa machorra, seguramente yo voy a ponerme celoso en vez de Tanya, seguramente le gustará Tanya o Rose, ya que son muy hermosas, jajajajajaja, mi risa fue muy descortés, pero a la mierda, nunca había visto cosa más fea ¿es eso una niña?,

La niña se quedó parada en su posición, no dijo nada, no miró a nadie excepto a mi, carajo, su mirada me heló por un momento, la machorra daba miedo, me miraba directo a los ojos como taladrándome o queriéndome matar con la mirada, dejé de sonreír cuando vi alzar una ceja arrogantemente y arrugar su nariz pequeña como si algo oliera mal.

Dejó de mirarme y se dirigió a mis padres, ellos en unos segundos ya la tenían abrazada, pero la jodida niñita, estaba incómoda con las muestras de afecto de mi familia, era verdaderamente mal agradecida, ni siquiera se imaginaba el enorme esfuerzo que tendríamos que hacer todos para vivir con ella.

A pesar de todo ella sonrío levemente y Alice aprovechó para darle su regalo, ya quería ver la expresión de su cara cuando viera la cursi muñeca que le tenía y ¡qué decir cuando viera su cuarto!, Alice y Rose lo habían decorado todo al estilo princesa con montones de cosas rosas y violetas, al parecer deberían haberla decorado al estilo comando y con autitos.

La mueca de desagrado no se hizo esperar, pero agradeció el regalo falsamente, Tanya aún reía a mi lado y susurraba cosas como: por Dios qué fea es y yo preocupada que fuera a llamar tu atención ¿de dónde habrá salido esa cosa horripilante? Seguramente Carlisle se equivocó y la metió en alguna academia militar llena de muchachos en vez de un internado de primera clase, ¿viste esa ropa?, parece pordiosera, lo último lo dijo lo bastante audible para que todos escucharan, la niña miró en nuestra dirección, pero no dijo nada, nuevamente una sonrisa extraña se plantó en sus labios y allí fue cuando comprendí lo más raro de ella hasta el momento ¡su mente estaba en blanco!, no era posible, no podía leer su mente, la miré más insistentemente, quería saber en un principio qué es lo que pensaba del comentario de Tanya, pero me topé con una pared blanca y dura, nada, no leía nada, no escuchaba nada de su voz mental, raro, muy raro, estreché mis ojos aún mirándola, nada, ella se veía claramente incómoda con mi mirada así que dejé las cosas como estaban, ella era tan insignificante que hasta su mente pasaba desapercibida y qué decir del aroma de su sangre, no me provocaba nada, es más sentía cierta repulsión hacia ella, eso tampoco nunca había pasado.

Una vez dentro de la casa todos nos presentamos formalmente y luego de algo de plática por parte de mi familia ya que ella sólo se limitaba a mirarnos, Carlisle la llevó a su estudio privado, quería ponerla al día de su nueva situación.

Una vez que se fue todos en la sala empezaron a hablar de la nueva hermanita o "hermanito" como la llamaba Tanya.

Las chicas estaban exultantes haciendo planes para cambiarle completamente el look, los chicos en cambio se miraban y reían de manera cómplice y misteriosa, algo se traían, ya que en todo momento habían mirado a la chica con diversión, me metí en su mente y nada, ellos no dejaban ver ningún pensamiento acerca de la chica y pude notar que no lo hacían a propósito, ya que para negarme ver sus pensamientos, ellos sólo tenían que pensar en otra cosa insistentemente y no lo estaban haciendo, ellos simplemente no tenían imágenes mentales de ella, pensamientos ni nada, extraño.

Mi madre estaba feliz, pero notaba en ella y en todos desconcierto cuando me miraban, ok, no era mi imaginación, acá pasaba algo raro y les pregunté abiertamente.

- No se qué pensar, se supone que tendrías que reaccionar de otra manera, ella es…..

- Ella es horrible ¿cómo se les puede pasar por la cabeza que me fijaría en ella, aunque fuera para un polvo o beber su sangre?, tengo un gusto excelente y definitivamente no me gustan los machitos.

- No seas cruel Edward, no es eso, es algo más complejo, cuando tu padre esté con nosotros hablaremos en familia – respondió Esme y ya presentía que la conversación no iba a ser buena ¿qué diablos querían de mi con respecto a la machorra?, lo único que se es que esa niña había llegado a causar sólo desorden en nuestra familia, estaba seguro de eso.

Con Tanya nos marchamos a mi habitación, si mía, porque no comparto mi cuarto con ella, ya que muchas veces traigo mis conquistas humanas acá, se que soy un cabrón al traer mujeres donde mi novia Tanya se encuentra y nos escucha, pero ella a aceptado las cosas así, así que no veo motivo para cambiar.

Después de escuchar algo de música y reírnos largamente de la niña y su espantosa aparición, Carlisle me llamó, solamente a mi y eso me molestó, Tanya no es la mejor persona del mundo, pero está conmigo, es mi mujer y no me parece que se le excluya de la conversación, además igual escucharía, entonces ¿para qué tanto secretismo?.

Bajamos tomados de la mano y clavando mi mirada en mi familia retándolos a que refutaran la presencia de Tanya entramos y nos acomodamos. La chica al parecer estaba en su dormitorio y no sería parte de la conversación.

Pasados unos segundos Carlisle habló.

- Edward todo este asunto tiene que ver sólo contigo, quiero que me digas qué sentiste cuando viste a Bella

- Nada ¿qué se supone que tenía que sentir? Esa cosa fea ni apetito me dio.

- No te expreses de ella en esos términos – gritó Rose enfurecida

- ¿qué carajo está pasando acá?, desde cuando una humana es lo más importante en esta familia – grité encabronado, estaba alterado, nunca era así, pero la presencia y la conversación acerca de la humana me molestaba, había algo en ella que me producía no se, algo diferente, me irritaba enormemente, me producía rechazo.

- No entiendo nada, se suponía que las cosas serían distintas, se supone que ella era la elegida, yo lo vi años atrás, se que es ella, siempre lo supe, pero algo a pasado, no se reconocieron, no conectaron, no…. – Carlisle se paseaba por la habitación con evidente desesperación, hablaba sin parar y repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

- Carlisle explícate de una vez ¿quién es ella? ¿por qué es tu protegida? ¿qué coño hace metida acá? Y ¿por qué mierda tenía que haber reaccionado de determinada forma hacia ella?

- Es tan complicado Edward y tan largo de explicar, pero ahora no es el momento, quizás todos cometimos un terrible error.

- Oh no, me explican ahora mismo qué está pasando, nunca antes nos hemos ocultado cosas y no será ahora en que lo hagamos – Carlisle me miró y luego miró al resto de la familia pidiendo su aprobación, todos asintieron

- Edward se supone que Bella es tu cantante

Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente, no era posible que ellos pensaran algo así, ella claramente no lo era, no sentía más que asco por ella y ya había vivido las experiencias de las cantantes con los miembros de mi familia y nada de eso me había pasado, es más cada minuto que pasaba la ira iba llenando mi cabeza ¿ellos habían traído a esa niña a nuestra casa, a nuestra familia con el fin de que yo la reclamara como mía?, pfff, menuda desgracia, jamás podría hacer algo así, o sea, me encantan las humanas, pero las humanas femeninas, hermosas, curvilíneas, sexys y con buena sangre y definitivamente "el niñito" no cumplía nada de nada mis expectativas, sólo hacía falta mirarla un segundo para darse cuenta que ella jamás inspiraría nada en mi. Con eso solté mi carcajada.

- ¿es una broma cierto?, de verdad no pueden pensar que ese remedo de humana es mi cantante, por Dios es espantosa, jamás había visto cosa tan fea, además su sangre huele horrible jajajajajaja

- Deja de expresarte de ella así, saltó Emmett enojado, ella es perfecta, perfecta para ti.

- Por Dios Emmett ¿acaso estás ciego? ¿la viste? La niña es espantosa, sólo me produce pena y seguramente sus inclinaciones sexuales van más por el lado de las chicas jajajajajaja, jamás podría fijarme en alguien así, además la conexión con una cantante queda expuesta al mismo instante de conocerla, no he sentido nada y nunca lo sentiré, lo que no puedo creer es que todos ustedes pensaran que ese lazo se pueda preveer con anticipación, eso no funciona así, sólo ocurre y punto.

- El punto Edward es…..

- No quiero escuchar más tonterías, ustedes claramente urdieron toda esta intriga para separarme de Edward porque no me soportan, pero les salió el tiro por la culata, Edward es mío y esa niñita insignificante se tiene que largar ahora mismo – dijo Tanya enojada por la afrenta que le había hecho mi familia, había sido una muestra clara de falta de respeto hacia nuestra relación y hacia ella.

- Tanya no hables de cosas que no sabes, esto es anterior a tu llegada a la vida de nuestro hijo – dijo mi madre molesta por la intromisión de Tanya.

- Te equivocas mamá, Tanya es mi mujer y ustedes le han faltado el respeto tanto a ella como a mi, no quiero oír más disparates con respecto a la machorra, no hay más discusión.

Tomé a Tanya del brazo y la saqué del estudio.

BELLA POV

Habíamos llegado hace pocos minutos a la casa y ya me quería largar ¿qué mierda se creían que eran?, me miraron como si fuera un insecto, y el muy idiota de Edward con su mujercita se habían reído sin tapujos de mi, malditos chupasangres, quería matarlos con mis propias manos.

Daba vueltas por mi nueva habitación, que era horrible, todo era rosa y violeta, mierda, estaba perdida en el mundo fresa y…. Alice, ella me regaló una puta muñeca como si fuera una pendejita de cinco años, Dios, si me hubiera regalado una botella de tequila estaría feliz.

Pero dejando mi rabia por ese arrogante de mierda, había cumplido mi objetivo, no era su cantante, estaba a salvo, ahora sólo había que esperar que me echaran con viento fresco de acá al no cumplir con las expectativas para el demonio de Edward.

Maldito Edward Cullen, maldito y tan endemoniadamente hermoso y caliente, aggg, me da una rabia atroz pensar que ese hombre era mi destino, que ese hombre al que los años no han cambiado su aspecto físico. Una vez moría de amor por mi cuando era apenas una niña, que me besó profundamente como su mujer, que bebió de mi marcándome como suya, como su cantante, ahora era despiadado, superficial y tenía mujer.

Media alrededor de 1,90, delgado, pero con músculos bien definidos, cabello endemoniadamente rebelde y ese color tan exótico, castaño claro con mechones cobrizos, piel pálida, levemente ojeroso, detalle que no mermaba su belleza, cejas tupidas, nariz recta con una pequeña desviación que en vez de restarle belleza acentuaba su sensualidad, dándole un aspecto de chico malo, pestañas envidiablemente largas y rizadas, pómulos altos, barbilla bien definida, los ojos eran como todos los de los Cullen muy extraños, eran como de un color indefinido, un marrón dudoso, dudoso porque a ratos parecían más borgoñas que marrones.

El cuerpo, oh Dios, tenía un cuerpo como tallado a mano por algún escultor amante de la belleza extrema, Todos los Cullen eran hermosos, claro, al ser vampiros poseían una belleza fuera de los cánones normales, pero Edward era el más hermoso de todos, pero toda esa belleza estaba opacada por esa mirada fría y arrogante, por ese rictus cruel y la pose de hombre incapaz de tener sentimientos, resumiendo, era hermoso, pero cruel, frío, un vampiro en toda regla, no es que conociera más vampiros que a ellos, pero Jasper o Emmett que era a los que conocía un poquito más no eran como Edward, ellos eran hasta amables y si no fuera porque los detesto podría decir que en un futuro podríamos ser buenos amigos.

Quizás Edward siempre fue así de malo y cruel y yo en mi inmadurez de niña no me di cuenta, pero era mejor así, yo no quería ese futuro y ahora estaba por recibir por fin mi libertad.

Bajé las escaleras silenciosamente, sabía que ellos estaban en el estudio y quería oír lo que hablaban acerca de mi, quería saber sus teorías.

Cuando escuché la conversación me dieron ganas de llorar, Edward era muy cruel, se refería a mi como machorra, cosa horrible y otros apelativos similares, se que no debería dolerme, la idea inicial era esa, que no me viera como soy, pero creo que al verlo nuevamente removió esos sentimientos que creí extintos o apagados, porque puta madre si que dolió escucharlo como hablaba de mi con asco.

Volví a subir a mi habitación y esperé a que me llamaran para decirme que se habían equivocado, que me dejarían nuevamente en el internado hasta que fuera mayor de edad, que no querían verme nunca más en la vida y eso debería hacerme feliz ¿cierto?, eso era lo que siempre quise.

Esme entró en la habitación y después de una corta conversación dijo que era bienvenida en la familia, que no me iba a costar tanto adaptarme, que todos estaban contentos con mi llegada y que la próxima semana retomaba mis estudios en el instituto más cercano a la casa.

Quedé atónita, no me echaban, me dejaban prisionera con ellos, quería gritar que me dejaran marchar y de cierta manera lo hice.

- Esme no quiero quedarme acá, en el internado estaba bien, además allá están mis amigos y mi vida

- De eso nada, harás nuevos amigos y por lo que explicó Emmett y Jasper tu estadía allá nunca fue buena, lo siento tanto cielo, nunca pensamos que estuvieras mal, siempre quisimos lo mejor para ti y pensamos que ese lugar era el indicado.

- Lo es, me gusta estar allá, además….

- Además dejaste un novio ¿eso ibas a decir?

- Mmmm, si, la verdad es que tengo novio desde hace dos años más formalmente y quedó muy preocupado, no pudimos despedirnos

- Pero no es problema querida, él es bienvenido las veces que quiera venir, es más si él quiere venirse a vivir cerca de ti la casa está disponible, hay habitaciones de sobra y a mi me gustan las familias grandes, Emmett me explicó que es mayor que tú

- Si, está en la universidad, así que no es posible aún un traslado – el tiro me salió por la culata, quería que pensara que me moría de amor por mi novio, a ver si así me dejaban marchar, pero que James se viniera a vivir acá, jamás, no manteníamos ese tipo de relación y nunca lo haríamos.

- Oh, ¿es muy lindo, te trata bien? ¿lo amas?

- Si es muy lindo, es el único que me ha gustado siempre, lo conocí a los diez años, me trata bien y ¿amor? ¿a mi edad?, no lo se

- Pero si tu edad es la más hermosa para amar – iba a decir algo y justo sonó el celular, por la canción del timbre supe quién era

- Perdón Esme, ¡hey James! ¿qué pasa? - no quería hablar con Esme mirándome y escuchando la conversación, pero James no se callaba.

- Nena te extraño tanto, sabes que te quiero ¿cierto? ¿por qué tenían que llevarte así?

- Después hablamos, ahora no es el momento, estoy ocupada

- No me cuelgues amor, por favor, yo, yo te quiero en verdad, nunca lo dije antes, pero te juro que te quiero, te extraño tanto nena, vuelve a mi por favor, las cosas cambiarán – mi boca se descolgó al escuchar la confesión de James, nosotros nunca nos decíamos cosas así, no lo permitíamos, los sentimientos románticos no dirigían nuestra relación.

- Dije que después hablábamos James- y colgué desconcertada

ESME POV

Yo si veía la belleza en la niña que hablaba por teléfono con el novio, ella era preciosa, sólo se ocultaba y creo saber de quién, a mi no me engañó con su indiferencia hacia Edward, ella por un segundo lo miró como si lo recordara, como si supiera quién es mi hijo en su vida, también vi el dolor que causó el recibimiento por parte de él, pero lo que no entendía es ¿por qué Edward no sintió en ella a su mujer?, eso era raro, todos estábamos expectantes al momento en que se reconocieran, ella era la indicada, años atrás eso era más que claro, él la reclamó como suya, la marcó, el lazo estaba ya formado, eso nos tenía a todos desconcertados, era imposible que antes fuera su cantante y ahora no, eso jamás había ocurrido.

Además percibí claramente que Bella no quiere al humano que tiene de novio y se que tanto Emmett como Jasper ocultan algo de Bella, lo noto cuando ellos la miran, especialmente cuando Edward se burló de ella, mis hijos estaban como esperando divertidos alguna reacción por parte de ella, pero ella no lo hizo, pero sentí su furia, sus ojos expedían odio y casi pude sentir sus ganas de golpearlo, cuando le pregunté a Jasper por sus sentimiento, él me dejó desconcertada al decir que casi no podía percibir nada de ella, al igual que Alice no podía ver su futuro y Edward no podía leerle la mente, la chica era especial y nadie veía eso, pero yo si, yo sabía que ella era la indicada para hacer feliz a mi hijo, sólo había que resolver el acertijo que era Isabella Swan.

BELLA POV

Las semanas fueron pasando y cada vez que me topaba con Edward o con Tanya sus comentarios eran ácidos y brutales, pero los ignoraba, pasaba casi todo el día en mi habitación maldiciéndolos, él ocupa la habitación de al lado y las noches eran una tortura, los muy desgraciados follaban toda la maldita noche y no eran para nada silenciosos, escucharlos me mataba, para que voy a negar el lazo siempre ha estado allí, sólo que él no lo recuerda y yo si, lo siento en cada fibra de mi ser, me lastima escucharlo cómo la ama a ella y a mi me desprecia, pero tengo que ser firme y aunque a veces me veo tentada a dejar mi escondite y dejarle sentir mi aroma él no se le merece, él se fija sólo en el exterior y si de verdad fuera fea y aún así su cantante él no se fijaría en mi, capaz que me hubiera matado para no sentirse atraído a la cosa fea que cree que soy, él no me merece, además el muy desgraciado engaña a diestra y sinistra a su mujercita, y la engaña con humanas, las he visto desfilar a su dormitorio, los he escuchado llegar al orgasmo, Tanya por supuesto sabe y se calla, se hace la fuerte, pero a veces me da pena, a veces atisbo un rastro de pena en ella por las actividades de Edward y definitivamente no quiero eso para mi.

Cuando pasaron cinco días desde mi llegada llegaron las cosas que quedaron en el internado y con eso mi bendita guitarra y mi saco de boxeo el cual instalé en mi dormitorio y con el cual practico a diario, eso baja un poco mi tensión y me relaja.

También llegó mi ropa la cual tengo escondida en el fondo del armario y a la vista la que uso ahora, mis discos, mi equipo de sonido son otra terapia para mis nervios y las escucho todo el día, es cierto que me gusta más el rock , pero en general toda la música, menos el pop y el rap, así que mis discos son variados, tengo a muse, Linkin park, janis Joplin, the Doors, amy winehouse, joan jett que es mi favorita, nirvana, oh, me encantaba Kurt Cobain, era precioso, etc.

Debido a mis gustos musicales tenía más problemas con tanya, ya que se quejaba que esa música horrorosa le daba jaqueca, como si a los vampiros les doliera algo.

Con James hablábamos casi a diario, lo mismo con Jacob el cual me informaba que el internado no era lo mismo sin mi, las chicas que eran mis amigas me extrañaban y a mis locuras, ellas también me llamaban, pero lo hacían los fines de semana y me alegraban un poco la existencia.

Con James no volvimos a tocar el tema de su confesión, él a veces a tratado, pero me salgo por la tangente y cambio el tema, no necesito a ningún baboso en mi vida, así estoy bien.

Cada vez que recibía llamadas Tanya se burlaba, decía que mis novias me echaban de menos y Edward como siempre solapándole todo se reía.

En el instituto las cosas no iban muy bien, al vestirme y comportarme de la forma en que lo hago me convirtió en una paria social, me molestan, se burlan y ya estoy calificada como la lesbiana del colegio tan pijo en el que me inscribieron, puaj, todas son unas malditas fresas que sólo piensan en qué ponerse al día siguiente y a quién se van a follar la próxima semana y por eso me importa un pito lo que piensen, total en la casa a excepción de Jasper y Emmett todos lo creen.

Emmett era un tipo grande, muy grande y musculoso, alto, cabello negro, corto y rizado, a primera vista parece aterrador, pero pierde credibilidad cuando sonríe, pues se le marcan dos hoyuelos en las mejillas, además su carácter es muy infantil y travieso.

Jasper es muy reservado, pero muy leal, también es alto y musculoso, aunque no tanto como Emmett, su cabello es rubio, rizado y un poco largo que le da un aspecto leonino, como dije antes es muy reservado, pero lo compensa siendo una persona que sabe escuchar cuando lo necesitas.

Alice es una personita muy enérgica, es pequeña, no tanto como yo, pero aún así baja de estatura, cabello negro, corto y con las puntas en distintas direcciones, delgada, muy hermosa y totalmente hiperactiva, parece un hada juguetona.

Rosalie es una belleza, alta, rubia, cabello largo, brillante y perfecto, mucho más linda que cualquier modelo, cuerpo escultural y con un genio de los mil demonios, es cínica, sarcástica y un tanto cruel si no le agradas, una chica fuerte, pero es muy buena amiga, congeniamos bastante y comprendemos nuestro humor negro.

Esme es la persona más dulce que he conocido, muy maternal y aunque se que es imposible que sea madre, adora y ama a su familia incondicionalmente, por cierto me ha dicho que los chicos son hijos adoptivos. Ella tiene el cabello castaño claro, es un poco más alta que Alice, debe medir aproximadamente 1,65 y su rostro tiene forma de corazón.

Carlisle es la paciencia y la sabiduría de la familia, un hombre muy respetable, un padre ejemplar y compasivo, es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca, es rubio como el sol, alto, obviamente hermoso y sus ojos demuestran la sabiduría que le ha dado su condición de vampiro y se nota que ha aprovechado muy bien los años que deben ser muchos.

Emmett y Jasper son los más divertidos cuando Edward suelta comentarios ácidos de mi en mi presencia, casi se puede ver que esperan que aflore la Bella que conocieron, la verdadera, pero no les daré el gusto, Edward me molestaba mucho porque siempre ando con gorro y la sudadera con capucha que no me la saco ni para sentarme a la mesa, tanto así, que un día no aguanté a Edward quien decía que era una maleducada, un mamarracho, que en la mesa no se usaban gorros, que tenía que empezar a cambiar de actitud, que hasta los machitos dejaban los gorros fuera de la mesa, no aguanté más y de un tirón dejé mi cabeza descubierta, todos quedaron como en shock al ver mi cabello bicolor, tomé el gorro y se lo arrojé a la cara de Edward con desprecio, me senté y almorcé con las miradas de todos fijas en mi, no les hice caso, Emmett y Jasper soltaron una risita tonta, pero cuando escuché un chillido agudo levanté la vista, Tanya la señorita fresa había visto mi tatuaje en el comienzo de mi cuello y estaba horrorizada.

- miren qué espanto, ella tiene un tatuaje, y esas palabras tan ofensivas, más que su vestimenta, su horrible gusto por la música y su desastroso cabello.

Edward casi se le salen los ojos de la cuenca al mirar mi nuca, pero los seguí ignorando

- ¿cuándo mierda te hiciste eso? – preguntó molesto Edward, como si a él le importara lo que hiciera con mi cuerpo

- A los once

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso estás loca?, te ves cada vez más horrible ¿tienes más en tu cuerpo?

- ¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa lo que me haga en el cuerpo?, es mío y hago lo que quiero, no eres nada para mi para que me sermonees

- No me importa, pero eres una niña

- Una niña y una mierda, dejé de ser niña hace mucho tiempo, además desde que llegué te has dedicado a molestarme, tú y tu fresa me tienen harta, ahí se te olvida que supuestamente soy una niña, lo único que quiero es largarme a mi internado y no verlos más, este no es mi lugar y no los soporto – dije parándome de la mesa y encerrándome en mi habitación.

EDWARD POV

C A R A J O, la machorra dejó la mierda en la mesa, pero es que es inaudito que ella lleve ese pelo, ese tatuaje dañando y afeando su piel, ella es una niña y aunque la trato como la mierda es una niña pequeña.

Bueno, al parecer no y no es que me preocupe por ella, pero no es decente andar así por la vida, cada vez parece más marimacho y la gente ya está empezando a hablar de ella, nosotros somos una familia respetable y con excelente imagen y ella está tirando todo por la borda, tendrá que cambiar de actitud y la manera de vestir, ya que nos avergüenza tanto con los humanos como con los vampiros, la noticia de la protegida lesbiana de Carlisle nos causaba desprestigio entre los otros clanes, nosotros éramos los mejores y ahora éramos la burla, al resto de mi familia parecía no importarle, pero a mi si y eso tenía que ver claramente con que la niña me caía gordo, era maleducada, fea e impertinente y cuando me arrojó ese espantoso gorro a la cara quise asesinarla con mis propias manos ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer algo así?, además era estúpida al tentar la suerte, ella no tenía idea que vivía con vampiros que en medio segundo podrían matarla, definitivamente la chica era un desperdicio de la raza humana.

No entendía por qué Carlisle no la mandaba de vuelta al internado, ella quería regresar, era simple, fácil y adiós problemas, menos mal que mañana salgo de viaje y será uno largo, por supuesto me llevo a Tanya y no volveremos hasta dentro de seis meses.

Cuando llegamos de viaje, en la casa se escuchaban las risas desde lejos, llegamos dos días antes y sin avisar, no teníamos por que hacerlo. Al llegar al garaje se escuchaba la música rock que Bella escuchaba y para que negar me encantaba su gusto musical, no hace mucho años yo escuchaba la misma música, pero un día no lo hice más y me dediqué a ser el vampiro que soy hoy, exitoso y maduro.

No recuerdo quién me transformó y poco recuerdo de mi vida como humano, sólo se que tenía 20 años, aunque paso muy bien de 25. Un día encontré a Carlisle y me uní a él, tiempo después él encontró a su cantante Esme y así de a poco la familia fue creciendo, todos ellos son tan felices con sus parejas y yo sigo como en el limbo, nada me conforma, nadie me llena, estos meses fuera fueron peores, andaba melancólico más de lo normal, lo cual me trajo varias peleas con Tanya, esa relación no da para más y ya es hora de que se vaya de mi vida, no la soporto, sólo piensa en ropa, en lujos, en querer obtener más de mi, como si yo fuera a amarla algún día, eso no es para mi, nunca amaré a nadie, eso lo tengo claro.

Como decía antes, en el garaje se escuchaba rock a todo volumen, Rose estaba arreglando el jeep de Emmett y se reía fuertemente, pero lo que me dejó estático fue escuchar una risa melodiosa que nunca había escuchado antes, como un repique de campana, era ella, la machorra estaba ayudando a Rose y se divertían un montón, estaban llenas de grasa de vehículo y se tiraban un trapo sucio.

Al verme se quedaron calladas y Bella bajó la vista y murmurando un hola se fue al interior de la casa.

Miré a Rose enarcando una ceja.

- No deberías fingir amistad con la humana, cuando se vaya te va a extrañar, quizás se ha enamorado de ti – dije riendo

- Pedazo de imbécil, ella me cae bien, es divertida, muy divertida, además ella no es lesbiana por Dios, si hasta tiene un novio de casi toda la vida – eso me dejó como en shock y parece que se notó

- Y wow el tipo es realmente sexy, caliente, hermoso y vieras como se viste, la moto que monta y la manera en que mira a Bella, se le nota el amor, aunque llevan dos años y medio de novios, están juntos desde mucho antes – eso no podía ser cierto, ella apenas es una niña, Rose me estaba tomando el pelo, además quién se iba a fijar en esa cosa fea.

- Jajajajajaja, la machorra con un novio fenomenal ja, eso ni en sueños

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero ya verás cuando venga la próxima semana a visitarla para su cumpleaños, creo te tendrás que cuidar muy bien a tu mujercita, porque el tipo es realmente un monumento de hombre

- Ha de ser un niño como ella si fuera cierto que tiene un novio

- Jajajajaja, él es cinco años mayor que ella, estudia en la universidad

- Si él es tanta maravilla como dices ¿Qué coño hace con alguien tan poca cosa como Bella?

- Ya no te reconozco hermano, antes no eras así, seguramente lo que ve James en Bella aparte de su belleza tanto interior como exterior, porque ella si es hermosa, muy hermosa, es lo jodidamente buena que ha de ser follando, esa niña es puro fuego y con James deja ver esa parte que se esconde, juntos son mmmm, como decirlo, un espectáculo erótico.

Me marché enojado, lo que dijo Rose me molestó como nunca me había molestado algo, seguramente es mentira, la machorra no podía tener un novio como detallaba Rose, además no podía hacerme a la idea que esa niña fuera así, imposible.

La semana pasó como un borrón, después del cumpleaños de Bella terminaría con Tanya, aunque ella ya sabía mis intenciones, sólo faltaba comunicarle a la familia y que ella se fuera.

Me pude percatar que Bella se llevaba a las mil maravillas con todos en la casa, mis hermanos la adoraban, las chicas se desvivían por ella y mis padres la miraban con tanto amor y respeto que sentía rabia, ella se había colado en mi familia y se los había ganado, cuando abría mi boca para decir algo me aporreaban mentalmente para que no dijera nada en contra de Bella, aún así lo decía y todos me insultaban y regañaban.

Aún no podía leer su mente y mis hermanos tampoco podían llegar a ella con sus poderes, nada le afectaba.

El día del cumpleaños llegó y todo se fue a la misma mierda.

Llegamos al restaurant que había reservado Alice, era el mejor de la ciudad, sospechosamente el famoso novio se había retrasado y no iba llegar a tiempo, supuestamente más tarde se encontraría con Bella en otro lugar para celebrar, cómo no, puras mentiras, ya sabía yo que ese novio no existía.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y me dio rabia, ella no podía haberse vestido de peor manera, siempre horrorosa, con ese pelo de colores resaltaba de lejos, uñas pintadas de negro y esa ropa fea y sin forma, llevaba además una mochila en la espalda, Dios que vergüenza, todos nos miraban, y ella como si nada al igual que mi familia, para variar Tanya despotricó contra ella y yo como el idiota que soy le seguí el juego, ella me miró un momento con rabia y ¿pena?, luego nos ignoró como hace siempre.

La música era suave y amena mientras cenábamos, pero algo insólito pasó, el chico que cantaba dedicó una canción.

- Para la chica más hermosa del lugar, espero algún día aceptes las miles de invitaciones que te he hecho desde que te conocí, para ti hermoso cisne, para ti Bella.

La boca de Tanya se abrió y boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, mi familia le hacía bromas diciendo que ya no hiciera sufrir al chico, yo sólo puede mirarla y allí todo fue confusión y caos, ella levantó la mirada y la dirigió al muchacho, sonrió de una manera tan jodidamente sexy y le guiñó un ojo mientras mordía su labio inferior, juro por Dios que nunca me había pasado algo así y menos con alguien como ella, pero ¡joder!, mi polla disparó para arriba en una colosal erección y mis ojos se oscurecieron de deseo, un deseo animal y no era por Tanya que estaba sobando mi brazo, era por Bella, lo que hizo duró apenas unos segundos, pero mierda, me calentó el cuerpo entero, hasta mi respiración se aceleró y yo no necesito respirar.

Jasper me miró de los primeros, claro, sintió mi deseo y luego todos me miraron, ella estaba concentrada en comer, ni cuenta se dio de lo que había causado, sin decir nada me paré y salí del lugar, Tanya trató de seguirme, pero le pedí estar solo unos momentos, esto no me podía estar pasando, esa jodida niña no me podía atraer, nunca, nunca, ella no es mi tipo, es fea, se viste mal, es machorra, es FEA, pero mierda cómo la deseaba, quería hundirme en ella, quería lamer cada pulgada de su cuerpo, quería hacerla gritar de placer toda la maldita noche, encerrarme con ella por días deleitándome con su cuerpo, descubrirla, tomarla en todas las posiciones.

No se cuanto tiempo corrí por el bosque, pero cuando llegué a casa todo era un desastre Bella le estaba gritando a Tanya y nadie defendía a la que aún era mi novia, al entrar escuché mejor las palabras.

- Eres tan tonta, tan fresa que tu estúpido novio se tira cuanta mujer ve en tus propias narices, las trae a casa donde vive contigo y le aguantas todo, dime ahora quién es la tonta y la poca cosa, me tienes harta Tanya, deberías largarte de una puta vez, nadie te soporta ni si quiera tu hombre por eso busca consuelo en tantas otras mujeres, me tratas a mi de poco mujer, deberías mirarte tú y preguntarte qué mierda te falta que no puedes ni siquiera atar a tu hombre a la cama.

Tanya lloriqueaba y nadie hacía nada para parar el ataque verbal de la pequeña arpía, deseo por ella, al carajo, seguramente me estoy volviendo loco, porque al escuchar las palabras de ella lo único que sentía era asco y rabia por ella, nadie tenía derecho de tratar a Tanya de esa manera, menos ella que era una maldita recogida.

- Él si me ama, él es mío y nadie me lo va a quitar

- Te ama y una mierda jajajajaja, pobre tonta si te amara no se tiraría a tantas otras, si te amara te respetaría y no lo hace y nunca lo hará.

- Ya basta – grité colérico - ¿qué mierda te has creído maldita huérfana? nunca, nunca más le hables así a mi mujer y nunca hables de cosas que no sabes sobre mi, no eres más que una pendeja machorra que se anda inventando novios para que crean que es normal cuando no lo es, le tienes envidia a Tanya por que es una mujer hermosa y femenina, en cambio tú nunca lo serás, siempre serás la cosa más fea que mis ojos han visto – le grité y tomándola del brazo la lancé fuertemente contra una pared, no se en que momento había perdido la paciencia y la cordura, sólo sentí el leve crujido de su brazo derecho al lanzarla, me quedé viendo el espectáculo de su cuerpo impactar con fuerza contra la pared, no había utilizado toda mi fuerza vampírica, pero el golpe fue tremendo.

Cuando se incorporó ayudada por Rose y Alice pude ver claramente las partes golpeadas que estaba a la vista, sus ojos bañados en lágrimas sin derramar me miraron con tanto desconsuelo que sentí un nudo en la garganta y quise correr a pedirle disculpas de rodillas, su cara estaba enrojecida y de su boca emanaba sangre, la frente partida y se tocaba el brazo que fracturé.

- NUNCA, escucha bien, nunca te perdonaré lo que me hiciste maldito idiota, siempre supe que fue un error venir a esta casa con ustedes, no te preocupes que no verás nunca más a la machorra, porque en este mismo instante me largo

- No, no te marches por favor, esto ha sido un error, Edward está arrepentido, no fue su intención, no nos puedes dejar, te queremos mucho, eres nuestra familia Bella – decía Esme horrorizada mientras trataba de consolar a Bella

- Yo nunca seré familia de ustedes, los quiero, he llegado a hacerlo, pero esto rebasó mis límites, no volveré a permitir que un sucio vampiro me ponga una mano encima, y ya han sido dos los que me han atacado esta noche, te odio maldito vampiro y maldigo el día en que bebiste de mi sangre, que bueno que no recuerdes nada – dijo mirándome con odio y salió corriendo a la calle.

Todos quedamos quietos, ella dijo claramente vampiro, ella sabía lo que éramos, ella, ella dijo que yo bebí de su sangre, pero nunca ha pasado, dijo que yo había olvidado ese episodio ¿cuándo fue? ¿qué otro vampiro la atacó esta noche?, carajo esto era una maldita pesadilla, quería ir tras ella, pedirle perdón, besar cada una de sus partes golpeadas por mi culpa.

- Tanya quiero que te vayas enseguida de mi casa y no vuelvas nunca más – Carlisle estaba tan furioso, nunca lo había visto así

- Carlisle no culpes a Tanya de lo que pasó, todo es culpa mía, yo la golpee, pero es que ella no tenía ningún derecho de tratarla así

- ¿Tú qué mierda sabes? cuando saliste del restaurant Bella fue al baño y Tanya trató de matarla, si no fuera porque Alice de pronto tuvo una visión lo habría hecho, la tomó del cuello y la estaba ahorcando, sólo porque a ti te bajó la calentura con Bella, lo puedes negar las veces que quieras pero yo sentí tu necesidad de ella y todos vimos tu mirada, la deseabas como un animal, todo estaba por suceder y ahora lo estropeaste todo – cuando Jasper me gritó lo tonto e injusto que fui con Bella miré a Tanya que me miraba asustada.

- Vete ahora mismo de mi vida, sabes muy bien que esto iba a pasar

- No Edward, es que ella te desconcentra, ella es una arpía que desea lo que es mío

- Nunca he sido tuyo y ya habíamos hablado que después de esta noche te irías, así que ahora ándate, no deseo volver a verte nunca más y no te acerques a Bella o te juro que te mato.

- Así y toda fea la quieres ¿cierto?, desde la primera vez que la vi lo supe, ella será tu perdición, siempre ha sido ella, tu cantante, al parecer y por lo que ella misma dijo no la recuerdas y espero no la recuerdes nunca y que ella no te perdone, que vivas aún más en la miseria que has vivido todos estos años, seguramente eres así por ella, maldito seas Edward, te deseo todo lo mal de este puto mundo a ti y a ella.

Tanya se fue y quedamos todos mirándonos, todos ellos sabían algo y me lo habían ocultado, es cierto que me dijeron que ella era mi cantante, pero había más, yo no podía recordar nada de haber bebido de ella y estaba seguro que ellos sabían, pero primero había que encontrarla, ella estaba herida, nerviosa y en la calle a esta hora, no es seguro, le puede pasar algo malo, yo no podría aguantar eso, no por mi culpa.

- Debo encontrarla, es de noche, le puede pasar algo malo

- ¿Algo peor de lo que ya le ocurrió? – escupió Rose con furia, eres tan malditamente ciego, ella siempre fue tu mujer y tú solo te dedicaste a humillarla, a menospreciarla y ella supo todo el tiempo quién eras tú, Oh, Dios ¡ella siempre supo de nuestra naturaleza! ¡lo que tiene que haber sufrido escuchándote noche tras noche follar con Tanya y con esas humanas!

- Lo siento, pero si bien es cierto que sentí deseo por ella un momento no siento nada más por ella que remordimiento por lo que le hice, ella no es mi cantante, no siento eso por ella, todos están equivocados.

- Ahora no es momento de discusiones hay que hallar a Bella – dijo Carlisle y creo que casi todos saben dónde debe estar

Me sentí tan excluido de la conversación, todos la conocían, se habían dado el tiempo de conocerla y quererla, en cambio yo no sabía nada de ella.

Salimos corriendo por el bosque, al parecer a Bella le gustaba frecuentar un bar ¿es que esa niña está loca?, Dios, tiene 16 recién cumplidos y anda buscando el peligro.

chicas acá les dejo el segundo capi, espero les guste, no me maten aún por Edward, ya le llegará su hora ¿qué les parece Bella?, dura eh, a mi en lo personal me encanta.

muchas gracias a las chicas que me han dejado sus reviews y alertas, también a las lectoras fantasmas, gracias.

**Ninacara**, no pude responder tu review, pero muchas gracias, espero este segundo capi te guste.

cariños sandra


	4. Chapter 4 CONOCIENDO AL DEMONIO

**REBELDE**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**nota autora: chicas les advierto que el fic es rating M, no sólo por las escenas de sexo explícito, que serán muchos, sino también por lenguaje adulto y fuerte, en advertencia no hay engaño, así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no leas, si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que las chicas que leen mis fics, saben la manera en que escribo y que el lenguaje expresado puede ser sumamente ofensivo para algunas personas. Fic humano/vampiro, pero no el canon vampírico usual.**

**sin nada más que decir: disfruten.  
><strong>

CAPÍTULO III CONOCIENDO AL DEMONIO

BELLA POV

Edward se fue de viaje y todo mejoró en casa, al no estar él y su mujer la armonía reinaba y poco a poco la familia Cullen se fue ganando mi corazón, ellos eran geniales y al pasar los meses nos compenetramos tan bien que empecé a vestirme más normalmente, las chicas casi dejaron de respirar (broma privada) cuando me vieron vestida con una faldita corta, un top y mis converse, me preguntaban extasiadas por cada uno de mis tatuajes y el por qué me había escondido de esa manera, les contesté con evasivas y entendieron que no les diría nada más, los chicos confesaron que ellos sabían de mi secreto y contaron cómo fue que me encontraron y cómo había golpeado y robado una moto a un tipo grande para después golpear e insultar a la directora del internado, todos reían por mis peripecias y por primera vez me sentí querida, aceptada y libre.

En el colegio también las cosas cambiaron, un día me cabree de que me molestaran y le partí la quijada a una chica que me jodía todo el día, por supuesto llamaron a Carlisle para solucionar el problema y él me defendió. La directora acató la palabra de Carlisle sino éste demandaría el colegio por bulling y todo quedó allí, ahora me temían y los pocos amigos que tenía se mantuvieron a mi lado y nos reíamos de que ahora todos querían ser amigos míos, como si yo fuera a hacerles caso.

Como casi siempre me aburría y mis "hermanos" como les gustaba que les dijera me tapaban todo, frecuentemente me escaqueaba de clases y me regodeaba usando el preciado volvo de Edward, si supiera las veces que he salido a quemar llantas en él, se cagaría en los pantalones, es un decir, su naturaleza les impide esos actos biológicos, además encontré su tesoro escondido, una Harley Davison, me encantaba esa moto y aún recuerdo cuando era niña y él me llevaba a dar vueltas en ella, así que la limpié y la usaba regularmente.

Con Rose compartía el amor por los vehículos veloces y siempre la ayudaba a revisarlos, con Alice comprábamos ropa, pero de la que me gusta a mi, o sea ropa andrajosa como ella la llamaba, ya que se había dado por vencida de que usara ropa de diseñador y a la moda. Con Emmett tonteábamos haciéndoles bromas a los demás y con Jasper discutíamos sobre filosofía y jugábamos ajedrez. Todos y sobre todo Jasper estaba encantado con la facilidad con que mi mente trazaba movimientos estratégicos y lograba ganarle. Con Carlisle conversábamos de medicina y sobre libros de la antigua Grecia, me fascinaba ese tema, quizás podría hacer de mi nueva afición una carrera universitaria y con Esme cocinábamos, me enseñó a hacer los pasteles y comidas preferidas de todos los miembros de la familia.

Los meses fueron pasando y a pesar de sentirme más en confianza y algo más feliz era innegable para mi dejar de pensar en él, Edward siempre estuvo en mis pensamientos y no negaría que lo extrañaba, ese era otro más de mis secretos, extrañaba su olor, su voz, su rostro, aunque él siempre me miraba con asco y desprecio, no importa, lo extrañaba.

Siempre pensé que podría salir librada de volver a sentir algo por él, pero vivía engañada, el sentimiento siempre estuvo. Ni siquiera James pudo hacerme sentir mejor en ese aspecto, él venía casi todos los fines de semana a visitarme y aunque a los Cullen les dolía que yo estuviera con él lo aceptaban, se que todavía guardaban esperanzas de que las cosas tomaran su cause natural con Edward, pero yo peleaba contra la naturaleza.

Cuando James me visitaba salíamos a recorrer por distintos lugares hasta que encontramos un bar muy parecido al que íbamos cuando vivía en el internado, la primera vez que fuimos fue tan cómico ya que para variar la gente se dejó llevar por mi apariencia y las bromas no se hicieron esperar, los chicos desconocidos para nosotros molestaban a James diciendo que se llevara a su hermanita pequeña a casa, que ese lugar no era para nenas y se llevaron la sorpresa de que esta nena de pequeña no tiene nada.

Llevábamos como dos horas bebiendo y haciéndonos arrumacos cuando ya cabreada por las burlas de los tipos, me paré y me dirigí hacia el escenario, los chicos de la banda me miraban con diversión y les dije que quería cantar, ellos rieron y negaron con la cabeza diciendo que no estaban en un karaoke, los miré de manera retadora y les hice una apuesta, "si a la gente les gusta lo que canto todos dejarán de molestarme a mi y a mi amigo, es más dejarán que de vez en cuando cante algo de mi elección". Ellos aceptaron pensando que cantaría alguna mierda pop o algo así, cuando subí al escenario James me miraba divertido, él sabía lo que yo valía como músico y deseaba que todos se callaran la boca.

Les pedí la guitarra eléctrica y les indiqué que canción quería cantar, se la sabían así que seguirían mi ritmo, empecé a cantar i love rock and roll de Joan Jett y con arrogancia vi como todos se tragaban sus malditas burlas, yo era fantástica con la guitarra, mi voz era privilegiada y mis movimientos dejaban a más de algunos con sueños calientes.

Al terminar la canción recibí infinidad de aplausos y me miraban con otros ojos. Antes de retirarnos el dueño me preguntó si estaba interesada en cantar asiduamente en el bar y le respondí que si.

Eso es ya desde hace tres meses.

Cuando Edward volvió de su largo viaje, todos los sentimientos se arremolinaban en mi interior, pero él como siempre me despreciaba.

Al llegar mi cumpleaños James llamó diciendo que se había retrasado y que después que saliera del restaurant donde los Cullen me habían invitado me esperaba en el bar, que me tenía una sorpresa, yo iba como siempre me vestía y llevaba una mochila con ropa para cambiarme cuando llegara al bar.

La cena empezó de manera tranquila, hasta que Erik un muchacho que cantaba en el restaurant y que siempre me invitaba a salir me dedicó una canción, no pude evitar sentirme linda y sexy y le dediqué una sonrisa, le guiñé el ojo mientras me mordía el labio, ahí todo cambió, sin dar a entender que sabía lo que pasaba sentí el cambio en Edward, me miraba como nunca lo hizo antes, me miraba con deseo y estupefacción, juro que no era mi intención que él se sintiera así, lo hice sin pensarlo, pero me hice la tonta y los ignoré a todos.

Edward se había ido y pedí ir al baño, una vez ahí Tanya me acorraló y tomándome del cuello fuertemente dijo que me alejara de su hombre, que yo nunca lo tendría, que Edward sólo sentía desprecio y asco hacia mi, ya estaba perdiendo la capacidad para respirar y estaba asustada, ya que al tomarme del cuello rompió mi collar y éste calló al suelo, necesitaba recuperarlo, eso me mantenía a salvo.

Afortunadamente llegaron refuerzos y los Cullen me llevaron a casa, una vez allí Tanya siguió con los insultos y no aguanté más, le dije todo lo que pensaba de ella y su hombrecito, me tenían harta y por fin estaba sacando los sentimientos que tenía guardado por tanto tiempo, pero de un momento a otro llegó Edward y apretó fuertemente mi brazo y me arrojó a la pared después de decirme nuevamente cosas muy ofensivas, el impacto del golpe lo sentí por todo el cuerpo y el brazo creo que lo fracturó, después de decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba y de dejar caer la verdad que sabía me largué, ya no quería volver a verlo, me dañaba y aunque me doliera tanto dejar a los demás Cullen lo haría, ahora era libre, me largaría con James.

Toda adolorida y llorando agarré la moto de Edward y salí pitando hacia el bar, necesitaba que James me consolara, necesitaba calmarme, beber hasta caerme y necesitaba que el maldito dolor en el brazo se calmara.

EDWARD POV

Cuando llegamos al bar ella aún no llegaba, claro nosotros corrimos y en eso éramos más rápido que cualquier vehículo.

Buscamos una mesa en un rincón y mi familia me explicó que si quería saber cómo era realmente Bella tendría que aguantar lo que vería.

En eso la puerta se abrió y ella entró temblorosa, pero no tan afectada como cuando salió de casa minutos antes, ella buscaba a alguien con la mirada hasta que lo encontró, era un hombre que al verla corrió a su lado con desesperación, le preguntó con apremio qué le había pasado y ella le dijo que se había caído en la ¿moto?, él la abrazó tiernamente, le limpió la sangre de la boca con los dedos y la besó, no se por qué mierda eso me dolió, pero carajo dolió como nada me dolió antes, cuando dejó de besarla la llevó al baño para que se limpiara bien.

Rose me dijo que ese era el novio imaginario de Bella, el tal James y una furia ciega llenó mi cuerpo, deseaba matarlo, él se había atrevido a tocarla por años, ella, ella tenía dueño.

Pasaron unos minutos y salieron del baño, ella ya se encontraba bien y me lastimó ver su brazo dañado vendado con un trozo de tela, ella lo sobaba y hacía una mueca.

Se fueron a una mesa desocupada e inmediatamente les llevaron una botella de tequila, limón, sal y varias cervezas, la primera en beber y para mi asombro fue Bella, se tomó el corto de tequila seguida por un buen sorbo de cerveza, y brindó por la libertad, James le preguntó a qué se debía ese comentario, pero ella no le contestó, tomó otro trago y luego prendió un cigarrillo.

- ¿Ella siempre hace eso?, es decir tiene 16, no es sano que tenga esas actividades y que ustedes sabiendo lo permitan – les reproché a mi familia.

- Ella lo hace desde antes de estar con nosotros, es su vida, ella es una adulta, es madura para su edad, además es muy terca y nunca ha corrido peligro siempre hay alguien de nosotros cuidándola, además James a su manera también la cuida. – James de nuevo, maldito humano, al verla me doy cuenta de que ella se comporta de manera distinta en este entorno.

Unos chicos pasaron delante de su mesa y la saludaron, ella les correspondió el saludo y así siguió bebiendo

- ¿Me vas a decir qué mierda te pasó en verdad? – escuché atento su conversación

- Me caí, ya te dije

- No jodas, te conozco, nunca te has caído de una moto y si fuera así no tendrías dedos marcados en tu cuello y en tu brazo, alguien te maltrató ¿volviste a pelear?

- No, no he peleado, por favor James no quiero preguntas, sólo quiero emborracharme y olvidarme de todo este tiempo que he vivido lejos del internado

- Pensé que eras feliz con los Cullen ¿te hicieron algo?, si fue así te juro que los mato, nadie lastima a mi novia

- Por Dios, nadie me ha lastimado y deja de decir que soy tu jodida novia, lo que tenemos no da para eso, sólo somos amigos

- Más que amigos nena

- Ok, más que amigos, pero mucho menos que novios, no se te olvide James, yo no tengo la capacidad para amar a nadie, sólo confórmate con lo que te doy, sino ya sabes lo que puedes hacer

- Si, irme a la mierda, entiendo

Estaba cada vez más sorprendido hasta la voz de ella era diferente, se notaba que el tipo estaba colado por ella, pero ella era tan fría e indiferente con él, pero tenían algo, aunque no fueran novios se notaba que tenían un rollo.

Siguieron bebiendo, Bella se paró y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo y la sesión de besos calientes empezó, cada vez eran más apasionados y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro.

Apreté mis puños fuertemente, yo quería ser él, yo debería estar así con ella, ella era mía, ella, ella me gustaba, más que gustarme la deseaba y mucho, mis hermanos y mis padres me miraban y traté de pararme, esto no me podía estar pasando nuevamente, no debería sentirme así, tan herido, tan solo, tan necesitado.

Mis hermanos me obligaron a sentarme mientras Bella y el idiota afortunado iban a bailar, ese fue otro suplicio, ella se movía tan sensual, nunca pensé que ella podría hacer algo así o hacerme sentir de esa manera, estaba embobado mirándola, pero la ira desgarraba mis entrañas, ellos prácticamente estaban follando con ropa.

Un grupo de chicos y chicas llegó y se pararon detrás de Bella.

- Por favor váyanse a un motel – dijo un chico alto y moreno con la risa pintada en la cara

- Púdrete… ¿Jake?, oh Dios mío Jake – gritó Bella arrojándose a los brazos del moreno, todos reían.

De a poco ella fue saludando uno a uno a sus amigos y allí me enteré que eran amigos del internado y que san James los había invitado a todos por ser el cumpleaños de Bella, ella estaba feliz, pero no pasó para nadie desapercibido los golpes que ya se estaban notando con mayor intensidad, ella les dio la excusa de la caída en moto y dejaron el tema.

Se fueron a la misma mesa que estaban ocupando anteriormente y siguieron bebiendo

- Hasta cuándo vamos a esperar para llevarnos a Bella a la casa, ¿cuándo le de un coma etílico? - refunfuñé

- ya falta poco – dijo Emmett sonriendo

A los pocos minutos varios de los chicos se pararon y llamaron a Bella con los dedos, ella sonrió y se les acercó, en cambio James estaba molesto, podía leer su mente y al parecer no encontraba prudente lo que Bella quería hacer y eso era subirse al escenario a cantar ¿ella también cantaba?.

- Bella no estás en condiciones de hacerlo

- Vete a la mierda James, lo he hecho en peores condiciones ¿te acuerdas cuándo lo hice con los nudillos destrozados después de romperle la cara a Ethan por agarrarme el culo? – replicó Bella, por lo que leí en la mentes de los chicos ella además de cantar tocaba guitarra y lo hacía bien y ¿peleaba?

- Nena, por favor, hazme caso por una vez, además estás muy bebida

- Te estás comportando como un viejo y no me gusta, además tú trajiste a los chicos para eso

- Si, pero no sabía en qué condiciones ibas a estar

- Es mi cumpleaños, es mi vida y hago lo que quiero, no te metas James, no tienes derecho a opinar nada y ahora deja que me ponga linda ¿vale?

- Para mi siempre estás hermosa y sexy – dijo mientras le toqueteaba el culo

- Pero no para los demás, sólo tú me ves así – susurró ella con pesar, me volví a sentir como la mierda, no era mi culpa que ella no fuera agraciada, la deseaba como el demonio, pero ella no era linda.

Dicho eso tomó la mochila que llevaba y se fue al baño. James se jalaba el pelo de impotencia, la niña había herido su orgullo, el jodido podía tener acceso a su cuerpo, pero a su corazón y a su mente no.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos y con los chicos ya instalados en el escenario mi visión se llenó de lo más hermoso y sexy que han visto mis ojos, la sangre bombeaba caliente en mis venas, mi polla endurecida, mis ojos negros de lujuria, esa jodida niña era una diosa en toda palabra ¿por qué antes nunca se mostró así? ¿por qué mierda se escondía en esas feas ropas?, se escondía de todos, ¡de mi!.

El deseo ardía en mis venas y quería correr y hacerla mía en este mismo instante, lo iba a hacer, pero cuatro fuertes brazos me apresaron y me obligaron a sentarme, me traté de calmar, pero el deseo era más fuerte que antes.

La música empezó a sonar, era ella con su guitarra, todos aplaudían, todos la admiraban, leía sus mentes, los hombres la deseaban como enfermos, las chicas que no eran sus amigas la envidiaban, ella siempre acaparaba toda la atención masculina con su cuerpo y su talento, pero el deseo de esos hombres y sus fantasías con ella me encabronaban cada vez más, quería matarlos a todos, arrancarles los ojos para que nunca la volvieran a mirar.

Cantó una canción de the runnaways cherry bomb

_No puedo estar en casa, no puedo estar en la escuela__El viejo dice " ya pobre tontita"__Bajando la calle soy la chica de a lado__Soy la zorra que estabas esperando__Hola papi, hola má__Soy tu ch ch ch ch ch Cherry bomb__Hola mundo soy tu chica salvaje__Soy tu ch ch ch ch ch Cherry bomb_

Y me quedé mirando como el idiota en el que me había convertido en tan poco tiempo, la chica era una gatita sexy, se movía con desenfado en el escenario, tocaba la guitarra como poseída, lo hacía maravillosamente y esa voz sensual que nunca le había oído antes, la letra de la canción era fuerte e insinuante, como ella, se notaba que el brazo le dolía, pero aún así tocaba con maestría.

Su cuerpo se revelaba como el más hermoso que había tenido la fortuna de ver en todos mis malditos años, era delgada y pequeña, pero con curvas precisas para volver loco a cualquiera que la mirara, y todos esos tatuajes adornando su piel, era jodidamente perfecta, antes pensaba que su tatuaje en la nuca era horrible, pero ahora, al ver los otros lo único que quería era lamer cada uno de ellos, su ropa increíblemente era sexy y provocadora, llevaba una falda que le llegaba a mitad de muslo y era negra con harto falso por debajo y de distintos colores, le llegaba a la cadera que movía sinuosamente enloqueciéndome cada vez más, una polerita manga corta ajustada de color verde con el dibujo de un niño de piel amarilla bien extraño , estaba de lado, se le veía el inicio del trasero mientras orinaba(N/A si no han adivinado es Bart Simpson, que por cierto me encanta), esos deliciosos pechos y su plano abdomen al descubierto, demasiado sexy, seguí bajando mi mirada por sus largas y torneadas piernas hasta detenerme en sus converse negras que llevaba sin medias, una jodida diosa no me cansaré de decirlo. La perfecta combinación entre niña y mujer.

Mis hermanos me miraban absortos, es que nunca me habían visto así, nunca nadie me había afectado de esa manera, ardía por tenerla en mis brazos y penetrarla hasta que el puto sol explotara, la tomaría en todas las posiciones que existían, es más, inventaría nuevas poses para tirármela.

La segunda canción había empezado y no puedo describir lo que me hizo sentir, esa niña cantaba con rabia, con emoción, otra canción de Joan Jett bad reputation, si, su personalidad recién descubierta por mi se reflejaba en esa canción ¿cómo mierda no me di cuenta antes de lo especial que era, de lo anárquica que era esa pequeña a la que parecía importarle una mierda lo que los demás opináramos, lo que yo opinara.

_me importa un carajo mi reputación  
>estas viviendo en el pasado es una nueva generación.<br>una chica puede hacer lo que quiera hacer  
>y eso es lo que voy a hacer.<br>y me importa un carajo mi mala reputación_

_oh no, yo no_

_y me importa un carajo mi  
>reputación.<br>nunca dije que quería mejorar mi condición  
>y solo hago el bien<br>cuando me estoy divirtiendo  
>y no tengo que complacer a nadie<br>y me importa un carajo mi mala reputación_

_oh no, yo no  
>oh no, yo no<em>

Otra canción más y el público estaba eufórico cuando empezó a tocar la guitarra dando paso a la canción Ball and Chain de Janis Joplin, carajo, el tono bajo de su voz envolvía mis sentidos, la manera más roca de cantar, los movimientos cadenciosos de sus caderas, cuando no tocaba la guitarra la dejaba colgando y sus manos paseaban por el micrófono de pedestal como si acariciara la polla de un amante, cada vez me volvía más loco.

_S-sentado junto a mi ventana,  
>Oh, mirando la lluvia.<br>S-sentado por mi ventana ahora,  
>En todo lo sentí,<br>Todo lo que podía ver era la lluvia.  
>Algo agarró una bodega de mí, la miel,<br>Me sentía como la miel, Señor, una bola y una cadena.  
>ĄSí! Hey! Sabes a qué me refiero,<br>Pero es demasiado pesado para usted,  
>No se puede sostener mañana.<em>

_Por ejemplo, espera, espera, la miel, no puede ser  
>El hecho de que tengo que quiero tu amor<br>Por favor por favor por favor por favor, espera por favor, por favor.  
>Whoa, la miel no puede ser<br>El hecho de que llegué a lo que necesita papá.  
>Por favor, no me deja bajar, no, por favor, Señor!<br>Aquí ido hoy, pero quería que el amor,  
>Quería celebrar, sí, hasta el día que me muera,<br>Hasta el día, hasta el día,  
>ASí! Hey! Hey! Ą Muy bien!<em>

Con esta canción estuvo casi ocho minutos cantando, lo hacía fenomenal y cuando cerraba los ojos, Dios, definitivamente nunca en mi puta vida había visto a nadie igual, parecía la diosa de la lujuria, una sirena llamando con su canto embrujado a los marineros.

Estaba perdido en un mar de lujuria cuando una brisa de aire me llegó de golpe y enloquecí más de lo que ya estaba, ese aroma delicioso, el mejor que he olido en toda mi vida, la ponzoña inundó mi boca y las aletas de mi nariz se dilataron y era ella, Bella emanaba ese delicioso elixir que necesitaba probar, me empecé a revolver en los brazos de mis hermanos que me sujetaban, pero estaba loco, la tenía que tener ahora mismo, mi cantante, ella era mi cantante, y ahí comprendí todo, el por que su presencia me hacía sentir incómodo, el por que la evitaba y le hacía daño, nunca fue indiferente para mi, aunque la molestaba ella siempre ocupaba una gran parte de mi mente, la amaba, no se cuándo sucedió, pero la amaba, mi nariz empezó a sangrar, mi erección se hizo aún más grande y sin ser eyaculador precoz sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría en un orgasmo, es más ya tenía la verga mojada con líquido pre seminal, gruñía, jadeaba, me debatía para que me dejaran libre, no escuchaba razones, las palabras que me brindaban mi familia no las escuchaba, no quería nada más que poseer a aquella niña a la que por tanto tiempo desprecié y ridiculizé.

Los minutos pasaban, pero para mi eran como años, necesitaba tenerla ahora mismo, me dañaba no sentir su piel, sentía que me dolía todo el cuerpo de necesidad, menos mal que no había nadie cerca, porque estaba convertido en un animal en celo.

- MÍA, ELLA ES MÍA, LA NECESITO

Gruñí enloquecido y ahí fue cuando ella desde el escenario me vio, sus ojos se agrandaron con temor y enseguida soltó la guitarra, dejó de cantar y se llevó una mano a su cuello buscando algo, estaba aterrorizada, pero al mismo tiempo no podíamos cortar la conexión de nuestras miradas, mi pecho subía y bajaba, todos me rodearon, pero no veía a nadie más que ella, era mi centro, mi amor, mi locura.

Ella pudo reaccionar, temblorosa y llorando se bajó del escenario, pude adivinar sus movimientos, se iba a ir, quería escapar de mi, pero no lo iba a permitir, ella tenía que estar conmigo, necesitaba sentir su piel, beber su sangre.

Mientras ella corría hacia la salida el puto noviecito que desde ahora era cadáver corrió tras ella. Alice y Rose fueron en su busca y entre mis hermanos y mis padres me sacaron del lugar y me llevaron por el bosque hacia la casa, yo gritaba que la necesitaba, que era mía, que me dejaran buscarla, pero no me hicieron caso.

A los minutos llegaron las chicas con Bella a cuestas que gritaba y lloraba que la dejaran en paz, que no quería ese destino, que no quería ser comida de vampiro, que me odiaba con toda su alma.

No, no, no, ella no debería odiarme, ella tenía que amarme, sentía el lazo entre los dos y cuando estuvo en mi campo de visión dentro de la casa el aroma nuevamente me golpeo como una bola de demolición y con un gruñido animal me lancé por ella.

Nadie pudo evitar lo que pasó a continuación y se que nadie quería hacerlo, eso era lo correcto, todos lo sabían y lo aceptaban, todos menos Bella, ella seguía llorando y gritando que la dejara en paz.

Cuando mis dientes debido a la excitación quedaron expuestos y se hundieron en la carne de su cuello el frenesí me volvía cada vez más loco, ella pataleaba, pero no podía hacer nada, al sentir su sangre deslizarse por mi garganta vi los flashes que mi mente tenía escondidos, pude ver la primera vez que la vi cuando era una niña, esa conexión que se formó inmediatamente al verla a sus hermosos ojos, la cercanía que compartíamos, nos buscábamos, no éramos felices si no estábamos juntos, las veces que la llevé en mi moto a dar vueltas, me veía y me sentía tan feliz como nunca lo he sido, ella era una nena pequeña pero me complementaba, vi cuando ella sangró y comprendí que era mi cantante, la manera en que la besé sintiendo lujuria por ella, la manera en que la marqué como mía bebiendo su sangre, todo estaba allí, después me había olvidado de todo y había sido inmensamente infeliz, siempre buscando algo perdido, algo que anhelaba y no sabía qué era, pero ahora la había encontrado, era ella, la amaba, Dios la amaba desde la primera vez que la vi, desde que era una niña, ahora ella sería mi mujer.

Recorría todo su cuerpo mientras bebía de ella, mi polla pulsaba por querer enterrarse en ella, así que para calmar un poco el dolor la acerqué más a mi para que sintiera toda mi longitud en alerta sólo por ella y cuando gimió de placer y pude oler la excitación de su centro rugí fuerte.

Me separé con dificultad de su cuello y pasé mi lengua para sellar su herida, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y el deseo zumbaba a nuestro alrededor.

- Mía – dije y la besé con desesperación, estaba follando su boca con mi lengua y era absoputamente delicioso, ella en un principio no correspondió y apreté mi agarre profundizando el beso, después de manera tímida y lenta me devolvió el beso, nuestras lenguas bailaban extasiadas, volvió a gemir y bajé mis manos hasta su culo y la presioné más a mi, Dios, sentía el calor de su cuerpo y de su coño traspasarme, ella empezó a devorarme la boca con la misma hambre que yo y supe que jamás podría estar lejos de ella.

Dejé su boca para que respirara y nos miramos a los ojos reconociéndonos como dueños del otro.

- Mía – volví a repetir

Pero ella se soltó de mi agarre y miró alrededor, la imité y vi que estábamos solos, mi familia nos habían dado privacidad, pero en segundos estaban todos nuevamente a nuestro alrededor, Bella instintivamente se llevó otra vez la mano al cuello y gimió, pero ya no era de placer, era de lamento, traté de tomarla de la mano, pero ella retrocedió, no me gustó su actitud, pero lo dejé pasar por el momento, debíamos conversar, todos debíamos hacerlo y aclarar lo que había pasado, mi deseo por ella aún era fuerte, enloquecedor, pero al beber su sangre estaba algo más saciado.

- Necesito encontrar mi collar, oh Dios, ¿cómo pude perderlo? y ponerme en peligro, años cuidándome, años no deseando esto y sucedió – Bella farfullaba como en trance, creo que ni cuenta se daba que estábamos todos allí mirándola y escuchándola.

Y ahí llegó mi comprensión, el maldito collar que siempre llevaba puesto, eso era de alguna manera lo que no permitía que sintiera su verdadero aroma, ella se escondía de mi, no me quería, no, eso no era posible, porque si no me amara el lazo nunca se hubiera producido y el lazo se había creado la primera vez que la mordí, pero me temía, no quería este destino, no iba a permitir eso, era mi complemento, era perfecta para mi, la amaba y nunca la dejaría partir de mi lado, ella tenía que comprender eso.

- Creo que todos debemos hablar y aclarar todo este asunto – dijo Carlisle, Bella se paralizó y lo miró.

- No deseo hablar de nada si no tengo mi collar, no quiero que él vuelva a atacarme – dijo apuntando en mi dirección

- Eres mía – dije nuevamente

- No, no soy de nadie, no soy una posesión, no quiero ser la bebida de ningún vampiro y menos de ti.

- Te amo y te necesito – rebatí con convicción

- No, nunca lo has hecho ¿crees que porque descubriste que tengo un par de buenas tetas y un culo apetecible voy a olvidar todo lo que me has hecho? – gritó y mi cara se contorsionó de dolor

- Yo no recordaba nada, no podía saber que eras tú lo que tanto me hacía falta

- Aún así, te encantaba humillarme, decirme cosas hirientes, si esta noche no me hubieras visto como soy realmente esto no hubiera pasado nunca, si no hubiera perdido mi collar nunca hubieras percibido mi aroma, fue un error, un desastroso error.

- No digas eso, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres mi mujer, siempre lo serás- dije enojado, ella osaba rechazarme ¿a mi?

- ¿Y Tanya?, ella es tu mujer, a ella la elegiste, es perfecta para ti, es igual de mala que tú y supongo que la amas

- Ella ya no es nada mío, no volverá jamás, sólo soy tuyo, desde este momento sólo tuyo y nunca la he amado

- Jódete Edward, aún cuando estabas con ella la engañabas, casi todos los días la engañabas, te escuché, todas las jodidas noches te escuché con ella y con las otras, te detesto, jamás me entregaría a un hombre así, jamás he querido este destino para mi. Además quizás hace años amaste a la niña que era, pero a mi no me conoces, no puedes amarme, no sabes nada de mi.

Sus palabras me dolían como si me estuvieran clavando puñales cuando era humano, el dolor era insoportable, ella me despreciaba y en cierta forma no la podía culpar por ello, ahora todos mis errores me estaban pasando la cuenta y la única mujer a la que he amado me odiaba.

- Yo cambiaré por ti, el lazo es tan fuerte que no veo a nadie más que a ti, te amo sólo a ti

- Si digo que te metas ese amor por el culo ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿me golpearás de nuevo? ¿me matarás así como mataron a mi madre?

- Tu madre nunca pudo formar el lazo con el vampiro que la mató, ella amaba a tu padre y a ti, fue por eso que el vampiro, celoso mató a tu padre y posteriormente la mató – dijo Carlisle, mientras Bella lloraba a la mención de la muerte de sus padres.

Yo me sentía como la mierda por las palabras que me dedicó, especialmente las últimas, yo le había hecho tanto daño, tanto sicológico como físico, ahora sus golpes estaban tomando el color violáceo y me odiaba por ello.

Carlisle pidió que antes de hablar más debía revisar a Bella los golpes y darle algo para el dolor.

Fue así como se la llevó, yo fui con ellos, aunque Bella trató de que no la acompañara me fue imposible separarme de ella.

Lo primero fue su brazo, ella trató de aguantar el dolor, pero estaba hinchado y con una pequeña fractura, Carlisle le puso yeso, le dio pastillas para el dolor y para que durmiera hasta recuperarse un poco más, sus morados en el cuerpo los revisó y sentía la rabia y la envidia corroer mi cuerpo donde él tocaba, yo quería hacer eso, pero no podía tocarla, ella estaba así por mi culpa.

Bella subió a su dormitorio dejándome afuera, apenas escuché que estaba dormida entré por primera vez a su habitación.

Era, mmmmm, distinta, como ella, había quitado todas esas cosas de princesas y había pintado las paredes de color negro, había montones discos los cuales revisé, todos eran buenos, en el centro de la habitación colgando desde el techo había un saco de boxeo, al parecer ella practicaba, ¡claro!, ese era el sonido que escuchaba por las noches cuando yo estaba….., carajo, así se descargaba de la rabia. En una esquina había una guitarra eléctrica, mi niña rockera. Las paredes y el techo estaban tapizados de posters de músicos, tenía a muse, varios de Kurt Cobain, de Jim Morrison, Janis Joplin, Lenny Kravitz y otros más osados de algunos actores: Jonny Deep, varios de Robert Pattinson, un actor de moda, eso me molestó, había muchos de él, era apuesto y en muchas el tipo salía ¿cómo dirían las chicas? Ah si, extremadamente sexy, maldito chico, apuesto a que mi Bella fantasea con él. Había otros posters de hombres, también actores, pero no los conocía.

Quise reírme de mi mismo, celoso de un actor. En una repisa encontré varias fotografías, era ella con mi familia, se veía divina, pero me molestó en una en que salía en un pequeño bikini y sentada en los hombros de Emmett, en otra se veía corriendo con Jasper, con Alice probándose ropa, con Rose acostadas en el capó del jeep de Emmett, en otra salía sola parada en el capó de mi auto, mi preciado volvo, carajo, y ella levantaba los dos dedos medios a la cámara y reía, en otra limpiando mi moto, mierda, ella manejaba mi moto, claro, ella la usaba cuando no estaba, habían tantas fotografías y desee haber estado en cada uno de esos momentos, habían otras de ella con Esme, con Carlisle. Cuando llegué a una foto en particular la rompí de pura rabia, en ella salía mi mujer con el maldito humano de James, se estaban besando y abrazando, la ira se arremolinó en mi interior, ese maldito humano nunca más pondría un solo dedo encima a mi mujer, era capaz de matarlo, no lo quería cerca de ella nunca más, no quería que ni siquiera la mirara.

Después de revisar cada una de las cosas que allí habían me dediqué a mirarla dormir, ella estaba inquieta y se quejaba levemente de dolor y desee haberme matado yo mismo antes de causarle todo eso, mi pobre niña toda golpeada por mi culpa, por mi propia mano.

En la primera planta por lo que escuché había llegado James y el séquito de los amigos de Bella, puse especial atención. Él preguntaba desesperado por el bienestar de ella, por qué había salido así del bar tan alterada, que estaba muy preocupado y si la podían ver para estar más tranquilos. NO sisee y mi familia escuchó la ira filtrarse en mi voz, le dijeron que no era posible, que Bella estaba muy cansada y ahora estaba durmiendo, que los golpes que recibió al caerse de la moto le estaban pasando factura y que lo más probable es que durmiera toda la noche y todo el día siguiente, porque le habían administrado calmantes muy fuertes, eso no era verdad, apenas pastillas para el dolor, pero nadie quería la presencia de ese inmundo humano, bueno, las chicas si, ellas estaban furiosas conmigo y no era para menos, pero igual entendían la urgencia de una larga conversación.

Los humanos por fin se fueron y volví mi atención a la chica que dormía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mi.

Las horas empezaron a pasar y me acerqué a la cama, el deseo zumbaba en mi cuerpo y cómo deseaba que ella me aceptara para poder unirnos físicamente, volvernos uno, la deseaba tanto que en todo este tiempo la erección se mantuvo constante y dolorosa, el ardor en mi garganta también ha estado presente, su aroma bailaba a mi alrededor.

Ya deseaba que despertara para poder saber cómo es que pasaron las cosas ¿cómo fue que yo pude olvidarla?.

Tantas interrogantes y la dueña de las respuestas estaba profundamente dormida.

- Edward – susurró en sueños y una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mi cara, ella soñaba conmigo y por su cara no era una pesadilla – Edward….que te den – Mierda hasta en sueños me odiaba.

Salí de la habitación, no quería que al despertar me viera allí, se podría asustar.

A las dos horas y después del desayuno, nos sentamos todos en la sala con Bella más repuesta, las respuestas se obtendrían ahora mismo.

BELLA POV

Se suponía que me debería estar divirtiendo como nunca, mis amigos estaban conmigo, debería sentirme enormemente feliz, sin embargo ni mis amigos, el alcohol ingerido ni la presencia de James lograban sacar la amargura que sentí en mi interior, Edward me había golpeado, me despreciaba y yo, yo lo amaba tanto, mierda, mierda, mierda, lo amaba y le temía mucho a ese sentimiento, no quería convertirme en otra Tanya en su vida, no, eso no, no quería presenciar cómo me destruía día a día por el hecho de que me engañara de esa forma, no lo soportaría.

Mientras cantaba me sentí un poco mejor, las canciones fueron pasando hasta que escuché un rugido como de un animal gritando ella es mía, levanté la vista de donde había provenido ese grito y allí lo vi, era él, Edward estaba como un animal enfurecido, Emmett y Jasper lo sujetaban con fuerza impidiendo soltarse, su pecho subía y bajaba de una manera que si fuera humano sería más que alarmante. Nuestros ojos se conectaron y no pude salirme de esa conexión, era como estar pegada a su mirada, mi cuerpo empezó a arder, sentía la necesidad de apagar este fuego de mis venas y sentía que eso sólo podía lograrlo Edward, quería que lo soltaran y viniera por mi, que me tomara como nadie lo ha hecho, quería deshacerme en sus brazos, en sus caricias, en sus besos, quería…..maldita sea, quería que me follara. Se que él sentía lo mismo por mi, me lo demostraban sus ojos ardientes, notaba su necesidad rayando en lo animal, estaba muy, pero muy sexy. Nunca había visto un espécimen masculino tan hermoso y jodidamente sensual, más que sensual ese hombre era caliente, prometía hacerte tocar el cielo con las manos, hacerte hablar seis idiomas mientras te follaba con lujuria arrancando gritos de _más, más_ de tu garganta.

No se cómo fue que pude pestañear y reaccioné, miedo, mucho miedo sentí al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, me llevé mi mano al cuello y ahí caí en cuenta que al momento de Edward lanzarme contra la pared yo tenía el collar en la mano, lo había recogido después que Tanya lo rompiera, al parecer con el golpe y el dolor en el brazo lo dejé caer y al mirar a Edward me daba cuenta de que él había percibido mi aroma, su cuerpo totalmente tenso, su nariz sangraba y si no me equivoco aunque no puede ver más desde mi posición podría jurar que estaba tan duro por desearme.

Sin más dejé de cantar, solté la guitarra y salí corriendo, tenía que huir, no podía dejar que me engañara, que me envolviera en sus garras. James me alcanzó y preguntaba una y otra vez qué me pasaba, pero no podía decirle nada. Lo único que le pedí es que no me siguiera, que estaba mal y me iba a casa, me subí a la moto y salí disparada, pero en pocos segundos sentí que fui arrancada de la moto en movimiento, era Rose y Alice quienes me llevaban contra mi voluntad a la casa de la que estaba huyendo, el pánico se hizo mella en mi y les imploré que me dejaran, pero ellas decían que Edward no me lastimaría, era su cantante y él nunca podría hacerme daño nuevamente, que resolviéramos las cosas, que aclaráramos todo el embrollo.

Nada más entrar Edward se lanzó contra mi y no pude evitar que sus dientes se hundieran en mi carne, bebió y bebió mi sangre mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con desesperación, y no podía aguantar más, estaba excitada, muy excitada. Su boca se unió a la mía y aunque en un principio no correspondí su beso las sensaciones deliciosas que sentía hizo que me rindiera y lo devoré con la misma pasión que él lo hacía conmigo, sus labios eran pecaminosamente deliciosos, volví a gemir y estaba cada vez más húmeda y sentir su erección frotándose con mi centro no ayudaba a recuperar la cabeza.

Pero recobré el sentido y empezamos a discutir, bueno más bien yo, yo no quería ser una posesión, no quería ser plato de segunda mesa de nadie. Él refutaba todo lo que yo argumentaba, no puedo negar que me dio un placer inmenso cuando dijo que Tanya ya no existía para él, que de ahora en adelante sólo existía yo, que no tenía ojos para nadie más.

Pero todo estaba pasando muy rápido y necesitaba dormir, además el cuerpo me dolía bastante y no pude evitar sacarle en cara a Edward mis golpes, ahora él decía amarme, pero siempre he recibido de él desprecio.

Me quedé dormida casi enseguida con la pastilla que me dio Carlisle, quería pensar que esto era una pesadilla, no me podía estar pasando a mi, tanto tiempo cuidando mis espaldas y ahora todo se estaba desmoronando a pedazos y lo que es peor que una parte inmensa de mi quería que las cosas fueran justamente como estaban marchando.

Al despertar bajé a desayunar, ya había amanecido y lo que me esperaba no era nada bueno.

Nos sentamos todos a conversar y a tratar de aclarar todo, se que la que más tendría que hablar sería yo, pero ellos también me tenían que sacar de muchas dudas, es verdad que mi madre antes de morir me había dejado una extensa carta explicándome todo por lo que ella había pasado y por lo que también tendría que pasar.

Pero habían muchas interrogantes, además quería dejar claro nuevamente que no quería ser la mujer de Edward, quería una vida normal, no la mujer "de".

**Mis nenas lindas, acá les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero les guste.**

Gracias a las chicas que dejan reviews y alertas, también a las lectoras fantasmas, son el motor para seguir adelante.

¿reviews?

cariños. sandra.


	5. Chapter 5 LOS SWAN

**REBELDE**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**nota autora: chicas les advierto que el fic es rating M, no sólo por las escenas de sexo explícito, que serán muchos, sino también por lenguaje adulto y fuerte, en advertencia no hay engaño, así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no leas, si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que las chicas que leen mis fics, saben la manera en que escribo y que el lenguaje expresado puede ser sumamente ofensivo para algunas personas. Fic humano/vampiro, pero no el canon vampírico usual.**

**sin nada más que decir: disfruten.  
><strong>

CAPÍTULO IV.- LOS SWAN

Reene Swan, 27 años, casada con Charlie Swan de igual edad se habían conocido en la universidad a la edad de 21 años, estudiaban la misma carrera de administración empresarial, fue amor a primera vista y desde la primera vez que salieron se volvieron inseparables, el amor revoloteaba por su alrededor, era una pareja digna de ver.

A los pocos meses Reene quedó embarazada y el amor se afianzó aún más entre los jóvenes, se casaron inmediatamente y alquilaron una modesta casita la cual amaban por ser suya.

Reene dejó de estudiar y se dedicó a la casa, Charlie en cambio aparte de estudiar trabajaba para darle todo a su esposa y al bebé que venía en camino.

Cuando la bebé nació fue el día más feliz de los esposos Swan, la nena era tan hermosa que apenas Charlie la vio se enamoró de su princesita Bella.

Todo seguía bien, Charlie terminó de estudiar y entró a trabajar a una empresa muy importante donde era considerado el mejor en su área.

Cuando Bella tenía 4 añitos de edad su mundo dejó de ser feliz, ella amaba a sus padres, pero especialmente amaba a Charlie, él era su príncipe y le había jurado que nunca se casaría con alguien que no fuera él.

Pero ahí empezó la tragedia, Charlie y Reene fueron a la primera fiesta en la empresa, estaban muy emocionados y dejaron a Bella con una niñera.

Había mucha gente importante y entre ellos tuvieron el placer de conocer a los Cullen, eran una familia divertida y encajaron inmediatamente, nunca sospecharon que ellos eran de naturaleza distinta, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes.

Se sentaron y conversaron casi toda la noche con los Cullen y en eso estaban cuando el dueño de la empresa se acercó a su empleado favorito para por fin conocer a su esposa.

Los Cullen se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de lo que pasaba y se llevaron a Aro lo más disimuladamente posible, aquella chica hermosa llamada Reene era la cantante de Aro y él en su condición de vampiro y posesivo, en su mente ya era suya, pero con lo que no contaba es que la mujer no sintió nada al conocerlo, ella sólo amaba a su esposo, Aro estaba desesperado y los Cullen sabían que esto terminaría en tragedia y lamentaban enormemente toda la situación, si bien es cierto que Aro es poco lo que podía hacer, ellos comprendían la necesidad que sentía al reconocer a la mujer que estaba destinada para él y que ésta no pudiera formar el lazo por amar a su esposo.

Los Cullen aún así le dieron una tarjeta donde indicaba teléfono y la dirección de ellos, sabía que la mujer iba a necesitar ayuda y en ese momento ellos se la prestarían, no podían hacer nada más por el momento ya que estaba estrictamente prohibido inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otros vampiros.

Al pasar los días Reene empezó a recibir visitas en casa del jefe de su esposo, eso la alarmó, ya que el hombre era muy raro y no le daba confianza, le pidió que se fuera y que no volviera más, pero él no lo hizo, la seguía a escondidas deleitándose con su aroma tan especial, deseaba lo que Charlie tenía, lo envidiaba con toda su alma.

Con ese odio fue que un día no aguantó más e irrumpió en la casa mientras la mujer estaba a solas con su hija y bebió de ella, él esperaba ansioso que se formara esa conexión, él la amaba, la deseaba con cada partícula de su cuerpo, pero Reene era muy testaruda y no formó la conexión, lo despreció, él le explicó lo que pasaba, le dijo que ese era su destino, que él era su hombre, pero ella se cerró a todas esas posibilidades argumentando con lo que más deseaba Aro para él, el amor de Reene, amor que ella sentía por su esposo.

Enfurecido la chantajeó, Charlie moriría, la niña moriría si ella no se iba al día siguiente con él, ella aceptó, no quería a sus amados muertos, prefería dejarlos libres y vivos y ella sufrir la agonía de ser tomada por un hombre o cosa despreciable, pero sus planes no se llevaron a cabo, ya que Aro no dejaba cabos sueltos y enseguida de dar el ultimátum a la mujer fue y mató a Charlie Swan, él no aceptaba adversarios y la niña sería la próxima.

Reene se enteró enseguida de la muerte de su amado esposo, pero ya no podía hacer nada más por él, casi sin llorar y sin demorar tomó a la niña en brazos y huyó, no dejaría que ese sucio vampiro tomara la vida de su pequeño tesoro, en su huída se acordó de los Cullen y fue en su busca, si a ella le pasaba algo quería pedirles que cuidaran de su pequeña, ya que ella tendría que dejarla ahí y escapar. Si Aro la encontraba la encontraría sola.

Después de contarles a los Cullen su desgracia para horror de ella le confesaron su naturaleza, pero le aseguraron que todo estaba bien, que ellos eran diferentes y que Aro se había extralimitado con su accionar.

Lo que más le extrañó a Reene fue su pequeña hija, ella por lo general era muy tímida y casi no hablaba, pero al conocer a Edward el hijo menor de los Cullen crearon una amistad bastante extraña por decirlo de alguna manera, la niña acababa de cumplir cinco años y Edward aparentaba 20, pero sabiendo su condición sabía que eran muchos más.

Era entre tierno y perturbador verlos interactuar y todos estaban sorprendidos por su comportamiento, se buscaban, se necesitaban, pasaban todo el día juntos y por las noches la pequeña se levantaba de la cama y se colaba en la habitación del hermoso vampiro que la esperaba con ansias para leerle cuentos y cantarle.

Los días fueron pasando y Reene sabía que debía partir, escribió una larga carta a su nena pidiendo disculpas y asegurándole que la amaba con todo su corazón, pero la carta no alcanzó a entregarla ya que para horror de todos la niña cayó por las escalera haciéndose daño y al segundo vieron con terror cómo el joven Edward besaba a la niña como si fuera una mujer adulta para posteriormente beber de ella.

Reene lloró por haberle heredado la maldita sangre a su pequeña condenándola a vivir su mismo infierno, pero se reconfortó cuando le explicaron bien sobre la conexión y se dio cuenta que a pesar de lo retorcido que era toda la situación su hija y el vampiro se amaban, pero ella era muy pequeña, ella debía crecer y eso sería un martirio para el joven, podría incluso enloquecer esperando a que su niña madurara.

Carlisle le dio a beber una infusión a los dos enamorados y Edward fue sacado de la casa por meses, mientras Reene se alistaba para irse, nuevamente escribió una carta, ésta era mucho más larga donde le explicaba todo a su niña, su destino marcado y que si ella no sentía ese amor por el joven que buscara la manera de alejarse de él, dejó la carta a la niña a la que le pidió que no la abriera hasta ser mayor, pero antes de los 18 años y que no le dijera a nadie de la existencia de la misma.

Al día siguiente Reene a hurtadillas huyó dejando a su pequeña sabiendo que los Cullen la protegerían ya que la enviarían a un internado hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Pero con lo que no contaba Reene, al menos no tan pronto es que Aro la encontró al tercer día de su escapada y al negarse a ser suya y enloquecido cuando ella le gritaba que siempre amaría a Charlie la mató, drenó su sangre por completo dejándola muerta una vez terminada su labor. Desde ese día nunca se supo nada más de Aro, pero los pronósticos no eran buenos, ya que era muy terrible matar a tu cantante, es volverse loco de agonía, es morir cada día, muchos no han sobrevivido a una experiencia así.

Los Cullen tomaron la noticia de la muerte de Reene con mucha tristeza, le explicaron a la niña que su mamá había sufrido un accidente, que ellos eran sus tutores y la cuidarían.

A los pocos días fue llevaba al internado a pesar de las protestas de la niña que llevaba un dolor tan inmenso en su pecho y que no le había dicho a nadie, los Cullen antes de darle a probar esa fea bebida le dijeron que con eso olvidaría lo malo que le había pasado con Edward, ella no entendía a qué se referían, lo que le había hecho Edward había sido hermoso, pero no lo fue cuando lo separaron de ella a la fuerza y mientras forcejeaba con sus hermanos para volver a tomarla en brazos, él gritó enfurecido NO SOPORTO SU PRESENCIA.

Ahí el mundo hermoso dejó de existir para la pequeña Bella, la dejaron en ese feo lugar donde era maltratada y dónde de a poco fue cambiando, endureciéndose y despreciando todo y a todos.

Tomó clases de guitarra, clases de boxeo y así recuperó algo de felicidad, pero nunca olvidó lo que pasó, quizás su cerebro estaba enfermo, por que no olvidó la forma en que Edward la había besado y la manera en que se había sentido cuando él hundió sus dientes en su cuello para beber de ella, en un principio Bella pensó que eso no era más que un sueño de niña, claro, eso debía ser, se convenció de ello, aunque a veces la verdad rasguñaba la superficie, pero ella lo enterraba en lo más hondo de su corazón y de su mente.

Cuando cumplió los trece años decidió que era lo suficientemente grande para leer la carta de su madre que aún llevaba escondida, al leerla lloró como nunca lo hizo, ella era ahora diferente, odiaba a los Cullen y al saber todos lo que les pasó a sus padres por culpa de un vampiro los odió más y sobretodo odió enormemente a Edward, él quería hacerle lo mismo que ese vampiro había intentado hacerle a su madre, encerrarla, convertirla en comida, pero ella ahora estaba en conocimiento y no aceptaría ese destino para ella, odiaba a los vampiros, odiaba a los hombres, odiaba a Edward Cullen por robarle su corazón y después despreciarla.

Ese día salió del internado de la misma manera que lo hacía siempre, escapando, se encontró en la noche fría y húmeda sentada en una banca en una plaza, estaba sola, no quería a nadie a su alrededor, pero como Dios la odiaba no le concedió su deseo, una vieja anciana con largas faldas de colores se sentó a su lado y la miró atentamente, la anciana no se amedrentó cuando la pequeña niña le gritó enfurecida que se largara que quería estar sola y la siguió mirando en silencio, era tan desesperante que la mirara así hasta que la anciana gritó de horror al ver el cuello marcado de la niña.

Bella tocó su marca, esa que le recordaba a diario su desgracia, la medialuna fría y brillante de su cuello se burlaba de ella siempre.

La anciana la tomó de las manos y empezó a farfullar diciendo que estaba marcada por el demonio, que estaba perdida, que estaba condenada, al escuchar esas palabras que ella misma se repetía en su consciencia rompió a llorar diciendo que no quería eso, que no quería ese destino para ella.

La anciana le dijo que era una gitana y que su gente odiaba a los fríos o vampiros cómo se les llamaba actualmente, que ella había perdido una hija a manos de unos de ellos, que no la había podido ayudar, pero desde ese día había jurado que si encontraba a alguien como ella que no quisiera el destino que estaba forjado la ayudaría, así que de un bolsillo extrajo un hermoso collar gitano con una extraña piedra que en su interior contenía un líquido ambamarino, le dijo que nunca se sacara ese collar, que él la protegería, que el líquido al interior de la piedra era una extraña mezcla de distintas plantas medicinales de distintas partes del mundo y que eso haría su aroma distinto para su vampiro, que él no reconocería su olor, es más esa mezcla de aromas imperceptibles para un humano desagradaría al vampiro que estaba destinado a ella.

Bella sin saber por qué le creyó y lo tomó, desde ese día nunca se había desprendido de él y pudo comprobar que la anciana gitana Zafrina tenía razón, cuando se reencontró con Edward, el odio que nació en él fue inmediato, él aborrecía su aroma sin saber que éste estaba disfrazado escondiendo su tesoro más preciado.

Al perderlo en casa de los Cullen fue suficiente para que él la oliera de verdad y se desatara la locura.

Cuando Bella terminó de contar todo lo que sabía y lo que había pasado alzó la mirada y todos la miraban con asombro, ella sabía más de ellos que ellos de ella, no estaban acostumbrados a algo así y se sentían un tanto decepcionados por los sentimientos de ella hacia ellos, por eso fue que le explicaron con calma su versión de los hechos.

Ellos no podían dejarla en casa, el lazo con Edward era muy intenso, pero ella era muy pequeña y temían que Edward no resistiera la tentación y eso si sería un desastre, no podían permitir que Edward la tomara como su mujer siendo una niña.

Edward por su lado le explicó que él no recordaba nada hasta la noche anterior cuando volvió a beber de ella, y le explicó con tanto amor que él había gritado que no la soportaba, pero que era a su aroma que lo enloquecía era a lo que se refería, le contó avergonzado de sus ganas de hacerla su mujer, de hacerle el amor y eso le horrorizó, ella tenía cinco años, eso era repugnante, pero él la deseaba y la amaba tanto y le dolía enormemente haberla olvidado.

Le explicó también sobre los años que pasó después que se la llevaron, de su soledad, de su dolor, algo le faltaba y no sabía qué era, algo buscaba y no lo podía encontrar, ahora sabía que siempre la había buscado a ella.

EDWARD POV

Dios, ahora comprendía todo, ella había pasado por tanto en tan pocos años, pero nuevamente me enorgullecí de que ella fuera tan fuerte, sólo ella podría haber aguantado tanto y sola, la adoraba, la veneraba, si ella me pedía la cosa más mortífera o absurda, lo haría, por ella haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera, pero por favor que me perdonara, que me amara como yo la amaba a ella.

Ella me miró cuando le conté todo lo que había sentido desde que la había perdido, se veía que me quería creer, pero también estaba desconfiada, no la culpaba, yo mismo me había encargado de cagarla a lo grande, me faltarían vidas para pagar por todo lo que le he hecho.

La familia salió, sabían que debíamos conversar a solas, yo lo deseaba.

- Bella, no sabes lo avergonzado que me encuentro, yo no tengo palabras para enmendar mi error, no fui justo contigo, me dejé llevar por las apariencias y te ofendí de todas las maneras posibles

- No quiero hablar más de eso, ahora lo único que quiero es salir a despejarme, necesito además encontrarme con James, anoche lo traté muy mal y él no lo merece, además mis amigos vinieron especialmente a visitarme y yo los dejé solos – dijo demasiado seria para mi gusto

- No puedes verlo, eres mía – sisee con tono de amenaza – no vas a verlo más, una cosa es que te pida perdón y otra es que deje que andes con cualquiera, eres mía, sólo mía.

- Eso no es cierto, no me amas Edward, ni siquiera me conoces, sólo recuerdas a una niña boba que te seguía a todas partes y se deslumbraba contigo y deja de repetir que soy tuya, no lo soy y no puedes impedir que haga lo que me da la gana – en parte tenía razón, pero si la amaba, lo sentía en cada partícula de mi cuerpo, lo sentía en mi corazón seco que gracias a ella casi sentía que latía rápidamente y al mismo tiempo los celos me carcomían.

- Déjame conocerte Bella, empecemos de nuevo, deja que me gane tu confianza y tu amor, deja que sea al menos tu amigo, cualquier cosa, pero no me apartes de ti.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo Edward, no podemos ser amigos, ya que desde el primer momento que llegué esa posibilidad desapareció y no soy de esas personas que olvidan y perdonan con facilidad, no soy una santa, tengo un montón de defectos y la verdad es que te detesto – cerré mis ojos, se que si pudiera llorar en este momento lo estaría haciendo.

- Me voy a ganar tu amistad Bella, verás que si, pero quiero que te quede claro una cosa, soy difícil y aunque te moleste eres mía y no comparto mis cosas, lo mío es mío

- ¿cosa?, ¿ahora soy una cosa?, sigue hablando Edward imbécil Cullen , cada vez pierdes más

- Carajo, cada maldita palabra que digo la tomas a mal, ya te he dicho que eres lo más importante para mi ahora y me rechazas, digo que quiero que seas mía y te ofendes, no te entiendo – grité ya furioso y frustrado, esa niña era una bruja

- No quiero que me entiendas Edward, sólo déjame en paz, ah y quiero mi collar inmediatamente

- Ya no lo necesitas, ya he percibido tu aroma

- No importa, lo quiero ahora

- Bien – grité y se lo devolví a regañadientes, se lo puso e inmediatamente su aroma desapareció, pero ya había degustado su sangre y ya no sentía esa repulsión hacia ella.

- Ahora me voy y que quede claro que no quiero que me sigas por ningún motivo – ella creía que le iba a hacer caso, una cosa es que la ame y la quiera conquistar y otra es que me convierta en su pelele, jugaré mis cartas con audacia y ella no se dará ni cuenta cuando la tenga en mi cama gritando mi nombre.

- dime Bella ¿cómo te sentiste cuando estuviste entre mis brazos? – me estaba lanzando al vacío, se que ella sintió deseo, pero puedo estar equivocado, ella siempre es tan rara

- Estaba terriblemente caliente, lo único que quería es que me follaras hasta dejarme muerta, nunca me había sentido así ¿contento? – dijo totalmente sonrojada y saliendo de la sala riendo y dejándome con la boca abierta por su sinceridad y con la polla embravecida por el deseo.

- Brutalmente honesta ¿no? – dijo Emmett riendo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

- Wow – fue lo único que pude decir, ella me desconcertaba, me prendía, me irritaba, un montón se sensaciones que hacían sentirme vivo.

- Jajajajaja, eso fue lo primero que pensamos con Jasper cuando la fuimos a ver y la reconocimos

- Cuéntame de eso, nunca lo hice antes y ahora quiero saber todo de ella y aunque hasta hace poco no llevaba su collar, no he podido leer su mente

- Si, ella es muy extraña, pero especial ¿a que si?

- Mmmm, cuéntame

- A ver, la primera vez que la vimos se estaba para variar escapando del internado, ella saltó por el muro, mientras James la esperaba más adelante en su moto, al vernos nos regaló su típica sonrisa de niña linda, mordiéndose el labio y pestañando, en serio, esa niña es terrible y sin saber que era ella, no pudimos dejar de sentir simpatía y la encontré tan genial. – James de nuevo, maldito humano, de verdad lo odiaba con todo mi ser.

- Después de saber que ella no se encontraba en las instalaciones, que se había escapado y de escuchar furtivamente dónde podría encontrarse nos dimos cuenta de que la chica fugitiva era Bella, fuimos al bar donde estaba y la vimos casi igual a como la viste anoche, bebiendo, fumando, bailando y después cantando como una diosa y dominando el escenario y a las personas que la escuchaban, nos reconoció y salió huyendo, la seguimos, queríamos ver qué hacía y la chica es una salvaje Edward, golpeo a un tipo enorme que estaba afuera del bar, le robó la moto y salió pitando al internado, cuando llegamos, la puta de la directora había ordenado a unos guardias que la apresaran y la tenían maniatada, ella se rebatía e insultaba a la directora con una variopinta de insultos que ni siquiera a Rose le he escuchado, cuando le ordenamos a la zorra que soltara a Bella porque nos la llevábamos mi "hermanita" le dio un golpe seco en la cara tirándola al piso, la pateó, la insultó y la escupió ¿divina no?

Casi veía la imagen mental de lo que me contaba Emmett, eso encaja perfectamente con la personalidad que estaba conociendo de ella, pero me molestó enormemente que esa mujer a la que se le pagaba para cuidarla la maltratara, después preguntaría más de eso.

- a nosotros nos hizo el viaje un verdadero infierno, si no fuera por que somos vampiros te juro que nos hubiera noqueado, esa niña tiene una fuerza y una rabia enorme. La llevamos a comprar ropa y el cambio fue drástico, fue así como la has visto desde que la conociste, ella nos aclaró después que casi siempre vestía así, pero ahora también sabemos que lo hizo para pasar desapercibida para ti y lo logró, de verdad es que te pasabas de maldito con ella.

- Lo se

- Incluso esa pequeña bruja amenazó con decirle a las chicas que nosotros nos habíamos follado a unas zorras en el bar si no callábamos de su apariencia – no pude evitar reír, mi pequeña bruja valiente – nosotros aceptamos más por jugar que por otra cosa, queríamos ver qué se proponía la chica terrible y valió la pena en cierto sentido, ver tú cara de asco e incredulidad cuando la viste por primera vez, siempre estábamos a la expectativa de cuando ella rompiera y te mandara a la mierda, sólo tuvimos que esperar para verla actuar, fue tremendo cuando te arrojó el gorro y te mandó a la mierda. Luego cuando te fuiste de viaje las cosas empezaron a cambiar, ella se empezó a abrir más a nosotros y nos aceptó, un día se presentó con su ropa sexy luciendo sus tatuajes y las chicas enloquecieron especialmente mi Rose, ella la adora, todos lo hacemos, es una patada en el culo, pero es muy leal, divertida, hasta Carlisle hace lo que sea para complacerla. Si hasta amenazó con demandar el colegio por bulling

- ¿Qué?

- Si, a Bella la molestaban bastante y un día reventó y dejó buena para nada a la chica en cuestión, Carlisle se puso sus guantes y salió a defender a su hija.

- Wow, debe quererla mucho

- Si, pronto te darás cuenta de la manera en que se relaciona con cada uno y todo lo hace porque le nace hacerlo no porque quiera agradar, ella es única hermano, por favor haz las cosas bien con ella, es perfecta para ti, ambos son perfectos el uno para el otro.

- Ahora lo se

- Si, pero no olvides que está James

- Ella no lo ama

- No, ella nunca lo ha negado, pero están juntos hace años

- ¿Cuántos? – quería saber hace cuanto tiempo él está en su vida

- Por lo que ella a contado se conocieron cuando ella tenía 10 y él 15, desde ahí fueron amigos y unos besos locos de vez en cuando, pero a los trece se hicieron más formales, aunque no son novios y él se folla cualquier mierda con tetas él la ama

- ¿Qué?, ¿ese maldito la engaña?

- Más o menos, ella lo sabe y lo acepta, es más es feliz de ese hecho

- No puede creer algo así, si ella acepta eso es por que lo ama, lo ama – dije ya perdiendo la paciencia y caminando de un lado para otro como animal enjaulado

- Más bien es al revés Edward, ella nunca lo a amado y nunca lo hará, es cierto que se besan y se toquetean, pero de ahí nada más ¿entiendes?, ella deja que él busque en otras mujeres lo que ella no está dispuesta a darle – ella aún es virgen, ella aún es pura, el hombre de las cavernas quería salir hacia el centro de la cuidad y darse golpes en el pecho mientras gritaba "ella me pertenece, es mía"

- Carajo – fue lo único que mis labios dijeron

- Si carajo – dijo Emmett carcajeándose a mi costilla

- Cállate

- Jajajajajaja, nunca te había visto así, bueno en realidad desde hace años no te veía así, ella siempre logró ese efecto

- Mmmm voy a salir

- No vayas Edward, dale tiempo, espacio, deja que ella resuelva sus problemas, no la agobies o vas a perder más que ganar.

- Me vale mierda, ella ahora se está juntando con ese pendejo y no la perderé de vista.

- Vale, pero se cuidadoso.

- ¿Emmett?

- Mmmm

- Gracias por cuidarla y quererla

- Que eso no se te olvide hermano, porque si le haces algo como volver a golpearla o lastimarla de alguna manera la elegiré a ella y a ti te destruiré, yo y toda la familia adoramos a la chica salvaje, no la cagues más

- Gracias, no lo haré.

Salí, pero no tuve suerte, no la encontré, estaba frustrado, enojado por no saber dónde se había metido con el tipejo ese, maldito humano que tenía la fortuna de besar y tocar a mi mujer, claro que no sería por mucho tiempo, ella tendría que aceptar que era mía, sólo mía, si no lo hacía la obligaría, la encadenaría a mi para siempre, si no me amaba yo amaría hasta su odio hacia mi.

Llegué nuevamente a la casa, las horas pasaban y no sabía nada de Bella, la ira corroía mi cuerpo y mi mente, ya debería haber regresado, ya debería estar conmigo.

A las cinco horas de haber salido de casa Bella regresó, su semblante no era bueno, se veía nerviosa y apesumbrada, se notaba que había estado llorando y ya quería matar al maldito humano por hacerla llorar y a ella por permitir que él le hiciera daño. No sabía qué es lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero lo iba a averiguar ahora mismo.

Nos sentamos a conversar y aunque en un principio no quiso soltar prenda le insistí y me contó parcialmente sobre la conversación con James, al parecer el idiota se había dado cuenta de que algo ocurría entre nosotros, ya que me había visto mirar a Bella con desesperación y me había escuchado nombrarla mía, dijo que James estaba furioso y la había acusado de serle infiel, ella le había explicado que entre nosotros no había nada y bufé molesto al no reconocer lo nuestro.

Él le había gritado zorra y juro que si lo volvía a ver por estos lados era hombre muerto, nadie, nadie llamada de esa manera a Bella, ella era lo más puro que yo había conocido, de todas las mujeres que habían pasado por mi vida ella era la única que había captado mi completa atención, ya no era capaz de ver a ninguna mujer con deseo, eso lo comprobé cuando salí a buscarla y me encontré con muchas humanas viéndome con deseo, para mi eran manchas borrosas, mi mente sólo estaba clarificada para ver a la preciosa niña que ahora lloraba por otro hombre.

Los celos me retorcían las entrañas, pero ella aclaró que no era por un tema romántico, sólo que estaban juntos hace tantos años y de verdad lo quería, era su mejor amigo, su confidente, su todo hasta el momento, él le había enseñado tantas cosas, siempre la había cuidado y la había apoyado en todas sus locuras, la ira corría veloz por mis venas, pero todo era culpa mía. En primer lugar por no ser más fuerte y aunque era imposible abstenerse al encontrar a tu cantante, pude haber evitado asustarla tanto que llevaba años detestándome.

Le dediqué palabras de aliento, primera vez que consolaba a alguien y se sentía tan correcto, a medida que pasaban los minutos la comunicación se volvió más relajada y casi sin darnos cuenta ya no hablábamos de James sino que ella me contaba sus aventuras en el internado, las maldades que le hacía a la detestable directora, reí como nunca lo había hecho cuando me contó que por culpa de ella la directora tuvo una larga temporada usando peluca, ya que Bella le había hecho una maldad y había quedado pelada. Me contó de sus amigos del alma y fruncí el ceño cuando me habló de Jacob, el muchachito también había probado sus labios, aunque ella aseguraba que no había ninguna intención romántica entre ellos.

A regañadientes le pedí que me contara su historia con James y fue aplastante el dolor que sentí al descubrir todo lo que habían vivido juntos, era obvio que él la amaba, pero no tendría piedad con él, ella era mía, siempre lo había sido y ahora yo reclamaba lo mío, él nunca más se acercaría a ella, de eso me aseguraba yo.

Cuando bostezó rendida, a la fuerza la llevé en brazos a su cama, estaba indignada por mi actitud, pero no me importó, estaba cansada y yo la atendería como corresponde.

Una vez en su cama juro que traté de comportarme, juro que traté de no hacer ningún avance, pero me fue imposible, desde que nos sentamos a conversar la cercanía de ella me tenía al borde del orgasmo, así que sin consideración hacia la chica capturé su boca entre mis labios y la besé. El beso comenzó lento, siempre tratando de contenerme, de no abrumarla, de no hacerle daño, pero debido a mi excitación mis colmillos se hicieron notar y ella les pasó la lengua, Dios, ella no sabía que eso me volvía loco, era una zona muy erógena para los vampiros, es por eso que aunque antes disfrutaba del sexo desenfrenado nunca, repito nunca besé a ninguna otra mujer que a Bella, nunca dejé que ninguna mujer o vampira disfrutara de la pasión desenfrenada que sin saber por qué ocultaba como un tesoro, ahora lo sabía, Bella desde la primera vez que la besé la marqué, pero ella también me había marcado y mis besos eran sólo para ella, así que cuando ella los lamió me volví loco de lujuria, apreté más nuestros labios y un gruñido animal salió de mi boca, Bella se tensó por un momento, pero posteriormente alzó las manos hacia mi cabello y lo tironeaba sensualmente por la nuca, mis manos empezaron a vagar por su cuerpo llegando a sus tentadoras tetas, noté que sus pezones estaban tensos y deseaba tanto lamerlos, morderlos, llenarme de ellos, llenarme de toda ella.

En un arrebato de lujuria le arranqué la polerita que llevaba arrastrando de paso su sujetador, Dios, era más hermosa de lo que había imaginado, sus pezones rosados y duros me embobaron e hice exactamente lo que deseaba con ellos, los mordí, los lamí, los tironee y después los metí en mi boca hambrienta, Bella lloriqueaba de placer y se arqueaba logrando que mi monumental erección creciera todavía más, el roce era exquisito y el aroma de su sexo danzaba volviendo loco mi cuerpo.

Sin previo aviso ella se separó de mi quedando arrodillada en la cama, la miré sin entender lo que se proponía y jadee al ver cómo Bella se sacaba el collar y lo arrojaba lejos. Se abalanzó hacia mi boca y sentí sus duros pezones en mi pecho, pero ella no estaba conforme, ella quería más y yo le daría todo lo que ella quisiera, así fue que llevó sus manitos al comienzo de mi camisa y la abrió logrando que los botones salieran disparados en todas direcciones, la miré incrédulo, ella definitivamente era la mujer más caliente que había tenido la fortuna de conocer y era mía, se estaba entregando a mi.

- lo siento, pero no me gusta la forma en que vistes, me gustaba el estilo punky de años atrás, rebelde, hermoso, un pecado andante – dios ella me va a matar.

Pasó su suave lengua por mi torso desnudo mientras sus manos recorrían avariciosa mi espalda. Me recostó en la cama de un empujón y se subió a horcajadas encima mío

- Bella amor, me vuelves loco, te deseo tanto, tanto, eres tan hermosa, sexy, deseo hacerte el amor y después cogerte duramente toda la maldita noche, todo el puto día, he esperado por años para tenerte en mis brazos – decía mientras le arrancaba los pantalones y rompía sus pequeñas bragas. La giré y ahora ella estaba en la cama y yo encima.

Rocé su centro y ¡mierda! ella estaba muy húmeda y ahora sin el maldito collar el aroma de su sangre se arremolinaba haciéndome jadear como nunca lo hice antes, toqué su clítoris hinchado y ella dio un respingo a la vez que gemía. Adentré dos dedos y la embestí, ella movía sus caderas buscando más fricción, me tenía loco. No soporté más y repté por su cuerpo hacia abajo y vi su vagina, cielos, era hermosa y delicada como su dueña, aspiré su aroma para después deleitar mi lengua con tan anhelado manjar, mi verga pulsaba enloquecida, su sabor era de otro mundo, nada era tan delicioso como el sabor de su excitación, a excepción de su sangre claro, era dulce, embriagante, adictiva. Mi lengua y mis dedos tenían una fiesta en su sexo y ella me recompensaba dándome los mejores gemidos que he oído hasta el momento, incluso un par de maldiciones dijo, era tan única, perfecta, nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

De pronto sentí su mirada fija en mi y alcé la vista aún con mi boca en su vagina, ella me miraba con curiosidad y por supuesto con deseo.

- ¿Habías sentido algo así antes?, James te lo hacía más rico que yo – lo se, soy un jodido cabrón de mierda, pero sólo de pensar en ese idiota en esta misma posición disfrutando de mi nueva droga me mataba de rabia.

Bella se tensó, trató de deshacerse de mi, pero no la dejé, presioné más fuerte su clítoris y el movimiento de mis dedos más rápido, ella se volvió a rendir y recostó su cabeza en la almohada, cerró los ojos, pero yo no quería eso.

- abre tus ojos Bella, quiero que mires como te doy placer, quiero que veas la manera en que te adoro, que te deleites cuando acabes en mi boca, cuando derrames tu elixir en mi.

- Dios, eres tan, tan alucinante y nunca, nunca he llegado tan lejos con James, es la primera vez que alguien me toca de esta manera vampiro idiota – nadie la había tocado así, pura para mi, el mejor regalo de todos, este pequeño y riquísimo coño era territorio virgen en todo el sentido de la palabra. Bella apretada cada vez más su coño apresando mis dedos, era alucinante sentir como se contraía.

- Córrete Bella, córrete para mi nena, sólo para mi.

Con un grito, mi nombre salió de sus labios y expulsó sus jugos en mi boca, mmmm, deliciosa, alucinante. Bebí todos sus jugos mientras ella se retorcía y boqueaba por hacer entrar aire a su sistema, se veía putamente deliciosa.

La besé para que sintiera su sabor y ella captó la idea enseguida y gimiendo pasó su lengua por mi boca recogiendo los residuos que habían quedado.

La incorporé y la abracé fuerte, pero sin hacerle daño, besé su cabello que aún no me gustaba, pero la amaba tanto que sabía que terminaría por adorarlo también, quería tanto beber de ella, pero no quería llevarla más lejos, quería follarla como el animal que era, pero sabía que ella no estaba lista aún para dar un paso más, ya habíamos avanzado bastante considerando que ayer recién había descubierto que era mi cantante y que la amaba.

Sentí como su cuerpo se volvió laxo en mis brazos y su respiración se acompasó de tal manera que se durmió. La acosté y la tapé con las cobijas, era un pecado cubrir ese cuerpo tan tentador, pero por ese mismo motivo lo hice, yo estaba tan duro y enloquecido que si la seguía mirando terminaría por violarla, carajo, deseaba tanto hundirme en su conchita apretada, romper su barrera y poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que sólo yo había estado allí, pero nuevamente me contuve.

Me dirigía al baño de mi recámara, me saqué el resto de ropa y me masturbe como un púber, evocaba los gestos de Bella, sus gemidos, sus jadeos, sus palabras confesando que nadie la había tocado así, con ese último pensamiento me vine tan duro que rugí de satisfacción, aunque se que cuando la tome por fin, será mejor, mucho mejor.

Me bañé apresuradamente y me dirigí nuevamente a la habitación de mi mujer y me recosté a su lado e hice lo que nunca había hecho con nadie, la abracé acurrucándola en mis brazos, inmediatamente ella con un suspiro me abrazó y entrelazó sus piernas con las mías, mierda, me estaba poniendo duro nuevamente.

No pude resistir el impulso de saborearla y pasé incansablemente la lengua por su cuello, allí donde su pulso latía llamándome, gemí, su olor, su sabor era devastador, con precaución pasé lentamente y sin dañar su piel mis colmillos por toda la extensión de su cuello, el deseo vibraba con indolencia por mi cuerpo y el deseo por poseerla era más acuciante que nunca, la necesitaba, la deseaba con cada vibra de mi ser.

Resistí, no se como pude, pero lo hice, me tragué la amarga ponzoña y guardé el deseo para más adelante, me tenía que conformar con lo que esta noche me había entregado y era mucho dado nuestro historial.

Toda la noche la miré y admiré con devoción, ella hablaba dormida y me nombró varias veces y ya no era con el desprecio que anoche había escuchado, suspiraba mi nombre y no podía ser más feliz que en este momento.

En plena madrugada regresó mi familia y la verdad es que ni cuenta me había dado de que no estaban en casa, seguramente para darnos unas horas de privacidad, jajajaja, al leer sus pensamientos vi claramente que pensaban que ya habíamos consumado, pero Alice sabía que no era verdad, claro, Bella se había sacado su odioso collar y sin él mi familia podía acceder a su mente, por supuesto eso funcionaba con ellos, porque lo que es yo, con collar o sin él su mente era una pared de concreto muy bien edificado y reforzado, eso me frustraba, quería tener acceso a sus pensamientos, me volvía loco que me ocultara cosas, quería saberlo todo de ella, poseerla por completo.

Bella se empezó a remover en la cama apenas amaneció, suspiró largamente y aún medio dormida y con los ojos cerrados curvó su boca en una sensual sonrisa. Se estiró completamente o eso intentó, pero le fue imposible, ya que nuestras extremidades seguían unidas. Hace pocas horas la había acomodado y en vez de estar dándome la espalda como antes ahora ella estaba de frente a mi, su carita enterrada en mi pecho y me abrazaba al igual que yo a ella, por la cintura.

- Buenos días dormilona – le susurré bajito y sentí que dejó de respirar – abrió sus ojos precipitadamente y su boquita formó una perfecta o

- Respira preciosa – apenas dije eso, ella parpadeó varias veces y volvió a respirar agitadamente

- Dime que esto es un mal sueño, dime que nada de lo que pasó anoche fue real – dijo ella mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos, aún así pude ver que estaba sonrosada.

- Amor no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche es algo normal en cualquier pareja que se ama

- No, no entiendes, yo no se qué me pasó, yo no quiero ninguna relación contigo, lo que pasó fue un error, debemos olvidarlo, sólo fue un momento de calentura nada más – ¿qué mierda estaba diciendo?, ella no podía negar lo que pasó, no podía repudiar nuestra pasión, esa conexión no era un error.

- ¿De qué mierda hablas?, nada de lo que pasó anoche fue un error, fue magnífico, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, no te atrevas a convertirlo en algo sucio porque no lo fue

- Tú no entiendes, no quiero ser tuya, no deseo que me reclames como si fuera una cosa, no quiero tener una relación contigo ni con nadie, no sirvo para el amor, detesto todo lo relacionado con el romance y lo empalagoso, nunca podré enamorarme y así lo prefiero

- Eres tú la que no entiende – grité enojado, ella había convertido una noche especial en algo sucio, en algo equivocado – nunca digas que reniegas del amor, siempre nos hemos amado, desde la primera vez que te vi te amé y tú también lo hiciste

- Pero ahora no, ya no, no después de todo lo que a pasado, hasta hace pocas horas me detestabas y ahora me juras amor eterno, por favor no me hagas reír, eso no funciona así, además no eres humano, tú corazón no late, no tienes sentimientos, al igual que yo no sabes qué es el amor. – sus palabras me hacían daño

- Nos amamos Bella, métetelo bien en esa cabecita tuya, eres mi mujer y te quiero a mi lado siempre, no esperaré mucho para convertirte en lo que soy

- ¿quéeeeee? ¿está completamente loco?, por ningún motivo quiero ser como tú, no deseo ser una sanguijuela, quiero ser una chica normal, estudiar, mandarme cagadas, salir con mis amigos, beber, montar en moto, escaparme con algún novio idiota por unos días, ser irresponsable, tocar mi música favorita, dejar al chico anterior y buscarme otro y luego otro, viajar mucho, mejor si es sólo con mi mochila, ir a la universidad y alucinarme con los chicos universitarios, salir de rumba, envejecer, tener un trabajo que me haga feliz, quizás cuando me canse de rumbear me quede embarazada de algún idiota que no quiero y críe a mi hijo como madre soltera, porque eso si, nunca me enamoraré y cuando mi hijo o hija sea mayor, morir, mejor si es con un cigarrillo en la boca, mi guitarra y un trago en la mano.

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ella definitivamente no me quería para nada en su vida, ya tenía todo planificado, hasta había pensado en tener varios amantes, cosa que me reventó de rabia ¿por qué mierda dejó que le hiciera todo lo que le hice si no siente nada por mi? ¿quería acaso empezar ya a adquirir experiencia para sus futuros amantes?.

- cállate la boca de una puta vez Bella, no quiero escuchar tus malditos planes que por cierto nunca se llevarán a cabo, ya te dejé bien claro anoche que eres mía y de mi lado no te separarás nunca, grábate bien en tu cabecita retorcida y rebelde, eres mía y no permitiré que te alejes de mi, me perteneces, tú sangre es mía, tu cuerpo es para mi placer, tus orgasmos sólo te los proporcionaré yo.

- Estás loco si piensas que permitiré que trates de subyugarme, soy libre y ya escogí ser libre sin ti vampiro – dijo con convicción alzando insolentemente la barbilla y dando a sus ojos ese matiz de rebeldía que ya estaba aprendiendo a conocer.

- Es una putada lo que dices – grité fuera de mi dando un puño en la cabecera de la cama destrozándola y haciendo que mi rebelde amor diera un respingo asustada.

- Lárgate de mi habitación, no quiero verte nunca más acá, es mi espacio, mi lugar y tú no entras en mi vida, mi futuro no es a tu lado

- No te engañes y no trates de involucrarte con nadie, los mataré antes de que te toquen un solo cabello, no estoy jugando niña, los mataría sólo por mirarte – grité colérico parándome de la cama y saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo que dejó la puerta destruida.

**¿Qué tal Bella? y el cabreo de Edward jajajaja**

**Gracias a las chicas que dejan reviews y alertas, también a las lectoras fantasmas, son el motor para seguir adelante.**

**¿reviews?**

**cariños. sandra.**

**Chicas les quiero hacer una recomendación, aunque en mi perfil están los fics que más me han gustado, hoy terminé de leer uno maravilloso, se llama "si alguna vez nos encontráramos de nuevo", como dije anteriormente es maravilloso, pertenece a andri88, la chica lo tradujo y amé cada palabra de él, visten su perfil, tiene historias maravillosas, las he leído todas y otra que me gustó bastante es pecados inocentes de la misma chica.**


	6. Chapter 6 REBELDÍA EN SU MÁXIMA EXPRESIÓ

**REBELDE**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**nota autora: chicas les advierto que el fic es rating M, no sólo por las escenas de sexo explícito, que serán muchos, sino también por lenguaje adulto y fuerte, en advertencia no hay engaño, así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no leas, si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que las chicas que leen mis fics, saben la manera en que escribo y que el lenguaje expresado puede ser sumamente ofensivo para algunas personas. Fic humano/vampiro, pero no el canon vampírico usual.**

**sin nada más que decir: disfruten.  
><strong>

CAPÍTULO V.- REBELDÍA EN SU MÁXIMA EXPRESIÓN

BELLA POV

Había pasado un mes desde aquel caótico despertar, me dejé llevar por el dolor que sentía por la grave discusión entre James y yo, me dijo tantas cosas terribles, juro que nunca lo había visto así de furioso, lo que le conté a Edward ese día no fue nada en comparación a las cosas que me dijo James, me llamó de todo, utilizó las palabras más repugnantes para referirse a mi persona y todo porque había visto y escuchado a Edward cuando había gritado que yo era de él, claro que ese rencor por Edward venía desde hace tiempo y sin conocerlo lo odiaba, siempre pensé que era porque él sabía como Edward y Tanya me trataban, pero ese día dijo que desde que me vine a vivir con los Cullen él se dio cuenta del cambio operado en mi, dijo que cada vez que yo despotricaba en contra de Edward él se daba cuenta de que algo más pasaba allí y que ese día en el bar le quedó claro todo.

Traté de negar sus acusaciones de mi supuesto romance con Edward, pero él insistió en que yo lo engañaba, me llamó zorra, y dijo que era estúpida al haberme enamorado de un tipo como él. Hasta ahí me llegó la paciencia y lo neutralicé con mi mejor vocabulario, lo mandé a la mierda y le dije que no quería verlo nunca más en mi vida, que esperaba que se pudriera en el maldito infierno y que cuando eso pasara yo bailaría desnuda en su tumba cantando de felicidad.

Si soy una maldita perra cuando me provocan, él mejor que nadie me conocía y no podía creer que él pensara que yo le era infiel, aunque la palabra infiel no debería caer en nuestra "relación", ya que éramos sólo amigos, además qué mierda se creía él para criticarme si ese fuera el caso, él siempre ha tenido una muy activa vida sexual sin importarle en ocultar sus aventuras de mi, es más se vanagloriaba en mi presencia de sus conquistas, a mi nunca me molestó, total no éramos una pareja normal de enamorados, pero tratarme así, eso no, quedó de una pieza cuando le grité todo lo que se merecía y después de decirle que no quería verlo nunca más me largué hacia la casa.

Estaba furiosa, pero sobretodo triste, a pesar de todo éramos amigos y me había hecho daño con sus palabras.

Después de conversar con Edward me sentí algo mejor y descubrí que no era tan pesado como pensaba, pero cuando me llevó al dormitorio quedó la cagada, perdí mi norte y terminé experimentando lo mejor de mi vida en sus manos, sus caricias me volvieron loca, nunca había sentido tanta pasión, tanta lujuria, es más, si soy sincera si Edward hubiera querido follarme lo hubiera permitido, estaba tan fuera de este mundo.

Pero al despertar pensé que lo vivido la noche anterior había sido un sueño, pero pronto comprobé que no era un sueño sino una realidad a la que había jurado nunca permitir.

La discusión con Edward fue épica, se que soy una perra, podía ver el dolor que mis palabras le causaban, pero todo lo que dije fue verdad, no quería ese futuro que él pintaba para mi, yo quería ser libre y él nunca permitiría eso, él siempre querría dominarme y yo no servía para el papel de mujercita resignada.

Cuando se marchó rompiendo la puerta me apresuré temblorosa a bañarme, al salir de la ducha ya un poco más calmada me encontré con las tres mujeres Cullen en mi habitación. Me miraban con pena.

La conversación con ellas fue un tanto vergonzosa, ya sabían lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior entre nosotros y también sobre nuestra discusión, no me reprocharon nada, pero sabía que ellas y toda la familia encontraban muy normal que Edward me reclamara como una posesión.

Me mimaron e incluso hicieron bromas de que habían tenido que salir casi volando para no ser testigos de nuestro arrebato de pasión. Sonrojada les conté que yo nunca había hecho nada así antes a lo que ellas respondieron que sabían, que hace tiempo se habían dado cuenta que entre James y yo no existía ese tipo de relación.

Dónde estuviera, hiciera lo que hiciera, me encontrara con quien me encontrara siempre lo sentí cerca de mí, se que me seguía, que me espiaba, que entraba en mi habitación cuando dormía. Seguía todos mis pasos, me molestaba sobremanera que no me dejara en paz, pero fingía no darme cuenta de nada, así evitaba la discusión, porque ni para eso quería dirigirle la palabra, en estos momentos nuestra comunicación era totalmente nula.

Siempre me buscaba, trataba de entablar conversación conmigo, preguntarme algo, pero lo cortaba antes de decir nada, se que cada vez estaba más frustrado, más enojado con mi actitud y eso me encantaba, me gustaba verlo enojado por mi desprecio, yo viví harto tiempo sintiéndome así.

Con James tampoco hablaba y aunque me llamaba a diario, nunca le contestaba las llamadas, me dejaba también varios mensajes de texto y sólo leí el primero que decía que estaba arrepentido de haberme insultado, que le diera otra oportunidad, que no la cagaría más, que confiaría en mi, etc, puras mierdas, lo borré inmediatamente y nunca más leí los mensajes a diario que me dejaba, simplemente los borraba, creo que necesito otro móvil.

Jacob y los chicos del internado me llamaban y a mi amigo le conté todo lo que pasó con James, estaba furioso con él, dijo que cuando lo viera le partiría la cara por haberme tratado de esa manera, le respondí que no valía la pena, pero se que Jacob no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Ahora estaba en clases y definitivamente matemáticas no era mi fuerte, además para qué mierda estudiaba si yo sólo quería recorrer el mundo con mi guitarra.

A la salida de clases en el parking nos juntamos con mis amigos planeando una salida de copas, muchas copas, ellos ya sabían de mi actividad favorita y querían oírme cantar y tocar guitarra, así que nos juntaríamos en el bar. Sentí la presencia de Edward y se que había escuchado mis planes y se también que eso le reventaba, pero nada me podía importar menos.

Es cierto que no he podido olvidar lo que esa noche me hizo sentir y que a diario sueño con esa experiencia, pero no iba a sucumbir nuevamente, ese era un tema cerrado para mi y aunque me muriera por volver a sentir su labios, sus colmillos y su cuerpo enredado con el mío no permitiría que volviera a ocurrir.

Él se estaba portando muy bien, nunca más trajo a mujeres a la casa y se por las bromas de Emmett que tampoco las veía fuera de ella, el vampiro caliente y ávido de sexo que había conocido ahora era célibe y en el fondo no puedo negar que eso me produce satisfacción, a veces creo que estoy loca por los pensamientos tan encontrados que tengo hacia él. Además ahora se vestía como tanto me gustaba, cada día era una tortura silenciosa verlo tan jodidamente sexy con la ropa que usaba, además las miradas que me daba me producía corrientazos de electricidad por todo el cuerpo y alojándose en mi centro, se que él sabía lo que producía porque podía oler mi excitación y porque casi babeaba cuando lo miraba, pero de ahí no pasaba.

Cuando estaba en casa prácticamente me la pasaba encerrada en mi habitación, escuchaba música a todo volumen, practicaba por horas con mi saco de boxear para aligerar el estrés y tocaba mi guitarra de forma furiosa para sacarme la necesidad que sentía por él. Me habían llamado la atención en casa porque estaba fumando mucho y es que eso me relajaba enormemente cuando mis otras actividades no mermaban mis pensamientos lujuriosos.

La noche de copas llegó y la pasé de maravilla con los chicos, al principio estaban un tanto asustados por el ambiente del bar, ellos son muy pijos y este ambiente para ellos era desconocido, pero los alenté de que nada les pasaría.

Mientras bebíamos nuevamente sentí a Edward cerca, ¿acaso no tenía nada más importante que hacer que estar espiándome?.

Lo ignoré como siempre. La hora llegó y subí al escenario, canté fenomenal, como siempre, el público estaba enardecido y mis amigos me miraban con cara de bobos, no podían creer que esta enana lo hiciera tan bien, de refilón vi a mi vampiro, me miraba atentamente y a ratos miraba con cara de asesino serial a algunos hombres del público.

Mi actuación continuó, al final canté I love rock and roll, love is paint de Joan Jett, Smell like teen spirit, where did you sleep last night y lithium de nirvana y rematé con kosmic blues de Janis Joplin.

Cuando me estaba bajando del escenario un tipo trató de agarrarme el culo, pero no alcanzó, ya que el vampiro celópata llegó antes y le quebró la mano antes de ponerme un dedo encima, lo miré con incredulidad, yo podía defenderme sola, nadie le pidió ayuda, menos mal que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, al menos la parte en que el tipo terminó con la mano destruida.

Edward me miró con rabia, él no aprobaba que estuviera en este lugar, pero me importaba mierda, él no era nadie para prohibirme algo.

Seguí caminando hacia donde estaban mis amigos, las chicas miraban a lo lejos a Edward con cara de tontas, claro, el vampiro era espectacular.

- Bella dime que conoces a ese bombón – dijo Melissa, ella no conocía a mucha gente del pueblo, así que no conocía a "mi familia"

- Meli, ese bombón vive con Bella – le contestó Jessica – ¿no es genial?, el tipo está que se cae de bueno, además supe que está soltero, dejó a la odiosa de su novia ¿sabes por qué fue Bella? – Dios, esa chica era muy simpática, pero era una cotilla de primera

- Sólo se que se largó, esa zorra me caía muy mal, menos mal que se fue – dije con desprecio

- ¿lo has visto desnudo o en ropa interior?, describe ese momento, debe ser alucinante verlo así, con ese cuerpo que se gasta – a lo lejos escuché la carcajada de Edward, estaba pendiente de la conversación, yo me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor con las preguntas impertinentes de Jess.

- No quiero hablar de Edward Jess

- Por favor Bella, contesta lo que te pregunté, después te dejo tranquila, por favor, por favor.

- Segura que no preguntarás nunca nada más de Edward si respondo

- Si, si

- Ok, si lo he visto con ropa interior y desnudo también, tiene un cuerpo glorioso, pero lo mejor es que besa como los dioses, sus dedos son mágicos cuando se introducen en tu coño y su lengua te da los mejores orgasmos del mundo ¿contenta? – dije como si hablara del tiempo, todos me miraban con cara de estupefacción, incluso Edward se giró y me quedó mirando como idiota, sonreí tiernamente, Jessica quería saber más, pero la paré.

- Eres mi ídola - dijeron las chicas al unísono y los chicos bufaron, Edward en cambio tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Son novios o algo así? – carajo, Jessica no entendía que no quería hablar más del tema.

- ¿Me ves con cara de tener novio?, no, no somos novios ni nada por el estilo, nunca lo he tenido y nunca lo tendré.

Me di cuenta en qué momento Edward se iba acercando, ya que las chicas miraban en su dirección con cara de estúpidas, quería partirles la cara de bobas que tenían.

Edward llegó a la mesa y lentamente inclinó la cabeza y pasó la lengua desde mi cuello hasta mi mejilla de manera muy, muy caliente y sin despegar los ojos de las chicas que ya babeaban e híper ventilaban. Me quedé estática, no pensé que Edward fuera a hacer algo así en público, mi respiración se agitó y la humedad en mi centro se hizo presente mientras Edward se incorporaba mientras acariciaba mis brazos muy lentamente. Me sonrió como niño pillado en travesura.

- Mmmmm, deliciosa, siempre deliciosa y mía. Adiós chicas – les dijo sonriendo torcidamente, me miró con picardía – Bella nos vemos en casa cariño – me guiñó y se fue riéndose a carcajadas.

Maldito cabrón, me tomó desprevenida, además dejó claro que lo que había dicho de que no éramos nada era una mentira, joder, ahora no me dejarán tranquila con el asuntito. Miré a las chicas y suspiraban en dirección por donde se había ido Edward.

- ¿Segura que no son nada? – preguntó Jessica sonriendo

- No, ese maldito cabrón me va a escuchar en casa

- Bella, por Dios, tienes al chico más caliente en tus manos y no lo quieres aprovechar, espabila, ese hombre es un verdadero bombón, aprovecha

- No – les di mi mirada de púdrete para que pararan con el temita.

Después de ese incidente empezó a hacer más público su atención hacia mi, me iba a buscar al colegio y llevaba flores, chocolates y todas esas mierdas de noviecitos de pre escolar, todos en el colegio me miraban, ya que Edward era considerado algo así como un Dios, si antes las chicas me odiaban, ahora lo hacían más, yo por mi parte no le daba ni la hora a Cullen, odiaba todas esas mierdas románticas y un buen día se lo dije bien clarito. Él me miró sonriendo alegando que las odiaba porque nadie me había tratado de conquistar como correspondía, que yo era una princesa y a las princesas se les conquistaba con amor y dedicación, uf, aparte de vampiro me salió poeta el maldito cursi, no pude aguantar y me reí en su cara de tarado, si pensaba que me derretiría con su discursito, por la cara que puso tengo que reconocer que fui un poquito cruel, pero que se joda, él sabía que no me iban esas mierdas.

De todas maneras no se dio por vencido y todos los putos días me esperaba a la salida, nunca le hacía caso, no me iba con él, mis amigas me decían de todo menos que era bonita y todo por ignorar al Dios griego.

Por petición de Jasper Esme había remodelado una habitación bastante grande en la parte posterior de la casa y había montado un magnífico gimnasio, pobre Jasper no daba más con la lujuria y el estrés que recibía tanto de mi como de Edward y eso le traía problemas con Alice que aunque no se quejaba a veces le daba un poco de pudor que Jasper motivado por nuestra calentura la tomara en cualquier parte de la casa. Ella me había dicho que estaba fascinada por el hecho de que Jasper ahora era más creativo a la hora de amarla, mucho más que antes, pero en un par de ocasiones había sido muy incómodo cuando al correrse había gritado mi nombre ya que en ese momento captaba toda la lujuria de Edward.

Ese día me había levantado temprano y estaba limpiando la moto y por supuesto mi atuendo no dejaba nada a la imaginación, un short de jeans bastante corto y deshilachado, una polera negra estampada con la familia Adams y como era larga la había anudado dejando libre mi cintura. Todo había comenzado muy inocente.

Mientras limpiaba la moto conecté mi ipod y escuchaba a muse, Dios, el vocalista me ponía caliente, esa voz rasgada y erótica hicieron efecto en mi cuerpo y empecé a mover las caderas mientras mi cabeza fantaseaba con follar con Edward con la música de muse de fondo, Dios, eso sería magistral.

De reojo vi a Edward como siempre observándome a escondidas, lo ignoré como siempre, pero casi me corro cuando vi lo que estaba haciendo, él pensaba que no lo había visto y se masajeaba su polla dura por encima del pantalón, esa visión y la música me volvieron loca, acentué mis movimientos, me agachaba levantando el culo, movía las caderas y al igual que en las películas de adolescentes calientes mojé la polera y aunque por el color no se transparentaba si marcada mis duros pezones al no llevar sujetador, además que con su visión para él era más que claro la forma en que se marcaban mis senos, miré de reojo y por primera vez vi una polla, Dios, él se había abierto la bragueta del pantalón y su polla erecta la frotada rápidamente en una de sus manos, era tan grande, gruesa, deliciosa y podía apostar a que estaba húmeda, se me secó la garganta y las bragas las tenía más mojada que mi polera, en un arrebato de lujuria metí la mano en mi short y acaricié mi clítoris húmedo e hinchado gimiendo de satisfacción y ahí fue cuando oí el gruñido de Edward, se había corrido mirándome.

En ese momento me di cuenta de la mierda que había hecho y traté de entrar a la casa, pero justo cuando estaba por entrar vi a los Cullen salir pitando de allí, Emmett me lanzó una mirada divertida mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

- ¡Joder Bella!, entre tú y Edward van a dejar a la pobre Alice postrada en cama para la eternidad, no te aconsejo entrar si no quieres presenciar sexo vampírico desenfrenado jajajajaja.

Me morí de vergüenza y me iba a marchar hacia el bosque que lindaba con la casa, pero Rose me gritó que no fuera por allí, que Edward se encontraba cerca y no era recomendable que estuviéramos a poca distancia, a no ser que quisiera quitarle la calentura que aún tenía su hermano.

Después de eso no dejan de molestarnos en casa, especialmente Emmett que sacaba a colación el acto de Edward dejándonos a los dos avergonzados y a Alice cabreada por la culminación del acto entre ella y Jasper gritando mi nombre, claro él lo hizo porque sentía la necesidad de Edward y absorbía los sentimientos de mi vampiro caliente, ¡mierda, olviden que lo nombre mi vampiro!.

Pasaron dos meses y la verdad es que cada día me costaba más no caer en la tentativa de Edward, seguía acosándome, seguía mis pasos, sentía su mirada penetrante día y noche.

Casi nunca decía nada, pero con sólo verlo a los ojos se exactamente qué sentía, me deseaba, me quería, me amaba, lo se, lo siento en cada partícula de mi cuerpo, porque yo sentía lo mismo, ya no podía negar por más tiempo el lazo que nos unía, cada vez era más difícil no arrojarme a sus brazos y suplicarle que me tomara, que me hiciera suya, que me transformara.

Mis sueños estaban poblados de escenas sexuales entre Edward y yo, distintos escenarios, distintas poses. Despertaba a media noche jadeando y a punto de alcanzar un orgasmo, estaba viviendo un infierno.

Edward parecía que estaba peor que yo, su semblante no era bueno, estaba demacrado y muy ojeroso, al parecer al no beber sangre humana lo estaba debilitando.

Casi sentí lástima de él, casi me desmorono a sus pies y le ruego que beba de mi cuando oí la conversación que tuvo con Carlisle, su padre le reprochaba que no se estuviera alimentando como correspondía, Edward respondía que ya no podía, que toda sangre le asqueaba, que las humanas no eran apetecibles, que sólo deseaba la mía, que no tomaría una sola gota de sangre humana nunca más si no era la mía.

La sangre animal no era suficiente para mantenerlo con fuerzas, ahora me enteraba de eso, siempre pensé que beber sangre humana era más como capricho, como rendirse a los deseos más básicos, pero Edward enfermaría y hasta podría morir si no bebía de mi sangre, eso me molestó, porque echaba abajo mis planes, no quería que él bebiera nunca más de mi, pero tampoco quería que muriera, pero si le daba mi sangre se que lo lamentaría, era una lujuria animal que me consumía cuando bebía de mi, se que culminaríamos follando y no estaba preparada para eso, creo que nunca lo estaría, aunque no puedo negar que sólo imaginar el acto, con el único que me lo he imaginado es con Edward, sólo a él lo deseo.

EDWARD POV

Maldita sea, ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba follar a Bella, lo necesitaba tanto, su sangre, su cuerpo, maldita niña que me desquicia a cada momento, su rebeldía me saca de las casillas, a veces deseo tomarla por la fuerza y hacerle entender de una buena vez que ella me pertenece, que es mía, pero la voz de la razón me pudre la mente diciendo que no es la manera, que tengo que esperar, pero el tiempo se estaba agotando, necesitaba sangre humana, pero no quería consumir cualquier sangre, quería la sangre de mi cantante, antes no era ningún problema beber de cualquier humana, pero una vez probada la sangre de tu cantante la cosa se ponía difícil, ya que no se deseaba ninguna más, pero no quería presionar a Bella, pero Dios, cómo necesitaba de esa muchachita caprichosa.

Había acordado con mi padre que haría el intento de beber de alguna otra mujer, aunque los dos sabíamos que eso no mejoraría nada.

De todas maneras esta noche saldría de cacería humana, Bella no tendría que enterarse de mis planes, no quería hacerle daño, porque aunque ella negara del lazo que nos unía se que ella sentía lo mismo por mi, le haría daño saber que voy a intentar beber de otra persona, aunque mi intención es sólo beber, no pienso follar a ninguna que no sea ella, pero con lo testaruda que es capaz que utilice eso para seguir negando nuestro amor, nuestra unión.

Mi familia salió, sólo quedaba Jasper quien era el encargado de cuidar a Bella en nuestra ausencia. Mi familia había ido a cazar al bosque y yo lo haría a la ciudad. Jasper por supuesto no estaba de acuerdo con mis planes, pero traté de decirle que intentaría fortalecerme y aunque no le gustaba la idea de que traicionara en cierta medida a Bella terminó por comprenderme.

Esa noche fui a la discotheque que estaba a la salida de la cuidad, era muy popular e iban las mujeres más bellas, no hace mucho tiempo iba con mucha frecuencia y era muy popular entre las mujeres.

Hoy iba por necesidad, me molestaba tener que recurrir a viejas tácticas para beber sangre cuando la única sangre que quería o necesitaba estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, Bella no me daba tregua, pero había jurado respetarla, había jurado esperarla hasta que estuviera completamente decidida a entregarse a mi.

Apenas llegué ojos lujuriosos me seguían, sonrisas coquetas, movimientos sensuales, las mujeres me enviaban un mensaje claro, todas ellas querían ser las elegidas para follármelas, pero eso no ocurriría, el único coño que quería estaba en casa durmiendo.

Me senté en la barra y después de dos tragos la primera humana se acercó, no me apetecía en nada su sangre, es más me molestaba, ella no causaba nada en mi, a pesar de ser jodidamente hermosa no me calentaba como mi rebelde.

Se llamaba Allison y era una morena escultural, era divertida, creo, si le hubiera prestado más atención, pero mi mente como siempre vagaba pensando en la niña que había volteado mi mundo por completo.

La llevé a la pista de baile, lo más cercano que estaría de tocarla sexualmente sería con un baile y unos cuantos toqueteos, la pista estaba a oscuras y la música era cadenciosa, nuestros cuerpos se movían sensualmente, ella trataba de apretarse más a mi, provocarme, estaba excitada, podía olerla, pero su sangre no me llamaba, no me cantaba, no me producía ese picor en la nariz, ese sabor adictivo en mi paladar y definitivamente no me provocaba ni una mierda de placer, mi verga estaba muerta.

Con algo de rabia por sentirme tan inútil la apegué a mi cuerpo mientras sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo, me acerqué lentamente a su cuello pasando mi nariz por éste, rozándola, excitándola, no sentía nada, así que sin perder más tiempo hundí mis dientes en su cuello, ella gimió de placer mientras mis manos acariciaban su culo.

La sangre corría por mi garganta dejándome un sinsabor tremendo, era otra sangre la que me apetecía, era otro cuerpo el que deseaba tocar, era otro aroma el que me volvía loco.

De pronto sentí el aroma que tanto deseaba, mi cuerpo se tensó y rápidamente sellé la herida de la chica para después borrarle la memoria. Me voltee en busca de Bella y la encontré parada a pocos metros de mi, me miraba de una manera que sentí como se rompía mi corazón o lo que queda de él, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y la limpió con furia mientras salía corriendo hacia el exterior, ¡mierda!, la había vuelto a cagar, ahora jamás me perdonaría.

Salí a buscarla, pero ya no estaba, me subí al auto y fui rápidamente hacia la casa, evocaba una y otra vez su cara de tristeza, me quería patear yo mismo el culo, pero a la vez la rabia iba posicionándose en mi interior, ella era la que no quería nada conmigo, ella fue la que dijo que nunca tendría su sangre, ella me despreciaba cada vez que se le daba la puta gana, yo necesitaba sangre para sobrevivir, no me podía reclamar nada, no tenía un puto derecho de enfadarse.

Al llegar a casa Jasper me miraba con rabia, él adoraba a Bella y sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, subí rápidamente al dormitorio de ella, a pesar de la rabia que sentía debía explicarle lo que había pasado, a pesar de que dije que no podía reclamarme nada esa niña hacía lo que quería con mi voluntad.

El aroma de Bella llegaba a raudales a mis fosas nasales y la ponzoña inundaba mi boca, para qué hablar de la erección que se apretaba en mis pantalones.

Su puerta estaba con llave y me importó una mierda romper la cerradura, así que entré como un vendaval. Ella se encontraba dándole fuertemente al saco de boxeo sin protección en sus manos, éstas estaban enrojecidas por la fuerza con que golpeaba, su respiración era agitada y lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos sin que cayeran por sus mejillas.

- Bella lo que viste no es lo que estás pensando, yo sólo estaba bebiendo, no me la iba a follar

- No me des explicaciones vampiro, lo que hagas con tu puta vida me tiene sin cuidado – gritó sin dejar de golpear el saco.

- Eso es mentira, si no te importara no hubieras ido a buscarme, no te hubieras sacado el puto collar para que te oliera

- Eso fue una estupidez, un maldito error, todo contigo es un maldito error

- Tú lías todo maldita sea, no quieres nada de mi y me prohíbes que me alimente, estoy perdiendo las fuerzas, necesito sangre y tú no me quieres ayudar, ponte en mi lugar, te he dicho hasta el cansancio que te amo, que te necesito y no me das ni la hora y cuando trato de retomar mi vida en algo que sea te enfureces conmigo, no es justo

- ¿Y tú crees que es justo sentirme cómo me siento?, me tientas, socavas mi control, me calientas me conquistas y después te largas con la primera zorra que te encuentras cuando había decidido darte mi sangre para que te recuperaras, ¡tonta de mi!, sentirme como la mierda por ti y tú divirtiéndote de lo lindo con esa guarra, nunca cambiarás, siempre serás el ser despreciable que conocí cuando llegué

- Ya basta, eres tú la del problema, no me quieres aceptar, me siento como un maldito enfermo tras una niña que cada vez que se le antoja me lastima y me desprecia, yo no soy como el pendejo de James al que te cansaste de basurear por años, todo tiene un límite – se que no debería estar enojado con ella, pero me sacaba de las casillas – y por un demonio deja de golpear ese maldito saco, te lastimarás las manos ¿qué mierda pretendías al ir a buscarme?

- Ya te dije, había decidido darte mi sangre, que no te quiera aceptar como pareja no quiere decir que te quiera ver muerto, no quiero que me muerdas, pero había encontrado la solución para que bebieras mi sangre – dijo mientras se levantaba la maga de la chaqueta que llevaba, el vendaje alrededor de su brazo me volvía loco, la sangre estaba fresca bajo éste.

- ¿Qué mierda? – ella fue hacia su mochila y sacó una bolsa con sangre, mi garganta ardía como el demonio y mis fosas nasales se agrandaban olisqueando la bolsa, era su aroma, era su sangre,¡mierda!, ella se había sacado sangre para dármela sin que la mordiera, no sabía si besarla o mandarla a la mierda, por un lado me daba su sangre y le agradecía por eso, pero por otro lado prefirió dármela de esa manera para no tener contacto conmigo, para no dejar que el lazo nos uniera más.

- Tómala, aunque no creo que ya la necesites, por lo que vi deberías estar satisfecho en ese aspecto, aunque con lo otro no puedo ayudarte y tendrás que ir a buscar a la guarra y terminar lo que empezaste

- ¿mmmm?

- No te hagas el idiota conmigo, bebiste de ella, pero te interrumpí y no alcanzaste a follarla, te doy mi sangre en esta oportunidad, pero para bajarte el calentón y la erección ve a buscar a tu amiguita y ahora lárgate de mi habitación

- Con un carajo, te dije que no me la quería tirar, sólo necesitaba sangre, a la única que me quiero follar toda la puta eternidad es a ti.

- Lástima que con lo que vi hoy o confíe en ti

- Nunca has confiado en mi Bella, desde antes de llegar te pusiste la coraza y me aborreciste, nunca me diste la más mínima oportunidad y creo que nunca me la darás

- No te equivocas, eres un monstruo y nunca me rendiré

- Puta madre y dices que yo soy un monstruo, eres cruel, se que no me comporté como era debido, se que te lastimé y no me lo perdonaré nunca, pero tú también me lastimas, andas todo el puto día escupiendo tu asco hacia mi, hacia la mayoría de las cosas, me detestas porque sabes que me amas, me lastimas, pero al mismo tiempo te lastimas a ti misma, me deseas tanto que en las noches me tengo que masturbar por los sueños calientes que tienes conmigo, puedo oler tu maldita excitación ahora mismo, me vuelves loco, ¿tienes puta idea de lo que me haces?, de todo lo que trastornas, de lo mucho que deseo poseerte, de lo malditamente caliente que me tienes y de mi puta consciencia de que me dice que tengo que esperar por ti, que tengo que respetarte, que debo controlarme.

No aguanté más y me abalancé contra ella, lo aceptara o no esta noche iba a obtener lo que tanto anhelaba, a la mierda la falsa moral por la que me estaba rigiendo, ella era mi cantante e iba a ser mía, aunque fuera a la fuerza, ya no aguantaba más.

CHICAS ACÁ LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. LAS COSAS NO MEJORAN CON ESTE PARCITO.

POR MOTIVOS DE TIEMPO NO PUDE DARLES LAS GRACIAS UNA A UNA, AUNQUE YA SABEN LO AGRADECIDA QUE ME SIENTO POR SUS BUENOS COMENTARIOS

¿REVIEWS?

CARIÑOS. SANDRA


	7. Chapter 7 ODIO, IRA Y ALGO MÁS

**REBELDE**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**nota autora: chicas les advierto que el fic es rating M, no sólo por las escenas de sexo explícito, que serán muchos, sino también por lenguaje adulto y fuerte, en advertencia no hay engaño, así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no leas, si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que las chicas que leen mis fics, saben la manera en que escribo y que el lenguaje expresado puede ser sumamente ofensivo para algunas personas. Fic humano/vampiro, pero no el canon vampírico usual.**

**sin nada más que decir: disfruten.  
><strong>

CAPÍTULO VI.- ODIO, IRA Y ALGO MÁS

BELLA POV

¡Oh no!, que no me viniera con ese discursito de mierda, yo sabía lo que había visto, había pensado que estaría feliz cuando le dijera que había encontrado la solución a su problema, era una buena solución para ambos, él bebería y a mi no me marcaría más, el lazo no se fortalecería más aún, era una buena idea.

Cuando Edward salió le pedí ayuda a Jasper y a regañadientes me instruyó como sacarme sangre y la cantidad exacta para que Edward quedara satisfecho y yo no me secara.

Del estudio de Carlisle sacamos las cosas necesarias y nos pusimos manos a la obra, la cara que puso Jasper al oler mi sangre me dio un poquito de miedo, pero luego se carcajeó diciendo que no me preocupara, no deseaba mi sangre aunque admitía que era muy apetecible, me explicó con calma que cuando se encuentra a tu cantante sólo deseas la sangre de tu pareja, eso ya me lo habían dicho, pero me gustó la forma en que me lo explicó, además ahondó en su historia de amor con Alice, era muy linda, a pesar de que detesto la cursilería.

Una vez terminada la tarea, Jasper me dijo el tiempo que la sangre duraba apetecible en la bolsa, así que me dirigí hacia la discotheque donde había ido Edward, la verdad es que estaba muy cabreada cuando me enteré de que Edward andaba de cacería, no lo quería ver enrollado con ninguna guarra, esperaba llegar a tiempo, además no creo que él hiciera algo así, decía que me amaba y la verdad es que le creía, así que seguramente había salido para apretarme las tuercas y me rindiera a él y su deseo.

Rabia, dolor, incredulidad, odio, fueron algunos de los sentimientos que experimenté cuando vi a Edward enrollándose con esa zorra, estaba bebiendo de ella mientras la fajaba ¿amor por mi?, una putada, maldito vampiro le había descubierto el jueguito, mientras me juraba amor eterno y deseo descarnado él se follaba a otras, claro, quería hacerme lo mismo que le hizo a Tanya, pero conmigo no podía, no sabía aún quién mierda era Bella Swan.

La discusión en casa fue explosiva, dijimos muchas cosas, nos reprochamos otras cuantas, pero mi mente y mi corazón estaban completamente enfurecidos, no entendía razones, no quería entender nada, sólo quería golpear y golpear, la violencia corría a raudales en mi interior y una furia ciega me consumía, había tratado de confiar en él y me defraudó, nuevamente me defraudó.

Él hablaba y hablaba y sólo era consciente de este hecho por que veía cómo su boca se movía, me cerré a escuchar los últimos minutos, sólo golpeaba y golpeaba mi saco, los nudillos ardían y las lágrimas apelotonadas en mis ojos pujaban por salir.

De un momento a otro Edward atravesó la distancia que nos separaba, me empujó contra una pared y sin pedir permiso y sin sentir el más mínimo respeto por mi me alzó hasta quedar a su altura, se metió entre mis piernas acomodando su majestuosa erección contra mi centro y sin cortarse un pelo hundió los colmillos en mi cuello.

- No – grité, no quería esto así, no quería, de verdad que no, no estaba preparada, no así, con rabia y dolor. Sin proponérmelo jadee al sentir la pasión, la sangre corría revolucionada por mis venas dándole el mejor manjar al hombre que gemía como animal mientras bebía de mi.

- No, así no, por favor - volví a gritar mientras las lágrimas que trataba de contener se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

- Si, eres mía y es hora de que te des cuenta que conmigo no se juega niña, serás mía quieras o no – solté un sollozo mientras una de sus manos se coló bajo mi falda y sin tapujos arrancó mis bragas accediendo a mi centro, dos dedos me bombeaban mientras sentía poco a poco el nudo en mi bajo vientre, éste crecía y crecía y sabía que mis gemidos calientes acompañaban a los de Edward, mi resistencia claudicó y me entregué al placer viniéndome en sus dedos, al ocurrir esto se apretó más a mi, pero no paró de mover los dedos, nuevamente sentí mi orgasmo crecer, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y sus dedos se movían con precisión en mi. Seguía llorando ahora más fuerte que antes, es cierto que lo amaba, lo deseaba y ahora mismo me estaba llevando al cielo, pero lo odiaba al mismo tiempo, no se detuvo cuando le pedí que no lo hiciera, no le importó que estuviera llorando y asustada, a pesar que a veces lo ponía duro a propósito sólo era una niña y no es no.

Al alcanzar mi segundo orgasmo selló la herida y me soltó, sus ojos relucían de un carmesí impresionante y su pecho subía y bajaba con energía.

Me sentía cansada, era mucha la sangre que me faltaba en el cuerpo, sin darme casi cuenta caí al suelo desmadejada, mientras me hacía bolita y lloraba sin control. Edward parpadeó rápidamente y sin dar ninguna explicación salió del dormitorio dejándome enfadada y confundida.

Como pude llegué a mi cama y me dormí llorando en silencio, no podía creer que me había tratado de esa manera, como si fuera una puta, como si tuviera el derecho de tomar de mi cuanto quisiera y sin remordimientos, me usaba como a una zorra y bebía de mi como si fuera una maldita nevera.

Al día siguiente el ambiente era tenso, bajé sólo para desayunar, no tenía ganas de nada y aún estaba muy débil. Edward trató de hablar conmigo, pero esta vez sentí miedo y me refugié en Emmett quien al mirar a Edward le dio una mirada me muerte, me sentía avergonzada por la manera en que Edward me había tratado, sabía que todos se habían enterado, Jasper se encontraba en la casa anoche y había escuchado todo, nadie habló, después de tomar mi desayuno que fue abundante le dije a Carlisle que no iría al colegio, que quería dormir solamente, él asintió con pena y vergüenza.

Así fue mi rutina durante una semana, no hablaba con nadie, el primer día bajé a tomar mis alimentos, pero después de eso bajaba y ponía lo que comería en una bandeja y me iba nuevamente a mi habitación, allí pasaba todo el día recostada divagando, nadie me decía nada, ni siquiera me pasaban las llamadas y mi celular estaba apagado, pasaba todo el día en pijama, estaba melancólica y a veces tocaba mi guitarra canciones tristes y apagadas mientras lloraba.

Después de esa primera semana de autocompasión decidí que ya era suficiente, no le daría el gusto al vampiro de seguir así, de sentirme como la mierda, ya me habían pasado suficientes cosas malas en mi corta vida y me levantaría de nuevo, no dejaría que la pena me consumiera, dejé de llorar y después de una exhausta sesión con mi saco de boxeo y de destrozar la guitarra y casi toda mi habitación salí.

Era de noche y necesitaba salir urgentemente, me valía huevo a quién le molestara mi salida, nadie me detendría, era mi puto derecho salir a reventar el mundo.

Antes de alcanzar la puerta de salida me interceptó Edward, se veía fatal si un jodido Dios del olimpo pudiera verse así. Sus ojos nuevamente se camuflaban bajo las lentillas dándole un color marrón confuso. Me miró con tanta pena, pero ya no me conmovía, ya no me inspiraba más que asco y odio, si antes lo deseaba como una enferma ahora sólo sentía dolor al mirarlo, dolor y rabia.

Trató de decirme algo y acercarse, pero no lo permití, estiré mi brazo con la palma de mi mano extendida dejándole claro que no quería que se acercara y que no me hablara, suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Pasé por su lado sin mirarlo y salí como un torbellino de la casa.

No fui al bar, en cambio e fui a una discotheque, no a la misma que fue Edward, pero igual de buena.

Quería….quería, no se qué mierda quería hacer, pero quería descargar la rabia que llevaba, así que me dirigí al bar, pedí una botella de tequila y poco a poco me la fui bebiendo. Muchos chicos pasaban y me miraban con cara de estúpidos, pero no existían para mi…..hasta…..que lo vi.

Era un muchacho bien guay, estaba en la pista bailando con una rubia de bote y plástica, el tipo estaba como camión, nunca antes lo había visto, era rubio, cuerpo bien formado, alto, no tanto como….. bueno, era alto y lucía unos músculos de muerte, su ropa estaba bien, un poco pijo para mi gusto, pero era lo mejorcito que había visto hasta ahora.

Seguí bebiendo mientras lo miraba moverse con gracia y sensualidad en la pista, de pronto me miró y sonrió mientras me evaluaba, me sentí bien al leer su apreciación, si, era linda y sexy y el chico lo apreciaba. Le sonreí y la rubia al darse cuenta me fulminó con la mirada, bah, rubia tonta, no era competencia para mi, si quisiera ese tipo ya sería mío, no estaba mal en pensar así, al fin y al cabo a parte de James nunca había tenido otro tipo de relación cercana al noviazgo, James y Jacob eran los únicos con los que me había besado a parte del vampiro.

Después que terminó la última canción el chico se acercó a mi, sonreí internamente, hoy me quería sentir linda, apreciada, quería borrar el sabor amargo de sentirme la zorra de un vampiro.

La conversación con Seth fue muy divertida, el chico era graciosísimo, tenía mi edad y era nuevo, así que compartiríamos clases, además de vivir cerca, muy cerca.

Después de una breve conversación me sacó a bailar y gustosa accedí, el baile se nos dio bien y entre baile y baile terminamos besándonos, sus besos eran tranquilos, suaves, pero me venían bien, no tenían esa pasión arrebatadora y desbocada de Edward, Seth besaba con ternura, con delicadeza y me encantó, sus manos se quedaron quietas en mi cintura y se anotó otro punto al no tratar de fajarme, Seth era todo un caballero.

Salimos de la disco y nos dedicamos a recorrer la ciudad caminando, entre risas y anécdotas nos conocimos un poco más, cada tanto nos besábamos y paseamos tomados de la mano, eso jamás lo había hecho, pero con él me sentía bien, me sentía normal y al mismo tiempo me sentía distinta.

Quizás el hecho de estar con alguien de mi edad por primera vez cambiaba todo, nunca antes permití que James me tomara de la mano como noviecita de pre escolar, pero con Seth era distinto, por el momento.

Me contó que venía desde Chicago con sus padres y una prima que vivía con ellos ya que sus padres habían muerto hace dos años, estaban aburridos de la vida en esa gran cuidad, así que decidieron venirse a Forks buscando estabilidad y paz, llevaban una semana viviendo acá y el próximo lunes se integraban a las clases. Su padre era abogado y su madre dueña de casa.

Le hice un resumen corto de mi vida en el internado y de los Cullen, claro que obvié su naturaleza y a Edward no lo nombré para nada. Las horas fueron pasando y llegamos a un pub, entramos y bebimos un poco más, la verdad es que ya estaba bastante pasadita de copas, pero a la mierda me dije, la estaba pasando como nunca antes.

Entre copas Seth me pasó una pastilla y le sonreí con agradecimiento, sabía perfectamente que tipo de pastilla era, hace tiempo que no las tomaba y me venía bien, así que sin reflexionar mucho la tomé.

Al poco raro nos reíamos solos y escandalosamente, a puros botes llegamos a mi casa, no podíamos parar de reír y es que Seth salía con unas cosas muy cómicas, él también había consumido, así que estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, bueno, yo un poquito más, ya que había bebido mucho más que él.

Me contaba de sus aventuras en Chicago y de sus amigos. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa nos tropezamos y caímos al suelo estrepitosamente quedando yo encima de él. Era tan lindo y tenía la mente tan enturbiada que no me aguanté y lo besé como si la vida se me fuera en ese beso, por supuesto él me correspondió abrazándome con fuerza.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y con Seth alzamos la vista, Edward nos miraba con cara de odio y apretaba los puños con fuerza, mierda, nos estábamos besando en la puerta de la casa del vampiro que me reclamaba como suya, mierda, mierda, mierda, pero de nuevo mi mente se perdió y me puse a reír como histérica. Me paré como pude y ayudé a Seth a que hiciera lo mismo, Edward no decía nada, sólo nos miraba de hito en hito.

Ignorando al personaje de cuentos de terror me giré hacia Seth para despedirme, le di mi número de celular y del teléfono fijo, nos dimos otro beso, pero cortito y Seth se despidió guiñándome un ojo y gritando a todo pulmón que había conocido a la chica más hermosa del mundo.

Riéndome de la tontería que acababa de pasar entré a la casa todavía ignorando a Edward que apretaba el borde de la puerta con rabia.

Al entrar a la sala sentí los pasos del vampiro tras de mi y me apresuré a mi dormitorio, no alcancé a llegar cuando Edward me tomó de la muñeca y me acercó a él, como pude traté de alejarlo, pero fue en vano, me acercó más a él y me olió sin dejar de mirarme con rabia mezclada con pena, ja, que se metiera la pena en el culo.

- Suéltame idiota – le grité, me tenía cabreada

- Por lo menos me hablas, además ¿qué mierda consumiste?, estás evidentemente borracha y drogada y ese tipo ¿quién mierda es?

- No te importa quién sea, a la única que debe importarle es a mi, déjame de una maldita vez en paz

- No, no entiendes, debemos hablar de lo que pasó

- No, no tenemos nada de que hablar, no quiero que me hables, no quiero que me mires, no quiero tenerte cerca.

- Eres mi cantante – gritó enojado

- Y me tratas como a una puta nevera – sus ojos se entristecieron y abría y cerraba la boca en busca de palabras que yo no quería escuchar – nunca te perdonaré que me trataras como a una zorra, me das asco, te odio, te odio – grité mientras le golpeaba el pecho llorando de rabia y cayendo al suelo arrodillada

- Lo siento tanto Bella, ese día no estaba en mis cabales y lament…

- Nooooo – grité – no quiero escucharte, me dañaste, me utilizaste, me ultrajaste.

En seguida llegaron los Cullen en masa y me rodearon, las chicas me abrazaron y los chicos miraban desafiantes a Edward.

- te odio Edward, así que no intentes tratarme nuevamente como tu zorra personal, para eso anda y búscate a otra – dije entrando al dormitorio seguida de Alice y Rose. Pude escuchar claramente que Carlisle reprendía duramente a Edward y le decían que ya estaba advertido.

Apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada caí rendida en un sueño que empezó lindo, pero de a poco la cara que me miraba con amor y devoción se transformó en la de un demonio aterrador que me mataba inflingiendo un dolor tremendo, yo sólo gritaba que dejara de hacerme sufrir, que me matara de una vez, pero el demonio se regocijaba de mi dolor y seguía torturándome, estaba al borde de la muerte, sentía como mi fuerza se perdía en la bruma de la inconsciencia y con un último grito caí en un abismo negro.

Desperté gritando y completamente sudada, mi respiración era tan agitada que apenas podía hacer entrar aire a mis pulmones, mis mejillas estaban mojadas producto del llanto.

No alcancé a pararme para ir al baño cuando mi puerta se abrió y entró Jasper. Me abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo mientras yo sólo temblaba de miedo, así nos quedamos un buen tiempo, pero a medida que me calmaba emocionalmente la parte física se sentía como la mierda, las nauseas se apoderaron de mi sistema y a trompicones me deshice del abrazo de Jasper para correr al baño.

Mi cuerpo no daba más, me sentía cansada y la garganta me ardía de lo mucho que había vomitado, la espalda me dolía horrorosamente por contorsionarse, el sudor bañaba todo mi cuerpo, el que sentía muy caliente.

Jasper delicadamente me sobaba la espalda y me ayudó a levantarme, a lavarme para llevarme nuevamente a la cama, una vez acostada llamó a Carlisle, al parecer estaba con mucha fiebre.

Carlisle me inyectó y me dejó descansar diciendo que no iría al colegio hasta que me recuperara, creo que no alcancé a contestarle porque ya estaba dormida.

EDWARD POV

Maldición, estaba total y completamente jodido, lo que le había echo a Bella no tenía nombre, bueno más bien si, la había violentado sexualmente, la forcé mientras bebía de ella. No se qué mierda fue lo que pasó, sólo que mi mente se nubló y no puede racionalizar de lo que estaba haciendo, fui un maldito animal, merecía morir por lo que le hice, ahora si la había perdido para siempre, es más deseaba que nunca me perdonara, no la merecía.

A pesar de todo la amaba, la amaba tanto y me dolía ver como día a día sus ojos se apagaban cada vez más, ya no sonreía y cuando lo hacía eran sonrisas falsas que no le llegaban a los ojos, estaba más delgada y pasaba todo el día en su habitación llorando.

Cada lágrima que derramaba era como una cuchillada en mi muerto corazón, lloraba sin lágrimas con ella, quería acercarme y tratar de pedirle disculpas, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme ella se ponía tensa y en sus ojos reflejaba el miedo que sentía hacia mi, me dolía como la mierda esas reacciones suyas, pero me lo tenía bien merecido, nada de lo que hiciera me haría sentir mejor, yo mismo jamás me podría perdonar.

Con mi familia las relaciones eran más que tensas e incluso Emmet y Jasper me habían golpeado por tratar a Bella de esa manera, por supuesto no me defendí, las chicas no me hablaban y mis padres dijeron que estaban muy decepcionados con mi proceder, que nunca pensaron que fuera a actuar de esa manera, menos con Bella. Me dolieron cada una de sus palabras y sollocé como niño pequeño cuando Carlisle me dijo que dejara en paz a Bella o la mandaría lejos donde nunca la podría encontrar.

Le prometí que la dejaría en paz, cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla cerca, aunque me odie me conformaba con verla de lejos.

Cuando la vi con intención de salir después de haber escuchado como destrozaba su habitación la intercepté, no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo, pero me preocupaba que saliera en ese estado, pero no dejó que dijera nada y salió, iba a seguirla para asegurarme que estuviera bien, pero mi familia, especialmente Rose me insultó diciendo que no tenía ningún derecho de estar cerca de ella, que la dejara en paz.

A regañadientes y con la culpa que cargaba me quedé en casa destrozando mi cabeza pensando en ella y en que estuviera bien.

Lo que nunca imaginé fue verla llegar en ese estado y con ese idiota de mierda, venía borracha y drogada, más encima se estaban besando cuando abrí la puerta, quería desesperadamente destrozar al chico que se atrevía a tocarla y besarla de esa manera, pero me contuve, yo había ocasionado todo este embrollo, me lo merecía, el dolor era tanto que pensé que me partiría en dos.

Cuando la alcancé y traté de hablar con ella me dejó estupefacto con las palabras que me dirigía, me las merecía todas y más, pero eso no dejaba de doler como la mierda, sus ojos relampagueaban con tanto odio hacia mi que me quedé quieto mientras ella se descargaba contra mi pecho, quería besarla y consolarla, pero yo era el causante de esa pena y rabia que cargaba.

Cuando entró en su habitación nuevamente Carlisle que amenazó con llevarse lejos a Bella.

Esa noche fue terrible, la escucha llorar en sueños y cuando empezaron los gritos y el llanto pensé que moriría, quería correr y acunarla en mis brazos, pero sabía que esa pesadilla yo la había ocasionado, cuando gritó que la matara, que no aguantaba el dolor jalé mi cabello y sollocé sin control.

No pude aguantar más y corrí al bosque como un demonio, a gritar mi frustración y mi pena, ella sufría y sentía ese sufrimiento en cada partícula de mi ser.

Las horas pasaron y cuando llegué a casa me encontré con que Bella estaba enferma, tenía fiebre muy alta y Carlisle la había inyectado, ahora dormía.

Las miradas de mis hermanos y padres se clavaron en mi cuerpo como filosas cuchilladas, podía leer sus mentes y me regalaban insultos del más alto calibre.

Bella estaba profundamente dormida, pero a los pocos minutos empezó a delirar mientras con cada susurro suyo yo me hundía más en el dolor, en la desesperación.

Ella rogaba que la dejara en paz, lloraba pidiendo que no la lastimara, que ahora era una puta, una zorra más. No, ella no era así, nunca quise tratarla de esa manera, me equivoqué, perdí mi norte y las consecuencias de mis actos las estábamos pagando todos.

Los días pasaron lentamente y Bella por fin estaba mejor, ahora ya salía nuevamente de la habitación, pero pasaba casi todo el día fuera. Se que se estaba relacionando cada vez más con ese chico, podía olerlo en su ropa y los celos me roían poco a poco cada vez de manera más fuerte. No podía reprocharle nada, ella estaba en todo su derecho, yo la había defraudado, traicioné lo que pudo ser el amor más bonito del mundo.

Pero no me daba por vencido, poco a poco empecé a tratar de ganarme nuevamente su atención, en un principio no me daba bola, pero de a poco al parecer notó que no trataba de controlarla, aunque ganas no me faltaban, mi especie era dominante y egoísta por naturaleza, sobretodo si se trataba de tu cantante, pero controlando mi furia y deseo me fui acercando de a poquito nuevamente.

En un principio me miraba con terror, después con desconfianza y ahora me miraba como se mira a un pariente que le es indiferente totalmente, pero algo es algo ¿no?, por lo menos ya no me mira con odio, aunque el odio es un sentimiento apasionado y la indiferencia no es nada, ¡mierda!.

Empecé a espiarla otra vez, cada día llegaba con alcohol y drogas en el cuerpo, no en exceso, pero era alarmante su estado, ese maldito chico le proporcionaba una vía de escape, pero era la vía equivocada.

Mi familia estaba loca de remate, se que me porté como la mierda y no me dejaban interferir, pero ellos tampoco lo hacían, y tenía un miedo atroz que un día se le pasara la mano y muriera por sobredosis.

Ante tanta preocupación casi no sentía sed de su sangre, me conformaba con la de los animales, pero se que pronto tendría que consumir de algún humano y Bella estaba totalmente fuera de mi dieta.

BELLA POV

Las cosas estaban un poco mejor, si bien es cierto en casa las relaciones ya no estaban tan tensas, no era lo mismo de antes y en cierta medida me sentía culpable, antes ellos eran tan felices y llegué a cagar todo.

Seth, era un chico estupendo, aunque se que no era el mejor amigo por el momento era lo que necesitaba, pasábamos casi todo el día juntos, en el colegio y después en su casa, su prima Alizze era una chica un tanto rara, pero muy simpática, a veces salía con unas cosas que hacían que el vello de mi nuca se erizara. Seth decía que no le hiciera caso, que era una bruja frustrada y después reía, pero si existían los vampiros, no era de extrañarse que lo hicieran las brujas.

A veces salía con comentarios como: "Bella, tu destino es incierto, pero será muy doloroso", "dentro de poco te rendirás al amor y empezará tu infierno", "tu carne se desprenderá de tu cuerpo, tus lágrimas inundarán los cielos y tu sangre derramada bañará la antigua tierra", "todo por traición, el amor te traicionará, te matará cuando menos lo esperes".

Esas frases se arremolinaban en mi mente, pero decidí que la chica estaba medio loca y no le prestaba atención. Al menos por el momento.

De todas maneras los tres hicimos un equipo genial, con Seth decidimos que nada de romance ni besos, pero cuando teníamos la mente embotada igual nos dábamos unos que otros besos, pero no nos enrollábamos demasiado, además él se había dado cuenta y había escuchado los rumores de mi extraña relación con Edward, así que le conté lo que había pasado, claro que dejando el vampirismo de lado.

Edward fue otra sorpresa, se que se moría por reclamarme la relación que mantenía con Seth, además de las drogas y todo el descontrol que tenía ahora en mi vida, pero se controlaba y se mordía la lengua, se que trataba de ganarse mi confianza nuevamente y aunque las cosas nunca fueran a ser como el deseaba estaba empezando a respetar un poquito su control.

Salía casi todas las noches de fiesta y si bien es cierto que estaba un poco mejor la relación con Edward, a veces sentía que no había expresado toda mi rabia, a veces quería destruir todo a mi alrededor, sentía una ira que sabía no era normal, una fuerza en mi interior que me pedía violencia, destrucción y me asustaba de muerte.

Hoy era uno de esos días, desde que desperté temprano en la mañana sentía esa violencia interna a punto de explotar de la peor manera, tomé dos pastillas, pero no me calmaron, pasé dos horas dándole al saco y nada, la ira y un sentimiento de excitación unido a esta ira me tenían en el límite.

Necesitaba salir, necesitaba hacer algo, el saco no era suficiente, las drogas no me calmaban, sentía mi respiración agitada y deseaba pelear…..deseaba sangre, deseaba violencia.

Salí a quemar llantas en la moto de Edward, no me importó que trataran de hacerme desistir, los Cullen al parecer sabían de mi estado desequilibrado, pero les dije que volvía pronto.

Por horas corrí como loca en la moto, pero no me podía calmar, necesitaba más, algo más duro, necesitaba adrenalina de verdad.

Me fui al bar después de llamar a Seth y Alizze. Cuando llegaron ya llevaba varias copas encima, faltaban dos horas para abrir al público y los chicos de la banda ya estaban preparando los instrumentos.

Me subí al escenario, probé la guitarra y dejamos todo listo para la actuación.

Al abrir las puertas ya habían muchas personas esperando a entrar, así que en poco tiempo las mesas estaban llenas.

Una vez en el escenario hice mi magia, la música fluía y la gente coreaba las canciones, pero no estaba satisfecha, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward apostado en un rincón, me miraba con tanto amor y remordimientos, pero no iba a ceder, no, no, no.

Seguí cantando y tocando la guitarra, canción tras canción. Ya estaba por terminar y dejé la guitarra colgando, ahora sólo cantaría, necesitaba mis manos libres para la canción con la que iba a cerrar.

La canción comenzó y la gente se volvió loca, fuck authority, era mi cierre y mientras cantaba levantaba mis dedos medios mientras saltaba cantando con toda mi alma y mi furia, los ojos de Edward estaban como platos abiertos y mis dos amigos no estaban en mejor situación, mi cuerpo se movía con fluidez y mi voz sonaba fuerte, con desprecio y asco.

Cuando terminé de cantar estaba cansada y mi respiración era dificultosa. Estaba bajándome del escenario cuando unos tipos que estaban entre las primeras mesas me quedaron mirando de arriba abajo, uno de ellos dijo bien alto "ahora veo porque Cullen anda como perrito faldero vuelto loco, la chiquilla debe ser excelente montándolo" y soltaron las carcajadas.

Ese fue mi punto de quiebre, era lo que necesitaba para desahogarme, casi sin darme cuenta me arrojé encima del tipo, la adrenalina corría por mis venas, no se cuanto tiempo estuve golpeando, pero creo que fue mucho, los amigos del tipo no se inmiscuyeron, no se el motivo, fácilmente me hubieran reducido, eran seis, pero golpe tras golpe iba descargando mi furia, me sentía exultante, poderosa.

Cuando dejé al tipo tirado en un charco de sangre reí mientras veía mis manos manchada de sangre, inhalé aire fuertemente y miré alrededor, el local estaba casi vacío, digo casi, porque Edward estaba al lado mío y me miraba de manera rara, veía asombro y ¿temor?, se empezó a acercar lentamente con las manos en alto, tratando de calmarme, miré hacia donde estaban mis amigos, ellos se veían bien, relajados, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera normal, no habían más personas que ellos.

- Bella, princesa todo va a estar bien, no te haré daño, deja que me acerque – Edward hablaba pausadamente, como si yo fuera el enemigo, un peligro para él.

- Nena, escúchame por favor ven conmigo, vamos a casa, todo va a estar bien – seguía hablando

- ¿por qué me hablas como si yo fuera retardada?, te entendí la primera vez y no estoy sorda para que repitas como loro.

Pero no quería estar con él, no quería su compañía, estaba confundida, no se que había pasado, pero era como si otra persona me poseyera, como otra yo.

Empecé a temblar y las lágrimas se desbordaron, me abracé y caí al piso sollozando. Inmediatamente sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme mientras me levantaba en vilo y salía del bar.

Mis amigos se quedaron a un costado, me sonrieron y se fueron sin decir nada. Al llegar a casa subimos inmediatamente a mi dormitorio, los Cullen nos miraron, pero Edward negó con la cabeza y nadie interfirió.

Me aferraba a él con fuerza, estaba mal, pero lo necesitaba, estaba confundida, pero me sentía confortada en sus brazos, él me contenía mientras me susurraba palabras cariñosas, nadie nunca me había dicho cosas bonitas, ya no sentía que fueran palabras cursis, eran hermosas.

Se sentó en la cama y me abrazó con fuerza mientras besaba mi pelo, mis mejillas, mi frente y finalmente mis labios, el beso fue tierno, delicado, Edward nunca me había besado así y supe que ya no podía negar más el amor que nos unía, el lazo era indestructible y con mi renuencia sólo nos estaba dañando a los dos, a todos.

Me rendí en sus brazos y lentamente nos acostamos disfrutando de más besos dulces, casi castos.

-xxxx 0 xxxx-

En el bosque bajo un árbol dos jóvenes hablaban nerviosos, lo que habían presenciado confirmaban lo que era casi seguro, la chica era a la que buscaban, Renne había fallado en protegerla y ahora ellos habían fallado también, el lazo con el vampiro era demasiado fuerte, lo habían comprobado, sus destinos estaban ahora más que nunca trazados y marcados por el dolor, por el sufrimiento. Nunca habían tenido oportunidad, pero no querían perder las esperanzas hasta encontrarla y protegerla, pero ya era tarde, fuerzas antiguas, violencia, fortaleza, determinación, ira corrían por las venas de la pequeña Bella.

Esa noche habían visto con fascinación y con temor al mismo tiempo la verdadera naturaleza de Bella, porque cuando desató la furia de su interior la marca imperceptible para los demás ojos tanto humanos como los demás seres inmortales fue clara para ellos, la marca duró aproximadamente dos segundos en su piel antes de desaparecer, pero fue suficiente para poner una carta más de la baraja en el intrincado destino de la pobre muchacha.

Ahora sólo debían esperar a que el caos llegara, el mundo sobrenatural empezaba a desmoronarse, la muchacha había aceptado al vampiro en su vida, se iba a entregar a él, sería su mujer y por ello sufriría lo indecible arrastrando a todos los clanes por su decisión.

Ellos no debían juzgarla, su deber era protegerla lo que más pudieran, pero sin intervenir en su futuro, lo que era una completa mierda, ya que si por ellos fuera se la llevarían lejos, donde no le hicieran daño.

Seth y Alizze tomaron sus medallones de luz y comunicaron las noticias recibiendo al mismo tiempo las instrucciones a seguir.

**un poquito más largo por la demora, espero les haya gustado y estén un poquito intrigadas con el giro que está tomando la historia, cada vez se acerca más el motivo por el que empecé a escribir este fic.**

**muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y dejan sus reviews: **

**Giss Cullen Ivashkov, Tata XOXO, Angie Masen, CaroBereCullen **

**¿dudas, consultas, teorías?**

**dejen sus reviews**

**cariños. sandra**


	8. Chapter 8 RINDIÉNDOSE A LA PASIÓN

**REBELDE**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**nota autora: chicas les advierto que el fic es rating M, no sólo por las escenas de sexo explícito, que serán muchos, sino también por lenguaje adulto y fuerte, en advertencia no hay engaño, así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no leas, si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que las chicas que leen mis fics, saben la manera en que escribo y que el lenguaje expresado puede ser sumamente ofensivo para algunas personas. Fic humano/vampiro, pero no el canon vampírico usual.**

**sin nada más que decir: disfruten.  
><strong>

CAPÍTULO VII.-RINDIÉNDOSE A LA PASIÓN

Los besos fueron subiendo de tono, respiraciones entrecortadas y dos cuerpos entregándose a la pasión, pero uno de ellos no se sentía del todo cómodo, algo no estaba bien, lo que acababa de pasar en el bar había sido muy extraño y ahora que lo pensaba bien y rememoraba los hechos no estaba seguro de seguir adelante, pero era tan doloroso detenerse justo ahora.

Edward entre toda la calentura sabía que tenían una larga conversación pendiente, su Bella estaba tan extraña, era como si no fuera ella, todavía sentía violencia en su cuerpo y en su alma y sabía que en este momento no era ella misma, pero ¡carajo cómo la deseaba!, más ahora que se estaba entregando a él, tan sensual, tan desinhibida, tan madura.

Pero aún perdido en el deseo sentía que no era correcto, que su niña se arrepentiría de dar ese paso tan grande en esa condición.

- Para Bella, por favor detente

- Cállate Edward, te deseo aquí y ahora

- Amor, por favor conversemos, mañana te arrepentirás de lo que estamos haciendo

- ¿A caso ya no me deseas, es eso?

- Joder niña, estoy tan duro como riel de ferrocarril, te deseo tanto que estoy a punto de cogerte de manera dura y fuerte, pero

- Pero nada vampiro, cógeme duro, haz conmigo lo que quieras, ganaste, soy tuya, siempre tuya, te amo y te deseo

Joder, joder, joder, había esperado tanto por escuchar esas palabras de su niña y ahora que las escuchaba su raciocinio se fue a la mierda.

Paladeaba en su lengua el aroma almizcle de la excitación de Bella, sentía su calor traspasar la escasa ropa que vestía y su erección ya no podía estar más dura y dispuesta a follarla toda la maldita noche.

Las caricias que recibía Bella la llevaban a la locura, nunca se había sentido tan viva, tan deseada, tan mujer, Edward la tocaba con adoración, como si fuera a romperse con su toque y le encantaba que tuviera esa delicadeza y al mismo tiempo esa pasión desbordante.

Edward lentamente la fue desvistiendo y besaba con fervor cada porción de piel que desnudaba, era tan hermosa, su piel lisa, suave, cremosa y sin imperfecciones le quemaban la lengua y los sentidos, nunca en todos sus años de actividad sexual activa había sentido lo que ahora estaba sintiendo, estaba en la gloria, en el puto cielo. Los suaves gemidos de Bella fueron en aumento y eran los sonidos más hermosos que había escuchado jamás.

Al llegar a sus torneadas piernas sus labios quemaban y su boca se llenaba de ponzoña cada vez más mientras se acercaba a su centro delicioso, lentamente le abrió las piernas y un gruñido puramente animal se escapó de su pecho, ella estaba tan húmeda que su crema se deslizaba con descaro por sus muslos, sediento, loco, desesperado le abrió los labios vaginales dejando al descubierto su apetitoso clítoris, con adoración lo envolvió en su lengua perdiéndose en ese mar de lujuria, era simplemente deliciosa, adictiva, una droga que no podía ni quería dejar de consumir.

Bella se arqueaba de placer empujando su pelvis más cerca de la cara del vampiro, jadeaba, gemía y pedía sin tapujos por más, era indescriptible la sensación de la lengua del vampiro en esa área tan íntima y receptiva, nunca pensó que este acto fuera así de delicioso y pecaminoso.

Con dos dedos Edward se adentró en su cuerpo mientras seguía lamiendo y tironeando su clítoris, Dios, Ella era tan jodidamente estrecha que le daba un poco de miedo penetrarla, él era tan grande y fuerte que no estaba seguro si su verga cabría completamente en ella.

Con deleite y un orgullo puramente varonil se dejó endulzar con los gemidos y las palabras entrecortadas y susurrantes de su niña, todo era tan jodidamente especial y nuevo para él, por primera vez estaba haciendo el amor y ese conocimiento lo llenó de una alegría y una satisfacción que rayaba en la locura, se sentía como un adolescente en su primera vez y a la vez un maldito troglodita porque sabía que ella sería suya, nadie más que él estaría así con ella, MÍA, gritaba su interior y se regocijaba de este hecho.

Sintió como sus músculos interiores se estrechaban aprisionándoles los dedos, logrando que su miembro latiera y derramara un poco de líquido pre seminal, nunca había estado tan excitado y era la sensación más placentera que había experimentado, pero sabía que sería mucho mejor cuando la penetrara y cuando bebiera de su sangre mientras alcanzaban el máximo placer.

Bella se corrió gritando el nombre de su vampiro y un gruñido acompañado de una maldición escapó de los labios de Edward, estaba tan excitado que tuvo que tomar su miembro en sus manos y apretarlo para no descargarse como un adolescente humano y primerizo.

Miraba con orgullo a su mujer, se veía tan hermosa después de su orgasmo, su cuerpo brillaba con una película de sudor, sus ojos dilatados, su boca roja e hinchada gracias a sus besos y a las mordidas que Bella se propinaba de tanto placer, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración agitada. Jodidamente hermosa, una diosa del sexo, su mujer, su hembra, su todo.

- Te amo tanto mi Bella, mi niña, si quieres llegar hasta acá te comprendo, no me molestaré

- ¿Estás loco vampiro? ¿crees que he esperado todo este tiempo para quedarme con las ganas de sentirte dentro de mi? – ella sonrió con picardía y Edward se abalanzó a su boca mientras sus manos se perdían en ese cuerpo que estaba como tallado a mano por los mismos dioses.

La acarició entera, excitándola nuevamente, su pene no daba más de la excitación, pero la quería bien lubricada para no hacerle tanto daño.

Sus pechos fueron ahora su diversión, eran tan perfectos, redondos, tersos, llenaban sus manos y sus pezones, Dios, sus pezones eran de un rosa hermoso y ahora estaban tan duros como piedrecillas entre sus dedos. Su lengua prontamente salió a divertirse volviendo loca a Bella nuevamente, ese vampiro era tan jodidamente talentoso en el arte de amar que Bella sollozaba de placer mientras lengua y dedos acariciaban sus pezones sensibles.

Pero Bella quería más, quería nuevamente sus dedos en su vagina, quería sentirlo nuevamente en su centro húmedo y caliente, como si Edward le leyera el pensamiento bajó una mano y tres dedos se perdieron en su interior mientras tironeaba un pezón.

Los jadeos fueron más fuerte y ahora quería sentirlo, quería que terminara la tortura, quería por fin ser su mujer, que la llenara con esa hermosa polla rígida y dura, pero grande fue su asombro cuando la vio, él era tan grande que un miedo se alojó en su interior, de ninguna manera eso cabría en su pequeña vagina, Edward sintió su tensión y reptó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios.

- Amor, no te asustes, no te haré daño

- Pero es muy grande Edward, no cabrá, me partirás en dos

- No amor, no te lastimaré, te amo demasiado para hacerte daño, estás muy húmeda y ya verás que entrará, pero cuando quieras parar me avisas y te juro que lo haré.

Esas palabras le llegaron al corazón a Bella, Edward la respetaba y la amaba de verdad, tanto como para detenerse si ella lo pedía, ahora el temor se había esfumado, confiaba plenamente en él como nunca antes lo hizo, estaba lista, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba ahora más que nunca.

- Hazlo Edward, necesito sentirte ahora amor, por favor ahora, no aguanto más.

Esas fueron las palabras que Edward esperaba con anhelo, la besó, abrió con delicadeza sus piernas, tomó con una mano su erecto miembro y lo posicionó en su centro, jugueteó un poco sin introducirlo pasándolo por toda su abertura y golpeando su clítoris con él, Bella arqueaba la espalda de tanto placer y anticipación, no quería cerrar los ojos, pero era tan difícil, aún así los mantuvo abiertos, no quería perderse ni un solo momento de lo que estaba viviendo.

Ambos vieron con absoluta enajenación como el gran miembro se adentraba lentamente en su vaina apretada. Edward tenía su mandíbula apretada controlando su movimiento, quería entrar de una vez, penetrarla completamente y perderse en el éxtasis, pero debía ser delicado, entrar suavemente para no hacerle daño. Bella lo sentía en cada pulgada de su ser, era tan grande que le dolía mientras entraba, pero no quería que parara, sabía que dolería, pero también sabía que el dolor pasaría dejando solamente la pasión y el éxtasis del placer.

Cuando llegó a su barrera Edward paró con un gemido que erizó cada vello del cuerpo de Bella, era tan hermoso y sus sonidos eran tan placenteros, tan animal, tan Edward.

Se miraron a los ojos y no fue necesario decir nada, Edward bajó su cara y tomó su boca con pasión mientras rompía su barrera y se asentaba por completo dentro de ella. Estaba perdido en una marea de lujuria, posesión y sed, mucha sed, la sangre de su virginidad la podía paladear en su boca, el aroma lo volvía totalmente loco y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no bajar su lengua hacia aquel lugar, él se moría por hacerlo, pero Bella se sentiría incómoda y eso era lo que menos quería en este magnífico momento, pero ¡joder!, era una tentación.

Por fin era su mujer, por fin era suya, sólo suya y su coño tan ajustado lo tenía al borde de la locura. Sabía que su niña estaba sintiendo dolor por ese motivo se quedó quieto hasta que ella se ajustara a su intruso, era doloroso no moverse, no embestirla duramente. Bella sintió que se relajaba un poco, el dolor no pasaba aún, pero ya no dolía como momentos antes, así que movió sus caderas, un indicio silencioso de que estaba lista para continuar. Edward entendió a la perfección y con movimientos lentos pero profundos fue saliendo y entrando dilatando con cada embestida la vagina de Bella que lo recibía a la perfección, era tan apretada que su verga parecía estar abrazada por un guante.

- Oh Dios nena, eres tan ajustada, tan deliciosa, tan jodidamente perfecta, mmmm, eso nena, así, ahhhhh, sigue así. Sin dejar de embestirla bajó una mano hacia su centro y mientras se retiraba levemente tomó con dos dedos el fluido con sangre y se lo llevó a los labios gimiendo extasiado al saborear el dulce elixir de su mujer.

Bella perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba al ver lo que acababa de hacer Edward, era tan sensual, y empezó a mover más enérgicamente las caderas saliendo al encuentro de las embestidas de Edward. El choque de la carne contra la carne creaba una nueva sinfonía maravillosa que llenaba los oídos de los amantes perdiéndolos cada vez más en la maravillosa locura del máximo placer.

- Más Edward, más, más rápido, más duro, ahhhhhh, si así, así…..

Los embates fueron más rápidos, más duros, más profundos, sin poder controlarse Edward tiró su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior perdido totalmente. Levantó las caderas de Bella y se impulsó más fuerte. Bella ya no aguantaba más y empezó a contraerse en torno a la verga de Edward, le faltaba poco, tan poco, esa bola estaba en su máximo punto y estaba a punto de reventar llevándola hasta el mismo cielo. El vampiro sintió ese ajuste y soltando las caderas de Bella y pasándole las piernas alrededor de su cintura se acercó a su torso, su aroma se estaba haciendo más concentrado, lamió su cuello deleitándose en su pulso que cantaba feliz para él, sólo para él.

No soportó más espera y hundió sus colmillos extasiado de la sangre que se deslizaba con lujuria por su seca garganta. Bebió como sediento el elixir que le regalaba su diosa mientras ambos alcanzaban el orgasmo y tocaban el cielo con los dedos.

Selló su herida y la acunó en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Sin que Bella se diera cuenta escaneó su cuerpo revisando que no le hubiera hecho daño con su fuerza, todo estaba bien, a pesar de todo en ese sentido si se había controlado.

Se arroparon y mientras Edward la acunaba le recitaba rimas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

_Despierta, tiemblo al mirarte,_

_Dormida, me atrevo a verte,_

_Por eso, alma de mi alma,_

_Yo velo mientras tú duermes._

_Despierta ríes y al reír tus labios_

_Inquietos me parecen_

_Relámpagos de grana que serpean_

_Sobre un cielo de nieve_

_Dormida, los extremos de tu boca_

_Pliega sonrisa leve,_

_Suave como el rastro luminoso_

_Que deja el sol que muere._

_¡Duerme!_

_Cuando en la noche te envuelven_

_Las alas de tul del sueño_

_Y tus tendidas pestañas_

_Semejan arcos de ébano, _

_Por escuchar los latidos_

_De tu corazón inquieto_

_Y reclinar tu dormida_

_Cabeza sobre mi pecho,_

_Diera alma mía_

_Cuanto poseo, _

_¡la luz, el aire_

_Y el pensamiento¡_

_Cuando se clavan tus ojos_

_En un invisible objeto_

_Y tus labios ilumina_

_De una sonrisa el reflejo,_

_Por leer sobre tu frente_

_El callado pensamiento_

_Que pasa como nube_

_Del mar sobre el ancho espejo,_

_Diera, alma mía,_

_Cuanto deseo,_

_¡la fama, el oro,_

_La gloria, el genio!_

Bella se sumió en los brazos de Morfeo escuchando la suave voz de Edward recitar esas rimas tan hermosas, le parecía tan nuevo que Edward tuviera esa sensibilidad, primero para hacerle el amor y ahora para recitarle al oído mientras la acunaba y acariciaba con ternura.

Edward estaba perdido en un mar de emociones que nunca antes había sentido, había sido una experiencia magnífica tomarla como su mujer por fin, era un nuevo hombre, había renacido en los brazos de su ángel, su hermosa mujer, su rebelde.

No podía despegar sus ojos de ella acurrucada en sus brazos, sintiendo su respiración chocando en su pecho, sus piernas fundidas entre las suyas y su brazo alrededor de su cintura, su Bella era tan posesiva y lo reclamaba con cada partícula de su cuerpo.

Lentamente le acariciaba su brazo, su cara, su cabello, era tan hermosa, tan fuerte, tan especial y allí le llegó la imagen de ella peleando en el bar, había sido tan raro, por un momento la desconoció, sintió miedo de ella, miedo por todos los humanos que se encontraban allí, esa violencia, esa ira la había puesto mal, habría jurado que por un momento era otra persona, esa energía que emanó por apenas unos segundos fue totalmente escalofriante, no podía definir muy bien lo que había pasado, era como si ella hubiera estado poseída y lo más extraño de todo fue que sus amigos, esos chicos tan extraños ni pestañearon, estaban embobados mirándola, pero sin pizca de miedo.

Hablaría con la familia, esos chicos merecían el esfuerzo de investigación, sobre todo porque estaban muy conectados con su mujer, averiguaría todo, eso no quedaría así.

Sus pensamientos quedaron suspendidos cuando Bella entre sueños pronunció su nombre y el vampiro olvidó todo, sonriendo la apretó más a su cuerpo mientras besaba su cabello deleitándose con su aroma.

A las dos horas sintió a Bella incómoda y ahí cayó en cuenta de que aparte de estar medianamente adolorida como era natural, él no había tenido la delicadeza de limpiarla, eso era imperdonable, así que se levantó silenciosamente y mojando una toalla con agua tibia procedió a limpiarle la entrepierna, pero al tratar de iniciar el trabajo se quedó paralizado mirándola, Dios, era tan hermosa y su centro era simplemente delicioso, el panorama era perfecto, su centro contenía el flujo de los dos y además estaba teñido con la sangre de su inocencia entregada, dejó la toalla a un lado y mandó todo a la mierda, no pudo aguantar más y acercó su cara al oasis que esperaba por ese sediento.

Primero aspiró lujuriosamente y la pasión recorrió cada partícula de su ser, la miró y ella aún dormía, lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo acercó su boca y lamió sus muslos quitando el rastro de fluidos llegando a su centro caliente y húmedo, era delicioso, putamente contenía el mejor manjar para él, sus flujos y su sangre, el cóctel perfecto que necesitaba para ser feliz por toda su eternidad.

Lamida tras lamida la fue dejando limpia y con una calentura monumental, su falo estaba jodidamente duro. Bella empezó a despertar al sentir tanta calor, tanta, sin estar del todo despierta su cuerpo se arqueó y despertó del todo al escuchar el gruñido.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Edward rió pasionalmente, la vista era espectacular, ver a Edward perdido entre sus piernas lamiendo como desesperado era muy, muy sensual.

Esa noche la tomó lentamente, porque Bella aún estaba un poco adolorida, él trató de comportarse como un caballero, pero era un puto egoísta y cuando Bella le dijo que quería hacerlo de nuevo él no se negó más y se entregó nuevamente a la pasión que los envolvía.

Se olvidaron de todo y así recibieron el nuevo día amándose, por supuesto los Cullen no estaban allí para ser testigos de esa pasión que calcinaba todo a su alrededor, habían desaparecido en el bosque tan contentos y esperando que ahora todo felicidad, los dos se lo merecían.

Cuando regresaron los amantes aún estaban encerrados, pero estaban descansando, por lo menos Bella. No los molestaron por el resto de la mañana.

Por la tarde bajaron tomados de la mano e irradiando felicidad, todos estaban sorprendidos por esa aura de tranquilidad, amor y pasión que desbordaban los jóvenes, por fin la familia estaba completa y feliz.

**Bueno nenas, el momento llegó y espero que les haya gustado y tengan que hacer recambio de bragas jajajajaja.**

**muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y dejan sus reviews, también gracias por sus alertas y las lectoras fantasmas **

**Tata XOXO: **si, ellos son bien raros, pero falta poco para ir descubriendo verdades. besos

**Angie Masen: **Si, Bella es su cantante y no falta mucho para ir revelando misterios, cuando eso pase, uf. besos

**CaroBereCullen: **espero que te haya gustado, no soy tan malita**, besos  
><strong>

**ash' belikov-rusakova:** oh, si, hasta yo lo odié cuando empecé a escribir, pero es inevitable caer rendida a sus pies jajajaja. besos

gracias nena, pero se irá poniendo mejor. besos

**¿dudas, consultas, teorías?**

**dejen sus reviews**

**cariños. sandra**


	9. Chapter 9 FELICIDAD

**REBELDE**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**nota autora: chicas les advierto que el fic es rating M, no sólo por las escenas de sexo explícito, que serán muchos, sino también por lenguaje adulto y fuerte, en advertencia no hay engaño, así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no leas, si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que las chicas que leen mis fics, saben la manera en que escribo y que el lenguaje expresado puede ser sumamente ofensivo para algunas personas. Fic humano/vampiro, pero no el canon vampírico usual.**

**sin nada más que decir: disfruten.  
><strong>

CAPÍTULO VIII.- FELICIDAD

BELLA POV

Los días siguientes a mi entrega absoluta a Edward fueron maravillosos y nos dedicamos a conocernos por completo, nuestros gustos, nuestras aficiones, lo que odiábamos, en fin, todo lo que se comparte con tu pareja.

Edward me sorprendía cada día, era una persona maravillosa y cada día lo amaba más. Nos entregábamos con pasión desmedida y amor incondicional. Todos en la casa estaban felices y por fin se respiraba ese aire de tranquilidad, de pasión, de amor.

Ya era noticia pública que Bella Swan era novia del magnífico empresario Edward Cullen y a pesar de ser mayor que yo, creo que al ver el amor que nos profesábamos no hacían mayores comentarios de lo poca ortodoxa de nuestra relación.

Seth y Alizze en un principio se mostraron reacios a las nuevas noticias, pero con los días aceptaron mi nueva relación y me apoyaban en todo, ellos todavía no se llevaban del todo bien y a veces me molestaba un poco.

Un día en la tarde me dirigía al estudio de Carlisle para nuestra clase de historia griega que era nuestra afición, allí pasábamos parte de la tarde sumergidos en esos textos estudiando y deleitándonos con las historias de los dioses griegos, era tan fascinantes que a veces se sentía transportada a ese mundo de ensueño.

Al llegar al estudio escuché que Edward le encargaba a Carlisle que averiguara lo que más pudiera sobre mis amigos, me extrañó esa petición y el tono que estaba utilizando, ya estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo y ese tono era de absoluta desconfianza hacia mis mejores amigos.

En la noche le pregunté a Edward sobre el tema y evadió diciendo que era sólo por mi seguridad, que quería saber a ciencia cierta la clase de personas con las que me relacionaba, no le creí, pero dejé pasar el tema cuando Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y nos perdimos en la pasión.

La relación con el resto de la familia se entrelazó aún más que antes, pero con el que tenía mayor afinidad era con Emmett, nos llevábamos de maravilla y tenía la extraña obsesión de andar todo el día con una filmadora, le encantaba filmar a todos los miembros de la familia haciendo distintas cosas, decía que era para la posteridad y tenía muchas grabaciones.

Él decía que yo era su mejor estrella, así que me seguía por todos los rincones de la casa para plasmar mis mejores momentos, claro que si fuera por eso tendría que filmarme haciendo el amor con Edward, allí si que era especial jajajaja.

La actividad favorita de la familia era cantar karaoke, así que por las noches nos preparábamos, cantábamos y hacíamos las representaciones de los artistas que escogíamos, era muy divertido, pero siempre me hacían trampas por lo que la que más cantaba era yo, no me quejaba, disfrutaba mucho cantando, además con Emmett siempre preparábamos alguna tontera, como cuando cantamos love the way you lie, el chiste es que yo imitaba a Eminem y Emmett a Rhianna, todos se mataron de la risa al escuchar cantar a mi hermano oso, su voz era horrible y más aún imitando la voz de la chica.

De a poco fui descubriendo otro tipo de música y aunque siempre prefiera el rock por encima de cualquier cosa debía reconocer que habían artistas buenos. Cuando descubrí casi por casualidad a Adele me volví loca, o sea, la tipa canta sensacional y la música es muy buena, y qué decir de la letra de las canciones, espectacular. Así que ella pasó a mi lista de favoritos y cuando canté una canción de ella todos aplaudían, especialmente mi vampiro, quien al escuchar el tono de voz que adopté para interpretar la canción y que me saliera lo más parecida a Adele se volvió loquito y los Cullen tuvieron que salir pitando, ya que Edward me tomó en brazos antes de que la canción terminara y me llevó hacia el dormitorio.

Todas esas actividades quedaban grabadas. Cuando pasaran los años veríamos las cintas y nos reiríamos a carcajadas de todas las locuras que hacíamos.

No había día en que no hiciéramos el amor, y por lo general eran varias veces al día y las noches, wow, casi no dormía, no le reclamaba a Edward por estar sumamente cansada, ya que muchas de las veces era yo la que lo seducía.

Edward me había enseñado distintas maneras de amarlo y cada vez me sentía más desinhibida, me sentía tan mujer, tan sensual. Edward recalcaba a cada momento lo mucho que me amaba y lo sexy que era, no podía sentirme mejor a su lado.

El lazo se sentía casi tangible entre nosotros y más en Edward, parecía que él no podía estar si no era conmigo al lado, donde iba él estaba a mi lado, quería pasar cada segundo pegado a mi, incluso pospuso varios viajes de negocio por no separarnos ya que yo por colegio no podía viajar con él. Todos se extrañaban de este hecho, porque si bien es cierto que al crear el lazo se siente un dolor casi físico al no estar juntos demasiado tiempo entre nosotros era más amplificado, como dije anteriormente Edward no soportaba estar sin mi.

Cuando estaba en el colegio sentía su presencia cerca, así que en los recesos iba a los sanitarios y allí estaba mi milagro personal esperándome y con dolor me miraba cuando debía volver a clases. Este hecho subía mucho mi ego, me sentía poderosa. Imagínense, tremendo tipo colado de una niñata del demonio.

Algunos comentarios como siempre no eran amables, pero a mi me importaba una mierda, me envidiaban, las zorras del colegio no entendían que Edward, el soltero más codiciado se hubiera fijado en mi y que prácticamente babeaba cuando me miraba.

Las caras que ponían las estúpidas me daban risa, cuando Edward me iba a dejar y a buscar todos los días al colegio, esas zorra trataban de llamar su atención de las maneras más bajas, pero Edward ni las miraba, así que pasaron a las agresiones en mi contra, lo cual disfrutaba mucho dejándolas en su maldito lugar.

No era de desconocimiento para los profesores lo mucho que me molestaban y el peso que tenía mi familia, especialmente Edward que había amenazado con sacarme del colegio, lo cual dejaba a éste con un gran hueco en su cuenta corriente, ya que los Cullen eran benefactores importantes del colegio, así que Edward utilizó esa baza para dejar en claro que las agresiones de parte de cualquier alumno o profesor hacia mi se pagaría caro.

Por supuesto yo podía pelear mis propias batallas y me molestaba que Edward utilizara esas artimañas para defenderme, no lo necesitaba y cuando le reclamé se molestó diciendo que no le gustaba que me anduviera peleando y llegara a casa con moretones, rasmillones y esas cosas, era tonto, mi vampiro tonto y más lo amaba, no podía estar enojada con él por mucho rato, ya que me daba tratamientos llenos de besos, poemas, canciones cursis y cosquillas.

Antes esas cosas me hubieran molestado y hubiera tratado a cualquiera que hubiera intentado hacerlo de imbécil, cursi, ridículo, de patada en el culo y un montón de cosas más, pero definitivamente mi vampiro me había conquistado y ahora añoraba cada palabra o gesto ñoño de su parte, Dios, era una completa cursi sin remedio, pero me encantaba.

Ahora íbamos juntos al bar, nadie se atrevía a mirarme de manera sensual, todos sabían que Cullen era mi novio y que además era muy, muy celoso. Dejaba claro que yo era suya, al igual que yo marcaba mi territorio con él, ya que las zorras que iban al bar eran más atrevidas y descaradas que las del colegio, pero cuando agarré a una del cabello y la pasee por el suelo mientras le gritaba que si volvía a ver sus sucios ojos en mi novio de nuevo la dejaría hecha mierda. Por supuesto me creyó y nunca más lo volvió a mirar, claro que tonta no era y cuando estaba en el escenario podía ver que había muchas mujeres que le dedicaban miraditas calenturientas, pero después reflexioné, él era mío, no miraba a ninguna mujer, sólo a mi, así que no sería tan mala y mientras no pasaran de miraditas no me molestaría, total no todas contaban con la suerte de tener a un hombre como ese a mis pies.

Hoy me había acompañado a ver al ginecólogo, no es que estuviera asustada de quedarme embarazada de él, eso era imposible, pero como había iniciado mi vida sexual, mis hormonas andaban disparadas y hacían estragos en mi cuerpo. Cuando me llegó la menstruación sufrí de dolores horrorosos que me tuvieron en cama por varios días. Edward sufría mucho, ya que mi sangre le era muy apetitosa y no le sentaba bien beber de mi mientras yo me retorcía de dolor, además sollozaba por mi malestar, así que me llevó donde un ginecólogo y éste me recetó pastillas anticonceptivas.

Fue tan incómodo y oí a Edward gruñir cuando el médico me hizo los exámenes de rutina, ya que me hizo una eco para descartar embarazo u otra cosa, Edward miraba con odio al médico cuando me pidió sacarme la ropa y ponerme la bata que se usa para estos casos, pero le dediqué una sonrisa y se calmó un poco.

Seth y Alizze se hacían cada día más apegados a mi y me encantaban, eran tan ridículos cuando empezaban con sus tonterías de que mantuviera contento a Edward en todos los planos, especialmente en el sexual, ya que decían andaban muchas moscardonas detrás de él, trataban de darme consejos sexuales y les gritaba que se metieran en sus problemas, que en ese plano no teníamos ningún problema con Edward, ellos se carcajeaban por sacarme de las casillas. Cuando hablaban con más seriedad me decían que ellos siempre estarían a mi lado, pasara lo que pasara estarían para mi, sólo para mi, que ellos me querían como a una hermana y me protegerían de todo, que cuando tuviera cualquier duda o problema no dudara en contarles nada. De verdad agradecía en el alma ese apoyo, ya que desde hace tiempo o supe más de mis amigos del internado, cuando llamaba a Jake nunca estaba disponible, hablé con una compañera y me dijo que Jake había sido retirado del internado por su padre y nadie sabía nada de él. Me pareció extraño, Jake no le gustaba la vida que llevaba su familia, pero supongo que no tuvo más opción que irse, lo que no era impedimento para que me llamara o cogiera mis llamadas.

Del que nunca más supe fue de James, suena duro decirlo, pero me importaba una mierda lo que fuera de él, me había herido y eso no lo perdonaba, menos a él.

Así que el apoyo incondicional y medio loco de mis amigos me reconfortaba mucho, ellos no eran precisamente amables con Edward ni Edward con ellos, pero por mi hacían el intento de llevarse bien y eso también lo valoraba mucho, todos trataban de hacerme sentir lo más feliz que pudiera y no puedo negar que a veces sentía una especie de pánico por tanta felicidad, pero después me convencía que era una tontera mía.

- Bella, te extrañé tanto, tanto – dijo Edward besándome con necesidad

- Amor, pero si sólo estuviste un día fuera – Edward había tenido que viajar urgentemente, porque tenía el negocio muy abandonado y si bien es cierto que lo extrañé horrores, él me extrañó más, siempre era así y a veces me sentía mal, sentía que él me amaba que yo a él.

- Si, pero, sin ti siento que no puedo existir Bella, es tan raro, es como si me faltara el aire y yo no necesito respirar.

- Lo se amor, a mi me pasa igual, te extrañé vampiro, mucho, mucho – dije enrollando mis brazos en su cuello y dejándole besitos en su mandíbula

- Mmmmm, Bella, te juro que trato de comportarme como un caballero, pero no puedo, maldita sea no puedo.

Gruñó mientras me llevaba en volandas hacia nuestro dormitorio, si, nuestro, desde la primera follada compartíamos dormitorio, él nunca se había permitido algo así, pero conmigo lo hacía y se sentía maravilloso.

Al llegar al dormitorio me arrojó en la cama mientras él se sacaba la ropa lentamente, me encantaba cuando hacía eso, era presenciar el mejor espectáculo para mis calientes ojos, me daban ganas de gritar "metro Golden meyer presenta" y la verdad es que en varias ocasiones lo hice en alta causando la risa de Edward, pero ahora me dedicaba sólo a mirar, era magnífico, su cuerpo musculoso, pero no en demasía, sus brazos tonificados, sus hombros anchos, cintura angosta y esos huesos en la cadera en V que me volvían loca y por los que me encantaba pasar mi lengua a gusto.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves amor?

- Jodidamente si – gemí cuando quedó desnudo frente a mi con su erección monumental entre su mano mientras me miraba de manera ardiente, el movimiento de su mano de detuvo y quise gritar que siguiera tocándose.

- Desnúdate Bella, desnúdate para mi nena – lo dijo casi de manera brusca y eso me excitó aún más, me encantaba cuando Edward se volvía medio dominante

Saqué lentamente mi ropa moviéndome de manera sinuosa arrodillada sobre la cama, cuando la ropa estuvo fuera de visión tirada en cualquier lado clavé mis ojos en él, me miraba de manera desquiciada sobando de manera fuerte toda la longitud de su falo.

- Quiero que te acuestes, extiendas tus piernas lo que más puedas y te toques para mi placer Bella, quiero verte acabar con tus propios dedos nena.

Dios, esto era tan sucio y tan rico que gemí de placer antes sus exigencias. Por supuesto hice lo que me pidió y lentamente mis dedos fueron tocando cada porción de mi cuerpo abierto para él. Mi cuello, mis senos, mi abdomen, mis muslos y finalmente mi centro. Estaba muy mojada, rodee mi clítoris hinchado mientras escuchada un gruñido de su pecho. Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y duros. Mi cuerpo se arqueaba y no demoré en adentrar dos dedos en mi centro. Gemimos al unísono y nuestras miradas estaban perdidas en nuestros sexos húmedos.

- Un dedo más nena, uno más, Dios, eres tan putamente caliente, aggggg, si, más rápido nena, muévete más rápido.

Gemía sin control viendo cómo su miembro delicioso estaba cada vez más duro y grande, líquido pre seminal salía de su punta y ansiaba tomarlo en su boca como tan bien me enseñó. Me faltaba tan poco para venirme, sentía como mi interior se ajustaba a mis dedos, el nudo en mi bajo vientre a punto de explotar.

- Si, si, nena, vente, vente para mi, grita mi nombre con todas tus fuerzas – no pude aguantar más y grité su nombre casi desgarrando mi garganta con mi espalda tensa como arco.

Se acercó a mi, él no había acabado y su miembro rozaba mi mejilla juguetonamente.

- Quiero que me exprimas con tu linda boquita, quiero que me hagas acabar preciosa.

No fue necesaria más persuasión, se arrodilló a horcajadas en mi torso, tomó su verga y la dejó frente a mis labios ansiosos. Le di una lamida por toda su longitud arrancando un jadeo de su boca entreabierta para después ir tomándolo lentamente, era tan grande que tenía que relajar mi garganta al máximo para que entrara casi por completo y digo casi, porque no cabía, así que lo que no entraba lo tomaba en mi puño en movimientos sincronizados para darle mayor placer. Tomó mi cabello rudamente pero sin causarme gran dolor mientras embestía cada vez más fuerte, me follaba la boca de manera deliciosa, sentía sus testículos golpear mi barbilla, pero yo quería llevar el control, así que con mi otra mano tomé sus testículos tensos en mi mano y los presioné levemente haciendo que mordiera su labio inferior reprimiendo un gruñido, pero perdiendo ya que éste salió de todas maneras subiendo mi nivel de lujuria, la sangre bombeando enloquecida en mis venas calentando cada partícula de mi cuerpo.

- Más Bella, más, así, siiii, así nena, asíiii, - gritaba Edward mientras sus embates se hacían más rápidos. Dejó de embestir por un momento, si, eso era lo que quería, lo quería a mi merced, mordisquee su hinchada punta mientras apretaba más sus testículos y después los sobaba, apretaba y sobaba. Arremoliné la lengua en su ranura mientras mi mano lo masturbaba fuertemente.

- Dios, Dios, Dios – cantaba religiosamente Edward mientras volvía a engullirlo en mi garganta, sentí su pene palpitar, estaba a punto de correrse, pero ahora no quería que se corriera en mi boca, estaba perdida en la lujuria y lo quería por todo mi cuerpo.

Lo saqué de mi boca e iba a protestar, pero no lo dejé.

- Quiero que marques mi cuerpo Edward

- ¿Qué? – dijo abriendo más sus ojos negros por la excitación

- Quiero que marques con tu semen todo mi cuerpo, márcame Edward márcame ahora, lo necesito, necesito sentir tu leche caliente en mi cuerpo, márcame, márcame – grité como una posesa.

Desplazó su cuerpo más abajo, quedando a horcajadas entre mis caderas, tomó su pene en su puño y maniobró duramente, mientras una de mis manos se alojaba en mi centro preparándome para acabar juntos, nunca habíamos hecho algo así y lo encontraba tan pecaminoso y delicioso. A los pocos minutos y entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas nos corrimos juntos. Sentí su semen caliente caer en mi vientre, mis pechos y por último en mi cara. Fue tan jodidamente caliente.

EDWARD POV

Mi nena ardiente acababa de dormirse entre mis brazos, Dios, estaba jodidamente enamorado, hechizado por esta niña que hacía conmigo lo que quería.

Había llegado con la firme intención de dominarla y el dominado había sido yo, Dios, cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a evocar horas atrás cuando perdida en el placer me gritó que la marcara con mi semen, Mierda, lo hice y fue lo más jodidamente caliente que había hecho hasta ahora, me dominó, me subyugó completamente, ver caer mi semen en su cuerpo me hizo perder la cabeza completamente, me sentía como un animal que acababa de marcar su hembra y eso era ella, mi hembra, mi mujer, mía solamente, pero ella también me había marcado, era completamente suyo, yo era su macho rendido a sus pies.

No me apenaba que mis hermanos me molestaran porque no podía estar sin Bella ni un minuto, sin ella era como dejar de respirar, me dolía el cuerpo, se me partía el corazón.

Siempre estaba tras sus pasos, ella se movía y por consiguiente yo me movía detrás de ella, éramos como imanes, era una dependencia total la que sentía por mi niña por lo que mis hermanos se burlaban constantemente de mi, me importaba una mierda todos los apodos que me ponían, yo era feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Con Bella explorábamos nuestra sexualidad con esmero, no teníamos pudor en pedir lo que queríamos y deseábamos experimentar. Íbamos de la mano en descubrir nuevas poses, nuevas maneras de darnos placer, nuevas maneras de enloquecernos mutuamente. Ella era única y tenía la gran dicha de reclamarla como mía.

Sólo había un par de cosas que no habíamos probado, pero lo haríamos pronto, ya le había dicho y aunque en un principio se vio un poco temerosa confía en mi y sabe que nunca le haría daño. Así que aceptó que la tomara completamente. De sólo pensar que en cualquier momento podría tomarla por allí mi erección se disparaba y es que el culito respingón de mi mujer era tan tentador que siempre me lo quedaba viendo con hambre de penetrarlo, de hacerlo mío, de perderme en ese placer que sólo ella podría darme.

Ya estaba duro otra vez, pero la dejaría dormir….por ahora, no quiero que enferme ya que todas las noches damos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión y ella casi no duerme antes de irse al colegio. He tratado de controlarme, pero me es imposible alejarme de ella, de su cuerpo, de su sangre, del calor de su centro.

En varias ocasiones me la he follado en los baños del colegio, ya que como un dependiente de heroína en busca de su droga allí la espero en los recesos. Se que soy un maldito bastardo por cogerla de esa manera, pero ya dije anteriormente, no me puedo controlar y no se si con los años lo podré hacer, mi mujer me hace arder de una manera tan poco común incluso entre los de nuestra especie y ella no se queda atrás, ya que le encanta seducirme y volverme loco, somos unos malditos calientes. Tanto así que mi familia está pensando seriamente en mandarnos a vivir juntos a otra casa lo suficientemente lejos de ellos para no escucharnos en nuestras maratones de sexo, ellos tampoco entienden bien lo que nos pasa, es cierto que los vampiros tenemos el lívido más alto que otras especies, pero lo nuestro ya está sobrepasando todos los límites, ninguno de mi familia son tan apasionados como nosotros y eso que ellos tienen una vida sexual bastante activa.

Emmett se siente a veces celoso, porque dice que ni en sus comienzos con Rose eran así como nosotros y eso que ellos siempre se han jactado de su sexualidad explosiva.

Hoy era el cumpleaños 17 de mi Bella y ya teníamos todo listo, después de su fiesta nos iríamos de viaje de placer sólo los dos, serían unas mini vacaciones, era el momento ideal de pedirle que fuera mi mujer ante todas las leyes. Si por mi fuera ya estaríamos casados, pero quería darle estos meses que llevábamos juntos para que asimilara nuestra relación, pero eso estaba más que claro desde la primera entrega, mi padre como su tutor estaba de acuerdo en firmar el consentimiento. Todos estaban muy contentos, sólo faltaba preguntarle a Bella y que ella aceptara, a veces me pongo un poco paranoico, pienso que Bella me pueda decir que no y rompa mi puto corazón muerto, Alice no puede ver nuestro futuro porque Bella no se quita el medallón, no es impedimento para mi, ya que al beber de su sangre tengo su aroma grabado en mi, pero los demás no pueden acceder a ella de ninguna manera.

Bella dice que no se lo quita por costumbre, le tiene mucho aprecio, las veces que se lo ha quitado por petición mía cuando hacemos el amor se siente ridículamente desprotegida, la dejo, total soy un completo dominado por mi mujer.

Ahora estábamos terminando los últimos detalles de su fiesta. Bella no se encontraba en la casa y eso me tenía nervioso, ya anhelaba sentirla junto a mi. Ella había ido a hacer un trabajo en casa de sus amigos, amigos que por cierto no me terminaban de gustar nada, eran muy raros, pero no teníamos nada sustancial para desconfiar de ellos, hace un tiempo le había pedido a Carlisle que investigara su familia, pero estaban limpios, eran una familia normal, aún así había algo que me hacía desconfiar y no era precisamente porque ese chico hubiera tenido algo con Bella, había leído su mente y no albergaba ningún tipo de sentimientos amorosos hacia ella, sólo cariño fraternal, pero algo no me cuadraba en esos dos chicos extraños.

Cuando Bella terminara el trabajo vendría a casa a alistarse para la fiesta, había invitado a muy pocas personas, es que mi niña era muy selecta en ese aspecto, tenía pocos amigos en los que confiaba plenamente y qué decir de amigas, sólo contaba con Alizze, según mi Bella todas las demás era zorras que lo único que querían era meterse en mi cama y en más de una ocasión se había lanzado en una pelea monumental con algunas chicas y mujeres que se me insinuaban, no me gustaba que peleara, pero ya había comprendido que su naturaleza era así, por su sangre corría la violencia y necesitaba la adrenalina, además después que peleaba teníamos el mejor sexo del mundo, en esos momentos era aún más satisfactorio, ella era la cazadora y yo la presa, me dominaba con maestría y follábamos más duro que de costumbre.

En un principio trataba de controlarme en el plano sexual, ya que podía lastimarla e incluso matarla, pero ella era siempre era la excepción a la regla y su cuerpo se adaptaba con naturalidad a mi y mis embates, por más que lo hiciéramos duro, ella nunca se lastimaba y eso era más que conveniente ya que no nos venía eso del sexo calmado y pasivo.

Los días en que ella no acudía a clases era cuando estaba con el periodo, no era porque estuviera con dolores como al principio, ya que con las pastillas estaba genial, sino que no podía dejarla salir de la cama, me perdía en su esencia, me la follaba a cada momento, duro, muy duro. En un principio ella se sentía incómoda por ese asunto, pero siendo un vampiro y ella emanando la sangre que cantaba para mi era natural, de a poco fue perdiendo el pudor y los mejores orales se lo hacía en esos días del mes, casi no me podía despegar de su rico y suculento coño.

Bebía de ella tres veces por semana para no debilitarla tanto pero nunca me cansaba de su sangre, siempre quería más, siempre ansiaba todo de ella, toda ella era una puta constante debilidad y tentación en mi vida.

La fiesta fue magnífica, Alice y Rose se lucieron con la decoración Y Esme con el banquete. Había montones de regalos para mi niña, es que ella desde que llegó a nuestra familia se convirtió en la favorita, todos siempre estaban atentos a cada cosa que necesitara, todos se desvivían por verla cada vez más feliz.

Emmett le regaló un extenso juego de juguetes sexuales, esposas, ropa interior comestible, consoladores, aceites para el cuerpo, etc. Bella se carcajeó cuando lo abrió y un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas, me encantaba cuando se ruborizaba, eso hacía encender más mi lujuria y necesidad de ella.

Rose le regaló una guitarra perteneciente a su cantante y guitarrista favorita Joan Jett, Bella estaba que flipaba de felicidad, Rose se había tomado muchas molestias para conseguir su regalo, además estaba autografiada especialmente para Bella, ya que Rose había llevado una de las tantas grabaciones que teníamos en casa de las actuaciones de Bella tanto en el bar como en casa y ella había quedado encantada con el talento de mi mujer.

Alice como siempre loca con la ropa le había regalado una extensa colección de última moda, pero en el estilo de Bella, o sea medio rockera, medio punk, medio grunge, además de comprarle a un coleccionista privado por miles de dólares una polera andrajosa que había pertenecido a Kurt Cobain, la cosa era espantosa, pero Bella casi llora de emoción cuando la vio y no demoró en ponérsela encina de la ropa que traía. Se veía extremadamente deliciosa. Estoy enfermo de amor.

Jasper le regaló unas entradas a varios conciertos, Bella nunca había ido a ninguno, ya que había estado la mayor parte de su vida en el maldito internado, así que ahora disfrutaría la vida a concho y los conciertos los disfrutaríamos juntos.

Esme le regaló más ropa, dinero y un juego de llaves, le dijo que más adelante sabría para qué era, yo por supuesto que sabía, eran las llaves de nuestra casa, ella nos había comprado una casa cerca de la actual, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos con sus oídos desarrollados.

Carlisle le regaló una colección de primera edición de los libros que Bella tanto adoraba de la historia de los dioses griegos, Carlisle también había comprado a un coleccionista privado desenfundando muchos miles de dólares, Bella estaba tan agradecida y recibió todos los regalos con mucha felicidad y lloró cuando entre todos la abrazamos.

Seth y Alizze le dieron una pulsera que se veía antigua, muy bonita y cara.

Los otros pocos amigos le dieron más pulseras, ropa, libros y otras cosas más, todo de gusto de Bella.

Yo, por supuesto le regalé los pasajes que ocuparíamos en unas pocas horas más, lanzó un grito de alegría cuando vio el destino. La llevaría a Grecia, ese lugar que sólo se atrevía a soñar cuando leía sus libros de historia. Ahora por fin vería el lugar en donde vivieron sus dioses griegos con los que tanto soñaba.

Al terminar la fiesta Bella corrió a nuestro dormitorio a hacer las maletas, pero éstas estaban listas por obra de las chicas, tenía todo lo necesario para pasar nuestras vacaciones.

Entre besos y caricias nos despedimos de nuestra familia, estábamos felices de pasar tiempo solos aunque fuera por pocas semanas. En el colegio estaba todo arreglado y Bella no tendría problemas, además era una excelente estudiante y al regreso se pondría al día.

Grecia ya la había visitado y desde que pensé en regalarle el viaje a Bella me rondaba una idea y ya la estaba llevando a cabo, quería en su honor y amor por ese país y su cultura poner un hotel cinco estrellas en ese lugar.

El viaje en avión pasó rápido entre besos, arrumacos y lo mejor, nos unimos al club de las millas, o sea sexo en el baño del avión, Jesús, esta niña me hacía perder los estribos, todos escucharon nuestros gemidos apasionados, todos pensaban en nosotros cuando salimos de los baños, a la mierda, todos deberían probar follar allí, era maravilloso, un poco estrecho, pero sólo había que tener imaginación y buena flexibilidad.

Alquilé un helicóptero para finalmente llegar a destino, una vez en el hotel nos llevamos nuevamente por la pasión y terminamos haciendo el amor en la lujosa alfombra de la suite.

En esos maravillosos días recorrimos distintas islas y ciudades, visitamos los templos y me maravillaba con las reacciones de Bella, ella me enseñaba sobre las mitologías mientras nos deleitábamos con las magníficas edificaciones y su cultura, la diosa preferida de Bella era Atenea, sentía una cierta fascinación por ella y cuando vimos su escultura erigida tan imponente y Bella me relató su historia quedé embelesado, pero no por la magnífica diosa, sino por Bella, se veía tan radiante mientras miraba a la figura de la diosa que sin darme cuenta las palabras salieron como tropel de mi boca. Había planeado meticulosamente el momento en que le pediría ser mi esposa, iba a ser mañana en una cena romántica a la orilla del mar, pero no pude resistir del hechizo de Bella y me arrodillé frente a la diosa y le pedí ser mi esposa, mi mujer para toda la eternidad. Con lágrimas en los ojos ella aceptó mientras se abalanzaba hacia mis brazos.

No podía ser más feliz, ella me había aceptado, no sólo ser mi esposa sino que unirse a mi por toda la eternidad, me entregaba su corazón, su sangre, su cuerpo y su alma.

Hicimos el amor en ese mismo lugar como única testigo la estatua de atenea, fue un momento mágico, se que siempre digo que nuestros momentos son especiales, calientes, desesperados, pero ahora era realmente mágico, no se si era por la puesta de sol o el viento que ondeaba de manera lujuriosa el cabello de Bella que por cierto hace tiempo que se lo había dejado crecer y que ahora llevaba se tono natural, pero era como si una luz envolviera el cuerpo de mi mujer, ella resplandecía, esta vez no follamos, hicimos el amor y nunca me sentí como en este momento.

Bella se veía majestuosa, más que la propia atenea mientras me cabalgaba perdida en el éxtasis de nuestros cuerpos unidos, yo estaba completamente embobado viéndola cómo subía y bajaba de mi dureza, su cuerpo brillaba, su sonrisa era ancha y sus ojos, Dios, sus ojos eran luceros que me alumbraban y hacían perderme en sus torrentes chocolatosos, estaba completamente anclado a ella, a ratos me perdía en la bruma de todos los sentimientos que me estaba provocando, era como un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás.

Llegamos juntos al orgasmo gritando nuestros nombres y bebiendo de su sangre, no se si era por el momento mágico que habíamos vivido, pero juraría que su sangre era más deliciosa de lo que ya era, casi no pude parar de beber, la abrazaba tan fuertemente que Bella se quejó de hacerle daño.

No entendía lo que pasaba, no quería dejar de beber, no quería dejar de hacerle el amor, no quería dejar de mirarla un solo segundo, esa noche nos quedamos escondidos en el templo e hicimos el amor hasta que amaneció, cada una de las veces fue más mágica que la anterior, no podía de dejar de pensar que todo era un sueño, pero los vampiros no sueñan, así que sólo era producto de la emoción y la felicidad.

Cuando nos fuimos no éramos los mismos, irradiábamos más amor, más sensualidad que antes, al menos eso veía al mirar a Bella, era como si en unas pocas horas su magnetismo se hubiera intensificado y no solamente lo pensaba yo, todos los hombres que se nos cruzaban en el camino veían a Bella y enseguida sentían esa lujuria que emanaba, gruñí un par de veces cuando un grupo de turistas se nos cruzó y tuvieron una erección colectiva al observa a mi mujer y no eran solamente los hombres, incluso las mujeres no podían dejar de mirar a Bella, es cierto que ella siempre fue especial, yo desde que la descubrí como mi cantante, como mi mujer, me costaba despegar los ojos y mi cuerpo de ella, pero ahora parecía una broma de mal gusto que todas las personas de distinto sexo y edad miraran a Bella como la miraba yo.

Ella no se daba cuenta, seguía siendo la misma, pero yo bien sabía que algo había cambiado y era mía, eternamente mía.

Nos bañamos en una cala privada que alquilé para los dos, no quería más gente a nuestro alrededor, no quería leer más mentes calenturientas mientras miraban a mi mujer.

El sol era delicioso y el mar mojaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos mientras nos acariciábamos y nos besábamos de manera desquiciada, así quería pasar el resto de la eternidad, desnudo y con Bella en mis brazos comiéndonos el uno al otro.

Después de hacer el amor en el mar nos tumbamos en la arena y empezamos a planear nuestro matrimonio, quedé felizmente asombrado cuando Bella dijo que se quería casar enseguida, acá mismo en Grecia y si era posible en el templo de atenea donde le pedí matrimonio.

Llamé por teléfono a mi familia y les comunicamos las noticias, estaban felices y Esme sollozaba de felicidad.

Al día siguiente recibimos al clan Cullen y empezaron los preparativos. Mientras tanto aproveché que nos quedaríamos más tiempo y contacté a las personas encargadas de construir mi nuevo hotel, se llamaría La Bella Diosa, en honor a mi Bella. Contacté a los ejecutivos que administrarían el hotel, ya tenía una lista de las personas que el encargado de personal había seleccionado, sólo quería comprobar si eran las personas idóneas para cada cargo que desempeñarían. En ese sentido era muy escrupuloso, no trabajaba con cualquiera.

Tenía que hacer todo ahora, ya que después no tendría tiempo por la boda y la luna de miel, que aunque fuera acá mismo en Grecia a pedido de Bella no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo en nuestro tiempo de amor.

Nos casábamos en una semana y la luna de miel duraría tres meses, si, era un tiempo largo, pero Bella dijo que mandaba a la mierda el colegio, después tendría tiempo de sobra para terminarlo, claro, tenía una eternidad para ello. Además a Emmett como siempre se le soltó la lengua y Bella se enteró del hotel, así que pidió estar más tiempo para que yo pudiera estar pendiente de los avances y dejara todo listo, decía que no quería separarse de mi estando recién casados y la verdad es que yo tampoco, así que dejamos la luna de miel y trabajo en tres meses.

Al llegar a una sala especial que el hotel en que nos hospedábamos acomodó para la junta con el personal ejecutivo me sentí inmediatamente sorprendido con la eficacia de los hombres y las mujeres que trabajarían en el hotel, ya había leído su hoja de vida y ahora al entrevistarlos uno a uno de manera personal, estaba muy contento con las personas que trabajarían en mi hotel.

Sólo uno de los hombres no me agradó, ya que en ese momento Bella apareció para traerme un café, ya que llevaba horas encerrado entrevistando personal. Como ya era costumbre en estos días, el maldito tipo no se cortó un pelo en tratar de ligarse a Bella, claro él pensaba que era mi secretaria, pero al ver mi cara de disgusto se asustó hasta la mierda. Lo eche cagando, nadie miraba a mi mujer así y menos un trabajador mío, las personas que estaba afuera esperando su turno fue advertida por mi parte de que si miraban a mi mujer mejor se fueran inmediatamente.

Las mujeres que estaban esperando suspiraron pensando que Bella era tan afortunada y que yo era tan hermoso y animal defendiendo a su novia, por lo menos estaba claro que Bella era mía.

Al ingresar a la sala Bella me miraba con cara de enfado, pero el mohín en su boca la delataba, estaba caliente con mi actuar.

- Mmmmm, no sabe cómo me pone cuando actúa como cavernícola señor Cullen – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente contorneando las caderas sugestivamente, mierda, ella era mi perdición.

- Por la mierda Bella, deja de moverte y de mirarme así nena, tengo trabajo y quiero terminar ahora para que esté todo listo para nuestra boda – pero ya era tarde, ella paseaba perezosamente la mano por mi bulto sobre el pantalón, cerré los ojos y la estampé contra la pared.

- Si Edward, cógeme ahora, ahora – decía Bella mientras friccionaba su centro húmedo contra mi erección.

Sin hacerme de rogar le subí el precioso vestido que llevaba arrancándole las bragas en el proceso, sus piernas abrazaron mis caderas ya con los pantalones abajo y la embestí así apoyada contra la pared, me importaba una mierda si habían personas esperando afuera y escuchando, era mi mujer y quería que a todos los malditos les quedara claro.

No fui delicado y Bella tampoco lo deseaba, fue una follada fenomenal, los gritos y jadeos salían de nuestras gargantas como un coro en navidad.

Bella salió y al leer las mentes de los que quedaban afuera comprobé que tras darle una breve mirada a mi mujer bajaron la vista, pero sus mentes eran un revoltijo de emociones, todos sabían lo que habíamos estado haciendo y la sexualidad que emanaba Bella no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. Por lo menos lo pensaban y no lo expresaban.

Me faltaba una sola persona y la hice pasar, era una mujer, más o menos de treinta años, muy hermosa, es más era despampanante, en otros tiempos me hubiera calentado con sólo mirarla, pero ahora no sentía ningún tipo de reacción hacia ella. Ella sería la encargada deAdministración, tenía la típica estampa entre ejecutiva y modelo, trasero generoso, pechos siliconados, cintrura estrecha, cara medianamente bonita, creo, pero no era mi tipo, nadie más que Bella era mi tipo.

**Bueno nenas, la pasión sigue espero que les haya gustado ¿duchita fría?  
><strong>

**muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y dejan sus reviews, también gracias por sus alertas y las lectoras fantasmas **

**Tata XOXO: **si, en este caso nada es para siempre y pronto vendrá algo malo, besos

**Angie Masen: **ya falta poco para conocer la verdad y me muero por llegar a ese momento. besos

**CaroBereCullen: **todas soñamos con una noche así con tremendo vampiro jajaja**, besos  
><strong>

**ash' belikov-rusakova:** falta tan poco para saber la verdad de Bella, me muero porque llegue ese momento. besos

**chica edward: **¡amiga tanto tiempo!, te había extrañado, se que tienes un montón de responsabilidades y me alegra que te dieras un tiempito. sabes el cariño especial que te tengo y a tu blog. besos.

gracias nenas, pero se irá poniendo mejor. besos

**¿dudas, consultas, teorías?**

**dejen sus reviews**

**cariños. sandra**


	10. Chapter 10 CAIDA

**REBELDE**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**nota autora: chicas les advierto que el fic es rating M, no sólo por las escenas de sexo explícito, que serán muchos, sino también por lenguaje adulto y fuerte, en advertencia no hay engaño, así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no leas, si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que las chicas que leen mis fics, saben la manera en que escribo y que el lenguaje expresado puede ser sumamente ofensivo para algunas personas. Fic humano/vampiro, pero no el canon vampírico usual.**

**Antes de empezar a leer les recomiendo tener pañuelos para el final.  
><strong>

CAPÍTULO IX.- CAIDA

EDWARD POV

Estuvimos conversando y tenía vasta experiencia en el campo, así que estaba todo listo.

Samantha Culdler estaba contratada. Traté de despedirla fríamente como lo hacía con cada persona que trabajaba para mi, es cierto que en casa era una persona accesible y amorosa y con Bella era un puto chiquillo hormonado, pero con el resto de las personas era un puto cabrón. Pero la mujercita se quedó mirándome fijamente, leí su mente y no me gustó nada, pero ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad conmigo, así que no le veía mayor problema a sus calientes fantasías con el jefe.

- ¿Algo que aportar señorita Culdler? – dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Aceptarías una copa conmigo? – dijo sonriéndome según ella sensual, según ella porque no había nada sensual en ella, toda la sensualidad se derramaba a borbotones en mi mujer.

- Lo siento, creo que usted no ha entendido, la acabo de contratar para que trabaje en mi hotel, no de puta, estoy comprometido, enamorado y mi polla pertenece sólo a mi mujer, esa a la que me folle hace poco rato.

- No me importa compartir, creo que haríamos una gran pareja, me encantas y…..

- Y nada, fuera maldita mujer, antes de que me arrepienta y te deje sin trabajo y vetada por el resto de tu vida para desempeñarte para algo más que de zorra y de las baratas, mi mujer es lo único que deseo, no hay nadie mejor que ella, nadie que me llene de lujuria – dije mirándola con total fastidio y asco – ahora largo y si vuelvo a escuchar o a sentir cualquier tipo de avance ya sabe su destino.

Salió hecha una furia, jajajajaja, ¿acaso pensaba que me fijaría en ella?, por Dios, tengo a la mujer más fantástica del mundo y esa simple zorra viene a ofrecerse, puaj, maldita mujerzuela asquerosa.

A los pocos minutos subí a la suite y Bella estaba cabreada con Alice, la quería obligar a usar un vestido de novia que Bella no aceptaba, las miraba cómo discutían cada una su punto de vista.

Bella al verse abrumada por Alice me dio una mirada en la que me pedía apoyo y por supuesto lo tuvo y saqué a empujones a Alice del dormitorio. Quería estar solo con Bella.

La convencí de salir a dar un paseo. Así una vez duchados, vestidos y listos salimos a pasear, era increíble como cosas tan insignificantes como pasear de la mano por la calle se volvía en algo especial al estar al lado de Bella.

Pasamos por delante de un bar y decidimos entrar. El lugar era espectacular y casual, buscamos una mesa cerca del escenario y nos sentamos a esperar que nos atendieran. Ahora no era el magnate hotelero, al lado de Bella sólo era el chico que le gustaba vestirse de manera desastrosa, pantalones de jeans desgastados y con algunos agujeros, polera negra ajustada y mi chaqueta de cuero, botas negras con remaches. Bella también iba con su mejor look, todos se daban vuelta a mirarla, mi mujer era espectacular, falda corta de jeans y a la cadera, una polerita corta y ajustada con el logo de la película el mundo de Jack, una chaquetilla de cuero negra y sus converse. Su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta dejando al descubierto ese cuello de cisne que me volvía loco, su cabello se meneaba y dejaba ver su tatuaje y recordé la primera vez que lo vi y la rabia que me invadió por pensar que afeaba su piel, en ese tiempo era un maldito cabrón con ella, la despreciaba, pero ahora comprendía que desde ese tiempo la admiraba, pensaba que su piel era linda y me molestaba que no dejara su cuerpo más al descubierto y lo tapara con esa ropa tan ancha que usaba, claro, ya en ese tiempo sin darme cuenta ella me había atrapado, por eso siempre estaba molestándola, hiriéndola, ella me importaba, no me pasaba desapercibida como yo pensaba.

- Ey ¿qué piensas? – dijo Bella acercándose peligrosamente a mi cuerpo

- En ti niña, siempre en ti, sólo en ti

- ¿Y por qué esa cara entonces?

- Bueno, es que pensaba en cuando vi por primera vez el tatuaje en tu cuello y tu cabello

- Ahhh, era eso

- Si, ¿sabes qué descubrí?

- Nop – dijo ella riendo

- Ya te amaba, en ese tiempo ya te amaba y no me había dado cuenta, nunca pasaste desapercibida para mi, lo demostraba molestándote, insultándote, pero era porque no sabía qué mierda me pasaba.

- Me amabas tanto jajajajaja, eras un jodido cabrón Edward

- Si, pero no te ignoraba como lo hacía o hago con las personas que me son indiferente o no me interesan

- O sea que era una auténtica fortuna que me insultaras y me llamarás mamarracho y todas esas mierdas.

- Si, porque todo eso formó más aún ese carácter maravilloso que tienes, te amo Bella, te amo tanto niña.

- ¿me amarás más cuando sea tu esposa?

- Oh si, mucho más nena y cuando seas mía eternamente muchísimo más y follaremos por toda la eternidad en cada rincón del puto mundo.

- Jajajajajaja, eres un sucio Edward, pero acepto a todas tus sucias proposiciones

- Esa es mi nena.

- Te amo Edward, nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti.

- Yo también nena, yo también.

Desde esa noche fuimos de manera asidua a ese bar y como de costumbre Bella acaparó todas las atenciones, sobretodo cuando le pedí que cantara. Es cierto que me cabreaba cuando la miraban de más, pero al mismo tiempo iba creciendo en mi la necesidad de mostrar la maravillosa mujer que tenía al lado y por supuesto que sólo me pertenecía a mi.

Una de esas noches casi caí de espaldas cuando coquetamente se subió al escenario y sin dejar de mirarme me dedicó la canción crazy for you de Adele. Su voz era sensacional y la manera en que se movía despertaba cada partícula de mi cuerpo.

-xxx-

El día de la boda llegó y todo era espectacular, habíamos invitado a un sin número de humanos y vampiros al enlace, todos se alegraban y reían de que me hubieran atrapado, algunos especulaban cómo sería la pronta señora Cullen para atrapar a este ser tan reacio al compromiso.

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, estaba asustado hasta la mierda ¿y si Bella se arrepentía? ¿y si no me amaba lo suficiente para dar este paso?. Pero todo quedó sin fundamento cuando la vi aparecer como un precioso ángel. Su vestido era blanco y por supuesto y completamente inspirado en la mitología griega, se veía como una jodida diosa, afrodita se moriría de envidia si pudiera verla, caminaba majestuosa hacia mi y mi sonrisa era la de un tonto enamorado. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos brillaban bajo el sol que bañaba las partes de su cuerpo que no cubrían su vestido.

Todos los invitados quedaron idiotizados mirándola y al leer sus metes comprobé que todos eran pensamientos de admiración hacia mi mujer, todos pensaban que era un puto afortunado al poseer semejante ángel.

Los vampiros pensaban si realmente era mi cantante o si me había enamorado de una humana tan despampanante como mi Bella, la verdad es que debía dar gracias a Dios, los vampiros se enamoraban de sus cantantes, pero muchas veces no eran las personas más hermosas o atractivas del mundo, el amor era así, pero eso no dejaba que me envidiaran al poseer la dos cosas en una sola mujer. Aunque ella era más que sangre y un cuerpo más que deseable, ella era un conjunto de cualidades que me embrujaba día a día. Cada vez me sorprendía con sus ocurrencias, su fuerza, su vitalidad, su violencia, su amor, su pasión.

Al llegar a mi lado me dedicó una sonrisa amplia y procedimos a la ceremonia. Como le había prometido a Bella nos casamos en el templo de atenea, costó mucho dinero y coacciones que nos permitieran este uso, dinero era lo que más tenía, así que si Bella me pedía el mundo a sus pies, lo tendría en un segundo.

La fiesta no fue muy larga y recibimos los parabienes de todos los invitados, especialmente de nuestra familia y de Seth y Alizee a los que había mandado a buscar para que estuvieran con Bella en este momento tan especial.

Hicimos todos los ritos y en plena fiesta tomé a bella en mi hombro como costal de papas y nos fuimos corriendo mientras nos aplaudían y gritaban cosas obscenas.

Al llegar a nuestra cala, que ahora le pertenecía a Bella por ser mi regalo para ella de matrimonio entramos en la cabaña de lujo que estaba preparada para todo lo que necesitáramos y nos amamos lentamente y con pasión.

Después de volver a brindar y acabarnos la segunda botella de champagne le dije a Bella que quería tomar todo de ella. Por supuesto que Bella sabía a lo que me refería, hoy por fin tomaría ese culito delicioso, era el momento propicio.

Besé cada porción de su cuerpo mientras la anticipación me volvía loco. Mi polla corcoveaba de sólo imaginarse hundida hasta la empuñadura en tan apretado y virgen agujero. Mi Bella recibía las caricias con gusto susurrando palabras de amor y devoción.

La giré y me dediqué a su exquisita espalda, pasé la lengua por toda la longitud de sus vértebras llegando a su baja espalda y acariciando con manos y lengua su respingón trasero. La puse en sus rodillas acariciando su clítoris y besando su grosero tatuaje en la base de la parte posterior de su cuello, rozando al mismo tiempo mi pecho sobre su espalda, las sensaciones eran múltiples y ya quería adentrarme en su carne, pero debía prepararla para que me recibiera y gozara al máximo de la experiencia.

Dios, estaba tan húmeda y dirigí mi polla hacia su caliente cavidad, la embestí duramente por varios minutos mientras estimulaba sus tensos pezones, cada partícula de su cuerpo me pertenecería por completo en pocos minutos, ahora sería completamente mía, desvirgada por mi totalmente.

Me estiré alcanzando con mi mano el tubo de lubricante de la mesilla de noche y que anteriormente había dejado allí para este uso. Unté dos dedos con el lubricante y sin dejar de embestir ahora más lentamente rocé mis dedos por su capullo rosa, Mierda, estaba tan fruncido que prometía apretarme hasta causarme un dolor extremo, si, yo quería eso, yo quería desvirgar su dulce culo, reclamar por fin esa parte de su cuerpo.

Fui introduciendo lentamente un dedo pasando por su anillo hasta encajarlo por completo dentro de ella, mierda, aprisionaba mi dedo con fuerza, lentamente lo empecé a mover para dilatarla, perdido en esta nueva pasión sólo podía escuchar lejanamente los jadeos de Bella, es como si estuviera bajo el mar y ella me llamara, mi sirena, toda ella me llamaba y yo obedecía. Sin perder el ritmo introduje otro dedo y Bella gritó de gozo. Tuve que retirar mi pene de su vaina porque corría grave peligro de correrme justo ahora, sentí la frustración de Bella por este hecho, pero mi otra mano se encargó de su clítoris. Los movimientos de mis dedos se hicieron más rápidos y más profundos, embistiéndola y dilatándola cada vez más.

Ya no soportaba, tenía que tomarla ahora o moriría de calentura extrema.

- Amor, no aguanto más, te tengo que tomar, se buena chica y no estés tensa para que no duela demasiado ¿entiendes bebé?

- Si, si, tómame ahora Edward, lléname de ti, te deseo tanto, tanto.

¡Joder, joder, joder!, ¡esa era una verdadera hembra que reclamaba a su macho!, qué feliz me hacía mi mujer, no se cómo habían mujeres que pensaran que podrían ser mejores que la mía, nadie se comparaba con ella, nadie era mejor que ella.

Saqué mis dedos de su culito y tomando mi polla lubricada en mi puño la dirigí hacia esa nueva entrada que se abría para mi. Juguetee con mi pene pasándolo por sus nalgas y por el borde de su abertura, di golpecitos con éste en su entrada posterior hasta que lentamente me fui adentrando, Dios, era divina la sensación de ir abriendo su carne con la polla por lo que dejé de masturbarla con mis dedos y la tomé fuertemente de las caderas, no quería hacerle daño y debía concentrarme en no perder el control.

Entré y salí con la mitad de la polla enterrada en ella para dilatarla mejor y que se fuera acostumbrando al intruso, me costaba tanto no terminar de embestirla brutalmente. Poco a poco me fui introduciendo más y más hasta que Bella me succionó hasta la base. C A R A J O, era el puto cielo, solté la respiración en cortas ráfagas de aire y apreté la mandíbula con fuerza. Bella sollozaba de gozo y susurraba palabras incomprensibles por lo entrecortadas que salían de sus labios. Su cuerpo ardía, el sudor bañaba deliciosamente su cuerpo y su sangre corría veloz y caliente por sus venas, me llamaba, me cantaba, me bailaba, me hechizaba.

Me retiré y volví a embestir una vez que Bella estuvo más segura y con menos dolor que el inicial. Así sucesivamente los embistes fueron en aumento y nuestros gritos crearon esa magnífica sinfonía que ya quisieran poder plasmar los mejores músicos en sus partituras para ser tocadas por la mejor orquesta.

Me succionaba con hambre, me apretaba con fuerza y cada vez más me perdía en su interior caliente y húmedo, pero quería darle más, quería darle todo, despacio la fui incorporando y sin salirme de ella la senté a horcajadas sobre mi verga, su espalda chocaba con mi pecho y ahora podía tocar todo de ella, una mano en su coño, la verga hundida completamente en su culo y la otra mano en sus deliciosos y turgentes senos. Si antes creí estar en el cielo, ahora lo podía tocar, tocaba las putas estrellas, la puta luna, el jodido sol, todo, sentía todo y más.

Ella cogió el ritmo y me ayudó con las embestidas, ahora subía y bajaba de mi polla mientras yo embestía desde abajo, sus espasmos hacían más deliciosa cada sensación. Su clítoris estaba tan hinchado bajo mis dedos y sus pezones como piedras. Dirigí tres dedos y la embestí con fuerza y demencia. Estaba por correrse y yo con ella, estábamos sincronizados totalmente. Su cuerpo empezó a contraerse apretándome más en su interior y grité, gruñí, jadee y sollocé mientras me ordeñaba con sus dos entradas, me engullía por completo y mi semen salió disparado en su culo y su crema bañó mis dedos mientras sorbía el dulce sabor de su elixir que brotaba de su cuello, toda ella era mía, completamente mía, con los últimos espasmos de placer cerré su herida y me derrumbé sobre mi espalda llevándola conmigo, no quería moverme, no quería salirme de ella, era tan suave, tan deliciosa que quería vivir siempre enterrado en ella.

Esa fue la primera noche de nuestra luna de miel y nos la pasamos amándonos por completo.

Llevábamos dos meses disfrutando cada día más, nuestra familia se había marchado después de la boda dejándonos apreciar totalmente los placeres del matrimonio y de la carne.

Todos los días conversábamos por teléfono, especialmente Bella. Con el que más hablaba era por supuesto con Emmett, la echaba de menos y ya quería que llegáramos a casa.

El trabajo en el hotel iba en óptimas condiciones, en poco tiempo estaría terminado y abierto al público selecto que esperaba ansioso sumergirse en el lujo y el confort que todos mis hoteles entregaban.

El único problema era la zorra de Samantha, era una excelente trabajadora, pero en el plano personal era otra cosa, prácticamente me acosaba, me invitaba a salir, me invitaba a tomarla como amante y nunca entendía que no me interesaba, le había dicho de las maneras más groseras que no me interesaba, se que debía despedirla, pero algo dentro de mi me lo impedía, me molestaba hasta la mierda que no respetara mi matrimonio y eso que Bella me acompañaba la mayoría de las veces que tuve que ir a verificar los avances.

Delante de Bella se portaba como toda una dama y trataba de ganarse a Bella, pero mi niña rebelde no era tonta y no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera un maldito insecto. Samantha se sentía como la mierda por los desprecios de Bella, le dolían más sus desplantes que mis afiladas negativas, era muy rara esa situación, pero estaba inmerso en una felicidad extrema que no tomé el peso de mis acciones.

- Señora Cullen qué alegría verla nuevamente por acá – decía Samantha mientras saludaba a mi mujer

- ¿Por qué tendría que alegrarle mi visita?, claramente no es mi amiga, no pasa de ser una empleada y la verdad es que no me agrada, así que ahórrese el discursito de alabar a la esposa del jefe – dijo Bella mirándola como si fuera una molesta mosca.

Samantha torció el gesto y no pude evitar que una carcajada saliera de mis labios, amaba con locura a mi mujer peleadora y celosa.

- Lo siento, de verdad es que me gustaría ser su amiga, me cae muy bien

- Lo siento, pero mi círculo de amigos es muy estrecho y no estoy recibiendo nuevos miembros, menos zorras melosas disfrazadas de ejecutivas. – abracé a Bella y la besé con emoción, cada día caía más en su embrujo y me importaba una mierda la manera en que se comportaba, mi niña mimada y grosera.

- Vamos amor, fui de compras y deseo modelarte lo que tengo debajo de esta ropa – dijo en tono muy sugerente y sus ojos llenos de picardía, Samantha boqueaba mirándonos.

- Oh dulzura, me vuelves loco, vamos enseguida – gemí mientras la tomaba en brazos estilo novia y la llevaba hacia la oficina que había acondicionado para mi mientras venía a trabajar.

- Pero hoy no me romperás las bragas Cullen, tuve que comprar un arsenal de ropa, ya casi no me quedaba nada – chilló Bella mientras corría.

Bella ya se había olvidado de la presencia de la zorra melosa como la había llamado, pero allí estaba escuchando atentamente lo que decíamos y sus pensamientos eran de profundo pesar y envidia hacia Bella. Saqué ese pensamiento de mi mente, ahora me encargaría de la pequeña golfilla que tenía entre mis brazos, me encantaba cuando me visitaba para follar en la oficina como locos adolescentes, aunque ella lo era, apenas tenía 17 años mi pequeña y fogosa mujer.

Sus visitas eran tan recurrentes que todos los trabajadores la adoraban, se deshacían en atenciones hacia ella y es que mi mujer se hacía querer, a pesar de tener el genio como la mierda cuando quería ser dulce caías rendido a sus pies.

BELLA POV

Esa zorra no me gustaba nada, se cómo miraba a Edward, la despreciaba totalmente, a mi no me hacía tonta con su rebuscado jueguito de hacerse la amable conmigo, se que si Edward le diera la más mínima posibilidad ella se abriría de piernas inmediatamente importándole una mierda que fuera su jefe y un hombre casado, afortunadamente Edward no le dedicaba ni una mirada ardiente, eso me complacía enormemente, porque la zorra era estupenda, tenía algo, no se, pero desde un principio la detesté, era una repugnancia que sentía hacia ella.

Estos meses han sido lo más maravillosos de mi vida, con Edward hemos redefinido la palabra pasión, cada día descubríamos nuevas maneras de amarnos y darnos placer, por supuesto a los juguetitos sexuales que Emmett me regaló le hemos dado un uso muy productivo. Edward explora mi cuerpo y mi sexualidad con la misma pasión del primer día, a veces creo que ahora somos más apasionados que nunca.

Mientras él ocasionalmente va a verificar las obras y los trabajadores salgo de compras o a visitar muesos, pero lo que más me gusta hacer es visitar los templos de los dioses. En más de una ocasión llevo mi guitarra que amablemente mi familia trajo al saber que nos casaríamos y que pasaríamos más tiempo en este lugar. Como decía llevaba mi guitarra y tocaba con el corazón para los dioses que tanto admiraba, Edward me decía loquita, pero me apoyaba y nunca me negaba nada. Teníamos un montón de fotos y videos caseros que hacíamos, especialmente Edward, que andaba todo el santo día con la filmadora y me seguía a todos lados, según él capturando lo que más pudiera de su hermosa mujer. Sin saber en ese momento que todo cambiaría.

-xxx-

Hoy lloré por primera vez desde que acepté a Edward en mi vida y en mi cuerpo. Acababa de llegar de mi paseo a la cabaña en la cala cuando sonó mi celular, era de un número desconocido, casi no contesto, pero la curiosidad pudo más y terminé lamentándolo.

Era la maldita zorra de Samantha, no se cómo diablos había conseguido mi número, pero eso quedó olvidado cuando dijo que me iba a quitar a Edward, que él no era indiferente hacia ella y ya habían estado filtreando, no podía creerlo, Edward no me haría algo así, él me amaba y la mandé a la mierda por mentirosa.

Pero dejó la duda atravesada en mi corazón, lloré por mi estúpida inseguridad y por desconfiar aunque fuera por unos segundos de Edward.

No le dije nada a Edward porque se molestaría por no confiar en su amor y lealtad, pero a veces la duda carcomía.

Con el paso de los días Edward empezó a pasar más tiempo en el trabajo y andaba medio raro conmigo.

Los días pasaban y cada vez Edward me tocaba menos y eso no era sano entre nosotros, decía que estaba abrumado porque habían tenido un problema en el hotel y se habían atrasados los avances, lo dejé pasar.

Pero lo que me carcomía de rabia es que las llamadas de la zorra eran cada vez más seguidas y sugerentes sobre su relación con Edward, decía que ya eran amantes, que por eso él ya no me tomaba como antes ¿ella cómo podía saber que Edward ya o me hacía el amor como antes?, cada día lloraba más, no quería creer que él me engañaba, además ya faltaba tan poco para mi transformación, que me negaba a creer que mi vampiro me engañara de esa manera. El dolor y la angustia fueron creciendo en mi pecho no dejándome dormir plácidamente, Edward ni se daba cuenta o se hacía el tonto de este hecho.

Un día me enfermé y estuve dos días hospitalizada por ingerir algo en mal estado, dos días en los que Edward apenas me visitó una hora diaria diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo por terminar si queríamos llegar a nuestro país el tiempo que habíamos acordado.

En el tiempo que Edward estaba ausente, que era mucho fui conociendo más gente y una de esas personas era la directora de una fundación para la recaudación de fondos para orfanatos, la conocí en el bar que frecuentaba y sabiendo quien yo era y quien era mi esposo le pareció maravillosa la idea de que participara en un evento que estaba organizando. Era una cena benéfica por todo lo alto y yo de buena gana empecé a ayudarla.

No le dije nada a Edward porque quería que fuera una sorpresa hasta el último instante, quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mi y además mi nueva actividad me hacía sentir muy bien, iba a visitar a los niños de los orfanatos, jugaba con ellos, les llevaba regalos y les cantaba, claro que canciones infantiles que tuve que aprender para ellos. En ese ámbito me sentía plena.

El día de la gala llegó y Kashiri, como se llamaba la directora de la fundación me indicó en qué momento me presentaría, estaba nerviosa, siempre que me subía a un escenario lo hacía con verdadero placer al tocar la música fuerte que me gustaba, pero hoy sería algo elegante y suave.

Había comprado un vestido precioso, me arreglé como nunca y debo decir que me veía distinta, elegante, fina, mayor.

Cuando estuve lista llamé a Edward y le dije que lo vería en la dirección que le entregué, se oía un poco distraído, así que tuve que recalcarle que era de suma importancia que estuviera a la hora que le indicaba y que fuera vestido elegantemente, él me contestaba con unos uhmm, y con varios ok.

La hora había llegado y estaba cerca del escenario, pero con la vista fija en la entrada, quería que llegara Edward y que comprobara por si mismo que no se había equivocado al enamorarse de mi, que yo era perfecta para él.

Pero mi mundo se derrumbó cuando él hizo su aparición.

Venía del brazo con esa zorra y se veían tan ajenos a todo los que le rodeaba. Íntimos, esa era la palabra para definirlos. Un dolor como nunca antes he sentido me atravesó, él se atrevía a venir a verme con esa maldita mujer, ahora no me quedaba ninguna duda de que eran amantes, nuevamente sentía una ola de dolor en todo el cuerpo y no pude reaccionar.

Me quedé mirándolos a la distancia sin hacerme notar.

El evento comenzó y escondida como estaba los miraba interactuar con las demás personas, reían, se rozaban entre si con mucha intimidad y la gente los miraba raro, claro, la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar sabían que yo había ayudado y que iba a actuar, así que no entendían el porqué mi esposo iba del brazo y bailaba sensualmente con otra mujer.

En un momento salieron del salón y como empujada salí lentamente detrás de ellos, todas las personas me miraban mientras iba hacia donde ellos habían salido, no les quise prestar a sus miradas de consuelo y pena, no me agradaba.

Si antes creí en el dolor de la traición, lo que vi cuando llegué donde ellos se habían refugiado me terminó de matar el alma y el corazón, ellos estaban follando como animales en celo sin importarles que alguien los pudiera ver, sin importarle a Edward que yo estuviera en el mismo lugar, yo lo cité aquí y él traía a su amante, estaba destruida.

Los gemidos eran más que audibles y cada uno de ellos eran una nueva puñalada en mi cuerpo, cuerpo que no podía mover, estaba atrapada mirando la manera en que Edward la tenía apoyada contra una columna mientras entraba en ella de manera desesperada. Los gruñidos de Edward fueron en aumento y cuando clavó sus colmillos en su cuello el mundo se derrumbó para mi.

- Si amor, así, así, te amo, te amo, Dios, eres jodidamente perfecta – gruñía Edward mientras la embestía con brutalidad y la zorra gemía recibiendo en su cuerpo lo que pensaba era mío.

Sin poder controlarme solté un gemido lastimero y las dos miradas se dirigieron hacia mi. Edward me miraba con la vista vacía y la zorra se carcajeaba sin hacer nada para cubrirse.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – fue lo único que pude decir antes de que un sollozo profundo rasgara mi garganta.

- Bella….

Alcancé a escuchar Edward decir mientras salía corriendo rápidamente de allí, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía adonde ir, estaba totalmente perdida en un mundo paralelo, no podía creer que Edward me hiciera algo así, se suponía que me amaba, que yo era suya para siempre al igual que él mío, todo era una puta mentira, todo era una farsa, él no me amaba, la amaba a ella, quizás hace cuanto tiempo se reían de mi, de esta pendeja absurda que se enamoró de un maldito monstruo, eso era, no por su naturaleza sino por sus acciones.

Lloraba sin parar, pero me acordé de lo que tenía que hacer en este momento, no podía defraudar a Kashiri ni a los pequeños, entré nuevamente en el salón olvidándome momentáneamente de Edward, quien sin importarle que lo hubiera descubierto siguió follándose a la zorra. La gente me quedaba mirando mis ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y mi cara que seguro era de profundo dolor. Mi celular sonaba y sonaba, pero no quería oír a nadie, no quería nada, quería desaparecer de este maldito mundo y no sufrir más, pero nuevamente me dije que no debía ser egoísta, después me dejaría morir de rabia y dolor.

Me subí al escenario y canté con toda mi maldita alma destrozada, no podía haber escogido mejor las canciones para este momento tan duro, todos me miraban detenidamente, claro, mientras cantaba las lágrimas caían desbordándose de mis ojos.

Empecé con take it all, después don't you remember y terminé con set fire to the rain, las tres canciones de Adele y que ahora me venían como anillo al dedo.

Cuando terminé de cantar recibí los aplausos, pero nada me importaba, ahora sólo quería salir de este maldito lugar. A lo lejos vi a Edward mirándome, en su mirada no había nada, estaba vacía, pero cuando llegó la zorra y le tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y con una sonrisa victoriosa sus ojos se posaron en ella y le dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba y que antes era sólo mía.

No se cómo fue que salí de allí, estaba como en una neblina, todo era negro y nefasto y sin darme cuenta había llegado a mi lugar favorito y me arrojé a los pies de Atenea, lloré, grité y me retorcí de dolor, en la pura agonía de saber que toda mi vida era una jodida mentira, ni siquiera un puto monstruo me podía amar, no tenía a nadie que me reconfortara en mi dolor, sólo me tenía a mi y ahora era un verdadero despojo, una mierda, no era nada.

Pero en toda esa neblina me acordé de que si habían personas que me querían, al menos eso quería pensar en este momento, no quería ni pensar si eso también fuera una mentira. Con manos temblorosas tomé el celular y marqué a la persona que en este momento más confiaba.

No me contestó, seguramente habían salido a cazar, siempre que lo hacían sus teléfonos quedaban en casa, así que le dejé un mensaje de voz y allí le conté a mi hermanito lo que había pasado, lloraba mientras lo hacía.

Tomé el medallón que siempre me acompañaba y tiré de él haciéndome dañó en las manos y en el cuello por la fuerza en que lo arranqué. La garganta me ardía por los gritos y los ojos me pesaban de tanto llorar. Me sentía como en una bruma, el dolor era insoportable y lo único que quería era adormecerme o morir para no sufrir más.

Sentí pasos sigilosos y me alerté, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo decir que amaba a esa mujer, que nunca me había amado, que todo era un juego.

Edward entró en el campo de mi visión.

- Lárgate maldito mentiroso, monstruo ¿me querías ver hundida, derrotada, humillada?, lo conseguiste, me oíste, me mataste.

Se acercó a mi con la mirada vacía y las facciones sin expresión, se arrodilló frente a mi y dijo.

- Aún no estás muerta, pero eso tiene solución y yo te ahorraré el sufrimiento Bella, lo siento, pero me di cuenta de que no te amo, la amo a ella y mientras tú estés en este mundo no podré ser feliz con ella. – no podía creer lo que me decía, me iba a matar, el maldito se iba a deshacer de mi

- Eres mi cantante, pero no te amo, ella es mi vida Bella y tú tienes que morir, no puedo desear tu sangre amando a otra mujer.

Dicho eso me tomó fuertemente del cabello, me abrazó y hundió sus dientes en mi cuello con violencia, el dolor era indescriptible, pero no me importaba que me drenara hasta la muerte, no quería más que morir.

Pero de alguna manera se activó el sentido de supervivencia y traté de defenderme, sabía que no tenía ninguna opción, de todas maneras lo golpee, pero mientras más lo golpeaba más fuerte se hacía su agarre lastimándome de una manera física dolorosa, por segunda vez sentí su furia hacia mi demostrándola en la violencia en que tomaba todo de mi, mi sangre, lastimando mis sentimientos, rompiendo mis brazos al tratar de sujetarme más fuerte, desgarrando mi garganta para obtener toda mi sangre y finalmente mi vida.

Sentí segundo a segundo cómo mi vida se apagaba, los huesos de mis brazos quebrados por la presión ejercida. Mi corazón ya casi no bombeaba, mis venas vacías y mi puto corazón roto. Ya no lloraba, ya no me defendía, nada tenía sentido y sólo podía observarlo convertido en el animal que me demostraba ser, un vampiro real acabando con una vida humana en todo el sentido de la palabra. Una solitaria lágrima recorrió mi mejilla al reconocer los nuevos sentimientos que me recorrían, ya no era pena, ya no era saberme traicionada en todo sentido, era odio, un odio que se anidaba en mi moribundo cuerpo y mi alma muerta, un corazón endurecido en tan pocos minutos, la ira, el odio y la violencia se apoderaban de mi ser envolviéndolo como la marea. Un segundo antes de que todo terminara, le dediqué una mirada y con mi último aliento le dije.

- TE ODIO

Mi corazón dejó de latir y simplemente morí.

**muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y dejan sus reviews, también gracias por sus alertas y las lectoras fantasmas y por favor no me manden a los Vulturia, mándenselos al bastardo de Edward.**

**perdonen chicas por no dejarles a cada una una nota, pero la verdad es que acabo de terminar el capítulo y con ese final estoy un poquito triste, pero no se preocupen que Edward recibirá lo que se merece jejejeje.  
><strong>

**Tata XOXO, Angie Masen,CaroBereCullen,****ash' belikov-rusakova,****chica edward, Darky 1995**

gracias nenas, pero se irá poniendo mejor. besos

**¿dudas, consultas, teorías, torturas para cierto vampiro?**

**dejen sus reviews**

**cariños. sandra**


	11. Chapter 11 DESESPERACIÓN Y CONDENA

**REBELDE**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**nota autora: chicas les advierto que el fic es rating M, no sólo por las escenas de sexo explícito, que serán muchos, sino también por lenguaje adulto y fuerte, en advertencia no hay engaño, así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no leas, si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que las chicas que leen mis fics, saben la manera en que escribo y que el lenguaje expresado puede ser sumamente ofensivo para algunas personas. Fic humano/vampiro, pero no el canon vampírico usual.**

CAPÍTULO X.- DESESPERACIÓN Y CONDENA

EDWARD POV

Han pasado sesenta años desde que Bella murió en mis brazos, o más bien dicho desde que la maté cruelmente. Con el paso de los años aún no puedo descifrar qué mierda fue lo qué pasó para llegar a ese fin tan confuso y abrupto.

Éramos completamente felices y de pronto no me importaba nada, sentía que no la amaba y que esa mujer con la que me involucré era todo para mi.

Desde la primera vez que la vi y entablé conversación con ella me causó repulsa, la ofendía, la ignoraba, para mi no significaba nada.

Pero de un momento a otro la vi entrar a mi oficina y todo cambió, sentí un deseo aplastante, uno que sólo sentía por mi mujer, casi sin darme cuenta la tenía desnuda bajo mi cuerpo mientras la embestía desesperadamente, desde eso momento todo fue cuesta abajo, no podía sacarla de mis pensamientos, la deseaba cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo. Mi pobre Bella no se daba cuenta de que cada vez la tocaba menos, de que cada vez estaba menos conectado con ella y con Samantha deseaba todo. Los encuentros sexuales continuaron y con más frecuencia, trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible en la oficina para estar con ella.

Por supuesto todos en el hotel sabían lo que ocurría y al leer sus mentes me sentía como la mierda, todos le tenían lástima a Bella, ella era muy querida y admirada por mis trabajadores y me encontraban el cabrón más grande del universo por engañarla con la zorra del hotel como llamaban a Samantha.

Cuando Bella estuvo hospitalizada sentí un desahogo tremendo, tenía dos días para estar el mayor tiempo posible con Samantha, aún no sabía qué me atraía de ella, su sangre no me agradaba mucho, pero eso no fue impedimento para que me alimentara de ella, no le di ninguna explicación sobre ese hecho, ya que ella dijo haber descubierto mi naturaleza desde el primer momento en que me vio.

Estaba tan embobado con ella que no me importaba lo que pasara con Bella. Estaba cada vez más distante, no le prestaba atención cuando me hablaba, ahora puedo ver claramente en mis recuerdos cómo le dolía mi distanciamiento, ahora sabía que mi niña siempre supo que yo había cambiado, pero seguía a mi lado tratando de salvar el amor que una vez nos unió, ella siempre fue una luchadora incansable y yo un maldito bastardo que se confundió como la mierda.

La veo en mis recuerdos, los últimos días de su vida estaba tan cambiada, ojerosa, triste, el fuego de sus ojos estaba extinto, estaba completamente muerta en vida y todo por mi culpa, no sólo la maté físicamente, sino que le maté el alma y el corazón.

Mi vida en ese entonces estaba llena de bruma, hay algunas cosas que no recuerdo bien, no me justifico, pero todo es un gran acertijo. Pienso y pienso y a través de los años no he llegado aún a la conclusión de qué mierda pasaba por mi estúpida mente para confundirme de esa manera.

Cuando llegué a ese espectáculo de beneficencia estaba totalmente jodido y envuelto por Samantha, recuerdo que Bella me llamó para decirme algo importante y no le presté atención porque para variar estaba con ella envuelta en mis brazos, ahora se que me llamó para invitarme a ese mismo acto al cual fui con mi amante.

No me importaba nada, cuando la vi no sentí nada, no me importó estar humillándola delante de toda esa gente, todos me miraban con repudio y a mi niña con tanta lástima, pero no me importaba, tenía a la mujer que quería a mi lado y el resto del mundo podía irse a la mierda.

Cuando Bella nos descubrió follando mi mente no reaccionó y seguí con mi faena. Una vez terminado mi acto sexual Samantha me instó a entrar diciendo que lo que veríamos a continuación sería memorable, no entendía lo que decía y ella sólo se reía muy conforme con lo que iba a pasar.

La vi en el escenario cantando y estaba tan rota que el velo que cubría de bruma mi mente se fue aclarando, ella lloraba mientras cantaba, sentí su dolor, estaba muriendo cada segundo, cuando me miró traté de ir con ella y suplicarle perdón, pero nuevamente me perdí, nuevamente no sentí nada más que molestia, miré a Samantha y ella estaba molesta.

Nos fuimos y discutimos, ella alegaba que siempre estaría atado a Bella, que ella nunca sería suficiente para mi, que Bella siendo mi cantante siempre se interpondría entre nosotros y era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, me volví loco, no quería dejarla, no podía vivir sin ella. Y tomé la decisión.

Le dije a Samantha que resolvería todo, que me esperara.

En segundos llegué al templo, sabía que iría a ese lugar, me escondí tras unas columnas en la oscuridad a esperarla.

Cuando llegó la vi marcar temblorosamente en su celular, no le contestaron pero dejó un mensaje de voz dirigido a Emmett.

_Hermanito, por favor responde, por favor te necesito, necesito…..necesito….- _no terminó la frase porque lloraba desconsoladoramente. _Estoy muerta Emmett, Edward me engaña, tiene otra mujer, no es broma, hace semanas que lo sospechaba, incluso ella misma me lo dijo y me lo recuerda a diario, pero no quise creer, pero hoy lo vi, lo vi, estaban follando delante de mí, no me dio ninguna explicación, dice que la ama a ella, lo escuché, todos lo vieron junto a ella, me quiero morir Emmett, estoy rota, nunca volveré a funcionar, tu hermano me destrozó entera, no se qué mierda hacer ahora con mi vida, no quiero volver a verlo nunca más, aposté todo a él y perdí, perdí todo, se llevó todo de mi, me dejó vacía._

Se cortó el mensaje y ella gritaba retorciéndose en el suelo, yo sólo miraba a esa linda chica que un día fue todo para mi, pero no sentía nada, ni pesar, ni pena, nada, no sentía nada. Sólo escuchaba en mi enferma mente mátala, mátala, mátala.

Salí de mi escondite y tras decirle lo que terminó por destruirla la maté, bebí de ella, a pesar de su dolor y sus pocas fuerzas comparada conmigo luchó, luchó contra mi, pero no podía hacer nada, la estaba matando y no me importaba, esa dulce sangre era lo último que tomaría de ella, la sentía deslizarse por mi garganta y volví a sentir ese regocijo que siempre me embargaba cuando bebía de ella, pero sólo duro unos segundos su vida se extinguió en mis brazos. Su corazón silencioso, su cuerpo sin vida quedó allí tirado en ese lugar que ella tanto admiraba.

Corrí lejos de ese lugar y como si al cielo le pesara la muerte de esa niña empezó a llover a raudales, fue la tormenta más fuerte y destructiva de Grecia, rayos caían del cielo destrozando todo a su alrededor, la lluvia incesante inundó calles y se llevó muchas vidas, aún recuerdo que por mi mente pasó que era el perfecto castigo a la raza humana por dejar que una vida tan preciada se extinguiera en brazos de un maldito monstruo como yo, nadie la defendió, nadie luchó por ella, nadie.

Llegué al lado de Samantha y no fue necesario que le dijera nada, pude ver en su mirada que ella sabía que Bella ya no interferiría entre nosotros, la besé con euforia y la amé el resto de la noche. Al amanecer bebí de ella y posteriormente expulsé mi ponzoña en su sistema.

Y el cielo se cayó en mi, noooooo, grité en mi interior, el velo se descubrió y pude sentir mi mente despejada nuevamente, miraba enloquecido a todas partes, era como despertar de una jodida pesadilla. Miré hacia la mujer que era mi amante mientras se retorcía de dolor por la transformación, estaba tan confundido y entonces recordé las cosas que había hecho y el desconcierto me cayó como una pesada loza aplastante en mi cuerpo.

Salí desesperado de allí, corrí como el diablo mientras sollozaba para ir a buscar el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, siempre fue ella, no se cómo pude confundirme de esa manera y acabar con su vida, estaba desesperado por llegar y descubrir que todo era una maldita pesadilla, un universo alterno, cualquier mierda que no fuera que hubiera matado a Bella, no quería pensar que todo era verdad, no podía asimilarla en mi jodida mente, pero en el fondo sabía lo que había hecho porque no sentía el lazo, esa conexión que nos unía.

Llegué y corrí hacia su lado, ya no sollozaba, ahora lloraba, no se cómo pudo ser posible, los vampiros no podemos llorar, pero lo hice, las lágrimas caían por mis muertas mejillas, la había destrozado como a un animal, su garganta desgarrada, su brazos fracturados y llenos de moretones, su piel blanca sin vida y fría como el hielo, besé su cara y aún habían rastros de las lágrimas derramadas, la puse en mi regazo y nos mecí mientras le cantaba.

No podía ser, ¿cómo pude llegar a matarla? ¿cómo pude llegar a pensar siquiera que no la amaba? ¿cómo carajos pude engañarla?, aún no encuentro una respuesta que me deje conforme, nunca la encontraré porque nada puede explicar la monstruosidad que hice.

No se si pasaron horas o días con ella en mis brazos, sólo se que así fue que me encontró mi familia, con ella en mis brazos suplicando que el tiempo retrocediera para no volver a cometer los mismos errores, incluso pedía que ella nunca me conociera y fuera feliz en otra parte con otra persona, cualquier cosa con tal de que ella viviera y fuera feliz.

- ¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A MI HERMANITA? , SUÉLTALA, NO MERECES TOCARLA – rugió Emmett, dejé a Bella a un lado, ya sabía lo que ocurriría y lo merecía, no me opondría a nada, Emmett se lanzó a mi cuerpo y me estrelló contra las columnas del templo, no se cuanto rato estuvo golpeándome, no sentí dolor, sólo sentía el dolor en mi interior y era por la pérdida de mi ángel.

- Emmett es suficiente – dijo Carlisle y junto con Jasper lo separaron de mi.

Me aovillé en el suelo mientras lloraba y gritaba que me mataran, que nada tenía sentido, que no quería seguir existiendo.

- nada sacas ahora con victimizarte Edward, no la amabas, nunca lo hiciste, nos engañaste a todos, ella me llamó anoche, me dejó un mensaje, dijo que la engañabas, que tenías una amante, que te vio con ella follando y le decías que la amabas ¿cómo pudiste jugar con ella así, con nosotros que éramos tu familia?, nos engañaste a todos jurando amor eterno, te la entregamos confiados en tu amor por ella y la matas, nos dejas sin ella, nada será igual sin nuestra Bella. Jamás perdonaremos lo que hiciste, ya no eres bienvenido en la familia, pero no te mataremos, no mereces ese final, mereces cargar con lo que hiciste cada segundo de tu maldita existencia – escuchar a Emmett y que toda la familia apoye sus palabras me dolieron, pero lo merecía, merecía eso y más.

Después de eso todo fue tan confuso, mi familia no me hablaba y cuando me miraban lo hacían con odio.

La noticia se esparció como pólvora, la chica Cullen estaba muerta, presumiblemente por un animal salvaje por sus lesiones, y por culpa de su adúltero esposo, que en vez de estar con ella estaba con su zorra amante, se cotilleaba que mi Bella me vio con mi amante, se comentaba del dolor que todos los que estaban anoche presenciaron en ella al verme con otra mujer, pero no duró mucho, todos estaban tan sumergidos con la emergencia que desató la tormenta y las autoridades no pusieron mucha pega al asunto y nos marchamos nuevamente a Estados Unidos.

Antes de marcharnos fui en busca de Samantha, todavía estaría en proceso de conversión, le debía una explicación, ya no la quería en mi vida y le dolería que hubiera jugado con ella, pero le debía al menos eso, ser sincero y decirle que todo fue un maldito error, pero al llegar donde la dejé no estaba, no era posible que hubiera desaparecido, la conversión duraba tres días y todavía no pasaban dos. Como el cínico que era me alegré de no encontrarla y darle explicaciones. Me largué de allí.

Su funeral fue muy emotivo, todos en el pueblo asistieron, sea por cariño o por curiosidad, pero todos estaban allí, todos menos…..

Era muy, muy extraño y sospechoso que Seth y Alizze no fueran a despedirse de Bella, no le pregunté nada a mi familia y al leer sus mentes estaba bloqueadas.

Con el tiempo supe que ellos habían dejado el pueblo el mismo día que Bella murió, nadie sabía nada de ellos, su familia desapareció del mapa como se dice.

La cremaron y sus cenizas las quería conservar por siempre conmigo, pero no me dejaron, en realidad era como si yo también hubiera muerto para ellos, no me miraban, no me hablaban, nada y lo tenía merecido.

Ellos llevaron sus cenizas de vuelta a Grecia y la esparcieron en el templo, yo no fui capaz de regresar a ese lugar, nunca hasta ahora.

El hotel que tanto quería en Grecia terminó destrozado esa noche de tormenta y nunca volví la vista atrás, no lo reconstruí, dejé todo tirado tal como estaba.

Mi familia jamás me perdonó y varias ocasiones Emmett y Rose trataron de matarme, nunca me defendí y creo que eso los persuadía. Después de tres días desde que volvieron de arrojar sus cenizas en Grecia los dejé para siempre, ellos sufrían mucho por la pérdida de Bella, no soportaba mirarlos y ver todo el odio y reproche en sus miradas. Se sentían culpables de haberla puesto en mi camino, de haber permitido que la tomara como mía. Cada uno se reprochaba por mis acciones, pero la que en cierta forma lo hacía más era Alice, ya que ella no pudo ver en su mente nada de lo que estaba pasando, ella no entendía cómo pudo fallarle sus visiones en algo tan vital e importante. En realidad nadie entendía, pero no le reprochaban nada, ya que el único culpable era yo, yo era el monstruo que mató a un ángel.

Tomé las copias de las cintas que todos habíamos filmado de ella y día a día, hora a hora, minuto a minuto y segundo a segundo las miraba, una y otra vez la miraba en la pantalla. Habían muchas que nunca había visto y eran de cuando recién llegó a vivir a la casa, esas cintas las hacían los chicos y aún era mi chica rebelde, esa que vestía como niño, habían otras grabadas en el bar del pueblo y mientras lloraba también reía de las cosas que hacía mi niña peleadora. Rememoraba viendo las grabaciones de nuestro amor, las veces que paseábamos tomados de las manos, una a una iban pasando las imágenes que le tomaba cuando aún estaba dormida en mis brazos por la mañana o cuando captaba su imagen después de hacer el amor, toda sonrosada y terriblemente erótica, cuando despertaba y desnuda tomaba su guitarra y me dedicaba canciones mientras estábamos aún en la cama, nuestra boda, nuestra luna de miel, cantando en el bar en Grecia, cuando me dedicó la canción de Adele. Tantos recuerdos hermosos que perdí por idiota, por ser un maldito animal, un ser que no merece estar en el mundo. Y finalmente las imágenes que me desgarran mi muerto corazón, esa última grabación que me hicieron llegar anónimamente, mi Bella tan hermosa, pero rota de dolor cantando las canciones que se han clavado hondo en mi pecho, canciones tristes y verídicas de lo que le hice, la despojé de todo y después la dejé como si no significara nada.

Ahora sesenta años después estaba frente al pequeño ejército que nos llevaba a tierras lejanas en busca de un grupo de humanos rebeldes para protegerlos, ellos por supuesto se resistirían, pero nuestra misión desde hace diez años es precisamente proteger a los pocos humanos que van quedando en la tierra.

Hace cuarenta años resurgió la raza de los licántropos, ellos estaban extintos o eso pensaban todos, pero de un momento a otro aparecieron sembrando el caos en el mundo, antes ellos eran pacíficos, al menos con los humanos, pero ahora eran despiadados, mataban y esclavizaban cualquier ser que tuviera el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino.

Habían exterminado y esclavizados a la mayoría de los humanos, todo por ansias de poder, el mundo como se conocía ya no existía, todo eran ruinas, desesperación, muerte y guerra.

Cuando esta raza apareció y la taza de humanos empezó a bajar considerablemente, los Vulturis que son nuestra realeza tomaron cartas en el asunto y convocaron a todos los vampiros a unirse a la batalla, claro que también querían que se unieran otros clanes inmortales, pero éstos por arte de magia habían desaparecido.

Mi vida era un completo asco y no pensaba unirme, nada tenía importancia para mi y me negué rotundo, pero hace diez años me enteré que Rose estaba herida, no era de gravedad, pero era mi hermana y quería saber de primera fuente cómo se encontraba.

Afortunadamente se fue recuperando poco a poco y así mismo fuimos retomando los lazos familiares y de amor, claro que aún no me perdonaban lo que había hecho, pero me aceptaban nuevamente. A veces discutíamos y era inevitable que el tema de Bella saltara a la palestra y yo sólo bajaba la vista, no tenía derecho a defenderme, no tenía derecho a reclamarles que sus palabras me dolían como la mierda.

Los entrenamientos se hicieron presentes y mi familia se destacaba en la lucha, sobretodo Jasper que a parte de ser un luchador excelente era también el mejor estratega, así que cuando dividieron el ejército en varios regimientos y destinados a distintas partes del mundo Jasper se quedó con el liderazgo de nuestro grupo.

Éramos alrededor de cincuenta vampiros y a pesar de nuestros caracteres volátiles nos llevábamos relativamente bien.

Yo era el segundo al mando al destacarme por sobre los demás en la lucha, además Jasper confiaba en mi en el campo de batalla y allí no defraudaba a nadie.

La pequeña comitiva que llevábamos en busca de los rebeldes era de veinte vampiros, no faltaba tanto para llegar, según nuestros informantes quedarían al menos un día de viaje.

Cuando llegamos a destino nos estaban esperando, eran alrededor de cincuenta hombres, pero sabíamos que habían más, seguramente escondidos, ya que seguramente el resto eran mujeres y niños.

No entendía el motivo para temernos y estar tan en guardia, veníamos a ayudarlos, sabíamos que los lobos ya sabían de estas personas y pronto llegarían a atacarlos, pero allí estaban, desafiantes y con las armas empuñadas, es cierto que no podían matarnos con facilidad, pero sabíamos que sus armas nos podían dañar, ya que utilizaban toxinas de licántropos en sus armas y ésta era nociva para nosotros.

Carlisle estaba hablando con el que parecía ser el líder, le trataba de convencer que veníamos en su ayuda, pero el humano destilaba un odio descomunal, podía leer su mente y había algo raro en él. No era desconfianza, no era miedo, era puro y sencillamente odio.

Carlisle ya casi lo estaba convenciendo, al menos eso pensaba él cuando gracias a mi habilidad mental supe que nos atacarían. Alcancé a avisarle a Carlisle que retrocediera y nuestra guardia se puso en posición de ataque.

Ellos atacaron primero, no eran muy buenos luchadores y por supuesto no tenían nuestra capacidad, los estábamos dominando, no matábamos a ninguno, sólo los dejábamos inconscientes, pero de pronto tuvimos que parar la pelea, un olor nauseabundo nos llegó y tuvimos que unir fuerzas en pocos minutos. Los lobos se estaban acercando y eran muchos, nosotros podríamos salir relativamente bien de este encuentro, pero los humanos no. La mayoría de ellos se refugiaron y el resto fueron muy testarudos y se quedaron a luchar al lado nuestro.

La llegada de los chuchos fue un caos, eran alrededor de cincuenta, muchos más de lo que pensábamos en un principio. A pesar de que tratábamos de proteger a los humanos mientras matábamos a los chuchos se perdieron muchas vidas, tanto humanas como vampíricas, estábamos perdidos, eran más que nosotros.

Fue inevitable perder, me sentía frustrado, furioso, malditos chuchos nos encadenaron junto a los humanos y esas cadenas no se de que mierda estaban hechas, no las podíamos romper. Después de maniatarnos tomaron a un joven de unos veinte años y lo empezaron a torturar para que les dijera dónde estaban escondidos los demás. Los gritos eran ensordecedores, el muchacho murió sin soltar información, pero a este le siguió otro y otro hasta que el último torturado habló.

En pocos minutos aparecieron sesenta humanos más encadenados, la mayoría mujeres y niños. El llanto de los niños era desgarrante y las mujeres a pesar de tratar de mantenerse serenas se les notaba el terror.

Fuimos llevados a un subterráneo enorme, allí era la guarida de los chuchos, era un lugar frío, con olor a muerte y pestilencia. Fuimos encadenados a paredes en varias salas unas al lado de otras. Mi desesperación creció cuando se llevaron a Carlisle, Emmett y Alice a otra sala, temía por ellos, por todos ellos, tanto humanos como familia y vampiros seríamos historia, moriríamos en este apestoso lugar, quizás a mi como castigo le vendría bien, pero a mi familia no, ellos no deberían estar acá, ellos no merecían morir.

El humano que estaba a mi lado me miraba intensamente, sentía esa mirada de odio, era el líder, no desperdicié tiempo mirándolo, debía encontrar la manera en que mi familia se salvara, pero era desconcertante saber que no había escapatoria.

Pasamos cinco días en agonía, cinco días de escuchar los gritos de humanas y vampiras siendo violadas y destrozadas por esas bestias, me estremecía de sólo saber que pronto les tocaría a mi madre y hermanas, por fortuna aún no las dañaban, pero faltaba poco y aquí encadenados como animales sin poder hacer nada, casi fin fuerzas por la falta de ingesta de alimento y de sangre.

Llegaron a nuestra sala y no faltó leer su mente para saber que venían a buscar a las mujeres de esta sala, Rose y Esme estaban aterrorizadas, además las muy bestias las violarían delante de nosotros, no podría soportar eso, mi madre y mi hermana era sagradas, no quería que eso ocurriera, no lo podría soportar.

Primero tomaron a las humanas, el espectáculo fue escalofriante por decirlo de alguna manera, cerré los ojos, pero los gritos se colaban en mis oídos y el olor a sangre invadía mi sistema torturándome por desear beber de esas criaturas violentadas y destrozadas.

Cuando soltaron las cadenas de Rose, creí morir, a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Emmett pidiendo clemencia para su esposa, pero el chucho que ahora acariciaba a Rose sólo aullaba en forma de risa.

La desnudó y cuando estaba a punto de tomarla fue interrumpido, el chucho estaba cabreado, estaba muy caliente y quería a Rose. Un nuevo grupo de humanos habían sido capturados y al parecer eran importantes para los chuchos, por lo que pude oír de la conversación no eran humanos comunes.

Diez de ellos fueron llevados a la misma sala en donde me encontraba, estaban golpeados y los encadenaron a la pared frente a la mía, levanté la vista y me impactó verlos, a pesar de los golpes que cargaban se veían extremadamente fuertes, eran grandes casi como Emmett y poseían unos rasgos pocos comunes, eran por decirlo de alguna manera hermosos, pero uno de ellos, el más joven llamó mi atención, a pesar de su juventud, se veía más fuerte que los demás, era también el más hermoso y era el más golpeado, los demás lo miraban atentamente hasta que el joven alzó su cabeza y los miró como transmitiéndole algo, traté de leerle la mente y no pude. Los demás compañeros asintieron a algo que les había transmitido el joven y sonrieron enigmáticamente.

Seguí mirándolo y definitivamente no era completamente humano, era algo más… era vampiro, aunque su corazón y el calor corporal que tenía indicaba indicios humanos, no lo era completamente, su pulso y calor corporal eran mucho más bajos de lo normal, además poseía rasgos vampíricos muy marcados, lo único que se me ocurrió fue: híbrido, pero eso no era posible ¿o si?, si era así, si era posible significaba una nueva raza y eso no se si era bueno o malo, ya que no sabía las intenciones ni la verdadera fuerza o dones de esta raza.

De pronto el joven dirigió la vista hacia Rose que se encontraba nuevamente encadenada y con la ropa hecha jirones. La escaneó de arriba hacia abajo con detenimiento y una pizca de coquetería.

- Te encuentras bien – le preguntó

- De puta madre – dijo Rose cabreada

El joven se carcajeó de la respuesta de Rose y sacudió su cabeza levemente. Traté de leerle la mente, pero no me fue posible, me esforcé, ya que el joven me causaba algo extraño, era tan raro.

- no podrás leerme la mente vampiro, pierdes tu tiempo – exclamó

- ¿Cómo….

- ¿Cómo lo se?, se puede decir que compartimos en algo ese don que tienes. – dijo con fastidio

- ¿Qué eres?

- Semi vampiro o híbrido, como prefieras llamarme

- ¿Cuántos son y por qué no sabíamos nada de ustedes?

- Somos dos y no sabían porque no es tema de ustedes – replicó con odio

- Jun, estamos listos – dijo uno de los humanos

De pronto el chico llamado Jun levantó los brazos y sacó una pequeña llave que tenía oculta y abrió el candado que cerraba las cadenas, cuando se soltó ayudó a sus compañeros a velocidad vampírica, en segundos estaban libres y procedieron a ayudar a los otros humanos, por mientras uno de ellos espiaba por la puerta por si venían los chuchos. Los vampiros fuimos los últimos en liberar, cuando Jun soltó a Rose se sacó la capa larga que llevaba y la cubrió, Rose le agradeció.

Una vez liberados todos salimos todos corriendo a ayudar a los demás prisioneros, Jun corría como una ráfaga de viento soltando las cadenas y el resto ayuda a incorporarlos y prepararlos para escapar.

Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos saliendo de ese lugar tétrico, el grupo del chico una vez que nos dejaron resguardados a metros del lugar se devolvieron y arrasaron con el lugar, los aullidos se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia, ellos se encargaron de todos los chuchos, era algo sorprendente, lástima que nosotros estábamos tan lastimados y cansados, me hubiera gustado estar presente y verlos en acción, deberían ser muy fuertes para acabar con esa gran cantidad de lobos, bueno con casi todos, ya que Jun traía a uno encadenado, claro, que ahora en su forma humana, era apenas un niño de unos quince años, pero no debíamos tenerles lástima, eran unos asesinos demenciales y por el olor que expelía estaba seguro que se trataba del que quiso violar a Rose.

Cuando llegaron donde nos encontrábamos nos dirigieron unos metros más adelante, allí un grupo de hombres esperaban y tenían listos caballos, si, caballos, pero lo más importante es que tenían comida y sangre embolsada, enseguida humanos y vampiros empezamos a alimentarnos y a recuperar algo de nuestras fuerzas.

- Jun, deberías cambiarte de ropa, en pocas horas estaremos en casa y ella se enfurecerá y más si se da cuenta de que no utilizaste la ropa correcta – dijo con sorna un tipo al que llamaban Juan, por lo visto la mujercita del chico era cosa seria

- Claro y como todos ustedes se cagan de miedo al verla le dirán apenas lleguemos – dijo con una mueca Jun

- Oh si, ya sabes, no debes enfadar a la jefa y menos cuando puede matarnos con un solo dedo

- Maricas

- Claro como tú tienes trato preferencial puedes darte el lujo de rebelarte un poco, claro que cuando te ha ajustado las tuercas no se mide ahora se reía abiertamente

- No tengo ningún trato preferencial, todo lo que soy me lo he ganado limpiamente, además ella le presta más atención al hombre que ocupa su cama

- Jajajajaja, eso me huele a celos – Jun hizo una mueca de profundo disgusto – lo siento Jun, sólo era una broma, además sabes que ella siempre te amará más que a cualquiera, eres sus ojos, si tuviera que elegir entre los dos, te elegiría a ti, siempre ha sido así.

- Supongo, pero no soporto verla acompañada, se que es egoísta, pero la quiero sólo para mi, ella es mía, no la quiero compartir

- Lo se muchacho, lo se, pero la vida sigue y a ti no te falta la atención femenina.

- A ninguna de ellas las he amado, ninguna es como ella, ninguna es como Mykene, todas las demás no le llegan ni a los talones, ella es la mejor, la más valiente, no, no hay otra como ella

- Tienes razón Mykene es sorprendente, como lo dijiste, ella es única y no deberías comparar a nadie con ella

- Vamos mejor, Mykene debe estar esperando para decapitarme

- A todos nosotros

No era mi intención oír, pero fue inevitable, me dio pena el chico, enamorado de un imposible al parecer, no se por qué, pero todos ellos parecían temerle a esa mujer y además tenerla por muy alto en un pedestal.

Cuando nos dijeron que debíamos acompañarlos pensé que estaban locos, pero nos explicaron que éramos los únicos que quedábamos por esos lados, además querían proponernos alianza, y varios grupos más de vampiros ya se encontraban con su gente. No quisimos preguntar más, no teníamos nada más que hacer así que los seguimos, todos los humanos fueron en caballo y el resto a pie, decían que no quedaba mucho, ya pronto estaríamos en sus territorios.

En varias ocasiones descubrí a Jun mirando a mi familia y principalmente a mi y cada vez me desconcertaba más, ahora que estaba limpio y sus golpes al igual que los de sus compañeros iban desapareciendo a velocidad alarmante pude estudiar más sus rasgos, su cabello era parecido al mío, sólo un tono un poco más castaño, era más alto que yo, musculoso y ahora vestido con esa ropa antigua me recordaban a los caballeros antiguos, capa, cota de malla, escudo, casco, botas y espada.

Llegamos a un lugar desértico, eran unas ruinas cerca de un lago, paramos y Jun sacó una cadena que llevaba al cuello, el medallón me parecía conocido, pero no recordaba dónde lo había visto. Lo abrió y éste despendió una luz cegadora y al segundo estábamos en un paraje totalmente distinto.

Todo era verde, hermoso, los árboles rebosantes de frutas, el cielo de un color claro y puro, animales pequeños correteaban de un lado hacia otro, extensos lagos, puros, transparentes y de fondo una serie de edificaciones enormes y fastuosas, por supuesto unas alejadas de las otras.

A medida que avanzábamos uno de los guerreros explicó que estábamos en otra dimensión, en el mundo de los mestizos, cuando pregunté a qué se refería dijo que el mundo de los mestizos era el lugar donde vivían los semi dioses, hijos de Dioses con humanos, ¡ puta madre!, los Dioses existían y estos hombres que nos salvaron eran hijos de ellos, casi no podía dar crédito a lo que oía y se que todos los que estábamos allí teníamos las mismas expresiones y dudas. Nos dijeron también que la tierra en la que estábamos pertenecía a Atenea y su ejército, por supuesto cada mansión por decirlo de alguna manera pertenecía a cada clan de Dioses y sus descendientes.

Dijeron también que las tierras de Atenea eran de las más extensas, pero las más duras para vivir, ya que Mykene que era la hija de Atenea y la que mandaba allí era muy dura, pero justa y al ser hija de la Diosa de la guerra ganaba todas las batallas y recibía los mejores tesoros y riquezas, así que el joven Jun estaba enamorado de la hija de Atenea, entonces caí en cuenta de que él estaba fuera de lugar tanto como nosotros.

- ¿Por qué vives y eres soldado de Mykene si eres semi vampiro? – me miró entrecerrando los ojos

- Mi madre era humana como ya dije, pero al ser de una nueva raza les interesé a los Dioses y decidieron permitirme nacer y criarme aquí, además de ser el segundo al mando después de Mykene

- ¿No se suponía que Atenea nunca tuvo hijos? – recordé las historias que Bella me contaba acerca de los Dioses, mi Bella, estaría tan encantada de estar viviendo todo esto.

- Esas historias no cuentan todo, además Mykene no tiene tantos años, Atenea, se enamoró de un humano no hace muchos años atrás y concibió a Mykene, además se supone que los Dioses dejaron de existir hace miles de años, así que el árbol genealógico de los Dioses ha cambiado bastante y crecido en magnitudes superiores que cualquier plaga.

No hablamos más, ya que al llegar al pequeño pueblo se fueron acercando muchas personas, todas vestían a la moda a excepción de los guerreros que nos llevaban y otros tantos que estaban practicando en un sector cercano.

- Señor que bueno que ya se encuentre acá y esté bien – dijo una muchacha moviendo las pestañas exageradamente hacia Jun

- Gracias Rebecca, puedes seguir con lo que estabas haciendo

- Si, disculpe

- Rebecca, ya llegó Mykene

- No señor, ella no ha vuelto

- Gracias

Entramos a la casa y estábamos a punto de dirigirnos a los dormitorios que nos designarían cuando se escuchó el trote raudo de caballos.

- Mierda, me va a cortar las pelotas – soltó Jun bajo el aliento y salió hacia el exterior

- Vamos vampiro, no creo que quieras perderte el espectáculo de Jun siendo masacrado por una muchachita, es algo que no se ve todos los días.

Salimos mi familia y otros cinco vampiros, el resto prefirió ir a bañarse y descansar antes de la cana, además los humanos ya estaban siendo atendidos y recibiendo cuidados médicos.

Al salir Jun estaba parado en medio del camino esperando que el grupo de quince personas llegaran hacia nosotros. Se mecía el pelo nerviosamente y movía las manos que estaban entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

El grupo llegó levantando bastante polvo y uno a uno fueron descendiendo de los caballos, que posteriormente fueron llevados por unos muchachos hasta lo que pensaba eran las caballerizas.

Todos los recién llegados quedaron parados mirando y se fueron sacando los cascos, pero una figura diminuta llegó hacia Jun dando zancadas rápidas, esa manera de caminar la conocía, ese porte pequeño escondido bajo esa armadura que a pesar de ser tosca no escondía la sensualidad con que la persona bajo ella se movía, era una mujer.

La chica llegó hasta Jun y se sacó el casco arrojándolo al suelo con furia y pude verle la cara, no podía ser, jadee al reconocerla, jamás podría olvidar ese rostro ahora cubierto de tierra y sudor por la actividad reciente, era ella, ella.

No podía apartar la vista de esa imagen gloriosa, debía estar alucinando, porque de otra manera no podía estar a centímetros de mi niña, mi Bella.

- Déjame revisarte – dijo Bella mientras sus ojos miraban al joven con preocupación

- No tengo nada, me encuentro bien, ninguna herida – respondió Jun

- Eso lo decidiré yo cuando te revise – AHORA

- Vale – Jun se sacó la capa y arrojó al suelo la armadura del torso quedando con una polera y los pantalones

- El resto de ropa Jun, no me hagas perder el tiempo – se sacó el resto de ropa quedando apenas en boxers

- ¿contenta? – ella lo escaneó buscando heridas y luego lo abrazó mientras le besaba el rostro.

Sentía que quería morir en ese mismo momento, sentía mi muerto corazón romperse nuevamente, era una sensación extraña, segundos antes casi podía sentir que latía desbocado en mi pecho al verla y ahora lo sentía romperse. Aún no podía reaccionar, estaba tan quieto como una estatua y al parecer mi familia estaba en las mismas condiciones, ya que no los veía y no los sentía, o quizás yo era el único en verla y todo era producto de mi retorcida imaginación.

Después del abrazó Jun le sonrió abiertamente y mi alucinación empuñó las manos y le mandó tremendo golpe en la cara, con tanta fuerza que lo mandó metros de distancia de donde estaba, si, definitivamente estaba alucinando, ella no era real, quizás nada de esto era real y todavía me encontraba encerrado con los chuchos.

De pronto una mano se posó con fuerza en mi hombro y al mirar quien interrumpía mi alucinación vi a Carlisle con cara de estupefacción, entonces salí de mi burbuja y escuché los sollozos de mi familia, los miré y todos miraban en dirección a mi alucinación…..

Entonces era real, ella estaba allí, todos la veían, no estaba loco, mi Bella estaba viva, estaba tal como la recordaba, perfecta, hermosa, fuerte, muy fuerte en realidad, pero ¿qué hacía acá? ¿cómo sobrevivió a lo que le hice?, yo sentí su corazón dejar de latir, yo la maté, no entendía anda.

Avancé un paso hacia ella que ahora estaba levantando a Jun del suelo, quería tocarla, quería besarla, hacerla mía, rodearla con mis brazos y perderme en su cuerpo glorioso, después preguntaría, después aclararía las dudas, ahora quería tocarla y pedirle perdón mil veces, ganármela y saber si aún me amaba, si algún día podría perdonarme, si me recordaba, no se, cualquier cosa, no importa que me odiara, la reconquistaría.

- Bienvenido cielo, te extrañé tanto, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así y si por si lo olvidas cualquier desobediencia se paga, así que aprovecha unos minutos antes de recibir el castigo pertinente

- También te extrañé Mykene – dijo Jun acariciando una mejilla de Bella

¿Bella era Mykene? ¿Jun estaba enamorado de mi Bella?, ¿Bella tenía pareja?, santa mierda ¿Bella era hija de Atenea?.

En ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero quedé petrificado cuando vi sus ojos, ojos fríos, ojos vacíos de sentimientos, una mueca de desprecio absoluto se marcaba en su cara.

**muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y dejan sus reviews, también gracias por sus alertas y las lectoras fantasmas.**

**espero les haya gustado, la verdad es que me costó bastante escribir este capítulo, lo escribí cuatro veces de distinta manera, me lié mucho con el reecuentro, pero decidí no darle más vuelta al asunto y escribí lo que me pareció la mejor alternativa, espero no decepcionarlas, se que todavía es confusa la historia, pero creo que en este capi se aclararon varias dudas y el próximo más cosas saldrán a la luz. ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Edward?, un poco estúpido ¿no?, él quería tocarla, volver a reclamarla como suya, pedirle perdón, preuntarle si aún lo amaba, maldito tonto, Bella le pateará el trasero frío que tiene. y ¿qué dicen de Jun? ¿teorías?  
><strong>

**Tata XOXO, Angie Masen,CaroBereCullen,****ash' belikov-rusakova,****chica edward, Darky 1995, zujeyane, vanecullencipriano, estteffani cullen-Swan, camela  
><strong>

gracias nenas, por estar desde el principio con mi historia y también gracias a las laectoras nuevas. besos

**¿dudas, consultas, teorías, torturas para cierto vampiro?**

**dejen sus reviews**

**cariños. sandra**


	12. Chapter 12 MYKENE

**REBELDE**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**nota autora: chicas les advierto que el fic es rating M, no sólo por las escenas de sexo explícito, que serán muchos, sino también por lenguaje adulto y fuerte, en advertencia no hay engaño, así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no leas, si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que las chicas que leen mis fics, saben la manera en que escribo y que el lenguaje expresado puede ser sumamente ofensivo para algunas personas. Fic humano/vampiro, pero no el canon vampírico usual.**

CAPÍTULO XI MYKENE.-

BELLA POV

No podía creer el descaro de ese muchacho al desobedecerme, ahora no se salvaría del castigo, me reventaba que no respetara mis putas órdenes, yo mandaba, yo era la jefa y por mucho amor que le tuviera no me temblaría la mano en propinarle el castigo por desobediencia. Pero no era el único en caer, sabía de sobra quién era el instigador y no me agradaba nada lo que iba a hacer, pero mis órdenes debían respetarse, nunca, pero nunca debían llevarme la contraria.

Faltaba pocos minutos para llegar a destino y el miedo y la rabia se habían apoderado de mi desde el mismo instante en que me informaron que Jun había salido al mundo humano a rescatar a un grupo de personas. No era que no fuera momento, pero las órdenes eran que saldrían mañana bajo la supervisión de Brandon, es cierto que Jun es mi mano derecha, pero no soportaba la idea de que le sucediera algo malo y yo no estuviera a su lado para protegerlo, él era fuerte, más que cualquier otro, pero el amor es así, y Jun era la única persona que era capaz de amar sobre todas las cosas.

Mis hombres sabían mi enojo y no pronunciaban nada, sabían que no era amiga de las palabras y menos cuando estaba que reventaba en ira.

Al llegar lo primero que veo es a ese hombre imposiblemente hermoso, era casi absurdo que existiera alguien más hermoso que….

No le di tiempo de casi nada, sólo quería saber si estaba herido, se que la forma en que exigí que se mostrara era una completa humillación, pero Jun jamás me negaba nada, no le importaba mucho que fuera así con él, nos comprendíamos y él era casi de la misma manera conmigo, claro que yo jamás he permitido que me trate como lo hago yo.

Tras verificar que no tuviera ninguna herida lo saludé, me hacía sentir tan feliz, pero no se salvaría de mi furia, así que le mandé un puño mandándolo lejos y barriendo el suelo, me lastimaba tratarlo así, pero era necesario, debía terminar de madurar de una vez por todas si quería algún día mandar como lo hago yo.

No era tonta y apenas llegué sentí su aroma, mis sentidos ahora eran más desarrollados y ese aroma dulzón y embriagante nunca podría olvidarlo, aunque había pasado años tratando de arrancarlo de mi sistema, no lo había visto aún, no quería hacerlo y me daba rabia saber que él era uno de los pocos vampiros que aún estaban con vida.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y nada fue como antes, como recordaba, la verdad es que no sentí nada, ese amor, ese ardor y desenfreno de antaño había desaparecido y agradecí en el alma que así fuera, interiormente siempre tuve el miedo de que si lo volvía a ver todo mi entrenamiento no hubiera significado nada, pero no era así, después de tanto dolor, de tantas lágrimas y sangre derramada me daba cuenta de que no lo amaba, ya no, ni siquiera sentía odio hacia él, no sentía nada.

Al parecer él y los demás Cullen que se encontraban a su lado estaba sorprendidos de verme, por supuesto yo debería estar muerta, siempre creyeron eso y la verdad es que no estaban tan equivocados, porque Bella Cullen murió esa anoche a manos de su esposo vampiro.

No les di mayor importancia, apenas los saludé asintiendo con la cabeza y me marché hacia las caballerizas, ahí cerca de los caballos se encontraban mis hombres esperando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, hombres, después de todo este tiempo aún estallaban en euforia al ver a una mujer luchando tan bárbaramente.

Jun llegó seguido por los Cullen y el resto de los humanos y vampiros que había rescatado, mejor así, así se enteraban de una maldita vez que vivir acá no era el sueño de nadie, aquí el respeto se ganaba día a día, minuto a minuto, un error y todo se iba cuesta abajo, el respeto y la fidelidad era el tesoro más deseado y cuando te faltaban el respeto de la manera en que Jun me ofendió con sus acciones se pagaban caro, me dolía hacerlo, me dolía lastimarlo y humillarlo, pero ya era tiempo que dejara de comportarse como un maldito muchachito y se comportara como el hombre que era, mis decisiones no se discutían, eso había quedado claro hace mucho años, sudé, lloré, sangré para estar en el lugar que estaba, no había ganado mi puesto al descubrir que mi verdadera madre era la diosa Atenea, nunca lo he tenido fácil y al ser una semi diosa tuve que luchar con dientes y uñas para llegar donde estaba.

Salté la verja introduciéndome en el terreno en forma de círculo, allí donde entrenábamos a diario, donde tanta sangre derramada debido a la valentía y también la sangre de los castigados. Jun entró con la mirada fija en mi, se que no tenía miedo, a pesar de que a veces se comportaba como un niñato de mierda era un excelente luchador, el mejor después de mi, era valeroso y fuerte, pero el miedo que se reflejaba en sus pupilas era porque era precisamente yo la que por primera vez me enfrentaría a él, sangraría por mi mano y eso le enfadaba, a mi también, eran sentimientos encontrados, pero nada podía hacerse, si él que era mi todo me fallaba ¿qué me esperaba de parte del resto?, no podía dejar que mis sentimientos me debilitaran.

Parados frente a frente exigí respuestas.

- ¿Por qué no esperaste hasta mañana? – le grité

- Porque si no hubiera ido ya estarían muertos todos, no viste en las condiciones en que los encontré

- Esa no fue mi pregunta, no me importa en las condiciones en las que estaban, mi orden es que saldrían mañana

- Mykene, era urgente, no podíamos esperar

- Las órdenes las doy yo y si dije mañana, mañana sería, ahora dime ¿quién te dio la información para que osaras desobedecerme así? ¿quién te dijo las condiciones de esos? – dije apuntándolos con mi cabeza de manera despectiva

- Eso no viene al caso, yo desobedecí, no se hable más

- Puta madre, te exijo respuesta, no quieras cabrearme más, me enteraré de todas maneras, sólo te doy la oportunidad que no agraves tu situación.

- No lo diré

- Bien, tú sabes lo que sigue, escoge tu arma y espero no llores como nena cuando te esté machacando, niñato – él apretó las mandíbulas, estaba furioso, me gustaba joderlo con eso de llamarlo niñato, era como darle una fuerte patada en el culo.

EDWARD POV

No podía creerlo, mi Bella era una completa desconocida, nos miró como si fuéramos mierda y se largó, uno de los hombres que venían con ella nos indicó que si queríamos presenciar algo único y magnífico que lo siguiéramos, fuimos todos y a medida que avanzábamos más gente se fue uniendo. Cuando llegamos Bella estaba interrogando a Jun, a pesar de que el muchacho se veía algo asustado no bajaba la guardia y le respondía fuerte y claro, Bella estaba tan distinta, eso saltaba a la vista, tanto física como psicológicamente, y por lo que estaba presenciando lo que vendría luego no me gustaría nada, ella siempre tuvo ese espíritu violento y ahora comprendía de dónde había heredado eso, pero ahora estaba más adulta, más mujer, más endemoniadamente hermosa y deseable, se que no tenía ningún derecho de sentirme así, pero ella siempre logró ese efecto, más ahora que estando más cerca y con el viento ululando su esencia me llenaba mi sistema y era tan potente como la primera vez, quería saltarle encima y tomarla, hundirme en su tierna y estrecha carne, ese canal húmedo y caliente que siempre estaba listo para mi, la sangre de mi nariz goteaba como la primera vez, ella siempre sería mi cantante, sentía el lazo queriendo hacer contacto, ese sentimiento de pertenencia buscando a su dueña, pero ella no me regaló ninguna mirada, ninguna sonrisa, nada. Mi familia notó lo que su sangre me causaba y se acercaron a mi para contenerme.

Empezaron a luchar y lo único que quería era entrar en ese lugar y llevarme a Bella, la espada de Jun se movía cerca del cuerpo de Bella, amenazando en cualquier momento con lastimarla, no podía soportarlo, pero uno de los hombres de ella se acercó, me miró extensamente y apretó su mandíbula en señal de enojo.

- ¿Así que tú eres el vampiro de Mykene? ¿está muy diferente no?, esa muchachita no existe, no tienes oportunidad con ella, la perdiste cuando la mataste, esa que está allí no es Bella, esa es la semi diosa más temible, la más cotizada, la más dura, tuvo que sufrir, llorar, sangrar para estar donde está, no la merecías entonces y menos ahora.

- ¿cómo sabes quién soy? – estaba anonadado con lo que me decía el hombre

- Yo soy Jason y la preparé personalmente para que sea lo que ahora es y mi trabajo consistía en prepararla tanto física como mentalmente para ser superior a cualquiera y eso incluía saber su historia para usarla en su contra, ella debía dejar de sentir para fortalecerse, para no tener debilidades, me regocijé mucho torturándola con lo que le hiciste – dijo y un dolor en el pecho me indicó que ella debió pasarla realmente mal, después de todo lo que le hice ella se levantó, luchó y se convirtió en esa mujer que ahora luchaba para darle una lección al chico que la había desafiado.

Volví a dirigir mi vista hacia ella y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, era verdad, nunca la merecí, ella siempre fue mucho para mi, para este monstruo, la amaba más que a nada y la maté después de haberla engañado, después de haberle roto el corazón. No tenía ningún derecho de querer reclamarla mía nuevamente, además ella jamás accedería, si antes me costó, ahora era imposible, ella ya no me amaba y el dolor que ahora siento no debe ser nada en comparación con el dolor que le causé al haberla traicionado de todas las maneras posibles que se puede traicionar a alguien.

Los dos sangraban, y el olor se arremolinaba y me acariciaba, pero eso era lo único que tendría de ella, estaba decidido, no intentaría nada con ella, su lugar no era conmigo, nunca lo había sido y yo egoístamente la había tomado para mi y la había matado.

Jun estaba muy herido, Bella luchaba de manera extraordinaria, nunca había visto nada igual, ella igual tenía algunas heridas, pero el chico estaba recibiendo toda la ira de esa mujer maravillosa. Peleaba con ardor, con fuerza y con una agilidad envidiable, parecía que estaba viendo Xena.

Con una estocada en el abdomen y con el rostro sangrante Jun cayó al suelo.

- deja de moquear y levántate niñato

- no puedo más

- eso te enseñará que nadie me traiciona, la próxima vez olvídate de lo que somos porque no dudaré en matarte, no acepto las traiciones de ningún tipo, la lealtad es lo único que nos mantiene con vida en el campo de batalla y precisamente ahora enfrentaremos una como nunca hemos visto antes, no necesito personas que no obedezcan órdenes, si alguno de ustedes tiene algún problema con mi liderazgo pueden marcharse ahora mismo, no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de cargar con más traidores.

- Mykene, yo no…..

- ¡Me traicionaste!, las únicas órdenes que debes seguir son las mías, de nadie más, levántate y lárgate de mi vista, me repugnas.

Jun reflejaba el dolor, no por las cortaduras sino por las palabras de Bella y de paso abría mi herida aún más, yo la había traicionado y ella me odiaba por eso, seguramente nunca me perdonaría y eso estaba bien, no tenía perdón.

Los hombres aplaudían a Bella o Mykene como la llamaban, ella era su líder, ella siempre había sido de esas personas que lideraban, su sola presencia hacía tenerle respeto y devoción.

Arrojó la pesada espada a un costado y saltó fuera de la cerca, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de mi familia Emmett no aguantó más y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, pero Bella interpuso una mano alejándolo, Emmett se veía confuso con la actitud de Bella, él no comprendía que ella llevaba muerta desde hace sesenta años, esa que estaba allí no era mi Bella, era Mykene, una mujer dura, una mujer que estuvo a punto de matar a un muchacho por salvarnos, no le importábamos nada, nada.

- Lo siento Emmett, pero no soporto las demostraciones de cariño, ya no soy así

- Pero tú eres mi hermanita, esperé tanto para estar frente a ti nuevamente, me alegra tanto que Edward no te haya matado, que estés viva.

- Jajajajaja, no te equivoques oso, yo morí ese día, ese vampiro me mató como era su deseo, que yo esté aquí y ahora viva es gracias a otra persona que arriesgó su vida para devolverme la mía, como ves tu hermanita murió.

Si la había matado, Dios, quería saber todo lo que le había pasado desde ese maldito día, pero no me salían las palabras, además con que moral podría pedirle que me contara algo cuando ni siquiera me miraba.

La seguí, no importa que me mandara a la mierda, quería saber de ella, esa persona maravillosa no pudo haber desaparecido totalmente.

- no se qué mierda quieres conseguir siguiéndome

- Bella, por favor necesitamos hablar

- Bella no existe vampiro, la mataste ese día y no te debo nada, así que no ruegues por algo que no mereces

- Lo se, pero quiero explicarte lo que pasó, tengo una teoría

- Y tú crees que me interesa, por favor, han pasado demasiados años como para que me importe, te olvidé, ya no significas nada para mi, así que guarda tu remordimiento y busca a tu mujer, a mi déjame en paz

- No estoy con ella, esa misma noche descubrí que todo era un error, siempre te he amado, siempre lo haré, no he tenido a nadie en todos estos años, a pesar de creerte muerta, nuca podré amar a nadie que no seas tú.

- Lástima por ti, porque yo no te amo, lo siento, pero la verdad es que no me inspiras nada, ni siquiera odio por lo que me hiciste, además yo si tengo pareja, así es la vida vampiro, sigue y deja atrás a los débiles.

- Por favor no me dejes, necesito saber todo de ti

- Déjame de una puta vez en paz, no me molestes, no me sigas, anda con tu familia que yo estoy cansada, necesito bañarme y comer, lo que hice no fue fácil

- Lo amas ¿cierto?, a Jun me refiero, vi tu mirada de dolor por causarle daño ¿a él si lo amas?

- Desde el primer segundo que supe de su existencia, siempre lo he amado y siempre será así, es la única persona para mi

- Pero entonces…..

- Lo herí, si, acá no se permiten las traiciones vampiro, la lealtad es todo para nosotros, confiamos ciegamente los unos en los otros y Jun me traicionó al seguir las órdenes de alguien más

- Pero si el chico no hubiera llegado hubieran matado a Rose, cuando él llegó los malditos lobos estaban apunto de violarla y destrozarla. – ella apretó la mandíbula fuertemente y me miró

- A pesar de todo, no debió desobedecerme y ahora lárgate tengo que adecentarme

Se fue y el dolor era insoportable, ella fue tan sincera al decir que ya no me amaba, le creí totalmente, ella nunca pudo mentir y sus ojos vacíos al mirarme lo comprobaron, la había perdido, pero me reconfortaba que estuviera viva, que a pesar de mi viviera, que otra persona luchara por devolverle la vida que le arranqué.

Me fui con mi familia y allí estaban unas chicas que nos fueron indicando cual sería nuestra casa, ellas reían mientras me miraban y agitaban sus pestañas, pero no me importaba, sólo pensaba en Bella y en lo poco que habíamos hablado, sus palabras taladraban mi mente y mi muerto corazón.

Estuvimos conversando con la familia, ellos al igual que yo no podían dar crédito a lo que habíamos visto, primero fuimos transportados hasta esta dimensión, conocer la existencia de dioses y después la certeza de saber a Bella viva y su nueva condición.

Por la tarde nos reunimos los vampiros que habían en ese lugar y comprobamos que éramos muy pocos, habían muerto casi todos, de la guardia sólo quedaban veinte y ningún líder de los Vulturis estaba vivo. Así que el más antiguo que quedaba era Carlisle, no quería aceptar ser nuestro líder, pero en nuestro mundo era un fuerte atenuante la edad de nuestro líder, Carlisle aceptó pero temporalmente, dijo que cuando todo esto de la guerra terminara tendrían que escoger a su nuevo líder, él no estaba dispuesto a meterse en ese mundo de poder, pero necesitábamos a un líder que nos representara en el consejo que sería en un rato más.

Emmett estaba tan triste por lo que pasó con Bella y justo ahora me reprochaba nuevamente lo que le hice, como siempre no me defendí, lo merecía, eso y más, a pesar de todo las chicas y mi madre estaban felices hablando de Bella comentando lo hermosa que estaba y que con tiempo conquistarían nuevamente su cariño, lo que me molestaba a pesar de todo era Jun, ese chico que amaba a Bella y que además era correspondido me jodía una y otra vez, a pesar del dolor de todos estos años siempre tuve el consuelo que Bella me había amado sólo a mi, pero ahora era distinto, ella reconoció amarlo y además tenía pareja, o sea que amaba a uno, pero se acostaba con otro ¿cuál sería el motivo para no estar con Jun si lo amaba tanto?, ¿le estaría de alguna manera prohibido juntarse con él?, quizás las normas de este lugar eran distintas y no le permitían ese tipo de relación con él, no entendía nada, si ese fuera el caso estoy seguro que Bella lucharía por ese amor, ¡por Dios!, ella era una patada en el culo cuando quería, pelearía, y se rebelaría, no dejaría que nadie le dijera qué mierda hacer con su vida, al menos así era antes, ahora definitivamente no la conocía tanto como quisiera.

Nos dirigieron al consejo, era desconcertante estar frente a frente a esos Dioses que sólo había visto en libros o estatuas, pero allí estaban, todos estaban serios y callados cuando llegamos, poco a poco fueron tomando asiento y nos dejaron de pie frente a ellos.

Fue llamado al frente nuestro líder y Carlisle se presentó como tal, una mujer hermosa, muy hermosa se presentó como Atenea, la madre de mi Bella, al mirarla se parecía tanto a ella, tenía la prestancia, el coraje y la postura de mi niña, claro que ella era alta y mi niña seguía siendo pequeña de estatura.

Atenea me miró atentamente de arriba abajo, no me gustó su escrutinio, se veía violenta, pero un joven que después supe era Apolo la calmó diciendo que no valía la pena ensuciarse las manos con un monstruo como yo.

Por la paz y la alianza que deseaban lograr lo dejó pasar y volvió a sentarse. A continuación la puerta se abrió y todos los dioses sonrieron a la persona que venía entrando, sin voltear supe quien era, su olor bailaba a mi alrededor haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara y la entrepierna creciera de manera considerable. La miré y mis hermanos nuevamente se apostaron a mi lado sujetándome.

Un gruñido salió de mi pecho, ella estaba tan hermosa, mucho más de lo que alguna vez vi, ahora sin esa armadura mostraba su cuerpo, no había nadie tan hermosa como ella, era una criatura divina, efectivamente su cuerpo había cambiado y mucho, sus pechos eran más voluminosos e igual de tersos, ahora se mostraban insolentes a través de la transparencia del vestido que llevaba, vestido azul claro estilo griego de gasa transparente, su piel relucía, la cintura extremadamente estrecha, caderas más anchas y deliciosas y ¡JODER!, tampoco llevaba bragas, su coño totalmente depilado, estaba más que caliente con esa visión, sus piernas quedaban descubiertas gracias a las aberturas de su vestido y a su caminar sensual. Su cabello imposiblemente largo, le llegaba debajo de ese culo jugoso y se movía en un delicioso vaivén, nunca la había visto con su cabello tan hermoso, las ondas chocolates me tenían embobado.

Calma, calma, me repetían mis hermanos y traté de calmarme, pero no era sencillo, yo era un animal salvaje y mi presa se pavoneaba frente a mi moviendo la cola presumidamente, ¡carajo!, ya no se qué mierda estaba hablando y pensando, hace pocos minutos estaba decidido a dejarla en paz, me había convencido que no la merecía y no haría nada para molestarla o seducirla, pero, mierda, mierda, mierda, con sólo verla me venían todos esos recuerdos deliciosos que guardaba como un tesoro, ella enrollada entre mis brazos susurrando mi nombre, gritando que le diera más duro, más rápido, que la tomara donde fuera y a la hora que fuera.

Tragué duro y apreté la mandíbula, no era momento de torturarme de esa manera. Ella se paró frente a los Dioses y Apolo galantemente le ofreció el brazo para que ella lo tomara y lo acompañara, claramente escuché el elogio que le dio ese maldito Dios y ella sólo lo miró como si mirara caca de perro, en eso ella no había cambiado, siempre le había apestado la adulación.

El consejo empezó y la verdad es que entendí la mitad de lo que se hablaba, estaba pendiente de cada palabra y gesto que hacía Bella, hasta para hablar era seductora, siempre había sido así, pero ahora lo era más, infinitamente más.

Se acordó en el consejo una alianza para poder derrotar a los licántropos, ellos por supuesto eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlos solos, pero por política no podían luchar contra esa especie sin la ayuda de otras especies, los Dioses también tenían sus reglas y directamente no se involucrarían, en cambio los semi dioses tenían completa libertad.

En el consejo se encontraba cada líder de su clan o casa como quieran llamarlo, era un clan por Dios, Bella obviamente era la líder de la casa de Atenea y por lo que pude observar su palabra era muy reconocida entre los Dioses, cuando ella hablaba todos la escuchaban, no la interrumpían y se veían muy complacidos con ella, especialmente su madre.

Por lo que me enteré ella era la única semi diosa que tenía el privilegio de conocer, visitar y ser visitada por los Dioses padres, ellos nunca se involucraban con humanos o semi dioses, para eso estaban el resto de dioses, pero con Bella habían hecho una excepción, ya que mi niña era muy importante y se había ganado ese lugar muy merecidamente, cuando trataba de leer alguna mente me era imposible, la verdad es que desde que llegué a este lugar no podía leer ninguna mente, era realmente molesto y una desventaja, mi don siempre me era útil para estar preparado de antemano ante cualquier dificultad, pero lo que más me molestaba era que así no podía leer la mente de algunos de esas personas para enterarme de algo más acerca de Bella, quería saber todo y estaba en el maldito limbo.

Bella informó que en el calabozo se encontraba encerrado el licántropo que habían capturado y terminado el consejo lo interrogaría, a lo que Apolo rió se forma burlona diciendo que ojalá le sacara algo de información antes de que lo matara, al parecer antes habían "interrogado" a otro lobo y Bella se había excedido y había terminado muerto antes de hablar.

Cada casa y ahora nosotros teníamos un líder, los humanos que habían venido con nosotros aún estaban descansando, pero al parecer el líder sería el mismo hombre que estuvo encadenado a mi lado. El rebelde que me atacó.

Lo que me llamó mucho la atención fue cuando Bella le pidió a un hombre que llevarán las cadenas y los candados que habían usado los chuchos para aprisionarnos, ella estaba molesta mientras las miraba, alzó la vista y miró fijamente a uno de los Dioses.

- Hefesto estás cadenas y candados te pertenecen ¿cómo puedes justificar que los lobos la tuvieran en su poder? – el tipo se paró de su asiento rápidamente

- No te debo explicaciones Mykene, sabes perfectamente que no eres nadie para exigirle a un Dios nada

- Eso es lo que quisieras creer, pero todos los que están acá deben contestar cuando les hablo, tengo pleno derecho a hacerlo, ese poder me fue concedido y lo saben muy bien, ahora habla, si no quieres ser acusado de traición.

- Cómo te atreves a tratarnos así mocosa de mierda…

- Te callas afrodita, tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a meterse conmigo, no te olvides que me debes una muy grande a mi madre y a mi. – ahora contesta Hefesto

- Eres como un cáncer, ojalá no te hubieran salvado cuando tu maldito esposo te asesinó, ojalá hubieras estado sola para que murieras como la escoria que eres – chilló esa mujer ridículamente hermosa, pero venenosa como una serpiente, todos en la sala estaban tensos, todos menos Bella que la mirara como si estuviera hablando con un mosquito

- Sabes, eres realmente molesta, no te hagas ahora la esposa virtuosa defendiendo al esposito regañado, nadie te compra esa mentira, si tanto lo quisieras no hubieras matado a mi padre porque nunca cayó en tu embrujo de amor, sucia zorra – todos jadearon en la sala, esa era la Bella que conocía.

- Zorra – gritó afrodita y se lanzó hacia Bella para lastimarla, pero Bella la tomó del cabello y la arrojó al piso en forma estruendosa.

- A mi no me tocas perra, no te atrevas porque no eres rival para mi, puedes tener muchos poderes, pero puedo vencerte con los ojos cerrados, al fin y al cabo sólo sirves para estar con las piernas abiertas para coger – ahora dile a tu maridito que responda si no quiere ser llevado ante Zeus para que le propine el castigo apropiado por traición.

- No lo se, supongo que desparecieron, hace tiempo que no las veía, las había dado por perdidas, sabes que he tenido infinidad de esas cosas y muchas fueron dadas a los humanos hace miles de años. – respondió Hefesto, no se quién mierda era, tendría que estudiar algo más de mitología, no me gustaba estar en un entorno donde no conocía a las personas que me rodeaban.

- Son muchas Hefesto, son miles de lobos y atraparon a millones de personas y seres inmortales con estas cadenas, tendrías que haber dejado millones de éstas en el mundo humano y que casualmente todas fueran a dar a manos de los lobos, eso es muy sospechoso, además ¿cómo la encontrarían ellos y cómo supieron que tus obras son indestructibles?, creo que de todas maneras informaré a Zeus sobre esto, no confío ni en ti ni en tu mujercita, ahora fuera

Se fueron furiosos por la casi declaración de guerra de Bella, por lo que sabía ningún semi dios, humano o cualquier otra especie podía tratarlos de esa manera, ellos eran Dioses, nadie era más que ellos, pero Bella nuevamente nos sorprendió, ella era más, mucho más que un Dios, ella contaba con la benevolencia de los dioses principales, ella nunca me dejaba de sorprender.

- como se podrán dar cuenta nadie es realmente importante en este lugar, no tenemos lazos afectivos muy fuertes, estamos diseñados genéticamente para luchar y sobrevivir, para desconfiar y no perdonar, así que no se sorprendan por nada de lo que sucede acá, todo este alboroto de los licántropos fue creado por uno de nosotros, alguien les dio el poder que hoy tienen y eso lo descubriremos pronto, la identidad de esa persona ya está casi en nuestra mano, cuando sepamos quien mierda fue todo será más fácil, mientras tanto acomódense lo mejor que puedan en sus casas, cualquier cosa que necesiten están las criadas que los atenderán a cualquier hora, si necesitan cazar sólo lo harán con animales y se les informará en las regiones que pueden hacerlo. Sólo recibirán órdenes mías y de Jun que es el segundo a cargo, de todas maneras cualquier cosa me consultan. Entrenaremos a primera hora en la mañana, no tolero los atrasos y la flojera, a ustedes les falta mucho para poder enfrentarse a los chuchos sin sufrir múltiples heridas, pero les enseñaremos sus puntos débiles y a explotar el potencial que poseen gracias a su raza.

Bella se paseaba mientras nos hablaba, todos la seguían con la mirada, era impresionante como una chiquilla que medía aproximadamente 1,50 nos daba órdenes a nosotros, a vampiros, muchos de ellos sanguinarios, pero ella nos miraba uno a uno mientras nos hablaba y con esa mirada impedía que replicáramos cualquier cosa, ella era una líder nata y se paseaba orgullosa sabiendo perfectamente que nos tenía impresionados.

- Bella ¿Jun se encuentra bien? – Rosalie estaba muy agradecida con el chico por salvara y estaba muy preocupada por su estado

- Lo estará, él puede sanarse en cosa de horas lo que a otros les llevaría meses, mañana estará como nuevo y se nos unirá en las prácticas. No se preocupen, ustedes no sufrirán lo de él, si nos traiciona simplemente los matamos, a los nuestros los castigamos de distintas maneras para que aprendan a no traicionar, a pesar de no tenernos mucha estima entre nosotros la lealtad es muy importante y no perdonamos a los nuestros ningún tipo de deslealtad, como ustedes no significan nada para nosotros no los castigaremos, los mataremos como lo que son, nada.

Las palabra de Bella fueron duras para todos, pero más para mi familia y yo, nosotros la amábamos y ella simplemente nos miraba peor que a un perro moribundo y lleno de infecciones.

Pude notar que en su cabello llevaba tres pequeñas y delgadas trenzas y de la punta de estas trenzas colgaba una piedra preciosa, rubí, esmeralda y ónix, me llamaron poderosamente la atención, Bella nunca fue pretenciosa y detestaba las piedras preciosas y me daba la sensación de que algo importante significaban, como siempre mi curiosidad se inflamó más. Atenea que me miraba atenta se dio cuenta de la manera en que observaba a su hija y me hizo un ademán de que la siguiera. Cuando Bella nos despachó fui en la dirección en que vi marcharse a Atenea.

La encontré en un bosque cerca de la casa principal de Bella, ella se paseaba meditando profundamente.

- Ella nunca será la misma niña que conociste, debes aceptarlo, el lazo se rompió cuando la mataste, su inocencia desapareció – dijo cuando se volteó a verme

- ¿Ella sabe que estamos hablando?

- Si, nunca podría mentirle ni hacer nada en su contra, es mi hija y la amo más que a nada en este mundo, ella sabe lo que voy a decirte y aunque se moleste soy su madre y se lo que es mejor para ella

- Yo se que debo disculparme aunque no lo merezca, se que nunca me perdonará, yo mismo no lo hago, pero quiero que sepa que siempre la he amado, estuve tan confundido, no se qué me pasó, no se cómo pude equivocarme tanto, la amaba y la amo tanto que he pasado todos estos años llorando creyendo que estaba muerta.

- De cierta manera lo está, ella murió aquella noche y te odié tanto y aún lo hago, no quería esta vida para mi niña, ella merecía ser feliz, merecía amor, una vida normal, pero el destino siempre se impone y desde que nació supe que su destino la traería acá a mi lado, pero llena de cicatrices en el alma y en el corazón, preferiría que nunca te hubiera amado, así su alma no hubiera gritado tan alto cuando la traicionaste y mataste

- No entiendo – dije confundido

- Aquella noche su alma gritó tan fuerte y con tanto dolor que todos en el olimpo escuchamos su alma torturada, supe en ese instante que ella sería reclamada a este lugar, traté de impedirlo, por un instante prefería que muriera antes de que pasara por todo lo que ha pasado, pero ella siempre llamó la atención de los Dioses y a pesar de haberla expulsado por mi osadía y desobediencia no tardaron en mandarla a buscar. Yo tenía prohibición de enamorarme, debía permanecer virgen por toda la eternidad, Zeus siempre temió mi poder y fuerza y miles de años atrás fue profetizado que mi prole sería más fuerte que el mismo Zeus, es por eso que él temía de mi y mi descendencia, acaté sus órdenes porque nunca me enamoré, siempre estuve presta para la guerra, pero cuando conocí al padre de Bella enloquecí, era un joven muy apuesto, el mejor Seal, el mejor hombre, me enamoré locamente y no tardé en irme a la tierra para conocerlo mejor. El amor entre ambos fue instantáneo y mantuvimos una relación amorosa, el por supuesto supo quién era en realidad, jamás podría mentirle, no le importó que no pudiera estar todo el tiempo con él, pero había otra persona que se había fijado en él, Afrodita, ella siempre conseguía lo que quería y quería a Anton para ella, lo trató de seducir, y no le funcionó, extrañamente él me amaba a mi, imagínate, me prefería a mi que a la Diosa del amor y la belleza, pero él decía amarme por todo lo que yo era, valiente, fuerte, estratega, justa y hermosa, pero afrodita lo tomó como algo personal, como un reto y no se daba por vencida, al poco tiempo quedé embarazada, éramos tan felices, pero afrodita trató de embrujarlo, ella puede volver loco de amor y pasión a los hombres, nadie se le resiste, pero mi hombre extrañamente lo hizo, la rechazó una y otra vez y cuando ella supo que estaba embarazada loca de celos y despecho lo mató sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, no supe sus planes y no estaba con él cuando ocurrió, cuando me enteré era demasiado tarde, mi único amor estaba muerto y yo era repudiada por Zeus, me encerró esperando a que mi bebé naciera, una vez que Bella nació me permitieron sólo verla unos minutos, era la niña más hermosa jamás vista, casi igualita a su padre, pero me la quitaron, no dejaron que permaneciera ni conmigo ni con los demás semi dioses, se que les pasó por la mente matarla, pero tenemos leyes y no podemos matar así como así a un semi dios, menos a uno recién nacido.

Así que la mandaron con Renne, un ser de luz, quienes son nuestros amigos y más leales colaboradores, ella acogió a mi pequeña como su hija y la mandaron al mundo humano, cuando llegó allá se enamoró de Charlie Swan, él siempre creyó que la niña era su hija biológica y la amó, el desenlace de la pareja lo sabes y lo que vino después también. Como vez mi niña ha sufrido desde antes de nacer, sólo fue feliz contigo y fue un tiempo tan cortito, fuiste realmente egoísta, no supiste amarla como jurabas, la traicionaste y la mataste – estaba absorto en su historia y la de mi Bella

- La he amado más que a mi vida, como dije antes, no se qué me pasó, pero le juro que la amo

- Lo se, aunque me duela reconocerlo, lo se, te he visto todos estos años, se que has sufrido, se que la amas, lo siento acá en mi corazón, eso no quita que te odie por hacerla sufrir, pero creo que has tenido suficiente

- No, no he tenido suficiente, merezco seguir sufriendo sin tenerla a mi lado, pero mi naturaleza la reclama, su sangre es muy fuerte, ella me pertenece, su sangre me llama, su cuerpo me jala hacia ella

- Lo se, pero debes entender que ahora ella no te ama, es duro, le costó mucho, pero te superó completamente, ella tiene pareja, personas que la aman, ella siempre repite el discurso que no sentimos nada, que estamos entrenados para no apegarnos a las personas y quizás tenga razón, pero ella es admirada, no solamente por su belleza, sino por su fortaleza, su valor, su lealtad. Se que le mirabas las trenzas que lleva, esa es la mayor prueba de valor, lealtad y coraje, es símbolo otorgado por los tres principales Dioses Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, ellos personalmente trenzaron su cabello y le pusieron cada uno una piedra preciosa, ese es el mayor símbolo de confianza y admiración, nunca lo habían hecho con nadie, pero mi hija se ganó esa confianza y admiración de ellos, como dije nunca antes había ocurrido, ella es la única aparte de los dioses que puede estar frente a ellos, muchos dioses la odian o le temen por contar con la benevolencia y confianza de los dioses, pero ella se ganó cada cosa que tiene. La ceremonia de sus trenzas fue después de una ardua lucha en contra de una raza mortal creada por Hades, ella lucho tan valientemente contra esos monstruos que se ganó el respeto de todos, hasta del mismo Hades. Por supuesto había sido una prueba, pero ella no lo sabía. Desde ese día fue nombrada general del ejército en su totalidad, manda más incluso que muchos de los dioses y por sobre todos los demás semi dioses, ella es una estratega formidable, pero eso lo sabrán a partir de mañana.

**muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y dejan sus reviews, también gracias por sus alertas y las lectoras fantasmas.**

**espero les haya gustadoy espero no decepcionarlas, se que todavía es confusa la historia, pero creo que en este capi se aclararon varias dudas y el próximo más cosas saldrán a la luz. ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Edward?, un poco estúpido ¿no?, él quería tocarla, volver a reclamarla como suya, pedirle perdón, preuntarle si aún lo amaba, maldito tonto, Bella le pateará el trasero frío que tiene. y ¿qué dicen de Jun? ¿teorías? y ¿Bella como toda una princesa guerrera y de hielo?  
><strong>

**Tata XOXO, Angie Masen,CaroBereCullen,****ash' belikov-rusakova,****chica edward, Darky 1995, zujeyane, vanecullencipriano, estteffani cullen-Swan, camela, andreiita crepuZ, cristalAlice.  
><strong>

gracias nenas, por estar desde el principio con mi historia y también gracias a las lectoras nuevas. besos

**¿dudas, consultas, teorías, torturas para cierto vampiro?**

**dejen sus reviews**

**cariños. sandra**


	13. Chapter 13 ENTRENAMIENTO Y VERDADES

**REBELDE**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**nota autora: chicas les advierto que el fic es rating M, no sólo por las escenas de sexo explícito, que serán muchos, sino también por lenguaje adulto y fuerte, en advertencia no hay engaño, así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no leas, si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que las chicas que leen mis fics, saben la manera en que escribo y que el lenguaje expresado puede ser sumamente ofensivo para algunas personas. Fic humano/vampiro, pero no el canon vampírico usual.**

CAPÍTULO XII ENTRENAMIENTO Y VERDADES.-

BELLA POV

- Señora él ha llegado y pregunta por usted

- Hazlo pasar y puedes retirarte Irina

- Si señora

No hacía falta más palabras, Irina sabía muy bien qué hacer cuando él me visitaba.

Sentí los pasos pesados y seguros de él. Con cada paso que avanzaba hacia mi, mi respiración se entrecortaba y la excitación crecía segundo a segundo. Y allí estaba, mirándome con hambre, con lujuria, era tan masculino, tan sexy que con solo una mirada penetrante mojaba mis bragas, cuando las usaba, claro. Era grande en comparación con mi cuerpo, no era hermoso como….como él, ni tan buen amante, aggg ¿por qué mierda tenía que pensar en él justo ahora?, decidí sacarme de la cabeza esos pensamientos estúpidos.

De a poco se fue acercando a mi hasta envolverme en un abrazo fiero, su cuerpo caliente pegado al mío mientras reclamaba mi boca y se la comía con total desesperación. Siempre eran así nuestros encuentros, nos poseíamos de forma animal, apasionada, piel con piel, carne con carne, sudor con sudor.

- Te extrañaba tanto – no respondí nada, porque no tenía nada que decirle y él lo sabía – estás muy pensativa cariño

- Siempre hay un montón de cosas en las que pensar, nunca hay paz y menos ahora

- Mmmm, supe de tu maridito, no me agrada que esté acá

- No es mi esposo y a mi tampoco me agrada su estancia

- Me preocupa Jun ¿cómo se lo ha tomado?, ya suficiente tiene conmigo

- Jun es mi problema y no tuyo y si él no te aguanta es por tu culpa, no te has portado muy bien con el chico

- ¿chico?, por los dioses Mykene, deja de tratarlo como niñito, es un hombre adulto

- Lo se, pero es duro y lo que tuve que hacer hoy me duele

- Lo se, lo supe, pero se lo merecía ¿dijo quién desobedeció tus órdenes?

- No, pero me lo dirá o lo desterraré

- No te creo

- Pues créeme, hay demasiado en juego en estos momentos como para andar con sentimentalismos, si Jun no abre la boca se arrepentirá, eso te lo doy firmado

- Mmmm, ven acá preciosa que el tiempo se agota demasiado rápido y tengo ansias de ti – dijo atrayéndome nuevamente a sus brazos.

Como él dijo las horas pasaron rápido envueltos el uno en el otro, quedamos completamente agotados de tanto darnos placer. Cuando despuntó el alba me besó apasionadamente y se marchó.

Siempre era así, era nuestra rutina desde hace dos años en que éramos compañeros de cama, no sentimientos, no culpa, sólo cuerpos ardientes que se satisfacían.

Después del baño bajé a desayunar y allí estaba Jun con cara de mierda, como siempre que él me visitaba.

- Muy lindo, yo pudriéndome de dolor y tú revolcándote con ese animal en celo

- Basta, no te permito que me hables en ese tono Jun, no soy ninguna de tus zorritas ninfas, a mi me respetas

- Lo siento – dijo con algo de vergüenza

- Ahora dime, quiero respuestas y me las vas a dar

- No

- Habla mocoso de mierda

- No puedo, lo juré

- A la única que le debes lealtad es a mi, no me cabrees más

- En serio, no puedo

- Jamás pensé que me volverían a traicionar de esa manera, lo sabes y es por eso que me duele saber que precisamente tú lo hayas hecho

- Mykene, deja que te expliq…

- No, vete, no quiero verte, más tarde hablaremos, te daré la última oportunidad de que se te afloje la lengua, sino…..

- Sino qué

- Tú sabes lo que le pasa a los traidores, no me temblará la mano Jun, no por que te ame dejaré pasar esto, recapacita y ordena tus prioridades y tus lealtades

Me alejé de él molesta, no quería, de verdad que no quería infringirle más dolor, pero no permitiría que todo por lo que he luchado y la vida de la humanidad se arriesgue por culpa de Jun.

Salí más que enojada y me dirigí hacia las mazmorras, allí desquitaría mi ira, ese maldito y apestoso chucho las pagaría.

Cuando llegué a destino una sonrisa burlona recorrió mi cara al ver al animal que se encontraba allí, ya no estaba convertido en lobo, ahora era como un hombre normal, aunque quisiera no podía convertirse si no quería morir inmediatamente, el aro de metal abrazaba su cuello de tal forma que si se transformaba, adiós cabeza.

Me miraba como el animal que era, podía oler su miedo, su desesperación, sabía lo que le haría, sabía que sufriría horrores en mis manos y que probablemente lo mejor para él era que se transformara y perdiera la vida rápidamente.

Estaba encadenado y colgado en medio de la habitación, sus pies apenas alcanzaban el suelo, debía estar cansado, muy cansado.

Me paseaba rodeándolo y me satisfacía el ruido que las cadenas proporcionaban ya que él se giraba para estar siempre de frente a mi, jamás de espaldas, seguramente pensaba que era como su raza, que atacaban y violaban mujeres y niños, no, yo no era una maldita asesina, jamás atacaba por la espalda, siempre que mataba lo hacía de frente, me gustaba ver el fuego de sus ojos extinguirse frente a mi.

Me paré de pronto y con una fusta que siempre llevaba conmigo levanté su barbilla, quería ver sus ojos.

- ¿Quién les dio la información sobre el escondite de los humanos?

- Nunca lo diré – respondió con coraje

- No debes defender a nadie, porque de aquí no saldrás vivo, nadie te ayudará, habla y te daré una muerte rápida

- No

- ¿Estás seguro?, allá afuera hay muchos de tus enemigos y te aseguro que no tendrán la compasión que yo puedo tener si me lo propongo

- ¿Compasión? ¿de Mykene?, por favor, eres leyenda entre nuestra gente, no tienes un pelo compasivo en tu hermoso cuerpo, eres letal y malvada, una maldita asesina

- Puede ser, pero no soy un animal como ustedes, no vilo y mató gente inocente

- Nadie es inocente, esos bastardos sólo sirven para ser esclavos, para satisfacernos y los vampiros son una maldita aberración, todos ustedes no deberían existir

- ¿Y ustedes si?, unos animales, unas malditas bestias que acabaron con el mundo, que llenaron de horror la tierra y a todos los seres vivos, que quieren acabar con todo por lo que los dioses han luchado desde hace miles de años, con la paz, la armonía, la justicia, la humanidad.

- El mundo estaba acabado desde antes que nosotros naciéramos, lo sabes muy bien, tú misma fuiste asesinada por una sanguijuela y ahora los defiendes, la humanidad estaba muerta desde siempre.

- ¿Y quién son ustedes para nombrarse defensores de nada?, nunca han defendido a nadie, sólo a sus propios intereses y ansias de poder ¿creen que son más fuertes?, no, no lo son, sólo son un puñado de animalitos que pisaré después de patearles el culo hasta que me duela cada partícula de mi cuerpo.

- Entonces mátame de una vez, no tengo miedo

- Eso suena bien, me encanta que no tengas miedo, aunque apestas precisamente a eso, una contradicción interesante ¿no? Chucho, te mataré, pero como soy magnánima y me encanta vanagloriarme daremos un espectáculo digno de nuestras razas perrito, todos están ansiosos de ver cómo mueres, especialmente después de haber violado y matado tantas mujeres.

Agarré la cadena que lo sostenía del techo y la solté, posteriormente lo arrastré por el suelo mientras lo llevaba hacia el exterior ¿qué mejor manera de enseñarles a los otros como matar a un lobo que con una clase práctica?, soy jodidamente buena ¿no?.

Cuando llegué al centro de la arena donde practicamos, todos los nuevos me quedaron mirando con los ojos y las bocas abiertas, los antiguos sonreían jubilosos, ya sabían lo que haría y estaban esperando felices que dejara más boquiabiertos a los nuevos, claro, ellos no sabían de lo que era capaz esta mujer de cuerpo chiquito, ya se enterarían.

Arrojé al tipo en pleno centro sin ningún miramiento, ahora empezaría la clase práctica.

Miré a cada uno de los nuevos quienes se habían acercado a la cerca para no perder detalle de lo que pasaba. Por supuesto los más sorprendidos eran los Cullen, quines me miraban con distintas emociones en sus caras, la más chistosa era Edward, quién miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia el lobo y después a mi repetidamente.

EDWARD POV

- Hoy tendremos una clase práctica de cómo acabar de manera eficaz y rápida con un licántropo, ésta escoria que ven aquí es el animal que trajeron como prisioneros en la última misión, no ha querido colaborar diciendo quién es el soplón, así que en vez de torturarlo como es la costumbre lo usaremos para enseñarles los puntos más débiles.

Bella estaba preciosa, más que preciosa, ella prácticamente brillaba y yo sabía el motivo, ya que después de haber hablado con Atenea quise hablar con ella y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi salir a un tipo grande de su casa, por la cara que llevaba y la pinta se notaba de lejos lo que había estado haciendo allí y con quién, maldecí el haberme enterado de esa manera de las actividades de cama de la que aún sentía en mi corazón era mi mujer, pero no podía reclamar ni quejarme de nada, lo que yo le hice fue peor, ya que ella me vio follando con esa zorra, no, no tenía perdón, aunque no dejaba de apretarme el pecho al pensar en ella entregándose a otro hombre que no fuera yo.

El tipo estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Bella hablaba, él la miraba con odio, pero con temor también, horas atrás me había enterado de las leyendas de Bella tanto en el campo de batalla como en tortura, me era imposible imaginar a mi niña derramando esa cantidad de violencia y odio, siempre fue violenta y estallaba en ira, pero nunca como me habían dicho que era ella ahora, aunque ya nada me sorprendía.

Ella se paseaba mientras hablaba y para ser sincero no le prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo, sólo me deleitaba mirándola, tan poderosa, tan fuerte, tan jodidamente erótica. Recibí un golpe en las costillas y miré al agresor, Jasper me miraba enojado y me siseó que prestara atención, así lo hice.

Jun y el novio de Bella saltaron dentro de la arena y la ira se retorcía en mi interior cuando el noviecito pasó junto a Bella y casi imperceptiblemente le rozó la mano, ella le guiñó un ojo y le indicó que procediera, Jun, al parecer notó también ese roce y le dirigió una mirada mortal al tipejo.

- ese es Ares y por lo visto muy buen amigo de nuestra Bella – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa, maldita sea, el novio de mi mujer era un jodido Dios y Jasper estaba disfrutando ese hecho.

Al chucho le soltaron la argolla que llevaba al cuello y soltaron sus demás cadenas, rápidamente Jun y Ares salieron y dejaron a Bella sola con el animal. Ella esperó a que el tipo se transformara para empezar con la lección.

Golpes aquí, golpes allá y yo estaba a punto de saltar y sacar a Bella de allí, al parecer ella se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y con una mirada de fastidio me indicó que no interfiriera, joder, ella era pequeña al lado de ese saco de pulgas. En pocos minutos quedó demostrado que ella no necesitaba que nadie la defendiera, mientras nos iba enseñando sus puntos débiles luchaban, a pesar de todo estaba nervioso, cualquier error de ella y el lobo le asestaría un golpe mortal, pero ella se veía relajada y feliz de propinarle tremenda paliza, nunca vi nada parecido, ella era como una leona atacando, el despliegue de fuerza, tenacidad y habilidad era definitivamente abrazador.

Cuando terminó de indicarnos la mejor manera de aniquilar a un lobo, el chucho estaba en el suelo jadeando, sangraba en distintos puntos de su cuerpo, los más débiles, Bella saltó encima y se sentó en el regazo del animal, con la espada le apuntó hacia la garganta.

- ahora dime chucho del demonio ¿quién es el soplón? Y te daré una muerte rápida

- el animal movió la cabeza negativamente

- lástima por ti, pero sufrirás más de lo que ya lo has hecho

se paró y tranquilamente caminó hacia un costado, tomó otra espada más corta pero con doble filo y dentada, en tanto el lobo ya estaba de pie y listo para seguir luchando, así fue como la pelea siguió, Bella lo atacaba, pero no lo mataba, se estaba divirtiendo, se notaba en su mirada, ella lo estaba torturando, el lobo aullaba de dolor, pero Bella no le daba el golpe definitivo.

- Oh, vamos, ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer perro?, no tienes nada más para darme, mira, ni siquiera estoy herida, pon más empeño chucho ¿o es que sólo te gustan las mujeres que no saben defenderse? ¿mujeres a las que encadenas para poder violarlas y matarlas?, pero cuando una mujer te enfrenta te cagas de miedo, animal, bastardo ¿cuántas mujeres has violado y matado? ¿cuántos niños has esclavizado y sodomizado?, que mala suerte la tuya, caíste en mis manos y no morirás hoy, aún no termino de jugar contigo perrito – llévenselo a las mazmorras, después termino con él.

El chucho fue llevado a rastras mientras aullaba de dolor. Bella le lanzó el collar a Jun, seguramente para mantenerlo en su forma humana.

- Como vieron, no son tan difíciles de exterminar, sólo le asestan en sus puntos débiles y quedan reducidos a un simple cachorro, pero no se confíen, como bien saben son extremadamente fuertes y letales.

Todos la miraban con asombro y admiración, esa pequeña mujer que aparentaba sus 17 años había humillado y casi exterminado a un chucho, la más feliz de todas era Rose, ese era el tipo que casi la viola. Bella se acercó precisamente a ella y le sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

- Cunado le saque la información que necesito, porque lo haré es todo tuyo Rose, lo reservaré para ti – le dijo Bella y le guiñó un ojo, Rose quedó con la boca abierta mientras Bella volvía al centro de la arena.

- Ahora se iniciará el entrenamiento, apliquen lo que saben y ante cualquier duda no duden en preguntar

Ella se retiró hacia un costado y los jefes de cada clan fueron llamados al centro, Jasper caminó decidido y allí se encontró con el resto de los jefes, les dieron armas, instrucciones y con quién debían luchar para demostrar lo que sabían.

El entrenamiento estaba llegando a su fin, estábamos más que cansados y yo muy tensionado, me había tocado luchar contra Jun y a pesar de que ayer Bella le había partido el lomo hoy estaba como nuevo y prácticamente me dio una paliza, todos ellos eran grandes luchadores, no como Bella, pero si muy fuertes. Cuando terminaba cada enfrentamiento, sus hombres le rendían honores a mi niña poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y con la empuñadura de la espada hacia ella, Bella negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía, al parecer encontraba este acto como algo que no era necesario. Pero otra vez su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó el líder de los humanos fue llamado ante Bella, mientras caminaba hacia ella me dirigió una mirada mortal, ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada de odio, nunca le había hecho nada a ese humano, es más había luchado para rescatarlo y el quería matarme.

Llegó ante Bella.

- Son muy débiles y en realidad no necesitamos de sus fuerzas, así que toma a tu gente y más tarde se les dará las tareas que deberán realizar, además deberán buscar una pareja, son muy pocos en el mundo y es hora de que empiecen a procrear

- No entiendo señora

- Jajajajaja, ¡muchachos! El humano no entiende lo que es procrear, te lo voy a decir bien simple, tomen una mujer y empiecen a fornicar como conejos, creo que así entiendes ¿o no? – todos los hombres se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, silbaban y decían muchas obscenidades.

- No somos débiles, podemos luchar, hemos matado a muchos lobos

- Si, pero su misión más importante ahora es hacer crecer la población humana, nosotros lucharemos por devolverles la tierra y ustedes tienen que poblarla

- Aún así, al menos yo quiero luchar, he demostrado que soy fuerte, quizás si luchara con usted podría convencerla

- Tesoro, estarías muerto en el primer segundo – dijo riendo con más fuerza

- Pruébeme

Bella lo quedó mirando de pies a cabeza sopesando la petición.

- Ni pensarlo, no perderé mi valioso tiempo con un ser tan insignificante, lucho con los mejores, anda, búscate un coño y ponte a trabajar, claro que si te pateas para el otro lado siempre puedes tener ese tipo de diversión y tomar lo otro como un trabajo

- Me gustan las mujeres, no me insulte

- Yo decía no más, nunca se sabe, a veces los mejores especímenes salen con las cosas más insospechadas

- Déme una oportunidad ¿o es que es usted la que tiene miedo?, tanto desprecio hacia los hombres ¿no será miedo?

- Jamás he tenido miedo, cuida tu lengua y tus otras partes – dijo mirando su entrepierna de manera deliberada mientras sonreía – sería una verdadera lástima que perdieras tan deliciosa pieza, qué desperdicio para las humanas a las que no quieres tomar – dijo con socarronería

No me gustó nada la mirada y el juego de palabras entre los dos, era demasiado íntimo, ella había reparado en él, lo evaluaba masculinamente, esa mirada la conocía, ella lo había notado, lo deseaba.

- Mykene, debemos hablar – habló fuerte y enojado Ares

- Ahora no, estoy ocupada, más tarde en mi casa

- Ahora

- Vete a joder a otro lado Ares

- No me hables así

- Tú no me hables así, lo que quieras discutir dije después, sino te jodes, sabes como son las cosas

- Maldita sea- gritó el idiota y se fue hacia un costado enojado, Jun parecía disfrutar con el pequeño intercambio de palabras

- Vete humano, me fastidias

- ¿dejará que luche?

- Lo voy a pensar, ahora lárgate

- Mykene – Jun se acercó a Bella y no se veía muy feliz, presté mayor atención a lo que decían en susurros

- Mykene él está acá y quiere verte

- Entonces que venga, acá lo espero

- Pero…

- Este es nuestro lugar de encuentro, dile que lo espero y ojalá venga preparado

- Maldición Mykene, no quiero que te enfrentes a él

- Lo he hecho miles de veces, sabes que no va a dañarme

- Te destrozará el cuerpo

- Me recuperaré, además lo que él siempre ha querido es arrancarme otra cosa y nunca ha podido

- No quieres hacer esto privado

- No

- ¿por qué no?

- Porque el enemigo puede patearte el trasero en cualquier parte, no te llevará a un sitio privado, te tratará de humillar, de destruir y creo que es una buena lección para enseñarle a los nuevos

- No quiero que Jasón vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima, no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo

- Antes era una pendejita tonta y humana, las últimas veces que lo ha hecho no ha resultado tan malo, además me falta entrenamiento, necesito sacarme sentimientos y sensaciones humanas, me hace sentir débil

- No, por favor no, eso no, si quieres entrena un rato, pero eso no, no soportaría verte y escucharte otra vez, por favor si me amas no lo hagas, no te vayas con él

- Es necesario, la guerra está cerca y tengo que tener mis prioridades y habilidades afinadas

- Carajo, eres testaruda

- Esa soy yo, ahora ve

No entendía de lo que estaban hablando, miré a mi familia y todos estaban con caras preocupadas, algo no iba bien, algo malo pasaría.

- Nadie es invencible, todos los que estamos acá podemos morir, a pesar de que nosotros somos semi dioses también somos humanos y nuestro cuerpo sangra, sólo contamos con ser fuertes, ágiles, defendernos bien y lo principal es nuestro entrenamiento, tanto físico como psicológico, ustedes no saben la manera en que fuimos entrenados, la mayoría no está familiarizado con la palabra Esparta, el hombre que viene a continuación es nuestro entrenador, todos nosotros hemos pasado por sus manos, él nos entrenó al estilo espartano, y ahora viene a retocarnos, no se preocupen a ustedes no los tocará, sólo nosotros tenemos ese honor – dijo muy tranquila, pero un miedo atenazó mi cuerpo, ya que cuando dijo estilo espartano Carlisle y Jasper jadearon asustados.

Jasón entró, era un hombre grande, parecía un gigante y emanaba poder, pero también terror, Jasper se tensó al sentir sus emociones, no me gustaba nada.

- Pueden retirarse si quieren, esto no será bonito, pero son bienvenidos a quedarse, sólo no interfieran en nada, estamos acostumbrados, Jasón ahora no nos dañaría como para matarnos – no se me pasó por alto el "ahora"

Por supuesto nadie se movió, todos estaban expectantes por lo que pasaría. Miré a Bella, se veía tranquila a diferencia de muchos de sus hombres quienes se veían recelosos.

- Señora, un regalo de Zeus

- Es difícil verte como un regalo Jasón ya que vienes a partirnos el culo, espero que traigas tu látigo bien fortalecido

- Por supuesto, especialmente para su espalda mi señora, el último lo reventó

- Mmmm, fue magnífico ¿no? Que se reventara de tanto azotarme jajajaja.

- Siempre con su humor señora

- Soy la reina de la fiesta Jasón ¿qué te pasa?

- Jajajajajaja.

¿Latigazos?, ¿Bella siendo castigada con un puto látigo?, no, no, no, eso no era posible, seguramente era algún tipo de código, una puta broma.

No era ninguna broma, el tipo era el entrenador de ellos y era muy rudo, todos enfilados haciendo su entrenamiento, sudaban, caían al piso estruendosamente, el tipo los derribaba como si fueran palitos de fósforos, nuevamente quedaba claro que los más fuertes eran Bella y Jun, pero también recibían lo suyo, casi me cago cuando Bella salió literalmente volando para estrellarse contra el suelo, la sangre salía de sus rodillas y de la frente, ella se limpió, tomó una espada y empezó a luchar con el gigante.

Terminaron en un empate, porque si seguían terminarían muertos, múltiples cortadas decoraba el cuerpo de Bella y Jun que fueron los únicos que quedaron en pie.

- estás muy desconcentrada niña, las emociones fluctúan a tu alrededor, sabes que puedo arrancarlas de ti

- eso es precisamente lo que quiero, apesto a humanidad, no quiero ir a la guerra así.

- Mi niña, sabes que ganarás esta lucha, no es necesario pasar otra vez por lo mismo

- Lo necesito, por favor Jasón, de veras lo necesito

- ¿Tú maldito esposo?

- Y muchas otras cosas más, pero principalmente él

- Cuando lo dispongas niña, siempre a tu servicio

- Espero que cuando me destroces recuerdes eso jajajaja

Cuando terminaron de hablar el líder de los humanos se me acercó mirándome con odio, pero viajó la vista hacia Bella quien se estaba quitando la armadura, el casco cayó hacia el suelo y levantó su pelo para acomodarlo sin que se le viniera a los ojos, me olvidé del humano a mi lado y me perdí en su hermoso y níveo cuello para después deleitarme y sonreír al ver su tatuaje, ese que una vez me horrorizó.

Escuché un jadeó a mi lado, no alcancé ni a mirar al humano cuando imágenes me llegaron de él.

_Veía sangre, mucha sangre, las imágenes eran difusas, oscuras, alguien lloraba, una mujer, si, era una mujer la que lloraba, me adentré en la sala oscura mientras se escuchaba el llanto más y más fuerte acompañado de otro sonido, un chasquido y un grito, chasquido y otro grito, me apresuré, la mujer al parecer sufría mucho, me dolía su sufrimiento, era como si me doliera a mi._

_Encontré una puerta medianamente abierta y me colé por allí, en el centro del cuarto la imagen que se presentaba era horrorosa, una hombre grande, muy grande agitaba un látigo para estrellarse en la espalda de una chica que estaba amarrada dándome la espalda, su espalda desgarrada y sangrante mientras ya ni llanto ni gritos le quedaba, sólo unos pequeños gemidos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía al impactar el látigo en su lastimada espalda._

_Parpadee y otro escenario se me presentaba, el mismo tipo grande le gritaba a alguien, me acerqué a mirar y al parecer la misma chica a la que no podía verle la cara estaba en el suelo, cubierta nuevamente de sangre mientras el tipo la pateaba sin misericordia, el hombre le gritaba que dejara de ser tan nenita, que se parara, que luchara, que dejara de sentir autocompasión, ella no respondía nada, el hombre se enfurecía más y más fuerte la golpeaba mientras le gritaba que tenía que fortalecerse, que tenía que dejar de sentir amor, pena, cariño, que tenía que dejar su vida humana atrás, que ella estaba muerta, que la habían matado, que nadie la amaba, que nunca nadie la había querido, que no servía para nada, por eso él la habían matado._

- _Él nunca te quiso, sólo fuiste su distracción, siempre hay alguien mejor, siempre habrán un montón de personas mejores que tú, pero puedes cambiar tu destino, puedes ser mejor, levántate pequeña escoria, levántate y lucha, tienes el potencial, pero estás tan llena de humanidad, de dolor, de amor, pero yo te arrancaré hasta el último de tus pensamientos, cuando acabe contigo si es que sobrevives serás una persona nueva, nadie nunca volverá a dañarte, nadie volverá a reírse de ti, abraza tu raza, deja tu maldita e insignificante humanidad._

_El hombre seguía golpeando una y otra vez, yo trataba de acercarme, de auxiliar a la chica, pero había como una especie de burbuja transparente que me impedía acercarme más, el dolor de ella se podía palpar en el aire, el hombre no tenía compasión, ella sufría mucho, no sólo por los golpes, sino por las palabras, eran tan crueles que me dolía el pecho de sólo escucharlas._

_La chica de a poco se fue levantando, aún no podía verle la cara, su cabello largo y sucio la tapaban. El tipo la tomó bruscamente del brazo, sentí como éste se rompía, la arrastró hacia una esquina, la amarró y comenzó a azotarla, noooo, gritaba pero nadie me escuchaba, quería ayudarla, quería matar al tipo que la lastimaba. _

_Un pequeño estremecimiento de parte de la chica, su cabeza cansada venció hacia delante y cayó arrodillada, terminándole de romper sus brazos, el chasquido de sus huesos retumbaron en mi mente, el tipo la soltó y la arrojó al suelo boca abajo._

- _por ser tan malditamente débil y poca cosa fue que tu amado maridito te mató después de drenarte – dijo el tipo y la dejó allí tirada._

_Lo que había dicho retumbó en mi corazón y al mirarla nuevamente el cabello estaba hacia un lado y se veía claramente unas palabras en su nuca, temblando me acerqué, yo sabía donde había visto esas palabras, pero gritaba en mi interior que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, ella no, por favor no, lloraba mientras la burbuja desaparecía y me dejaba acercarme a ella. Me arrodillé en la tierra, su cuerpo estaba completamente lastimado, apenas respiraba, estaba casi muerta, desmayada de tanto dolor. Lentamente y con miedo de descubrir por completo la verdad aparté el cabello que le cubría la cara y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, era ella, esa pequeña niña tan maltratada era Bella, grité, pero nadie me escuchó, traté de acunarla, pero yo ahora era como un fantasma, no la podía tocar, no la podía rescatar, volví a gritar y todo oscureció._

Salí del trance en el que me encontraba, no podía ser, ese humano no podía tener esos recuerdos, Bella no pudo haber pasado por todo eso ¿verdad?. Miré al humano que seguía viendo hacia Bella con la misma cara de estupefacción y dolor.

Lo tomé del brazo y a velocidad vampírica me lo lleve, debía aclarar lo que pasaba.

Él me explicó que cuando era pequeño de pronto empezó a tener sueños con una chica que cantaba, era hermosa, muy hermosa, y muy feliz, la veía reír, y cantar, dijo que de a poco deseaba dormir a cada hora para ver a la chica linda en sus sueños y yo me retorcía por dentro, él hablaba de Bella, la chica era Bella y si era feliz, seguramente era en el tiempo en que estaba conmigo, de a poco me empezó a contar más y más sueños, él veía a la chica con un hombre, ellos se amaban y le daba un poco de celos, pero ella era feliz, su risa era luminosa. La chica se casaba con su novio al que nunca le podía ver la cara. Después veía a la chica llorando, lloraba tanto que eso lo hacía llorar a él, ella lloraba por su esposo, él ya no la amaba, tenía otra mujer. A medida que me hablaba él estaba como en un trance y yo cada vez más destruido, él relataba paso a paso todo lo que le había hecho a mi Bella. Relató hasta el momento en que la maté bebiendo su sangre. Dijo que al tiempo después empezó a tener pesadillas donde veía a esa chica ser brutalmente golpeada, nunca le veía la cara, nunca lo había hecho, pero él sabía que ella era hermosa, lo presentía, pero ahora las pesadillas eran atroces, lo único que siempre veía al final de cada sueño era ese tatuaje en su nuca.

Lloré, no me importaba que me viera, había revivido todo el maldito pasado y me dolía descubrir por fin que sus sueños no eran tales, era una verdad, todo eso había ocurrido, Bella había sufrido todo lo que vi en sus recuerdos, ahora entendía las palabras de Atenea, había condenado a Bella a una existencia de dolor intenso, más allá de lo que le hice la condené a esta vida, que a pesar que ahora estaba bien le había costado un mundo de dolor, humillaciones y sangre conseguir.

El humano me quedó mirando cuando lloraba y gritó.

- Tú, desde que te vi sentí un odio desproporcional por ti, no supe que era hasta ahora, tú la mataste, tú eras su esposo, tú la destruiste, hace pocos años el mundo sobrenatural quedó al descubierto, pero yo sabía de antes que los vampiros existían, porque desde que soñé su muerte supe que el esposo de la chica era un vampiro y los odié con toda mi alma, nunca vi tu cara, pero ahora lo se, tú la mataste y la condenaste a más y más sufrimiento. No se por qué mierda es que sueño con ella, pero ella nunca ha dejado de visitarme cuando duermo, imágenes horribles de ella llegan a mi, todo lo que sufrió antes de ser lo que ahora es.

Sin pensárselo se arrojó hacia mi, pero yo era infinitamente más fuerte y lo maniaté con mis manos, no sabía porque él podía tener esos sueños que eran vivencias de Bella, a pesar de todo me jodía que él se sintiera tan protector con ella, no le correspondía.

Lo dejé tirado y me fui donde Bella, debía hacer lo posible porque no se fuera con ese tipo, ahora sabía a ciencia cierta lo que haría, ella se ponía en sus manos par que el tipo la destrozara nuevamente, no entendía esa conducta de Bella, no lo permitiría, eso era masoquismo puro.

Pero llegué tarde, ya no se encontraba allí, pero si un Jun más que cabreado quien al verme corrió hacia mi y me mandó un puño de los mil demonios, su mano se rompió, pero aún así siguió asestando golpes, mi familia me miraba pero no intervinieron, me defendí con furia, todos me tenían harto, eran muchas emociones en sólo unos días y mucha la información que revoloteaba en mi cabeza, golpe tras golpe nos íbamos dando, mi familia quiso ahora intervenir, pero era demasiado tarde.

- Maldito hijo de puta, por tu culpa ella ha sufrido más de lo que nadie ha merecido, ella debió ser feliz, debiste sentirte el hombre más feliz a su lado, esmerarte día a día y dar gracias al cielo por la mujer que tenías, ella te amaba y la traicionaste y ahora que ella ha encontrado cierta paz llegas y jodes todo

- No sabes de lo que hablas, eso es algo entre ella y yo, estoy harto de que todos me juzguen, nadie sabe lo que sentí, lo que he sufrido

- No me interesan tus malditas y pobres excusas, ella es lo único que me importa, te quiero lejos, espero que mueras pronto, te odio, te odio más que a nada en este mundo, ella debió ser feliz por siempre, para siempre, ella merecía risas, jamás la he visto reír, nunca lo hace, ella debió ser feliz – me volvió a gritar mientras se abalanzaba hacia mi

La ira, el remordimiento, el dolor, el miedo por ella, la frustración, todo, todo me sobrepasó y nos enroscamos en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, él era muy fuerte, pero yo era mucho mayor y tenía algunas mañas y buenas enseñanzas de Jasper, pero aún así me estaba pateando el culo, un momento, un solo y pequeño micro segundo él se distrajo, lo tomé de los brazos y se los rompí mientras arrancaba una buena porción de su cuello, su sangre dulce y tentadora salpicaba mi cara.

Me miró a los ojos con estupor y cayó al suelo mientras mis oídos como siendo destapados empezaron a escuchar los demás sonidos alrededor, miré a todos lados, empezando a razonar sobre lo que había hecho.

Se escuchó un grito desgarrado que resonó fuerte e hizo temblar mi interior de dolor.

- ¡JUNNNNNNNN!

Bella llegó corriendo y se arrojó al suelo para abrazar a Jun quien estaba perdiendo bastante sangre por la tremenda herida que le había ocasionado, a pesar del dolor que debía estar sufriendo de su boca no salía sonido de dolor o gemidos, sus ojos se desviaron de los míos y enfocaron a Bella.

- Estoy bien, no duele, no duele, las he tenido peores y me recuperaré pronto, sólo necesito sangre, estoy tan cansado

- Jun no cierres los ojos, tesoro abre los ojos, no me dejes, no me dejes, sabes que no viviré sin ti, tendrás sangre, mucha sangre, pero no cierres los ojos – la escena era desgarradora, no pude ni moverme de donde estaba, muchas personas habían llegado al lugar y miraban con estupor y dolor la escena.

- Mykene, tengo frío, tanto frío

- Que preparen todo en casa, AHORA – gritó y varias personas salieron corriendo despavoridas

Lo que Bella hizo a continuación me terminó de partir el corazón, ella tomó a Jun en su regazo y lo incorporó, quedaron abrazados, él con su cara en su cuello.

- bebe tesoro, toma toda la sangre mi bebé, toda para ti, toda para ti – él empezó a beber de ella, esa sangre que una vez fue sólo mía ahora ella la compartía con él, celos, envidia, dolor, un montón de sentimientos atravesaron mi cuerpo. Pero el dolor fue el más significativo, ella lloraba mientras el bebía de ella, ella lo arrullaba como a un niño pequeño.

De pronto él dejó de beber y ella lo sostuvo aún en sus brazos.

- vas a estar mejor bebé, te pondrás mejor

- gracias

- todo para ti amor, te amo, eres a la única persona que amo, no lo olvides

- también te amo Mykene, siempre, para siempre – ya no podía ni poner nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo

- yo más tesoro, yo más, dilo amor, por favor dilo, lo necesito bebé, mi bebé, como cuando eras pequeño y te cantaba

- te amo mami, te amo más que el sol

- te amo más que el sol hijo, siempre, para siempre.

Por fin actualizo. Ya se supo la verdad de Jun y Edward la sigue cagando a lo grande, error trás error. Gracias a todas las chicas que siguen leyendo, dejando sus mensajes y alertas, también a las lectoras fantasmas

**Tata XOXO, Angie Masen,CaroBereCullen,****ash' belikov-rusakova,****chica edward, Darky 1995, zujeyane, vanecullencipriano, estteffani cullen-Swan, camela, andreiita crepuZ, cristalAlice, MarceCullenHalle, Robsten-Pattinson  
><strong>

gracias nenas, por estar desde el principio con mi historia y también gracias a las lectoras nuevas. besos

**¿dudas, consultas, teorías, torturas para cierto vampiro?**

**dejen sus reviews**

**cariños. sandra**


	14. Chapter 14 NUEVA VIDA

**REBELDE**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**nota autora: chicas les advierto que el fic es rating M, no sólo por las escenas de sexo explícito, que serán muchos, sino también por lenguaje adulto y fuerte, en advertencia no hay engaño, así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no leas, si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que las chicas que leen mis fics, saben la manera en que escribo y que el lenguaje expresado puede ser sumamente ofensivo para algunas personas. Fic humano/vampiro, pero no el canon vampírico usual.**

CAPÍTULO XIII NUEVA VIDA.-

SETH POV

Cuando encontramos a Bella era demasiado tarde, siempre fue demasiado tarde para ella, hubiera dado mi vida por que ella no hubiera tenido que pasar por este dolor, pero no era mi trabajo desviarla de su destino, mi misión era simplemente acompañarla en este trance y ayudarla en lo que pudiera, malditas reglas, malditos dioses por ser tan crueles. Desde que a Alizze y a mi nos encomendaron esta misión supimos que la chica sufriría, pero nunca pensamos que fuera hasta este extremo, ella no lo merecía, ella era un ángel que estaba destinado a caer, pero el porrazo que se acababa de dar era como para dejar cagado de miedo hasta al mismo Zeus.

Fuimos testigos silenciosos de todo lo que ocurrió en estas pocas horas, el dolor de Bella se transmitía, era mucho, ella estaba destrozada, el jodido vampiro estaba haciendo gritar su alma y el olimpo la reclamaría.

Cuando su corazón dejó de latir y el vampiro la dejó desmadejada nos hicimos visibles, nos acercamos a ella esperando que le devolvieran la vida, pero antes de que eso ocurriera sucedió un milagro con el que nadie contaba, su corazón segundos antes muerto empezó de a poco a latir y una luz se formó en torno a ella como una brillante burbuja que la suspendió en el aire protegiéndola, con Alizze nos miramos, no entendíamos nada, pero pronto nos quedó claro el motivo de su resurrección cuando empezamos a oír dos latidos en sincronía latir dentro de la burbuja.

Su vientre plano empezó a abultarse de forma desproporcional, adoptó la forma de un embarazo de cinco meses en tan sólo segundos. No podíamos dar crédito a lo que veíamos, eso no estaba en los planes ¿o si?, ya no entendía nada, ella debía ser reclamada en el olimpo y ocupar el lugar que le correspondía al lado de los dioses, ella era la destinada a ser una gran guerrera, la mano derecha de los dioses padres, la mejor en todo, despiadada, letal, pero justa, ella tenía que llevar el balance que tanta falta hacía en el olimpo, balance que se perdió con tantas envidias y banalidades, ella desde que nació dejó su destino claro, pero a veces la vida te da sorpresas y el destino se bifurca en distintas direcciones creando nuevos destinos y nuevos planes, ella siempre tan compleja tenía que salirse con la suya y rebelarse ahora a su destino.

Tratamos de acercarnos, pero la burbuja nos expulsaba, la protegía y si no estaba equivocado en mi teoría el hijo en el vientre era el que la protegía, el que había creado este escudo para que su madre se recuperara, sin duda la unión de las sangres era muy potente y estaba creando una nueva raza jamás vista, ese bebé desde ya era muy poderoso, quizás los dioses sabían de esto y es por eso que la habían expulsado del olimpo, claro, Zeus siempre temeroso del poder de Atenea y su descendencia le había prohibido tener hijos, pero el poder del amor puede más y ella desacató esa orden, ahora entiendo el miedo de los dioses, ese niño que se estaba formando llegaría a ser tan poderoso como para destruir a los dioses, una nueva raza, una mejor, todo el poder de los dioses combinado con los poderes de su padre vampiro, pero con la humanidad de Bella, una combinación digna de presenciar, sólo esa muchachita podía haber burlado todas las reglas, el destino, el poder, la destrucción de la traición.

Nos sentamos cerca del escudo a mirar asombrados el amor que esa burbuja desprendía, nos llenaba el pecho de dulzura, ellos tendrían un lazo de amor más grande que cualquiera visto antes, ellos serían un solo ser, una maldita unidad, se protegerían contra todo, nada vencería el amor de una madre por su hijo y el hijo amaría a su madre más que a nada y nadie.

A los pocos minutos el corazón de Bella latía constante, pero aún no despertaba, su rostro en cambio ahora era apacible, ya no tenía esa mueca de horror y dolor en su rostro, el color había regresado a sus mejillas y el pulso estaba restablecido. De a poco la burbuja se empezó a mover y la seguimos.

Al llegar fuera del templo tratamos nuevamente de acercarnos a la burbuja, pero nada, así que por primera vez le hable, le dije que estábamos para cuidar a Bella, que éramos amigos, que no la dañaríamos, que podía confiar en nosotros, puse mi mano en la burbuja y ella no me repelió, al parecer el bebé nos daba un voto de confianza, porque pude escuchar en mi mente un montón de preguntas provenientes del niño, oh si, era un niño y comprobaba que mi teoría era cierta, era un ser demasiado poderoso y lleno de dones, se comunicaba mentalmente conmigo y decía estar asustado por su mami, que la quería proteger, que la amaba y la salvaría. Así mismo le dije mi nombre y lo que tenía que hacer, él estaba asustado, pero accedió a aflojar la burbuja un poquito, porque en realidad estaba muy cansado y sentía que perdía fuerzas y no quería que su mamá se lastimara. La burbuja desapareció y tomé a Bella en brazos cuando vimos el primer fulgor.

Ella había llegado, venía a reclamar su sangre, su prole, bajamos la vista ante la magnífica diosa que estaba frente a nosotros.

Atenea tomó a su hija en brazos, le besó la frente y posó su delicada mano en su vientre, nos miró asombrada, seguramente el niño se había comunicado con ella, ya que sólo sonrió orgullosa de su nieto no nato. Sin decir una palabra seguimos el resplandor y desaparecimos del mundo humano, mientras lo hacíamos miré hacia atrás y maldecí ese mundo que no supo amar a una semi diosa tan buena como Bella y más maldecí porque lo que se le venía encima no era mejor, era mucho peor, la envidia, el rencor, las humillaciones serían pan de cada día de la frágil y al mismo tiempo fuerte muchacha que aún estaba dormida, aunque el dolor por el que acababa de pasar era lo más dañino y destructor que le podía pasar.

Ella estuvo durmiendo dos semanas, pero el niño me decía que su mami estaba bien, que ellos ya se conocían y que hablaba con ella en la inconsciencia, ya se amaban y se protegerían por siempre.

Cuando Bella despertó rápidamente dirigió su mano a su vientre abultado, nos miró entrecerrando sus ojos para después pasear la vista a u alrededor, estaba confundida, temerosa y casi podía oír su mente encajando cada pieza del engranaje, se frotó la frente con fastidio y sus piró tristemente mientras una lágrima furtiva recorría su mejilla, de pronto soltó una gran grito de dolor mientras se retorcía en la cama, gritaba, lloraba, maldecía como camionero, pero ella debía asimilar lo que le había pasado, debía sacar ese dolor del pecho, debía fortalecerse porque ser fuerte era la única manera de sobrevivir en un lugar como este.

Estuvo así por media hora hasta que sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, hasta que su garganta ya no pudo emitir sonido alguno, pero no estaba dormida, sólo descansaba, asimilaba de alguna manera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se que su hijo le había advertido algo, sino estaría vuelta loca pidiendo explicaciones de dónde estaba, el porque no estaba muerta y un montón de cosas más.

Bella sin decir palabras aceptó que se le fueran contando los sucesos que habían ocurrido, ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que despertara, pero aún no hablaba, no decía nada, sólo estaba acostada, lloraba silenciosamente y nos recibía alimento, pero de su boca no salían palabras ni gemidos, nada, estaba como muerta en vida, el dolor en sus ojos evidenciaba lo destruida que la había dejado el vampiro, ese maldito ser que la tomó y la aventó cuando ya no la necesitaba más.

Su vientre seguía en aumento y dos semanas más tarde ella empezó a levantarse, dejó de llorar tanto y se enfocó en la comida, ella estaba famélica, pero era como si a pesar de todo lo que comiera nunca estuviera saciada, hasta que un día habló y dijo una sola palabra, pero que entendimos lo que quería, ella dijo "sangre", claro, su cuerpo necesitaba sangre para el niño, que por cierto había dejado de hablarnos después que su madre despertara, él necesitaba en su sistema sangre tal como el padre lo hacía.

La sangre ingerida por Bella diariamente la fue mejorando físicamente, ahora estaba recuperando su peso y color, pero sus ojos estaban muertos, se notaba que amaba a su bebé, ya que se acariciaba el vientre y lo miraba con amor, pero aparte de eso sus ojos reflejaban muerte del alma.

Atenea llegó un día y nos pidió que las dejáramos solas, que ella necesitaba hablar con su hija y explicarle las cosas, porque Bella era muy poco lo que sabía, no le habíamos dicho nada y ella tampoco preguntó, nunca hablaba, quizás qué teorías ha urdido en su cabeza.

Cuando Atenea salió nos dio una mirada pesarosa y dijo que le había explicado a Bella su procedencia y todo lo que había pasado, pero que su hija la escuchó, más no le habló, Atenea estaba muy preocupada por la salud mental de Bella, no era normal que llevara semanas sin hablar, pero lo dejó pasar.

Así fue como los días fueron pasando y Bella no se recuperaba, no quería salir del dolor en el que estaba sumida, se que amaba a su hijo, pero había algo en ella que le impedía salir adelante, algo le impedía vivir, y ese algo era el amor que aún le tenía a su esposo y el dolor que éste le causó.

Llevaba dos meses con nosotros y la panza era muy, muy grande, nadie sabía qué iba a ocurrir ni cuando nacería el bebé, era un tema incierto y todos estaban un poco temerosos por este hecho.

Con Alizze también le habíamos contado nuestra procedencia y nuestra misión, ella nos miraba atenta mientras acariciaba su panza y hacía figuras en ella con el dedo. No dijo nada, sólo nos miró con dolor cuando le explicamos que habíamos estado con ella cuando todo ocurrió, una lágrima surcó su mejilla y cerró los ojos, pero yo le expliqué que no podíamos interferir, que quería morir cuando él le hizo eso, que la quería como a una hermana y que nunca la dejaría, ni yo ni Alizze, ahora éramos familia, a pesar de que en realidad éramos sus sirvientes, ese era nuestro puesto, pero me costaba tanto verla como mi ama y no como mi amiga, ahí fue cuando ella volvió a pronunciar palabras, fueron casi susurradas y muy cortas, pero nos llenó de satisfacción cuando dijo que nosotros no éramos sus sirvientes, que éramos amigos.

Llevaba un poco más de tres meses con nosotros cuando se puso de parto a media noche, el dolor por el que estaba pasando era terrible, el niño al ser híbrido rasgó su interior para salir, pero ella al ser semi diosa no murió en e parto, quedó terriblemente destrozada, pero su cuerpo se fue recuperando con las horas.

Cuando tuvo a su bebé en brazos lo miró llena de amor y mientras lloraba de felicidad lo besó y dijo

- Edward Anthony Swan, así se llama mi hijo

El niño era de una hermosura sin precedentes, era más hermoso que los mismos dioses, más hermoso incluso que su padre, todos empezaron a visitarla para conocer al nieto de Atenea y todos, todos quedaban asombrados por su belleza e inteligencia, ya que para ser un bebé no se comportaba como tal, no lloraba y con algunas personas se comunicaba mentalmente.

A pesar de llevar el nombre del padre, Bella le decía Jun, una abreviación de Junior y todos empezamos a llamarlo así, Jun.

Los meses fueron pasando y el niño crecía como si hubieran pasado años, Bella estaba más feliz aunque poco hablaba, casi sólo lo hacía con su hijo, le cantaba con un infinito amor y se veía preciosa en su rol de madre.

Cuando Jun cumplió los tres años de vida aparentaba unos diez años más o menos, era un chico feliz y sobre protector con su madre, pero al igual que su madre llevaba un dolor interior que sólo lo reflejaban sus ojos, el dolor de saber que su padre había destruido a su madre.

Como el niño era más independiente le comunicaron a Bella que tenía que empezar a entrenar, fortalecer su cuerpo y mente, le dijeron cual era su misión en esta vida y me dolió que el tiempo no pasara más lento, ya que lo que se le venía iba a ser muy duro, más a ella que habían muchas personas que la odiaban y detestaban por involucrarse con un vampiro, por mezclar las razas y por ser hija de quien era, Atenea al ser la diosa de la guerra y Bella su hija esperaban grandes cosas de ella, pero las querían ya, para así demostrar si era o no digna de llevar sangre de dioses en sus venas.

Jun lloró cuando su madre tuvo que marcharse, ella le dijo que sería poco tiempo y que se las arreglaría para verlo, eso era una promesa al viento, ya que al lugar que la llevaban y el entrenamiento que le tenían preparado no la dejaría en pies o viva, ella no estaba lista para recibir esa clase de adiestramiento, eran muy pocos los que sobrevivían y eso que esos tenían la mente clara y llevaban años mentalizándose y preparando su cuerpo para esa tortura física y psicológica.

Se fue una mañana, se que no era lejos, a penas unos metros más allá, pero ese cuartel o sala de torturas estaba apartado y encerrado a la vista de los demás, nadie salía o entraba hasta que el entrenamiento terminada o los pupilos morían.

BELLA POV

Cuando él mató ya no sentí nada por unos segundos, pero de pronto mi corazón empezó a latir nuevamente, el sonido empezó a llenar mis oídos y una calidez se extendió por mi cuerpo, me sentía flotar, me sentía dentro de todo lo malo bien, con una paz difícil de entender.

Alguien me hablaba en susurros, me decía que me amaba y que de ahora en adelante me cuidaría y me amaría por siempre, su voz era deliciosa, me transportaba a parajes jamás imaginados, sólo quería escuchar esa voz por el resto de mi vida ¿o es que seguía muerta y esa voz era la de un ángel?, si era así, estaba en el paraíso, esa voz debía de corresponder al ángel más bonito.

Me sentía cálida, me sentía protegida y por un momento olvidé el horror de lo que me había pasado, no quería recordar, quería envolverme en la dulce voz que me decía ¿mami?, dios, el que me hablaba decía ser mi hijo en mi vientre, mi hijo y el de él. Me fui a negro nuevamente.

Cuando desperté todo fue locura, pensé que estaba soñando, pero la realidad me había golpeado, estaba viva y embarazada del vampiro que me mató, estaba en un lugar que no conocía mientras Seth y Alizze me cuidaban, eran muchas cosas las que tenía que procesar, muchas cosas que tenía que preguntar, pero de mis labios no salía nada, me esforzaba un poco, pero las palabras morían en mi garganta. Mi bebé hablaba conmigo mentalmente, don heredado por su padre pero superado enormemente, mi hijo era más poderoso.

De a poco me fui enterando de las cosas, no podía creer en un principio que mi vida fuera una completa mentira, desde mi concepción hasta mi muerte todo mentira, sentía que no existía, que era un maldito fantasma viendo la vida de otra chica siendo destruida día a día con las nuevas verdades que me iban soltando, ahora definitivamente no quería hablar con nadie excepto con mi hijo, él me decía que me amaba, que seríamos uno solo, que se moría por ver a su linda mami y que no me preocupara por su padre, que él lo odiaba y nunca dejaría que se acercara a ninguno de nosotros, que lo mataría y que sólo me amaría a mi. Yo también le fui explicando las cosas como eran, que no debía odiar a su padre, que las cosas que habían pasado eran entre nosotros dos, que él se había equivocado, pero que era un hombre bueno, casi vomité al decir lo último, pero no quería que mi hijo no nato se formara con odio y rencor, él era mejor que todos, un alma pura nacida de tanto amor que le tuve y le tengo a su padre, porque a pesar de lo que me hizo no puedo dejar de amarlo, aún lloro por haberlo perdido, por no haber sido suficiente para mantenerlo a mi lado, por haber sido tan poca cosa que tuvo que buscarse a otra para que lo complaciera, ni siquiera mi sangre pudo atarlo a mi lado, me sentía bipolar, quería matarlo como agarrarlo a besos y que me dijera que todo lo que me hizo fue una maldita pesadilla, pero no lo era, yo no despertaba de ese horrendo sueño, así que de a poco me fui convenciendo de mi nueva realidad, él no me había amado nunca, pero me había dado el mejor regalo del mundo, un hijo suyo, un hijo que crecía en mi vientre y que no tendría que esperar los meses convencionales para tenerlo en mis brazos, ya que mi bebé poderoso había desarrollado su mente, su poder y su físico para poder devolverme la vida cuando su padre me mató, mi pequeño milagro me resucitó y con apenas unas pocas semanas de embarazo fue capaz de desarrollar y explotar su potencial don para salvar a su madre.

Cuando fui llevada a entrenar ya me habían dicho en qué consistía el entrenamiento, mentiría si les dijera que no tenía miedo, lo tenía, sabía que no podría sobrevivir a aquello, me daba miedo no volver a mi precioso hijito, mi luz, mi alegría dentro de tanto dolor, porque el dolor por él menguaba, no callaba el grito en mi interior, él me había destruido y nunca volvería a ser una persona completa, tenía a mi hijo, pero me faltaba esa mitad que sólo él me había otorgado.

Decir que fue duro es poco, los golpes, las humillaciones, la carne destrozada, la sangre derramada, no, no fue duro, fue el maldito infierno, el adiestrador tenía un afijación conmigo, a los otros no los lastimaba tanto como a mi, a los otros no los destrozaba como a mi.

En un principio gritaba, lloraba, suplicaba que parara, que no soportaba tato dolor, la carne apaleada volvía a reconstruirse durante la noche, pero el dolor quedaba, el dolor y la humillación en el alma no se extinguía, se iba pegando en mi interior como una herida putrefacta que te infecta de a poco. El dolor alcanzó un nuevo nivel cuando empezaron las agresiones psicológicas, eso fue lo que casi me mató, Jasón, como se llamaba el adiestrador se valía de mi pasado y mi dolor para según él fortalecerme. Me gritaba las cosas atroces que me había hecho Edward, si, ahora lo podía nombrar en mi mente, ya que cada segundo que pasaba moría un poco más, se que no duraría, se que un día mis pocas fuerzas me dejarían y moriría.

Pero eso no pasó y cada vez me recuperaba más rápido, al parecer de tantos golpes mi carne se iba haciendo más fuerte y se recuperaba en cuestión de pocas horas. Me sentía más fuerte y por ese motivo a los minutos de terminar con mi tortura empecé a escaparme de ese recinto del dolor, necesitaba ver a mi hijo, necesitaba sentirlo, aunque no quería que me viera en este estado necesitaba decirle que lo amaba y demostrarle que me estaba volviendo fuerte por él, él era mi único aliciente para tanta desgracia.

Así fue como por las noches me escabullía y me recostaba junto a él, le cantaba, le contaba cuentos e historias, él me miraba y me acariciaba la cara, nunca me decía nada por el estado en que estaba, es más, siempre me decía que yo era la mami más linda del mundo entero, y que me admiraba tanto.

Los días fueron pasando, los meses y los años, cuatro putos años en la sala de tortura, no acababa nunca el dolor, pero ahora era más llevadero, Jasón se había salido con la suya, me había arrancado el dolor del alma, me había quitado el sufrimiento a punta de latigazos, para mi ya no existía Edward y lo que me hizo, ya no existían los Cullen y su infinito amor hacia mi, no existía nada, nada excepto mi hijo. Jasón decía que debía dejar de ser humana, de sentir amor, dolor, tristeza, cualquier tipo de sentimientos, los sentimientos hacían débiles a las personas y mi destino no era ser débil, mi destino era ser la más fuerte de todos, la más fuerte de toda la historia, pero me negaba a olvidarme de mi hijo, de mi amor por él, eso no podría arrancarlo nunca de mi, mi hijo no me hacía débil, él me hacía fuerte, fuerte para salir de aquí, fuerte para seguir viéndolo crecer, fuerte para verlo cuando se enamore, se case, tenga hijos y sea infinitamente feliz, se que él lo iba a conseguir, mi hijo era un ser tan lleno de luz, tan puro, se merecía todo el amor y la felicidad del mundo, yo me encargaría de que nadie lo lastimara y si alguien osara en hacerlo lo mataría con mis propias manos.

Cuando terminé mi adiestramiento, mi hijo con siete añitos ya era todo un adolescente de17 años, era hermoso, a pesar de verlo casi todos los días por mis escapadas me asombraba verlo tan grande, su niñez fue tan corta que extraño arrullarlo en mis brazos.

Todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de él y como no, si era tan hermoso, se parecía tanto a ….. No, Jun era más hermoso, porque era un chico puro de corazón, fuerte, amoroso y muy protector conmigo, me reía cuando se enzarzaba en alguna pelea porque algún tipo se me insinuaba, pero esas insinuaciones duraron poco, ya que me molestaba enormemente el género masculino y sus sucias mentes, así que me encargaba personalmente de dejarlos en su lugar, con un ojo morado o con un buen golpe en las bolas.

Con el paso del tiempo me fui ganando mi espacio, todos me temían, no había nadie que me ganara en una lucha, incluso le había ganado al mismo Ares y eso era mucho decir.

Jun fue llamado a recibir su entrenamiento y a pesar de que me opuse, no fue posible hacer nada, él me decía que estuviera tranquila, que él resistiría como su madre, pero yo no quería que él pasara por semejante atrocidad, es cierto que al pasar los años el entrenamiento te fortalece, pero no es algo que quisieras volver a repetir o que desearas que alguien más lo sufriera.

Hablé con mi madre, ella tenía que ayudarme, maldita sea, por una vez que me ayudara, nunca lo hizo en el pasado, pero mi hijo no iba a pasar por eso, no señor.

Fue inútil, Jun se impuso, él quería ese entrenamiento, decía que o quería ser tratado de manera distinta, que lo recibiría como todos los que estaban en este lugar, lloré cuando se iba, lo abracé y le dije que nunca me olvidara, que no dejara que Jasón me arrancara de su corazón.

Él sabía lo que le esperaba, porque a pesar de tratar de confinar mis pensamientos él los podía leer claramente, su don era mucho mejor que el de su padre y con Jun teníamos un lazo de madre e hijo como nadie más. Él penetraba mi mente y podía ver todo lo que me había ocurrido, incluso si fueron muchos años atrás, gracias a ese don él me conocía como nadie más en esta vida, sabía cada lágrima silenciosa, cada gritó que no expulsé de mi garganta, lo mucho que amé un día a su padre, todo, sabía todo.

Así mismo yo podía leerle la mente, éramos como colectivos en ese aspecto, creo que cuando me revivió y me envolvió en su escudo nos unimos tanto que él compartió ese don conmigo, claro que sólo ocurre con él, no puedo leer a otras personas, él si.

Mientras Jun estaba en entrenamiento fui llamada a mi primera batalla, no era gran cosa y salimos victoriosos, allí me destaqué y fue la primera vez que fui llamada a visitar a los dioses padres, era la primera semi diosa que los veía, era un gran honor para cualquiera, pero no para mi, ellos me importaban una mierda, sólo quería volver a casa y verificar que mi hijo estuviera bien, hacía meses que no lo veía, justo cuando pasaba por la etapa más difícil de su vida y yo estaba perdiendo el tiempo con estos dioses presumidos a los que había que hacerles venia, puaj, yo no me inclinaba ante nadie y se los demostré, me miraron con desdén y yo los miré como si fueran mierda en miz zapatos nuevos.

Zeus soltó una carcajada ante mi atrevimiento y me felicitaron por mi coraje y fortaleza, recibí mi primera paga que desde ahora sería en forma mensual, casi me caí de culo cuando me entregaron los cinco cofres con monedas en oro, diamantes, piedras preciosas e infinidad de joyas ¡carajo!, si con sólo ese pago tenía para vivir toda mi puta vida regalada.

Ellos dijeron que desde mi renacimiento había aceptado mi raza de semi diosa y había dejado de envejecer, eso era sólo mientras viviera con ellos, si decidía algún día volver a la tierra mi cuerpo se adaptaría a la vida humana y envejecería y moriría como todos los semi dioses que optaron por llevar vidas normales, pero yo no tenía nada en la tierra de los mortales, nada me ataba allí, así que no tenía que preocuparme nunca más por ese detalle, mi vida era esta, allá no tenía ni quería nada. Me dijeron si tenía alguna otra petición, me ofrecieron más joyas y les dije que no necesitaba más, pero si tenía una petición, no quería que a Jun le cambiaran el nombre cuando terminara su entrenamiento, yo se lo puse a conciencia, no me arrepiento, total ese ser me dio un hijo maravilloso y eso si se lo podía agradecer. Por eso no quería que se lo quitaran, a mi me quitaron el mío cuando terminé de entrenarme, ahora me llamaba Mykene, Bella Swan no existía, o más bien dicho nunca existió, ya que los pocos años que viví fue una total mentira, pero Jun no, su vida era verdadera. Ellos aceptaron y me dejaron marchar.

Cuando regresé pude ver a mi hijo, le faltaba poco para terminar, su entrenamiento iba a ser el más corto de la historia, Jasón me dijo que él era demasiado fuerte y que con la única persona que tenía lazos afectivos era conmigo, así que como no podía quitarle eso, ya que era tan testarudo como su madre, terminaría en pocos días.

Me extrañó que dijera que Jun no tenía lazos afectivos con nadie más, él se lleva de maravilla con Seth, con Alizze y con mi madre, tiene muchos amigos y se que ha tenido varias novias o aventurillas como él las llama, algo de cariño debe tenerles a las personas que tiene a su alrededor.

Cuando terminó y regresó a mi lado conversamos sobre ese tema, él me miró como si lo estuviera reprochando, y no era así, es sólo que no quería que estuviera tan solo, es cierto que durante el entrenamiento te arrancan todo para ser más fuerte en batalla, pero esa fortaleza crece con el tiempo, no es que no puedas volver a amar a nadie ni que te conviertas en una máquina sin sentimientos, es sólo para que tengas un enfoque en la batalla y no pierdas la concentración o alguna cosa como esa, yo personalmente no creía en eso, ya que cuando estaba luchando lo que más fuerza me dio fue saber que mi hijo me esperaba en casa, saber que su amor nunca cambiaría.

Pero Jun me explicó que se sentía muy apenado, que por supuesto que quería a Seth, Alizze y a la abuela, pero a la única persona que amaba era a mi, mi hijo era tan mamón, acababa de pasar por un entrenamiento de muerte y él quería que su mami lo arrullara y le cantara como cuando era un nene. Con una sonrisa me acomodé en el sofá y lo arrullé mientras acariciaba su cabello tan alborotado.

Me quedé pensando en lo que acabábamos de conversar con Jun, yo si me había olvidado de todas las demás personas exceptuando a Jun, ahora recordaba a los Cullen y no sentía nada, recordaba a Edward y ni siquiera odio sentía por él, no sentía nada, quizás mi entrenamiento fuera distinto, quizás si morí y renací con el único amor de mi hijo para hacerme sentir medianamente humana, porque la verdad es que no albergaba ningún otro tipo se sentimientos buenos hacia nadie, ni siquiera hacia la que decía llamarse mi madre, mis amigos, eran amigos, pero no los quería tanto, quizás aún estaba muy reciente mi entrenamiento, no podía ser que a la única persona que le tenía amor y aprecio fuera mi hijo, todo era tan confuso.

Con el paso de los años descubrí que si quería a Seth y Alizze, eran mis amigos y de a poco con ellos volví a ser un poco mas humana, pero nunca como lo fui una vez, todo mi cariño y protección era para mi hijo, cada día era más fuerte y mejor persona, era un excelente luchador, el más fuerte después de mi y me enorgullecía enormemente. Con mi madre mantenía las distancias, la respetaba por ser la mujer que me parió, pero nada más, no la quería y no la necesitaba.

Hasta allí llegaba la lista de mis afectos, era incapaz de sentir algo más, muchos me llamaban perra sin corazón, mujer de hielo y muchas cosas más, no les prestaba atención, porque cuando lo había hecho la tasa de mortalidad de semi dioses había bajado enormemente, nunca recibí el castigo que se merece por algo así, los dioses me necesitaban mucho, yo ganaba cada batalla a la que me mandaban.

Una de esas batallas fui nombrada general del ejército completo, los llevé a la victoria luchando espalda con espalda con Jun, fue pan comido.

Cuando llegamos fui llamada a una celebración con los dioses, como siempre yo era la única semi diosa que podía estar en presencia de los dioses padres, allí ellos personalmente me felicitaron y enviaron mi recompensa a casa, además de hacerme tres delgadas trenzas en las cuales cada uno de ellos puso una piedra preciosa al final, ese era el máximo honor y respeto que ellos había demostrado nunca, con esas piedras en mi poder podía visitar cuando quisiera a los dioses, ahora era de máxima confianza y escucharían mis consejos y cualquier duda que tuviera, era su mano derecha.

Estaba enfurecida, había encontrado a Jun revolcándose con dos ninfas en el bosque, ese muchacho no tiene decencia, no me importaba que tuviera novia, pero era mi hijo y quería una buena mujer para él, no esas zorras de las ninfas que se acostaban con cualquiera.

Las eché a patadas y tomé a Jun de una oreja después que se vistió, pero tuve que dejarlo porque me reclamó que lo dejaría en vergüenza, él era ya un adulto, tenía razón, tenía el aspecto de un adulto, pero en años tenía 15 años, era un bebé que no debería andar haciendo cosas de adultos.

Después de una extensa conversación me dejó más preocupada que en ocasiones anteriores, él decía que nunca amaría a ninguna mujer porque ninguna era como yo, ninguna era tan fuerte, ninguna tan valiente, ninguna tan bonita.

Pero él debía entender que yo no era perfecta, tenía millones de defectos, era mal genio, me gastaba una bocota de camionero, daba palizas cuando algo me molestaba, había matado a muchos monstruos y semi dioses malos, en fin, millones de defectos, él no podía verme como un ejemplo para enamorarse en el futuro, jamás querría que se enamorara de una mujer como yo, que no sabía amar a nadie que no fuera mi hijo.

Un amor tan grande que cuando sentí en mi mente el dolor de mi hijo siendo herido por su propio padre enloquecí de dolor, hacía tantos años que no sentía un dolor tan punzante en mi pecho, en mi corazón. Corrí al lado de mi hijo, su garganta destrozada y sus brazos partidos, la escena era muy parecida a la que yo viví, sólo con la diferencia que él no había bebido de mi hijo, lo había dejado tirado en el piso para que se desangrara, maldita animal.

No fui capaz de mirarlo, no quería hacerlo porque se que lo mataría en ese mismo instante y debía primero salvar a mi Jun, él bebió de mi sangre, nada me importaba más, yo éramos nosotros dos, nadie existía a nuestro alrededor, cuando dejó de beber lo arrullé. Se que en casa estaba listo para que Jun descansara y recibiera los cuidados necesarios, en pocas horas estaría como nuevo, pero ese no era el punto, el punto es que nadie debería atacar a mi hijo en mis tierras.

Jun nos envolvió en su escudo y flotamos abrazados, su fuerza estaba volviendo, pero estaba tan asustada, jamás sentí tanto miedo como ahora. Jun también tenía culpa me decía que hacía días que no bebía, además le había dado su sangre a los vampiros cuando los rescataron, mi rebelde muchacho aún rechazaba sus genes vampíricos, así que no consumía sangre como debiera y eso lo ponía un poco más débil, sobre todo cuando lo ataca un vampiro fuerte como Edward. Mi ira iba creciendo, mataría a ese hijo de puta. La burbuja estalló justo cuando después de varias semanas llegaron Seth y Alizze, ellos andaban buscando nuevas plantas medicinales y haciendo unos encarguitos más.

Ellos corrieron al ver a Jun herido y yo desesperada les dije que lo llevaran a casa, que le dieran de beber más sangre cuando despertara ya que se había desmayado.

Me hicieron caso no sin antes abrir los ojos como platos cuando vieron a Edward con su boca manchada de sangre, ellos entendieron lo que había sucedido y lo que iba a pasar a continuación, además también estaban conmocionados que él y los demás Cullen estuviera junto a mi y Jun, ellos no se habían enterado que ellos estaban acá.

Me paré apretando mis puños y la mandíbula fuertemente, la ira que recorría mi cuerpo era tan potente, nunca había sentido algo así, Edward me miraba con asombro, oh si, la tonta humanita también tiene sus trucos y poderes, se que en este momento debo estar brillando y que el símbolo de Atenea se marca en mi frente. Todos los que me conocen se alejan, saben que es lo mejor que pueden hacer, saben que cuando la ira recorre mi sangre de manera descontrolada sale a flote lo peor de mi, sólo en batalla me había ocurrido y una vez cuando era humana, claro que no fue tan potente como lo era hora y dudo que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta, pero fue esa vez en el bar, cuando estaba enojada con Edward y me agarré a pelear con unos tipos, Seth dice que esa fue la primera vez que me reconocieron al cien por ciento, ellos pudieron ver mi signo y el fulgor tenue que irradiaba, la otra vez fue cuando estaba con Edward en el templo, Alizze me contó que allí resplandecí porque estaba en el templo de mi madre, además las emociones que yo tenía en mi interior y junto con la edad que era la correcta cuando se aceptaban los genes de la raza hicieron que brillara, pero ahora, ahora, era por completa ira.

- Corre maldito vampiro, porque te voy a matar con mis propias manos

- Bella, él ¿es nuestro hijo? - se veía tan estupefacto al igual que los Cullen, al parecer era rápido de mente y al momento del desliz de mi parentesco con Jun sumó dos más dos

- Es mi hijo, no ensucies a mi hijo uniéndolo a ti, él es mío, sólo mío y me lo quisiste arrebatar, lo heriste de la misma manera en que lo hiciste conmigo maldito hijo de puta, pero ahora ya no soy la humana indefensa

- Bella por favor, de verdad no quise lastimarlo, es sólo que perdí el norte, no se que me paso, estaba tan furioso y él me golpeó – decía puras mierdas de excusas mientras retrocedía y yo avanzaba hacia él, ahora yo era la cazadora y él la presa

- Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer, es lo único que tengo, lo único que amo y me lo quisiste quitar

- Pensé que era tu amante

- Y eso qué, que mierda te puede importar con quién me revuelco, no somos nada, no me interesas, ni siquiera te odiaba, no significabas nada, nada para mi, pero ahora….. trataste de matar a mi hijo y eso no o perdono, he matado por mucho menos

Dije y me arrojé hacia él, mi cuerpo cuando estaba en este estado era parecido al suyo, fuerte, duro, letal, nunca había ocupado este don para luchar, no lo necesitaba, ahora tampoco, pero quería demostrarle la gran capacidad que tenía para defender a quien amaba.

Los golpes fueron duros y rápidos, él no se defendió en ningún momento, sólo recibía mi rabia, mi dolor, me miraba consternado y maravillado al mismo tiempo, de fondo escuchaba los gritos de los Cullen, pero me valía mierda, nadie lastimaba a mi niño y salía con vida, menos este ser tan dañino.

Estaba a punto de matarlo, sólo faltaba el golpe de gracia, él me miraba con horror al saber que no me temblaría la mano para hacerlo, de pronto fuimos envueltos en la tan conocida burbuja, Jun nos envolvió juntos, este monstruo y a mi, sentí la paz que sólo Jun lograba conseguir dentro de su escudo, grité que me soltara, que lo mataría, que me dejara, Edward sólo miraba a su alrededor y luego me miraba a mi.

- De verdad, si hubiera sabido que es mi hijo jamás le habría hecho daño ¿esto lo hace él? – dijo refiriéndose al escudo, pero no le contesté porque sentí la conexión con Jun, pero esta vez fue distinto, esta vez no estábamos conectados solos los dos, esta vez incluyó a Edward.

- Madre no quiero que lo dañes, yo empecé todo, yo lancé el primer golpe, yo lo provoqué, ya estoy bien, por favor déjalo y ven a mi lado

- No Jun, esto no se queda así, nadie te hace daño bebé, nadie lastima a mi hijo y sale impune, él no es nada, no es nadie – miré de reojo a Edward, estaba más pálido de lo normal, él ahora estaba escuchando nuestra conversación mental, él nunca pudo acceder a mi mente y Jun le estaba dando un regalo que ese vampiro no se merecía

- Dios, puedo escuchar tu mente Bella, puedo ver todo lo que ha pasado, puedo escuchar a mi hijo

- No es tu hijo, nunca lo fue, nos mataste, lo perdiste

- Mami, por favor ven, no me siento bien, sólo tú puedes ayudarme mami – el escudo vibraba, Jun se estaba debilitando nuevamente, sentía su dolor, su confusión, Edward también lo sentía porque sus ojos sufrían, vi lo que nunca pensé volver a ver en mi extensa y puta vida, Edward estaba sufriendo y lo hacía por nuestro hijo, pero no podía ser, porque las veces que vi esa mirada de dolor por mi, por mi rechazo antes de casarnos era todo mentira, nunca me amó, nunca

- Si te amé Bella, siempre lo he hecho, siempre fuiste lo más importante en mi vida, me equivoqué, pero me arrepiento cada segundo de lo que te hice, pero te amo, te amo más que mi vida.

Maldita conexión mental, cuando Jun se recupere me las va a pagar. El escudo se desvaneció y caímos al piso, rápidamente corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la casa, a cuidar a mi hijo.

- Esto no se queda así vampiro – dije mientras corría con él al lado mío.

Cuando llegamos Jun estaba desmayado, Seth y Alizze estaban a su lado, dijeron que estaba mejor, que ya se estaba recuperando, pero el esfuerzo que hizo por mandar su escudo fue demasiado para él.

Edward no decía nada, sólo miraba a mi hijo con cara de estúpido, se que se sentía culpable, eso no podía negarlo, así como él pudo leer nuestras mentes nosotros también pudimos leer la suya, pero con respecto a lo que me había dicho o hecho sentir no quería reconocerlo, su mente era clara y sincera cuando dijo amarme, pero no le quería creer, además aunque fuera así no importaba, ya no lo amaba, yo estaba muerta, la chica que dice haber amado no existe, ¿qué mierda estoy pensando?, él jamás me amó, no puedo ahora creer algo así sólo porque accedí involuntariamente a su mente, en el pensamiento también se puede mentir y él era un reconocido mentiroso, un profesional de la mentira y el engaño.

Seth y Alizze salieron de la habitación, me pidieron que fuera a descansar, pero no les hice caso, mi hijo estaba primero, lo cuidaría hasta que estuviera bien, así me estuviera pudriendo. Edward tampoco salió, le grité que se fuera, que nos dejara en paz, pero no quiso hacerme caso.

- No puedo Bella, es mi hijo también, Dios, tengo un hijo, un hijo contigo, es maravilloso

- Tan maravilloso que lo quisiste matar

- Bella, por favor, yo no sabía, de verdad me arrepiento, estaba fuera de mi, la verdad es que Jun desde que lo conocí me ha caído bien y eso que pensaba que eran amantes o algo así, no se, siempre me llamó la atención, es cierto que hubo momentos que me dio rabia el amor que siente por ti, pero nunca lo odié, nunca lo haré, es lo más hermoso que hay, un hijo de los dos, de nuestro amor

- ¿amor?, por favor no utilices palabras y sentimientos que no conoces, es cierto es tu hijo, lleva tu sangre, pero es mío.

- Yo se que no puedo llegar a entender la clase de amor o lazo que hay entre ustedes, me he dado cuenta de que es muy grande, esa conexión que comparten los alejan del resto de las personas, no pretendo quitarte nada, pero Bella por favor no me niegues que lo conozca, quiero conocerlo, saber de él, qué siente, si me odia – dijo bajando la vista, de verdad es que se veía como la mierda

- No te odia, a veces a despotricado en tu contra, pero él es demasiado bueno, demasiado puro de alma para odiar a nadie.

- Es como tú, bueno, puro

- Jajajajaja, estás equivocado, nunca he sido buena, nunca he sido pura, la ira, la violencia siempre ha estado en mi, yo si se odiar, se lo que es matar al enemigo y gozar matándolo, no, nunca he sido buena y nunca lo seré, esa chica que conociste murió ese día Edward, de verdad mataste lo humano que tenía, ahora la única humanidad que me queda es el amor que tengo por i hijo, no tengo nada más, no siento nada más

- No, no digas eso, sigues siendo tú, sólo que yo te empujé a esto, pero sigues siendo tú, estás escondida, pero estás allí Bella, tu alma es hermosa, siempre lo fue, esa capacidad de entrega y amor lo conservas, sólo tienes que recordar el pasado

- ¿Qué quieres que recuerde, la forma en que me traicionaste, la forma en que me mataste cuando dejé de ser útil para ti? ¿la forma en que fingiste amor y ternura cuando nunca lo sentiste? – el veneno y los reclamos que nunca le hice hicieron explosión en mi boca

- Nunca te mentí, no se qué pasó con esa mujer, ni siquiera recuerdo haberla deseado, todo fue tan rápido, nunca me lo pude explicar, esa misma noche yo fui a buscarte, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me arrepentí enseguida, pero ya no estabas viva, tú cuerpo estaba inerte y lloré, lloré mucho, aún lo hago y sabes que los vampiros no podemos llorar, pero desde esa noche lo hago, lloro por ti todos los días, a todas horas, te creí muerta y me quise morir, pero la muerte era demasiado fácil para mi castigo, mi verdadero castigo ha sido estar todos estos años sin ti, anhelándote.

- No digas tonterías, no te creo, nunca te creeré, no es necesario que digas nada porque de verdad Edward es que ya no te amo, hace muchos años que dejé de sentir algo por ti, no te odio, si siquiera eso puedo sentir por ti, y agradezco a este lugar y a su endemoniado entrenamiento que me arrancó todas esas emociones, dolor y sentimientos que tenía.

- Lo se, no se cómo, pero el líder humano ha soñado todos estos años contigo, pero no eran simples sueños, era tu vida, la humana y esta, vi algunas cosas por las que pasaste, por eso estaba tan conmocionado, tan fuera de mi cuando herí a Jun, acababa de ver lo que te hice

- Es mejor así, cuando dejé de sufrir, cuando te dejé de amar pude ser feliz

- ¿de verdad eres feliz?

- Todo lo que se puede en esta vida

- Te amo Bella, siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré

- No sigas, pierdes el tiempo, además tengo pareja

- Ares

- Si, llevamos algún tiempo

- ¿lo amas?

- No, pero nos complementamos, nos entendemos

- Jun lo odia

- Jun aborrece a todos los hombres que se quieren acercar a mi

- A mi también

- No, a pesar de todo no lo hace, no te hubiera salvado si lo hiciera, él impidió que te matara, lo iba a hacer Edward y sin remordimientos

- Lo se, lo sentí, sentí esa furia, ese deseo de destrucción

- Esa soy yo, la mejor guerrera, la perra sin corazón, una asesina consumada

- Eres hermosa, sensual, bella, hipnótica, dulce, aunque esa dulzura esté escondida y sólo la utilices con Jun, eres buena, sólo te has amoldado a las circunstancias.

- Cállate, Jun está despertando

- Mamá, estás acá

- Siempre hijo – Jun miró a Edward y le sonrió, no puedo negar que me dolió que quisiera a su padre, yo se que era así, él lo quería y no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo, eran dos hombres adultos aunque no se cual de los dos era más infantil, definitivamente Edward lo era, él pensaba que con decirme cosas lindas volvería a sus brazos, estaba equivocado, no sentía nada, nada, nada, no se me movió un pelo con su declaración.

Pronto descubriría que era una mentirosa.

- Padre que bueno que mamá no te mató – Edward sollozó y le pidió perdón miles de veces, allí pude ver que él de verdad lloraba, algo dentro de mi se removió, pero lo desterré de mi sistema.

**Jun le salvó el pellejo a Edward, Bella de verdad lo iba a matar, todavía son pobres las excusas de Edward, como pensó Bella, él es muy inmaduro a pesar de la edad, o más bien dicho es que o sabe como comprtarse con Bella, la ama, pero la culpa lo bloquea y hace atrocidades, es un verdadeo tonto, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, Bella todavía le falta mucho para ablandarse.**

**Tata XOXO, Angie Masen,CaroBereCullen,****ash' belikov-rusakova,****chica edward, Darky 1995, zujeyane, vanecullencipriano, estteffani cullen-Swan, camela, andreiita crepuZ, cristalAlice, MarceCullenHalle, Robsten-Pattinson, AguussThiinhaaaCullen, beakis, indii93  
><strong>

gracias nenas, por estar desde el principio con mi historia y también gracias a las lectoras nuevas. besos

**¿dudas, consultas, teorías, torturas para cierto vampiro?**

**dejen sus reviews**

**cariños. sandra**


	15. Chapter 15 ACERCAMIENTOS

**REBELDE**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**nota autora: chicas les advierto que el fic es rating M, no sólo por las escenas de sexo explícito, que serán muchos, sino también por lenguaje adulto y fuerte, en advertencia no hay engaño, así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no leas, si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que las chicas que leen mis fics, saben la manera en que escribo y que el lenguaje expresado puede ser sumamente ofensivo para algunas personas. Fic humano/vampiro, pero no el canon vampírico usual.**

CAPÍTULO XIV.- ACERCAMIENTOS

EDWARD POV

Las semanas pasaron y la relación con mi hijo fue de poco a más, aún se mostraba un poco receloso conmigo, pero hablábamos en buenos términos. Después de haberlo dejado al cuidado de Bella para que terminara de recuperarse fui a hablar con mi familia, ellos esperaban ansiosos saber cómo se encontraba Jun y que les contará además cómo era que tuviera un hijo con Bella, obviamente sabían cómo había sido procreado, pero querían escuchar de mis labios si Bella me había dado información de todo lo que había ocurrido después de que la maté y cómo se había enterado que estaba embarazada.

No era mucho lo que podía decirles con respecto a ese tema, con Bella no hablamos mucho ya que Jun despertó y nos fue imposible, lo primero y más importante era que él se recuperara de lo que le había hecho, además yo también necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido. Muchas emociones recorrían mi cuerpo, saber que tenía un hijo con mi único y eterno amor, haberme metido en su mente y ver algunas cosas por las que había pasado, eran terribles imágenes que nunca podré desechar de mi mente.

El dolor que percibí en ella cuando asimiló lo que le había hecho, los gritos y llantos desesperados que salieron de su boca, el amor intenso que compartía con nuestro hijo, la aberración de su entrenamiento, tanta sangre, tanto dolor, tanta desesperación, incluso se habían colado algunas imágenes de ella con Ares, Dios, esto era demasiado.

Mi familia estaba feliz, más que feliz, estaban exultantes, rebosaban felicidad por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, Carlisle quería estudiar a mi hijo, saber exactamente sus dones, su fortaleza, ahora más que nunca quería saber todo sobre él, Esme lloraba, a pesar de la felicidad lloraba por Bella y lo que debió sufrir al saberse embarazada, sola y traicionada por mi, Rose me gritaba que no merecía tener un hijo, menos uno tan maravilloso como Jun, Jasper con su siempre tranquilidad mandaba ondas para que nos relajáramos y al mismo tiempo pensaba que le gustaría entrenar con Jun, era un excelente luchador y quería ver cómo le iba luchando con él, Alice revoloteaba diciendo que mi hijo era tan hermoso y a pesar de que la ropa no era de moda, le gustaba el estilo guerrero, Emmett estaba callado, eso era raro, leí su mente y se recriminaba no haber estado con Bella en todos estos años, pensaba que le había vuelto a fallar al no ayudarla a criar a Jun.

Tantos pensamientos me mareaban, pero todos llegaban a un mismo final: yo era el maldito culpable, les arrebaté a Bella y por consiguiente les quité la oportunidad de estar con Jun desde el principio.

Sentimientos de rencor hacia mi, pero ya había aprendido a vivir con ellos, total nadie más que yo me odiaba tanto por todos los errores cometidos, nunca la merecí a ella y nunca merecería a mi hijo.

Las conversaciones empezaron de a poco, pero era más de lo que merecía, Jun era un hombre sensacional y me costaba verlo y tratarlo como hombre, ya que su apariencia era apenas el de un muchacho de 17 años. En esas conversaciones me dijo que no me odiaba, ya no, en un principio lo había hecho con toda su alma, pero Bella a pesar del dolor que sentía le había dicho que yo era buena persona, pero de igual manera dijo que había algo que nunca olvidaría y me lo hizo saber con su don.

Caí en el suelo hecho un ovillo cuando terminó de transmitirme el dolor de Bella al momento de matarla, tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor. Jun con apenas unas semanas de vida tuvo que madurar en el vientre para resucitarla, dijo que ni él sabía cómo lo había hecho, ya que había sido la única vez que ha podido hacer algo así, en sus poderes no estaba el de la resurrección, pero con su madre lo hizo, logró que su corazón volviera a latir. Nunca llegué a imaginar que ella pudiera sufrir tanto, su grito era desesperado, pero era un grito interno, ya que ella no lo hizo en ese momento, Jun dijo que ese grito era su alma gritando, siendo destruida por mi.

No puedo ni describir lo que sentí, era un dolor aplastante y terminé gritando con toda mi fuerza mientras me retorcía en el suelo, Jun me miraba sin emociones pintadas en su cara. Dijo que cuando dormía todavía escuchaba el dolor de su madre, eso dijo que nunca lo perdonaría, nunca.

Así fue como me fue enseñando imágenes de Bella cuando él nació, mi niña miraba a mi hijo con tanto amor, pero ella en el fondo estaba destruida, me faltaría aliento para pedir disculpas, me faltaría vida para pedir perdón, nunca nada sería suficiente.

Con Bella no tenía ningún contacto más que en el entrenamiento, y aún así ella evitaba mirarme y cruzar alguna palabra, Jun decía que lo dejara pasar, que ella aún quería matarme por lo que había hecho, pero estaba tratando de conciliar que él no quería que me matara, era muy duro saber que la persona a la que amas te quiere ver muerto, más que eso, que ella misma te quiere matar, se que si no fuera por mi hijo ya lo estaría, jamás podré olvidar la mirada de odio que me lanzó, la forma en que me atacó, ella me quería matar y se que no se hubiera lamentado nunca haberlo hecho. Era cierto, ella no me amaba, no sentía nada hacia mi y eso era lo peor que me pudo pasar nunca. Con el paso de los días ya ni siquiera con odio me miraba, sólo una indiferencia total que me mataba a cada segundo. Ella demostraba cada día que la única persona que le importaba era Jun.

Jun me explicó que en eso consistía el entrenamiento, a parte de fortalecer el cuerpo se fortalecía la mente, te arrancaban todo tipo de sentimientos, te dejaban vacío para que no tuvieras debilidades, para no flaquear en la batalla, a ella le quitaron todo menos el amor por su hijo, al igual que pasó con Jun, casi me morí cuando me mostró en extensión el entrenamiento tanto de Bella como el de él mismo, dijo que sin que nadie supiera él había presenciado a escondidas el entrenamiento de Bella, pero que no podía hacer nada, esa área era a prueba de poderes, además si intervenía a ella la mataban y de paso a él también.

Bella era tan fuerte que después de que la machacaban se escapaba a ver a nuestro hijo y llena de sangre y dolor le cantaba y lo arrullaba, tantas cosas malas por las que habían pasado para convertirse en las personas que ahora eran, fuertes, temidas, respetadas.

Los entrenamientos eran cada vez más duros y Bella gozaba cuando uno de los contrincantes caía al suelo, ella era despiadada. Sus hombres mostraban una adoración por ella tan grande y no era por miedo, la respetaban y la querían, era su líder y morirían por ella sin pensárselo dos veces, mi hijo también era muy querido por ellos, lo habían visto crecer y más de una vez le habían tapado sus travesuras con las ninfas para que su madre no le diera el castigo que según ella merecía por meterse con esas zorras.

Ares me molestaba sobremanera, siempre estaba cerca de Bella, y aunque no se mostraban cariñosos ni nada por el estilo todos sabían el tipo de relación que mantenían. Ardía de rabia al saber que ella le entregaba su cuerpo, ese que una vez fue sólo mío, ese cuerpo que yo enseñé a amar, a descubrirse. Jun por supuesto lo odiaba, decía que el tipo era odioso y él no le caía bien, pero a su madre la respetaba y eso era suficiente para no meterse mucho.

Claro que el maldito la respetaba, ella era sensacional, además le había vencido en más de una oportunidad, ella era la mejor en todo, el tipo incluso había dejado a la novia que tenía apenas Bella llegó a vivir a este lugar, le gustó con sólo verla y aunque años después, muchos años después recién iniciaron algo, él esperó y esperó para tenerla.

Jun por las noches que no salía a retozar con alguna muchacha me invitaba a comer en su casa y yo siempre iba, me encantaba cada día más pasar tiempo con él, pero muchas de esas veces salía con el corazón más destrozado. Bella nunca estaba y cuando le preguntaba a Jun, él me miraba y sólo decía Ares.

Ellos se revolcaban mientras nosotros cenábamos, para muchos a esta altura del partido ya estarían insensibilizados al dolor, pero no era así para mi, ella era mi cantante y cada día que pasaba la deseaba más, la sed nunca era apaciguada, la necesitaba tanto, su sangre, su cuerpo, su amor, si, su amor era lo que más necesitaba y sabía que todas esas cosas que necesitaba nunca más las tendría.

De a poco también Jun les dio la oportunidad a mi familia de conocerlo y visitarlo, decía que Bella siempre les habló muy bien de todos ellos, especialmente de Rose y Emmett, por eso cuando supo que estábamos prisioneros desobedeció a su madre y nos fue a salvar, decía que Bella tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ellos y cuando era pequeño reía bastante con las locuras de Emmett, aunque decía que nunca a pesar de su don había podido verla mucho en esos recuerdos, ella se los ocultaba, le decía que no quería que la viera cuando era humana.

Pero eso era lo que justamente Jun más deseaba y me pidió que le mostrara a su madre, quería saber todo de ella, así que lo hice.

Recordé todos y cada uno de los momentos desde que Bella llegó a nuestra vida. Cuando era pequeña y descubrí que era mi cantante, los años en que no la recordaba, cuando volvió a casa. Le mostré todo sin ocultarle mi desprecio de un principio, él quería verdad, la verdad le mostraría, claro que cuando llegábamos a los momentos de intimidad cerraba mi mente, él sonreía sabiendo lo que le ocultaba, decía que era mejor, no quería que se le achicharrara el cerebro con esas imágenes. Reía mientras veía a su madre peleando, insultando como marinero o pateándole las bolas a algún tipo, disfrutaba de su lengua cuando me mandaba a la mierda, yo reía con él, eran recuerdos tan hermosos. Cuando le mostré su talento en el escenario y sus risas cuando tonteaba cantando con Emmett lloró, pero me pidió que le mostrara más, así fue como le mostraba las veces que cantaba en ese roñoso bar y tocando la guitarra como la diosa que era, Jun estaba con la boca abierta y nuevamente lloraba. Decía que a pesar de que su madre era muy cariñosa nunca la había visto tan feliz como en los recuerdos que le mostré, decía que nunca había sonreído de verdad en todos esos años, pero verla tan humana, tan feliz, tan normal, era lo mejor que le pudiera regalar, decía que nunca supo que su madre cantara tan bien y mucho menos que tocara la guitarra.

Después le mostré cuando nos hicimos novios, cuando nos casamos, las risas, los paseos, las promesas de amor y después inevitablemente le mostré el resto de imágenes que llevaron a Bella a su muerte.

A pesar de estar agradecido por todo lo que le mostré de su madre y de que trató de cerrar su mente a mi alcancé a escuchar su reproche por haberle dado tanto para después quitárselo todo de cuajo, no me extrañaba que me culpara de todo, ya sabía que por mi culpa Bella nunca más había sonreído verdaderamente.

Cuando por casualidad le pregunté por su extraño nombre, sonrió diciendo que su nombre no era extraño, que era una abreviación. Quedé con la mandíbula desencajada cuando me dijo que se llamaba como yo, excepto el apellido claro, a pesar de no llevarlo me calentó mi roto corazón que a pesar de todo Bella le pusiera mi nombre.

Supe también la historia completa de Seth y Alizze, ellos siempre me parecieron raros, pero daba gracias a Dios que estuvieron cerca de Bella cuando más lo necesitó. Jun poco a poco se abría más a mi y me encantaba su espontaneidad y naturalidad, era un chico abierto aunque muy fuerte y decidido, tenía esa fortaleza que sólo conocí en Bella, él era como ella, fuerte, atrevido, justo y rebelde, justo como Bella cuando era completamente humana.

Mi primera oportunidad llegó como caída del cielo, había que salir a contactar con un clan de hechiceros que se encontraba hacia el norte, ellos eran solitarios y permanecían sólo con sus pares. Decían que eran muy desagradables con los demás, pero como siempre Bella era la diferencia, ellos la respetaban y era la única a la que recibían. Bella necesitaba algo de ellos, es por eso que se organizó el viaje. Lo bueno es que iríamos un grupo de seis personas, un número muy pobre, pero Bella decía que no corríamos peligro, los hechiceros sabían que ella iría y ellos pusieron la condición de seis personas máximo, ella aceptó.

Jun no iría, él quedaría a cargo de todo en ausencia de su madre, así que éramos Bella, Jasper, Carlisle, un humano llamado Brandon, otro llamado Collin y yo. Me alegró enormemente que Bella me escogiera para viajar con ella. Jun se acercó cuando estábamos por partir y me deseó suerte con Bella, él había aceptado que yo de verdad la amaba y me quería dar su apoyo, era difícil que ella me volviera a amar, pero algo debería intentar, no podía quedarme con las manos cruzadas.

BELLA POV

No me gustaba nada lo que tenía que hacer, ir donde los hechiceros no era de mi completo agrado, si bien es cierto con ellos me llevo relativamente bien y el ánimo entre nosotros es de respeto ahora tengo la sensación que no me tienen buenas noticias.

Muchas veces antes he recurrido a ellos para alguna pócima o algún dato, porque a pesar de que ellos viven distanciados de los demás siempre saben más que los otros, pero ahora me habían enviado a ver el futuro de la guerra que estaba ya próxima, entre ellos había un oráculo, el viejo era muy quisquilloso y nunca antes había necesitado sus palabras, pero ahora era una necesidad impuesta, Zeus pidió que fuera a consultarle. Nunca me han gustado esas mierdas de ver el futuro, antes me habían ofrecido verlo y siempre lo rechacé, pero ahora ¡maldita sea!, nadie debería tener conocimiento de las cosas o eventos que pasarán, es una información muy peligrosa, muy tentadora y no me quiero tentar con nada.

Bueno eso de las tentaciones no es del todo correcto, pero por más que ponía distancia, por más que me esforzaba en no mirar, en no ablandar mi coraza, ésta se estaba despedazando y aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta en mi interior ya había empezado el cambio.

Él no lo merecía, pero allí estaba como una espina clavada en mi costado, nuevamente estaba cayendo en su influjo maldito.

Nunca había follado tanto con Ares como ahora, pero no lograba sacarme los recuerdos que cada vez se estaban agolpando más en mi cabeza, recuerdos llenos de amor, llenos de pasión, una pasión que no he vuelto a encontrar, si bien es cierto que Ares es un amante excepcional, nunca nada se comparará con él.

Lo he ofendido, lo he ignorado, despreciado, golpeado, pero el muy maldito sigue allí, sigue mirándome como si fuera el mejor postre del mundo, sus ojos me siguen a donde voy, esa mirada de animal extasiado mirando su presa. Juro que trato de no mirarlo, pero los ojos se me han empezado a ir. Su olor dulce y afrodisíaco se arremolina en mi nariz y su cuerpo tentador y marcado después de los entrenamientos me recuerdan como se sentían esos músculos bajo mis caricias.

Él no deja de transmitirme que me ama, lo hace cada vez que me mira, no quiero creerle, no debo hacerlo, pero desde que compartimos nuestros pensamientos más ocultos en la burbuja de Jun, la verdad que siempre creí se empezó a tambalear. Él me había dicho que me amaba, que siempre lo había hecho, hace tanto tiempo que me había convencido que eso era todo mentira, pero acá estoy con la disputa entre mi cabeza y mi corazón, ese que había dejado de funcionar cuando me mató, cuando me traicionó.

Me traicionó, no puedo olvidar eso, ¿cómo puedo ser tan tonta de olvidar ese dolor?, no, no quiero creerle, no puedo confiar nuevamente en él, no puedo, no puedo.

Emprendimos el viaje y era tan cómico e irreal ver a Edward montado en caballo y vestido como nosotros con armadura, era lo más jodidamente sexy que jamás había visto, era más hermoso que los mismos dioses. De sólo verlo mi corazón palpitaba más rápido, seguramente se debía al acercamiento que él ha tenido con Jun, es inevitable negar que ama a nuestro hijo, además está el factor que me he ido acercando un poco a la familia Cullen, Jun me lo pidió y por él hago lo que sea, ellos se han mostrado muy contentos por mi acercamiento, aunque debo admitir que no ha sido como ellos deseaban, no podía cambiar de un día para otro, aún no sentía esa conexión que siempre sentí con ellos, no estaba curada y nunca lo estaría.

Ellos no tenían la culpa, pero yo estaba tan vacía y me asustaba hasta la muerte dejar de sentir ese vacío, esa inexpresividad de amor hacia los demás, eran demasiados años rota, fría, alejada, pero aún así las palabras que me dedicaron, palabras que de a poquito iban entrando en mi duro corazón. Me habían contado todo por lo que habían pasado, todo lo que Edward había sufrido, pero no los dejé terminar, no quería sentir lástima por él, él era el único culpable de lo que había pasado, no quería volver a caer con él, pero eso era justamente lo que estaba pasando.

Jun sabía, él era el que más me conocía y me alentaba a darle una oportunidad a su padre, le dije NO, NUNCA, pero Jun decía que Edward era bueno, que algo debía haber pasado, algo muy grande y misterioso para que su padre me hiciera lo que me hizo, cerré mi mente completamente, no quería que Jun supiera que yo sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, yo sabía la verdad de esa mujer, la verdad de su traición, pero eso no quitaba el dolor que me causó. Pasaron muchos años para que supiera la verdad y cuando la supe no sentí nada, yo ya estaba vacía, muerta en vida.

Hicimos la primera parada en un claro hermoso y nos refugiamos bajo unos árboles, allí levantamos las tiendas y nos dispusimos a descansar. El fuego crepitaba alegremente mientras nos calentábamos. Después de atender los caballos me dispuse a pasear un momento, necesitaba pensar y allí no lo lograba con claridad, ya que a cada momento Edward trataba de entablar conversación. No soportaba verlo así, tan desesperado por mi atención, sentía su necesidad, sentía su anhelo, su deseo por mi, por mi sangre, yo seguía siendo su cantante, seguía deseando mi sangre y una mirada a su bulto dejaba claro que seguía deseando mi cuerpo.

Con sólo ver esa parte de su anatomía mi sexo palpitó, Dios, era igual que antes, sentía la lujuria creciendo segundo a segundo en mi interior y no quería flaquear, no podía.

Llevaba caminando apenas unos minutos y se que no estaba sola, lo sentía, él nunca respetaba mis deseos, no lo quería cerca, no quería sentirlo, verlo, olerlo.

- Maldita sea vampiro, quiero estar sola, lárgate

- No puedo Bella, no puedo más – miré su cara y era puro dolor, puro deseo insatisfecho

- No me mires así, no tienes derecho – le grité enfurecida

- Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo, Bella por favor, ya no puedo aguantar más, ardo por dentro, me quemo, te amo tanto – sus palabras me estaban derritiendo

- No, no es amor, es deseo

- Es amor Bella, te dije, siempre te he amado

- Linda forma de demostrarlo

- Déjame demostrarte que lo que digo es verdad, se que también me deseas, te huelo – tenía razón

- Es lujuria, siempre funcionamos bien en ese plano, al menos eso creo

- Siempre fue así – confirmó

- Entonces ven y tómame

Si quería mi cuerpo lo tendría, porque yo también lo deseaba, pero nada más, no era la misma, ya no podía amar, no quería.

Con un gemido de completo anhelo Edward en menos de un segundo estaba devorando mi boca, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía ese fuego quemar mis entrañas, ese deseo desbocado que me dejaba sin respiración, sin pensamientos en la mente, sólo con él era capaz de sentir aquello tan arrebatador.

Su manos se movían por mi cuerpo de manera demandante, su boca se despegaba de la mía, sólo para mordisquear mi cuello, mientras un gruñido salvaje salía de su boca.

Me estrelló contra un árbol, antes el impacto me hubiera hecho mucho daño, pero ahora no, ahora mi cuerpo era fuerte, resistente, ahora podía aceptar la verdadera naturaleza de Edward, antes a pesar del salvajismo con el que acallamos el amor, él siempre debía controlarse para no terminar matándome, pero ahora las barreras no existían.

Parecíamos dos animales en celo, las ropas en segundos yacían rotas a nuestros pies, no me importaba, nuestros jadeos quebraban el místico silencio a nuestro alrededor.

- Oh Dios, te amo tanto, tanto, jamás pensé en tener la fortuna de tenerte nuevamente en mis brazos

Edward gemía mientras mi mano abarcaba su hinchada verga y la masajeaba sin pudor, su cabeza encontró cobijo entre mis pechos y devoró mis pezones duros.

- Bella, Bella, tesoro, si así, así mi niña, mi mujer

Una de sus manos se perdió en mi centro caliente mientras lamía mi cuello, se que deseaba mi sangre más que cualquier otra cosa, no estaba segura de permitirle beber de mi, estaba flaqueando, pero estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones que casi estaba a punto de gritarle que me drenara. Sentí las palabras antes de pensar, mierda lo había hecho, lo había dicho y sentí el placer crecer cuando sus dientes perforaron mi suave piel. Me dejé ir y acabé en sus dedos, mientras ejercía más presión y rapidez a los movimientos de mi mano, a los pocos segundos Edward se corrió y sentí su semen salir a borbotones y derramándose en mis dedos y vientre.

Su boca se despegó de mi cuello y sentí el lazo nuevamente entre nosotros.

Me tomó de las piernas y me impulsó a rodearle la cadera, lo hice mientras se restregaba contra mi. Nuevamente el deseo empezó a crecer, siempre había sido así entre nosotros, no necesitábamos minutos u horas para estar nuevamente preparados.

Estaba a punto de embestirme cuando con un gruñido me dejó en el suelo, estaba furioso y tomó algunas prendas de la rasgada ropa y me las pasó, no entendía nada hasta que dijo

- Jasper viene y es urgente, muy urgente

Tomé la ropa y como pude me vestí, él hizo lo mismo. A los pocos segundos llegó Jasper, se veía muy incómodo, pero a la vez preocupado.

Me adelanté a hablar y herví de rabia al saber las noticias funestas que traía. Corrí a toda velocidad hacia el campamento.

Al llegar dos ancianos estaban bastante malheridos, los dos hechiceros me miraron cuando llegué a su lado, estaban pálidos y temblorosos. Me dijeron que los habían atacado, ellos esperaban mi visita, pero habían llegado un grupo enorme de lobos y habían arrasado con todo, no lo podía creer, los lobos estaban en nuestro territorio, nunca antes había ocurrido por la simple razón que ellos no tenían acceso a nuestro mundo a no ser que alguien se los accediera, uno de los ancianos murió a los pocos minutos, no se pudo hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba muy débil para las heridas ocasionadas.

El otro hechicero estaba un poco mejor y quiso hablar conmigo a solas. Me dijo que todo había sido una emboscada, los lobos sabían que yo vendría hasta ellos, por lo tanto después del ataque se fueron directo a atacar al resto de mi gente, dijo que eran muchos y sedientos de sangre y muerte. Un pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza…JUN.

Antes de partir el viejo dijo que yo estaba destinada a la muerte, que ese nuevamente iba a ser mi final.

No quise oír más, ahora lo único importante era llegar a casa. Habíamos tardado tres días en llegar a este lugar y ahora no teníamos tiempo, así que dejamos los caballos y los vampiros nos transportaron, ellos eran mucho más rápidos.

Mientras iba en la espalda de Edward lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Jun, por los Dioses, esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada, que esos animales no hubieran matado a tanta gente.

Edward iba muy serio, se que estaba igualmente preocupado por Jun, por nuestro hijo.

CHICAS Y CHICOS, DE VERDAD LES PIDO PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA, PERO HE ESTADO ENFERMITA, NADA PARA PREOCUPARSE MUCHO, PERO YA ESTOY VIEJITA (34), ASÍ QUE ME TENGO QUE CUIDAR.

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, RECONOZCO QUE NO ES LO MEJORCITO QUE HE ESCRITO, PERO EL PRÓXIMO LES PROMETO QUE EMPEZARÁ LA ACCIÓN.

**Tata XOXO, Angie Masen,CaroBereCullen,****ash' belikov-rusakova,****chica edward, Darky 1995, zujeyane, vanecullencipriano, estteffani cullen-Swan, camela, andreiita crepuZ, cristalAlice, MarceCullenHalle, Robsten-Pattinson, AguussThiinhaaaCullen, beakis, indii93, lunatico0030,ninacara  
><strong>

gracias nenas, por estar desde el principio con mi historia y también gracias a las lectoras y lectores nuevos. besos

**¿dudas, consultas, teorías, torturas para cierto vampiro?**

**dejen sus reviews**

**cariños. sandra**


	16. Chapter 16 SACRIFICIOS

**REBELDE**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**nota autora: chicas les advierto que el fic es rating M, no sólo por las escenas de sexo explícito, que serán muchos, sino también por lenguaje adulto y fuerte, en advertencia no hay engaño, así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no leas, si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que las chicas que leen mis fics, saben la manera en que escribo y que el lenguaje expresado puede ser sumamente ofensivo para algunas personas. Fic humano/vampiro, pero no el canon vampírico usual.**

CAPÍTULO XV SACRIFICIOS.-

JUN POV

La guerra estalló en el momento menos pensado y esperado, siempre supimos que terminaríamos peleando, pero se suponía que sería dentro de unos meses, pero no fue así y el caos llenó nuestras tierras en pocos minutos. Los lobos entraron matando despiadadamente como siempre, no alcanzamos a dar la alerta a los humanos y a los más débiles que teníamos que proteger, muchos de ellos fueron las primeras víctimas.

Los hombres rápidamente se pusieron bajo mi mando y nos organizamos para defender y atacar. Mientras peleábamos veíamos esparcidos por todos lados los cuerpos destrozados de hombres, mujeres y niños.

Afortunadamente Alizze y Seth reaccionaron rápidamente y se llevaron a los sobrevivientes, ellos eran prioridad, los humanos debían vivir, asumo que fueron llevados al lugar secreto que sólo conocíamos muy pocos.

Los golpes de espadas contra los cuerpos de los chuchos llenaban el aire y los aullidos sofocados de éstos creaban una sinfonía de dolor y muerte. A medida que pasaban las horas y la lucha continuaba nosotros también fuimos perdiendo hombres, los lobos eran muy fuertes y estaban mermando nuestras fuerzas tanto como nosotros a ellos. Aún así todavía los superábamos en número.

Como un rayo vi llegar a mi madre a espaldas de Edward, no pude evitar sonreír por ello, siempre he sabido que ellos deberían terminar juntos, aún es algo difícil, pero ya no tan imposible como antes, él no es mal tipo y aún cuando hasta hace poco llegué a sentir un rencor imposible por él, lo he llegado a conocer algo y se que ama a mi madre y está muy arrepentido por lo que hizo, al fin y al cabo no todo es culpa de él, claro que él no lo sabe.

Mi madre a pesar de no amarlo creo que con un poco de esfuerzo y comprensión por parte de ambos pueden recobrar eso tan bonito que tuvieron, por parte de Edward se que se esforzaría y daría todo lo que tiene y lo que no por tener a mi madre nuevamente, pero el problema es ella, no es que simplemente ya no lo ame, es que ella cree que no puede amar a nadie más, dice sólo quererme a mi, a mi me pasa algo similar y es por nuestro entrenamiento, nos deja seco de sentimientos, pero más que nada es por nuestro sufrimiento por la traición hacia ella, esa herida sangrante estaba muy reciente cuando tuvimos que asumir nuestras responsabilidades y quedó grabado a fuego cada una de las torturas y lo que tuvimos que endurecernos para poder sobrevivir a aquello. La mayoría con el tiempo va recuperando lo que perdió en esa sala, pero a mi madre y a mi nos ha tomado mucho más, nuestro entrenamiento fue más brutal y nunca nos hemos repuesto del todo a ese horror.

La comprendo, la falta de sentimientos es una completa mierda y nos hemos refugiado el uno en el otro, pero ya es tiempo de separar un poco nuestros destinos, ella necesita un buen hombre y nadie mejor que Edward, en el fondo, muy en el fondo creo que mi madre se niega a amar porque siempre lo ha amado a él. Todas las cosas que él me contó y me mostró lo dejó más que claro, ellos nacieron para estar juntos.

Ella era tan distinta, tan pura, tan libre, tan feliz, ella vibraba como nunca lo he visto, el amor se notaba desde lejos, espero que tengan una nueva oportunidad, anhelo ver de nuevo a la Bella de las imágenes, a la Bella feliz, a la cantante, a la alocada, a la que se le iluminaban los ojos cuando veía a su vampiro.

Mykene como siempre destacaba en la lucha, podía ver como Edward miraba de reojo donde estaba ella luchando, un destello de orgullo, pasión, admiración y algo de temor por ella relucían en sus ojos, ella sólo se enfocaba en la lucha.

Poco a poco fueron llegando más y más lobos, estos condenados chuchos ya eran muchos y los últimos que llegaron eran más grandes y fuertes que los demás, Mykene luchaba con dos de ellos y Edward se estaba acercando a ella para ayudarla mientras él mismo atacaba a dos más.

Veía a compañeros y buenos hombres caer uno tras otros y por la cara de Mykene esto no estaba pintando nada bien, la conocía y se estaba desesperando y para que eso pasara es que era inevitable la caída, eso que tanto temíamos estaba llegando, nooooo, quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas porque se perfectamente qué es lo que buscaban y no permitiríamos que lo obtuvieran, tantos años protegiendo el secreto, tantos años entrenando para que estos malditos vinieran a llevársela, nunca lo permitiríamos, moriríamos por ello, no iba a permitir que llegaran a ella, eso jamás.

Lancé mi escudo a los Cullen que se encontraban en aprietos, pero eso me debilitaba enormemente y mi madre se dio cuenta de ello, así que se lanzó hacia los lobos que los atacaban para que dejara de usar mi protección. Así lo hice una vez que ella los mató, pero no fue fácil verla herida, uno de los lobos le alcanzó el brazo casi desgarrándoselo, Edward gruñó de rabia por este hecho, pero él debía aprender que ella no era la chica humana que pensaba necesitaba de su ayuda, ella levantó una ceja interrogatoriamente hacia él para animarlo a decirle algo, pero él sabiamente sacudió la cabeza y siguió luchando. Lo entendía, no era fácil que un ser querido estuviera herido, aún a pesar de los años de lucha y entrenamiento me atormentaba verla herida, era mi madre por Dios santo, ella era intocable, o debería serlo en un mundo normal donde las madres eran cálidas, suaves, mimosas y amorosas, pero en este puto mundo ella era Mykene.

Yo también estaba herido y cansado, el dolor entraba poco a poco en el cuerpo y el cansancio hacia mella en todo mi ser. Llevábamos muchas horas luchando, menos mal que Seth y Alizze estaban lejos con los humanos. Y más lejos aún estaba lo que protegíamos con nuestra vida.

Otra banda de lobos entraron en el claro en el que estábamos luchando y ellos traían esas malditas cadenas, muchas cadenas y con ellas fueron apresando a sus contrincantes, frente a ellas no había nada que hacer, por lo que había que evitarlas a toda costa.

Eso fue algo infructuoso y ya por el tercer día de lucha sin parar caímos presos de los lobos y encadenados sin poder hacer nada por liberarnos. La última en caer fue mi madre y sólo se rindió cuando amenazaron con matarme.

Una vez que estuvimos reducidos nos juntaron en el centro del claro, estábamos cansados, hambrientos y sedientos según la condición de cada raza. Mykene estaba furiosa y prometía muerte y torturas.

Yo por mi parte estaba muy débil y no pude hacer funcionar mi escudo a tiempo para salvar a mi madre, a Edward o a los Cullen, todos estábamos cansados, desgarrados y hambrientos.

Miré de reojo a mi madre, ella aún luchaba contra las cadenas, pero éstas jamás cederían, veía el cansancio en sus rasgos, pero ella era una luchadora y no se rendía, seguía tironeando más y más. Sus muñecas estaban en carne viva y en cualquier momento se le desgarrarían.

Edward trataba de calmarla, pero ella lo mandaba a callar no de la mejor manera, su pecho subía y bajaba ya con dificultad y lanzaba improperios a diestra y siniestra. Los Cullens la miraban embobados, se que ella era agresiva y dura antes del cambio, pero lo era aún más y ellos estaban sorprendidos, no llevaban el suficiente tiempo a nuestro lado para llegar a conocer a mi madre verdaderamente. Yo si la conozco y se que tenía algo planeado, se que tenía ideas dando vueltas en esa cabecita. La miré y ella sonrió levemente y me guiñó el ojo.

Los gritos y la furia de Mykene atrajeron a los lobos a nuestro lado, quines una vez encadenados nos habían dejado de lado y buscaban en todas las casas.

Jajajaja, eran tan estúpidos que pensaban que tendríamos lo que buscan a mano.

Se acercó un lobo y se hizo humano, era muy joven, alto y de tez morena, llegó junto a mi madre y le pedía que le dijera donde estaba lo que buscaba, ella levantó la cabeza y cuadró la mandíbula, mirándolo fijamente le arrojó un escupe en la cara y le sonrió con suficiencia.

El hombre perdió los estribos y la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, ella nuevamente se levantó y lo volvió a escupir riendo a carcajadas haciendo que los hombres a su cargo la imitaran.

Volvió a recibir más y más golpes mientras la interrogaba, pero ella no aflojaba la información, nunca lo haría.

Edward estaba desesperado, gritaba que la dejarán en paz, pero el lobo no se detuvo hasta que jadeaba cansado. Aún así Mykene logró ponerse de pie y lo miró desafiante.

- ¿terminaste? ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacerme sin matarme?, pedazo de idiota, mejor tráeme al líder, quizás él si tenga los huevos bien puestos y me de una buena paliza, tú no me haces ni cosquillas chiquillo, en vez de lobo eres un perrito faldero e inútil

- Cállate perra, pronto recibirás tu merecido y nadie te salvará, te retorcerás en el puto suelo y todos te verán morir como la escoria que eres

- Oh, dulces palabras cachorrito ¿quién me va a matar? ¿el cobarde de tu líder que es incapaz de luchar y dar la cara?, porque en esta lucha sólo he visto lacayos, nadie digno en una buena lucha, sólo los salvaron las cadenas, malditos cobardes

- Pronto Mykene, pronto rogarás clemencia, antes de morir verás como destrozamos a tu querido hijito, al parecer es tu talón de Aquiles ¿quizás si nos entretenemos con él nos digas dónde está lo que buscamos? ¿mmm, qué te parece?

- Tócalo y estarás muerto antes de parpadear

- Jajajajajaja, eres increíble, estás jodida y aún quieres luchar

- Eso no lo dudes y cuando me libere de las cadenas serás el primero en morir maldito hijo de puta

El hombre se rió a carcajadas y se alejó un momento de ella. Mykene me miró y comprendí lo que quería, ella quería conversar conmigo, así que lancé mi escudo, pero estaba muy débil y me costó tres intentos conseguirlo, pero lo logré y conectamos mentalmente.

Nooooo, grité mentalmente a lo que ella me pedía, no podía hacerlo, eso la mataría, no, no, ella no podía sacrificarse de esa manera, el escudo lo usaría para protegerla a ella, a nadie más.

- Hazlo, carajo, eres mi hijo y no dejaré que mueras, aún puedo protegerte a ti y a ella, ustedes son lo realmente importante, algo grande pasará ahora Jun y no será agradable y no quiero que uses los pocos poderes que te quedan en salvarme, guarda fuerzas para protegerla, para protegerte, hazme caso

- No, aún no estamos tan jodidos, todavía falta que vengan a ayudarnos los soldados de Ares – dije con inseguridad

- ¿no lo comprendes aún?, ellos no vendrán, nadie nos ayudará, si no han venido hasta ahora ya no lo harán

- Pero él y tú…..

- Nada, siempre lo he sabido, estaba con él porque necesitaba entender y saber a cabalidad lo que planeaban, su traición no me es nueva, siempre lo he sabido

- Maldito, no se cómo lo pudiste aguantar

- Gajes del oficio niño, te falta mucho por saber aún, ahora no me contradigas y no intervengas y no dejes que el vampiro lo haga, esto es algo que he esperado por años y no me voy a perder la diversión por miedos tontos

- Puedes morir

- Lo se, y no será la primera vez, además desde que parí que estoy preparada para este momento, siempre supe que la muerte me reclamaría

- Aún no, debes vivir mamá

- Sabes que no me rendiré, puede que aún viva

- Espero que si, porque si no te iré a buscar al mismísimo infierno y golpearé a las putas parcas si te cortan los hilos de la vida, sabes que lo haré

- Lo se, pero debes protegerla, ellos no pueden llegar a ella, no les podemos dar ese regalo, ese poder

- Quizás todo por lo que luchamos no valga tu muerte

- No digas eso, los lobos no pueden tenerla, sería la destrucción final de todo

- Quizás no sea así, quizás….

- Noooo, no la quiero junto a los chuchos, ella no. Júralo Jun, ahora

- Lo juro

- Bien

El escudo se perdió y Edward nos miraba interrogante, bajé la mirada porque lo que había jurado hacer o no hacer era muy doloroso y Edward me odiaría lo que nos quedara de vida.

Desde siempre hemos sabido que moriríamos, pero nunca quise asociar el hecho de que mi madre muriera primero, es algo que siempre saqué de mi cabeza, ella había sufrido mucho para que ahora me hiciera jurar que no la ayudaría, que no la salvaría.

No se cuantas horas pasaron, pero el ambiente cambió, la tensión se notaba en el aire y el olor a muerte y traición se colaba por las fosas nasales.

EDWARD POV

Bella estaba seriamente dañada, me dolía mi muerto corazón al verla así, pero ella seguía luchando contra las cadenas, aunque ella mejor que nadie sabía que era imposible romperlas.

Cuando Jun lanzó su escudo hacia Bella se que conversaron, pero después ninguno dijo nada y eso era malo, muy malo. Seguramente Bella tenía un plan, pero no nos hacía partícipe de ello, como siempre estaban bloqueando sus pensamientos y cuando estaban conversando vi un atisbo de miedo y rebelión por parte de Jun, eso me asustó como la mierda, para que mi hijo estuviera asustado tenía que haber conversado algo muy malo con Bella. Cuando les pregunté de qué iba la conversación sólo me miraron y no pronunciaron palabra alguna, pero la mirada escurridiza de Jun me tenía aterrado.

Pasaron algunas horas más cuando de pronto sentí una presencia mala, de verdad maligna y al parecer todos la sintieron pues todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia un rincón solitario por el cual de a poco se atisbaron personas que venían en nuestra dirección.

Bella puso su espalda rígida como una tabla y apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que fácilmente pudieron partírsele los dientes, Jun miraba con ojos entrecerrados hacia las nuevas personas o seres que cada vez se acercaban más. Sus ropajes con capuchas hacían imposible ver sus rostros, pero por la mirada de profundo odio de Bella se que ella sabía quienes eran.

Se acercaron a nosotros y pasaron sin hablarnos para detenerse frente a Bella que no bajaba la mirada ni aflojaba las mandíbulas.

- Qué agrado volver a vernos Mykene, he esperado este momento por muchos años – esa voz me parecía conocida, una voz que se esforzaba por parecer sensual sin lograrlo

- Samantha, la ahora puta de los lobos, lamento no decir lo mismo - ¿Samantha?, ¿esa perra por la cual engañé a Bella? ¿qué mierda pintaba ella en todo este cuento?

- Siempre creyéndote superior, nacida para ser la primera en todo, la más adorada, la más fuerte, la portadora de la paz, de la tan anhelada mezcla de las razas, la más valiente, la más hermosa – decía esa zorra cada vez en voz más alta sin ocultar el veneno y el odio que sentía por Bella.

- La misma ¿y tú?, jajajaja, sigues siendo la escoria que se predijo que serías, una maldita don nadie que se tiene que rebajar a ofrecer su puto cuerpo para obtener algo de poder y fuerzas

- ¡Cállate!, has perdido, debes entender que por esta vez le torcí la mano al destino y te terminaré de arrebatar todo, ya te quité a tu puto marido hace años, logré que te matara, que te destruyera y ahora vengo a cobrar el resto que debió ser mío

- Jajajajajaja ¿te crees capaz de arrebatarme algo?, eres muy ingenua si crees que me quitaste algo en el pasado

- Me follé a tu marido, hice que te matara

- Puede ser, pero unas folladas no eran tu propósito, lo que querías conseguir de él nunca lo lograste, por el contrario me llevaste a la posición en la que estoy hoy, me llevaste a descubrir mi destino y mi verdadera naturaleza ¿no te avergüenza ser tan poca cosa que todo lo que haces lo haces mal?

- Zorra, es la última vez que me desprecias, la última vez que osas ser mejor que yo, mejor que mi familia – no estaba entendiendo nada, pero este intercambio me involucraba, involucraba el pasado que trunqué tan odiosamente.

- Dame lo que busco y dejo a tu hijo y a tu vampiro vivir

- Nunca

- Piénsalo, una vida por dos

- Nunca obtendrás de mi lo que buscas

- Siempre pensaste que eras superior, que manejabas todo en tu mano, pero no es así, se te escapó que los hombres son tu cruz y tienden a traicionarte. Sólo quise darte la oportunidad de que confesarás dónde la escondes, pero la verdad es que ya la fueron a buscar al refugio, te han traicionado

- Jajajajajaja ¿crees que me has vencido? ¿Qué no aprendí la lección de no confiar en hombres?, por los Dioses, eres más estúpida de lo que imaginaba

- ¿de qué hablas? – pude ver el desconcierto en la mirada de la zorra

- Que la tropa de Ares en estos momentos debe estar muerta bajo las espadas de los guerreros de la casa de Poseidón

- Le mentiste, lo llevaste directo a una trampa

- Mmmm, me hubiera gustado ver la cara del estúpido Ares cuando vea a su gente morir, a esos guerreros los entrené muy bien y el tonto de Ares pensaba que éramos enemigos, pero la verdad es que son los mejores aliados que he tenido y pelearán sin misericordia y en este mismo momento Ares debe estar enfrentando la ira de Zeus junto a tu adorable familia

- Nooooo, eso no puede ser cierto, mi madre es muy querida por Zeus

- Eso nunca ha sido cierto, la puta de Afrodita nunca ha tenido el favor de Zeus, menos ahora que sabe que es una traidora junto a tu padrastro ¿qué crees que le estarán haciendo ahora? ¿qué castigo estará recibiendo esa puta?

- Eres una maldita molestia, siempre lo fuiste, pero ni Zeus puede intervenir en esta lucha, así que de todos modos tendré que sacarte la información que busco

- Tú y yo solas ¿quién puede más?

- No, ese placer ya lo tengo reservado para alguien más, alguien que se muere por ponerte las manos encima

- Siempre fuiste una maldita cobarde, sin tus mediocres hechizos de puta no eres nada – miraba a Bella sin pestañear siquiera, la información que estaba recibiendo me tenía desconcertado y se que había mucho que me estaba perdiendo

Samantha tronó sus dedos y un hombre se sacó la capucha revelando a ese tipo que llegué a apreciar en algún momento por ser amigo de Bella, ahora era un lobo y miraba a Bella de manera desquiciada.

- ¿te gusta mi sorpresita Mykene?, como dije, los hombres tienden a traicionarte y tu mejor amigo no es la excepción

- Bella – simplemente dijo

- Jacob, tanto tiempo chucho – dijo Bella con la mirada perdida de odio, pero también de dolor, yo la conocía y sabía que le había dolido en el alma que su mejor amigo fuera el enemigo

- Bueno, bueno, no dilatemos más el saludo y ponte a trabajar Jacob, sabes lo que tienes que hacer y lo que tienes que obtener – él simplemente asintió con la cabeza y agarró fuertemente la cadena de Bella y la arrastró no sin un hercúleo esfuerzo hasta el centro donde enganchó las cadenas en unos postes.

De un jalón le sacó la ropa a Bella dejando su espalda desnuda, me empecé a revolver de rabia, sabía lo que le iba a hacer, no lo permitiría, no dejaría que un solo latigazo tocara su piel.

Pero nuevamente fue inútil soltarme y los latigazos empezaron a desgarrar la carne de mi Bella. Samantha miraba con asco el espectáculo de la carne desgarrada y de la sangre escurrida en distintas direcciones.

Bella no profirió ningún sonido, sólo su cuerpo de arqueaba cuando el látigo con puntas descargaba en su piel. Quería cerrar los ojos a semejante espectáculo, pero si Bella quien recibía semejante atrocidad aguantaba sin gritar, sin pedir clemencia yo no sería tan cobarde y cerrar los ojos a su dolor.

Con furia me concentré en mirar y contar los latigazos, para no olvidar nada cuando tuviera a Jacob en mis manos, porque aunque se me fuera la vida en ello vengaría lo que le estaban haciendo a Bella.

Jacob gritaba que dijera donde estaba escondida, aún no sabía a quién se referían, pero al parecer buscaban a una mujer, una mujer que era todo el propósito de la casi extinción de las razas, pero Bella seguía con la boca cerrada y sus ojos fijos en los míos, oh si, para mayor tortura la pusieron de costado a mi, pero ella ladeó la cabeza y me miraba muy fijamente. Cada latigazo que recibía era como si me lo dieran a mi, además de esa tortura su sangre desperdigada me hacía agua la boca, deseaba beber esa sangre, la sangre de mi cantante y se que todos los vampiros estaba casi como yo por la sed que traíamos, no habíamos bebido nada desde que empezó la guerra hace varios días.

Jun también miraba a su madre y no entendía por qué mierda no le lanzaba el escudo para protegerla, sólo la miraba con dolor y culpa. Si me pudiera soltar la rescataría, mataría a todos los estúpidos lobos y a esa mujer y después zurraría a mi hijo por no ayudar a su madre pudiendo hacerlo. Le grité que lo hiciera, él me miró y negó con la cabeza, Dios, todo era tan bizarro mientras los latigazos continuaban.

Grita, le gritaba Jacob, pero Bella le escupió, recibió un golpe de puño en la cara, ella levantó nuevamente la cabeza y le escupió sangre al chucho quien encolerizado volvió a los latigazos.

- ¿Sabes?, te quise mucho, pero por tu culpa, por mi maldita amistad hacia ti fue que me enteré que tenía que volverme lobo, tu cercanía aceleró el proceso, estábamos destinados a ser enemigos y en un principio no lo acepté, por ti, por tu amistad me negué, pero fue un error, mataron a mi familia, a la chica que amaba, perdí todo por tu culpa y te odié, te odié porque mientras tú te revolcabas con tu marido yo estaba sufriendo por la pérdida y po0r el doloroso proceso de convertirme en lobo.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que me interesan los lloriqueos de un perro? – le contestó Bella y Jacob se enfureció más

- Ya me tocará acariciar de la misma manera a tu retoño, vamos a ver si eres tan valiente cuando mi látigo lo acaricie

- Atrévete y el dolor que sentiste por la muerte de tus parientes y de la puta de tu novia no serán nada en comparación con lo que te haré apestoso perro

- ¡Puta!, jamás hables de mi familia, nunca los nombres, por tu maldita culpa están muertos

- No por mi culpa, por la tuya, que no supiste elegir entre tu familia y una amiga, yo te habría entregado sin pensármelo dos veces – a pesar de todo no pensaba que Bella lo hubiera hecho, ella era feroz, pero tenía un honor en la lucha, que no la creía capaz de entregar a nadir para salvarse o salvar a quien ella quisiera ¿o estaba muy equivocado?

Jacob estaba cansado de propinar latigazos y no pudo doblegar a Bella, Samantha estaba molesta por este hecho y miró coquetamente a Jun y le tronó los dedos a Jacob, quien dejó en paz a Bella y vino por mi hijo, les grité que lo dejaran en paz, les rogué que no lo tocaran, pero Samantha me miró y dijo que pronto tendría lo mío, que me preparara, que ojalá yo supiera lo que ella buscaba, pero de todas formas correría la misma suerte.

Otro esbirro fue a soltar a bella para poner a Jun en el centro, pero vi un movimiento rápido que hizo Bella, nadie más lo notó, pero ella una vez liberada hurtó la llave de las cadenas. Fue llevada nuevamente a mi lado y discretamente se soltó mientras ponían a Jun en posición. Una vez liberada me pasó la llave y me pude soltar silenciosamente y esperé las órdenes de Bella mientras pasaba la llave a mi padre para que fuera liberando a los demás.

Bella hizo una señal y antes de que Jun recibiera el primer latigazo yo tenía a Jacob en mis manos y Bella a Samantha, a quien le propinaba una golpiza de aquellas, la muy zorra gritaba y lloriqueaba, y aunque era fuerte por su naturaleza de semi diosa no tenía la preparación ni la fuerza de Bella.

- Jamás debiste tocar a mi mujer maldito chucho – le grité a Jacob mientras lo mataba con gran placer.

Samantha estaba a punto de ser encadenada por Bella cuando apareció Ares con una chica hermosa, muy hermosa quien venía maniatada.

Samantha rió a carcajadas y Bella se tensó cuando miró a la chica. Ares miraba a Bella con triunfo

- Ríndete Mykene, tengo lo que tanto te empeñaste en ocultar –

Bella soltó las cadenas y Samantha aprovechando esa ventaja tomó la espada y apuntó hacia Bella, en medio segundo estaba al lado de Bella y la empujé hacia un lado recibiendo la estocada en pleno centro de mi pecho, la maldita espada me atravesó y no alcancé a caer al suelo porque los brazos de Bella me sostuvieron, me abrazó justo cuando comencé a sentir un ardor muy parecido al que sentí tantos años atrás cuando fui convertido, me estaba muriendo, a pesar de ser inmortal esa espada era especial y me estaba matando.

- Te amo Bella, siempre, para siempre – dije en mis últimos balbuceos mientras sentía una lágrima de Bella mojar mi mejilla, ella se inclinó y me besó con pasión, cerré mis ojos al sentir nuevamente su beso, su sabor delicioso, pero abrí los ojos al sentir la boca de Bella despegarse abruptamente de la mía y al escuchar el grito agónico que abandonó la garganta de Bella justo antes de cerrar mis ojos para siempre.

CHICAS Y CHICOS, LA EXCUSA AGRAVA LA FALTA.

**Tata XOXO, Angie Masen,CaroBereCullen,****ash' belikov-rusakova,****chica edward, Darky 1995, zujeyane, vanecullencipriano, estteffani cullen-Swan, camela, andreiita crepuZ, cristalAlice, MarceCullenHalle, Robsten-Pattinson, AguussThiinhaaaCullen, beakis, indii93, lunatico0030,ninacara  
><strong>

gracias nenas, por estar desde el principio con mi historia y también gracias a las lectoras y lectores nuevos. besos

**dejen sus reviews**

**cariños. sandra**


	17. Chapter 17 SU VIDA O LA MÍA

**REBELDE**

**Disclaimer: los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la talentosa S.M, sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos y a hacer locuras.**

**nota autora: chicas les advierto que el fic es rating M, no sólo por las escenas de sexo explícito, que serán muchos, sino también por lenguaje adulto y fuerte, en advertencia no hay engaño, así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no leas, si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que las chicas que leen mis fics, saben la manera en que escribo y que el lenguaje expresado puede ser sumamente ofensivo para algunas personas. Fic humano/vampiro, pero no el canon vampírico usual.**

CAPÍTULO XVI SU VIDA O LA MÍA.-

BELLA POV

Nunca en todos mis años como semi diosa pensé que me dolería ver a Edward muriendo, siempre pensé que lo odiaba y días atrás sentía que sólo lo deseaba, pero verlo sacrificarse por mi de esa manera me atenazó el corazón, nunca nadie aparte de mi hijo me había defendido de algo así, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que un hombre y especialmente Edward daría su vida por mi siendo que una vez fue mi verdugo, pero ese día había llegado y no era justo, para nada justo verlo morir entre mis brazos, lo besé con desesperación, pero fui arrancada de sus brazos y sus labios, su vida se extinguía, pero ahora veía a mi preciosa e inocente hija siendo entregada a un maldito lobo, ella estaba asustada mientras el lobo la rondaba, era su presa, era su deleite, quería que fuera su mujer, ese era el maldito propósito de toda la matanza y odios.

Cuando supe que estaba embarazada nunca pensé que serían dos hijos, fue una bendición que duró poco, porque apenas nacer supe que el destino de mi hija era parecido al mío, sólo que ella amaría a un hombre de cualquiera de las razas y su dote al matrimonio era la de entregarle el poder a su marido, por lo tanto el hombre que ella eligiera tendría un enorme poder, él y su raza serían las que dominarían la tierra y cuando eso pasara, cuando mi hija escogiera marido los Dioses dejarían el mundo humano en manos de la raza dominante.

En ese mismo instante supe que debía esconder a mi hija de todos, ella debía estar lejos de todas las odiosidades y luchas por poder, sabía que si la dejaba a mi lado aunque fuera pocos días tratarían de quitármela para ganar la futura batalla, todas las razas la querrían y no escatimarían en daños para tenerla, todas las razas menos los hijos de la luz, ellos eran fieles, serviciales y pacíficos, eran en los únicos en quien confiaría mi secreto, mi tesoro.

Fue muy doloroso entregarla a esa raza apenas minutos después de nacer, sabía que pasarían muchos años antes de volver a verla y eso taladraba mi corazón, pero ella debía vivir en paz, crecer lo más normalmente que pudiera, alejada de destinos hijos de puta y odios. Ella no podía ser como yo, no quería que sufriera, es más traté de que llevaran también a mi pequeño Jun, pero su destino era estar a mi lado y Zeus no permitió que se apartara de mi.

El lugar de refugio de mi pequeña Rennesme era secreto, nadie excepto yo y algunos hijos de la luz sabían dónde estaba, en pocas ocasiones fui a visitarla, a principios era de manera secreta y lejana, sólo quería verla, saber que estaba bien, cuidada y segura, pero una de esas veces mientras ella paseaba y yo la miraba desde lejos ella susurró que sabía quién era yo, que me quería ver de cerca, conocerme, que sabía de las veces que la había ido a ver, no pude resistirme y corrí a abrazarla, ella era tan hermosa e inocente como yo nunca lo fui, ese día nos conocimos, reímos, jugueteamos y le conté sobre su hermano, sobre la vida que llevábamos, claro que no le dije toda la brutalidad, pero en sus ojos pude atisbar que ella sabía perfectamente que el mundo exterior era muy duro y cruel, ese mundo que ella no conocía. Cuando me preguntó frente a frente el motivo de tenerla apartada de mi tuve que contarle sobre su destino, no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería que ella pensara que no la amaba y por eso la había alejado de mi, ella pacientemente escuchó todo lo que le dije y asintió aceptando que algún día el odio podía alcanzarla, lucharía hasta el final para que eso no se hiciera realidad, pero en el fondo también sabía que el destino siempre, siempre te muerde el trasero para hacerte saber que siempre te alcanzará.

Fueron pocas las veces que la visité, era por su seguridad y es que los años fueron pasando y cada vez más crecía esa ansia de poder de las razas, sobretodo la de los lobos, ellos eran crueles, traicioneros, despiadados y por ningún motivo quería a mi hija con un perro, sería la perdición de ella, nunca sería feliz con un animal y jamás permitiría que ellos tuvieran el poder, que fueran la raza dominante.

Pero la guerra explotó en nuestras caras y los lobos se habían asegurado una aliada importante, la maldita de Samantha, esa perra que tanto me hizo sufrir, ella era hija de Afrodita y de un humano, los Dioses y sus clichés, pero ella era mala, envidiosa, con una sed de poder, poder que ella no había adquirido por derecho de nacimiento, su único poder era el de ser una puta y hechizar a los hombres para tenerlos a su merced, les quitaba el alma para obtener el poder que necesitaba y asegurar más años en la tierra sin envejecer y morir, eso lo supe cuando ya era semi diosa y Ateneas me contó la verdad de lo que pasó con mi vida humana, no se me movió ni un músculo cuando supe que en el fondo Edward no habría podido resistirse a esa bruja del demonio, ningún hombre podía resistirse a su hechizo o poder y ella lo utilizaba con mucha frecuencia, claro que su propósito no era sólo arrebatarme el hombre y hacerme sufrir, aunque se divirtió bastante al saber que él me había matado, pero su propósito era ser su mujer, que él la convirtiera en su vampireza, así ella sería mitad diosa mitad vampira y su poder aún más grande, no podía quitarle el alma, porque él al ser vampiro no la poseía, además quería impedir que mi destino con él por fin se realizara, pero se equivocó, porque al momento de morir sin saber y sin querer un trozo de mi alma fue a parar justo a mi verdugo, el primer vampiro con alma, además por un extraño motivo no pudo arrebatarle el alma recién adquirida y se quedó sin nada, porque aparentemente mi alma en su cuerpo fue el que impidió que ella se transformara, es más la lujuria que él pensaba que sentía por ella se desvaneció, se deshizo el hechizo y ella quedó sin nada y con las puertas cerradas en el mundo de los Dioses, nunca pudo regresar, todos la odiaban a excepción de su familia que para variar me culpaban de su destino de desterrada, pero nunca fue mi culpa y me importaba una mierda lo que pasara con ella.

Cuando supe toda la verdad reconozco que me importó una mierda que al parecer la culpa no era de Edward, él igual me había traicionado, me había matado, me había destrozado el alma el cuerpo y el corazón.

Lo arranqué de mi corazón y me dediqué a ser fuerte, a sobrevivir, a estar pendiente del estallido de la guerra para defender a los míos, nada más me importaba. Las riquezas, la confianza, el poder que me daba Zeus y los otros Dioses mayores no me interesaban, sólo defender a mis hijos, asegurarme que tuvieran un futuro mejor, un destino mejor que el mío.

Cuando me arrancaron de la boca y los brazos de Edward vi claramente como mi mundo nuevamente se hundía bajo mis pies. El lobo que rodeaba a mi hija fue apartado de su lado abruptamente por el escudo de Jun, que impidió que ese animal se acercara más a mi niña, pero al hacerlo fue atravesado pos la espalda con la misma espada que fue atacado Edward. Pude ver perfectamente cómo la hoja desgarraba la carne de la espalda y atravesaba su cuerpo hasta el pecho. Su jadeo fue casi silencioso, pero la risa desquiciada de Samantha mientras sacaba de cuajo la hoja del cuerpo de Jun que poco a poco caía al suelo fue lo que detonó toda la ira que llevaba dentro y aún no soltaba.

En menos de un segundo estaba al lado de mi hijo, no me importaba si esa perra me mataba también, porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Edward estaba muriendo y mi hijo también. Acuné a Jun en mis brazos mientras lloraba y le cantaba para que estuviera en paz. Por el rabillo del ojo vi claramente cuando llegaron los refuerzos, la guardia de Poseidón desataron la furia y en pocos minutos los lobos que quedaban fueron eliminados en su mayoría. Un cerco de hombres me rodearon a mi y mi hijo protegiéndonos, mientras tres hombres traían a Edward a nuestro lado.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no había ni una maldita oportunidad de que cambiara de opinión, pero eso no dejaba de dolerme por el final el otro, nunca hubo opción para Edward, no si tenía que elegir entre mis hijos y él. Me dolía, me dolía mucho, pero como dije no cambiaría por nada del mundo mi decisión.

Miré a los ojos de Edward que cada vez perdían más vivacidad, éste a su vez miraba con dolor a mi hijo que daba sus últimas respiraciones con bastante dificultad, mientras tanto tomaba mis dedos y los entrelazaba con los de él.

Cerré mis ojos y besé la frente sudorosa de Jun justo en el momento en que su corazón dejaba de latir y nos dirigía a su padre y a mi una última sonrisa temblorosa.

Nooooooooooooooo, el grito desgarrador de Edward rompió el tenue silencio que se había originado, con su miraba me rogaba que hiciera algo, lágrimas gruesas rodaban por su cara, quería parecer tranquila, pero se que no lo conseguía, podía salvar a mi hijo, eso lo sabía, pero de todas maneras el miedo de que no aceptaran mi petición me estaba perforando el corazón.

Abrí los ojos nuevamente para ser testigo de la muerte de Edward, del padre de mis hijos, del hombre al que una vez amé, el único hombre al que había llegado a amar en todos estos años, ese que me hizo mujer, su mujer, su esposa, amante, amiga, ese que me traicionó, pero que nunca dejó de amarme y que dando su vida me había demostrado que aún me amaba.

Los sollozos secos de la familia Cullen me llegaron y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya no me rodeaban, ahora todos eran testigos de la devastación que había dejado esta maldita guerra.

Parecían que habían pasado horas, días, años, pero sólo habían transcurridos minutos.

Dejé el cuerpo de Jun junto al de su padre, Rennesme se acercó corriendo a mi lado, pero extendía el brazo para que no se acercara, ahora debía hacer algo y no sería nada bonito para el espectador y necesitaba las pocas fuerzas y la entereza que me quedaba, negociar con esas perras siempre era agotador, al menos eso es lo que se decía y ahora había llegado el minuto exacto de visitarlas.

- Pase lo que me pase no se acerquen, no me hablen, no me interrumpan – dije sin mirar a nadie.

Relajé mi cuerpo y estiré mis brazos al cielo y recité la plegaria para que esas perras me escucharan y cumplieran lo que deseaba.

Mi cuerpo se sentía esponjoso y por lo que me habían contado alguna vez se que pronto caería al suelo y entraría en trance mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía como si tuviera alguna clase de ataque. Mi ojos quedarían blancos completamente mientras mis gritos resonarían como los de un animal muy, muy jodido.

Sólo mi mente se desconectaría para viajar hasta el sitio en donde estaban las personas que debían devolverme a mi hijo, esas viles arpías con las que nunca me hubiera gustado tener ningún tipo de trato, pero ellas me debían un favor y por más que quisiera recuperar a los dos sabía que las perras me darían sólo a uno.

Sentí la pestilencia colarse por mi nariz y el frío entumecer mis huesos, no las podía ver, pero sabía que estaban cerca, mi mente me había llevado hasta esas cosas, sabía que se negarían, que harían trampa, que me tratarían de confundir.

Tres voces en mi cabeza riendo, regocijándose del nuevo botín de guerra, de todas las muertes sin duda Edward y Jun eran los más valiosos por no decir los únicos. Abrí los ojos de mi mente y allí los vi, sólo eran espectros que flotaban uno cerca del otro, no tenían heridas, no tenían magulladuras, estaban tan hermosos como siempre lo fueron, quería tocarlos, quería abrazarlos y decirle a mi hijo que lo amaba y que lo recuperaría.

Pero las voces se oían cada vez más cerca y la pestilencia me hacía arrugar la nariz de asco.

-_¿Qué se le habrá perdido a la temible Mykene por estos lados?- decía una_

_- creo que se ha perdido – decía otra riendo_

_- no, no, no, debe ser por éstos que acaban de llegar, pero ya es tarde, el barquero viene en camino, nada se puede hacer, sus hilos ya han sido cortados, ella debería saber que no puede hacer nada, contra el destino no se debe luchar_

_- Cállense trío de perras, ustedes saben perfectamente que me deben, así que quiero que me los devuelvan ahora mismo, ellos son míos, míos – grité con fuerza._

- _¿¡Cómo osas hablarnos así?!, ni siquiera Zeus puede hablarnos en ese tono_

- _Pues yo lo hago y me importa una mierda un trío de perras pestilentes, no me voy de acá sin lo que me pertenece_

- _¿Por qué hablas en plural?, tenemos entendido que uno es tu hijo y el otro el hombre que te destruyó, ¿por qué querrías salvarlo a él?_

- _Eso no es asunto de ustedes, os quiero y punto, me deben y saben perfectamente que en menos de un segundo puedo destruir lo que tanto quieren, eso que dejaron a mi cuidado y protección con satisfacción me di cuenta que dejaban de reírse y se tensaban, estaban perdidas y lo sabían._

- _Es verdad, puedes matarla, pero ella está en el destino de tu hijo y no serías capaz de dejarlo sin su destino y futuro_

- _Entonces devuélvemelos para que ese destino se cumpla_

- _Tsk, tsk, tsk, sólo se necesita al joven Jun para que el destino de nuestra niña sea completo y feliz, el otro no nos interesa para nada – sabía que las parcas no accederían a darme a los dos, pero podía insistir un poco más_

- _Los necesito a los dos y me voy a llevar a los dos_

- _No, no, no, tú no das órdenes en nuestro territorio, sólo saldrán dos de acá, debes elegir con cuidado_

- _No tengo nada que elegir, mi hijo es lo más importante_

- _Pero con el vampiro puedes tener quinientos hijos más si lo deseas, la pérdida de uno por muchos, muchos más es algo a tener en cuenta querida, tú debes ver los beneficios de esto. Escoge al vampiro y deja a tu hijo acá, el vampiro en poco tiempo te llenará de bebés fuertes, más fuertes incluso que Jun, nosotras sólo necesitamos a un hijo tuyo para nuestra niña, cualquier hijo tuyo está destinado a ella. – como se notaba que no tenían ningún tipo de amor en sus pútridos cuerpos, ni siquiera a Rachel la amaban lo suficiente como para ceder._

- _Ella ya ama a Jun y se que no amará a otro, además la vida de mi hijo no la canjeo por nada del mundo, lo amo y no me lo arrancarán, lo quiero a él conmigo. _

_Miré hacia el espectro de Edward quien me miraba como siempre con amor, silenciosamente le pedí perdón por mi decisión, sabía que él perfectamente comprendía mi situación, él en mi lugar haría lo mismo, pero de verdad que necesitaba al vampiro con vida, aún no lo amaba, pero algo en mi pecho retumbaba que él debía vivir también, entonces recordé las palabras del brujo, mi destino era sacrificarme. Edward merecía estar más tiempo conociendo a Jun y sobretodo debía conocer a nuestra hija, esa de la que nunca supo de su existencia, sí, sea como sean las cosas mi ciclo estaba completo, mis hijos estaban a salvo, por lo menos Zeus no podía estar indiferente a las cosas que habían ocurrido y me alegraba enormemente que los traidores fueran a pagar, esto no quedaría así, lo que lamentaba es que no estaría presente cuando mis hijos encontraran la felicidad, la de Jun siempre ha estado cerca, pero es muy necio para verlo. Rachel llegó a mis manos cuando era apenas una recién nacida, Atenea me la entregó para que la tuviera a mi cargo, la protegiera y la criara. Siempre me pareció raro que me entregaran a esa linda bebé, pero por mucho tiempo lo asimilé al hecho de que había voluntariamente perdido a la mía para protegerla y que lo más probable es que mi madre me trajo a Rachel para suplir en algo ese vacío en mi interior. Pero años después me enteré que esa niña le había sido entregada a mi madre por las parcas, esas viejas putrefactas, no se el motivo por el cual ellas tenían a esa linda niña, pero por lo que supe la querían mucho y es por eso que la dejaron a cargo mío. Otros años después supe que Rachel era la felicidad para mi hijo, ella estaba en su destino y era la llamada a formar un hogar con él y a darme muchos nietos, pero por algún motivo él no reparaba en ella. Ella no era una simple sirvienta, si bien es cierto que no soy la mejor persona del mundo ni la más cariñosa, a esa niña le tenía aprecio y aunque no era semi diosa o alguna otra raza conocida si era inmortal, había dejado de envejecer a los 18 años de edad y actualmente tenía 35 años. Era muy hermosa y era como mi ahijada, era la única chica por este lado a la que le tenía verdadero aprecio._

_Rachel desde pequeña había demostrado un interés inusual en Jun, cuando le pregunté ella apenada me confesó que estaba enamorada de él. No es que fuera una completa perra, esa chica era una de las pocas decentes que habían en este lugar, pero un hijo es un hijo y nunca nadie es suficiente, pero debía reconocer que desde algún tiempo lo que más deseaba era que Jun sentara cabeza y precisamente lo hiciera con Rachel, ella era la indicada para él._

_Por eso tenía a las parcas en mis manos, sabía que algún día saber algo de la procedencia de Rachel me sería de utilidad, claro que las parcas no tenían que saber que nunca mataría a Rachel, como había dicho, la apreciaba, pero era mi carta para lograr lo que quería. Además a las parcas les convenía que nadie más supiera la procedencia de Rachel, es un poder enorme en contra de ellas que tuvieran un punto débil, por generaciones las parcas hacían y deshacían su antojo y más de uno deseó tener algo para que ellas hicieran su voluntad y ahora usaría esto a favor de Jun._

_Estaba tan cansada…..cansada de luchar, cansada de odiar, de no sentir, que las personas esperaran siempre más de mi y que no pudiera y no quisiera complacerlos, cansada, cansada…_

- _Mi vida por la del vampiro y la vida de Jun por la seguridad y el anonimato de Rachel._

- _Muy bien Mykene_

Todo oscureció.

ATENEA POV

Todo estaba acabando, pero no de la mejor manera en que se pensaba, las traiciones eran más de las que suponíamos, pero eso justamente se estaba por resolver, había pedido la cabeza de los traidores, Zeus sabía que no podía negarme el derecho de vengar el derramamiento de la sangre de mi familia, eso estaba absolutamente establecido, era mi puto derecho de pedir el rodamiento de las cabezas. La vida de mi única hija y de mi nieto no quedaría sin ajusticiarse y me encargaría personalmente de imponer el castigo que se merecían.

Después del tenso consejo entre los Dioses impuse mi voluntad y estaba muy satisfecha con el resultado. Ares, Afrodita, Hefesto y Samantha estaban en mis manos y estaban cagados de miedo de lo que les haría, claro que más miedo les hubiera dado si fuera mi hija la que se encargara de ellos y eso era precisamente lo que haría, Afrodita era mía, pero los demás…..

Después del desgarrador momento en que mi hija hizo contacto con las parcas ya tenía claro lo que ella haría, sabía cómo era Mykene, o más bien dicho Bella, por que en ese momento la fuerza era de Mykene, pero el corazón que hablaba era el de Bella, ese corazón que se empeñó en enterrar, pero en el momento decisivo de su vida éste salió del escondite y brilló en todo su esplendor.

Ella se sacrificó, dio su vida por la del vampiro.

Cuando la vida regresó al cuerpo de Jun no pude evitar llorar de felicidad, mi hija había salvado a su bebé, pero cuando la vida regresó al cuerpo de Edward lloré de dolor por mi hermosa y valiente hija, nuevamente era el cordero de sacrificio en esta guerra que empezó con su muerte humana hace tantos años atrás. Nuevamente era arrancada su vida y ahora no había nada que la pudiera salvar.

Edward al comprender lo que había sucedido enloqueció, tomó el cuerpo de Bella que estaba desmadejado en el suelo y la acunó mientras lloraba y rogaba por la vida de ella, gritaba que no era justo, que ella no debía volver a pasar por lo mismo, maldecía a todos y a si mismo por nuevamente estar con vida mientras ella no estaba.

Fue desgarrador verlo tan roto y el sentimiento fue pérdida fue demostrado por todos los presentes, todos adoraban a mi hija a pesar de que ella era dura e inflexible, todos la amaban y respetaban, era su líder y se sentían perdidos sien ella.

Mis nietos estaban en total shock, especialmente Rennesme quien se culpaba, ya que ella se había escapado del refugio en el que estaba escondida porque estaba muy preocupada por su madre y por su hermano. Mientras se acercaba fue cuando la encontró Ares y la capturó, por lo tanto mi dulce y tierna nieta lloraba.

Jun a pesar de conocerla poco, ya que por su seguridad fueron muy pocas veces en las que ellos tuvieron contacto la contuvo y le decía que no era su culpa, que las cosas pasaban por algo, que era duro y triste, pero todo estaría mejor, que se repondrían algún día.

Mi hija fue llevada hasta su casa en donde fue bañada y vestida con su mejor armadura para la ceremonia de sepultura.

Cuando estuvo lista fue puesta en el altar que con lágrimas de dolor había preparado Alizze y Seth.

Una vez que estaban todas las personas presentes para rendirle el último tributo a mi hija fue cuando pasó lo más sorprendente, algo jamás esperado y nunca antes hecho.

Zeus se presentó dejando a todos con la boca abierta, sin decir una sola palabra se acercó al altar donde descansaba el cuerpo de mi niña y la esperanza revoloteaba en mi interior.

La quedó mirando y lentamente una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios, se agachó frente a ella, le besó la frente y le susurró : no es tu tiempo Mykene y por lo visto nunca lo será, abre los ojos y se feliz mi niña.

Ella parpadeó confusa y volvió a la vida mientras Zeus desaparecía.

CHICAS Y CHICOS, LA EXCUSA AGRAVA LA FALTA.

**Tata XOXO, Angie Masen,CaroBereCullen,****ash' belikov-rusakova,****chica edward, Darky 1995, zujeyane, vanecullencipriano, estteffani cullen-Swan, camela, andreiita crepuZ, cristalAlice, MarceCullenHalle, Robsten-Pattinson, AguussThiinhaaaCullen, beakis, indii93, lunatico0030,ninacara  
><strong>

**Chicas sólo queda un capítulo y el epílogo, prometo no demorar tanto esta vez  
><strong>

gracias nenas, por estar desde el principio con mi historia y también gracias a las lectoras y lectores nuevos. besos

**dejen sus reviews**

**cariños. sandra**


	18. Chapter 18 EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO 

EDWARD POV

Desde que abrí mis ojos supe que algo andaba mal, muy mal, sentía un vacío en mi pecho justo como cuando me di cuenta de que había matado a Bella hace tantos atrás y que nunca la vería nuevamente, ese dolor sordo que carcomía mi interior y martilleaba en mi piel, esa sensación de desolación completa y devastadora.

Abrí mis ojos y lo supe, ella estaba muerta, no debería ser así, pero lo sentía en mi muerto corazón, en mi dura y fría piel.

Todos me miraban con compasión, mi familia lloraba, Jun estaba a mi lado y estaba al igual que yo de a poco reaccionando y allí fue cuando comprendí un poco lo que había pasado, miles de imágenes sacudieron mi mente, un grito salió de mi boca, se suponía que debía morir, pero seguía vivo, miré a mi hijo, él estaba en la misma condición, agitaba su cabeza mientras miraba alrededor, seguí su movimiento y la vi, estaba inmóvil y tan hermosa como la más bella estatua, obligué a mi cuerpo a moverse y medio arrastrándome llegué hasta ella, con desesperación la tomé en brazos y la acuné mientras lágrimas salían de mis secos ojos, ahogué otro grito en su hermoso y fragante cabello, esto no podía estar pasando nuevamente, ella debía vivir, era su oportunidad de ser salvada, de ser cuidada, pero no, todo había salido mal y necesitaba saber exactamente qué había pasado, aunque algo en mi interior siseaba la verdad que quería salir a superficie.

Jun estaba a mi lado, no me había dado cuenta cuando fue que se acercó al cuerpo de se madre, lo miré a los ojos y él también lloraba.

Tomé a Bella en mis brazos, ya no tenía el cuerpo tan rígido, pero éste clamaba por descanso, no le presté atención y caminé con mi niña en mis brazos, todos alrededor estaban enmudecidos, sólo veía rostros silenciosos y ojos con profundo dolor hasta que un sollozo hermoso en medio de tanto dolor irrumpió el silencio devastador, era la chica hermosa que corría llorando a mi lado tomando la mano inerte de Bella entre las suyas y me miraba con curiosidad y anhelo en sus ojos dolientes.

Ahí lo supe, al verla de cerca y detallar su cara, supe que era mi hija, Dios, dos hijos con mi niña, quería preguntar tantas cosas, pero el dolor por la pérdida de Bella me enceguecía, ahora no podía con más, no podía procesar más cosas, quería hundirme bajo tierra con Bella, se que no moriría de esa manera, pero alguien podía ayudarme con ese propósito, se que soy egoísta, que debería estar al lado de mis hijos, pero el amor que sentía por Bella era más grande que cualquier otro amor, ella era todo para mi y esta vez no resistiría estar en esta vida sin ella.

Me encerré en mi mismo los dos días siguientes, no me aparté del cuerpo de Bella en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando la prepararon para honrar su memoria antes de despedirla para siempre. Me habían informado que quemarían su cuerpo, esa era la tradición, su cuerpo dejaría este mundo como una guerrera, la mejor, pero yo no quería que mancillaran más su cuerpo, no quería verla consumirse en una pira mientras el fuego lamía su cuerpo hasta consumirlo y convertirlo en polvo, no quería, no lo aceptaba, quería llevarme su cuerpo, robarlo y tenerla junto a mi.

Jun intervino después que mi familia y Atenea hablaran conmigo sin éxito, no les hice caso, ella no sería quemada, pero Jun dijo que esa era la manera en que su madre querría que se hiciera, miré nuevamente el rostro ceniciento de Bella y otra lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, era tan hermosa, aún en la muerte me quitaba el aliento.

Llevaba armadura, su cabello suelto y salvaje como ella, y su cuerpo estaba completamente pintado con símbolos griegos en letras doradas y brillantes bajo su armadura.

En estos días no me había preocupado por nada más que estar con Bella, supongo que todo estaba bien, creo que habíamos ganado la guerra, pero con un alto costo, todos quería a mi Bella y podía ver el sufrimiento en cada rostro que venía a verla, pero me negaba a ver más allá, sólo Bella, sólo ella llenaba mis pensamientos.

Faltaban pocos minutos para llevarla a la pira cuando se produjo un jadeo colectivo, no alcé la vista del rostro de ella, no quería perder ningún segundo, quería grabar su rostro hasta el último momento, pero fue inevitable no ver al gigantesco hombre que se deslizaba majestuosamente hasta llegar al lado del cuerpo de Bella, apenas me miró, pero en sus ojos había una sabiduría inmensa y un secreto regocijo, quise sisearle que no era momento para estar contento de nada, no había un puto motivo para estar feliz, pero algo me detuvo de hacerle pagar por sentirse feliz en un momento tan desolador como este.

Las palabras que dijo me dejaron atónito, sentía la adrenalina correr por mis secas venas, juro que sentí mi muerto corazón galopar con fuerza cuando comprendí quien era ese hombre y lo que había hecho.

Con un beso en su frente y una pequeña sonrisa se fue ante la mirada atónita de todos y fue cuando sentí una mirada penetrante en mi, esa sensación de vértigo me poseyó al perderme nuevamente en esos ojos que tanto extrañaba.

¡Ella estaba viva!

Nada más importaba, ella estaba viva, su rostro fue cobrando color y no demoré ni medio segundo en tomarla en mis brazos y volver a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría, reía jadeante ante esta nueva oportunidad, ella estaba viva, volvía a respirar, volvía y esta vez no la perdería, lucharía contra ella misma para estar a su lado por siempre.

Un mes después todo estaba relativamente bien, la primera semana me enteré de lo que había sucedido, ella se había sacrificado por mi y Jun, por nuestro hijo era comprensible, pero también lo había hecho por mi y me había dejado anonadado, le agradecía enormemente, no por haberme salvado, sino por la muestra de cariño, no digo amor, porque se que no me ama, lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio, pero al menos ya no me odia.

Después de eso vino el castigo que impartió tanto Atenea como Bella, de eso no me quise enterar y aunque hubiera querido no podía estar presente, fue algo así como una ceremonia exclusiva, porque los declararon traidores, sólo se que recibieron lo que se merecían. Ares, Afrodita y Hefesto recibieron un castigo ejemplar, pero quedaron vivos, en cambio Samantha, bueno, ella sólo se que recibió su merecido a manos de Mykene y al parecer no fue nada lindo porque los gritos se escuchaban desde lejos, pero finalmente murió y vi llegar a Bella bastante complacida con su labor.

Los lobos restantes fueron masacrados, así que esa raza maldita quedó extinta.

Supe también la verdad sobre mi hija, quien era muy dulce e inocente, pero también tenía la bravura de su madre, se intuía en su mirada. Entablar una relación con mi hija fue muy fácil, ella era tan dulce y quería saber todo de mi, le conté todo lo que había pasado porque no quería verdades a media y aunque siempre tendría vergüenza y me sentiría culpable de todo lo que le hice a Bella, Rennesme me perdonó.

Se podría decir que pasamos dos meses más en completa calma y tranquilidad, pero aún faltaba algo, Bella no se entregaba completamente, empezamos desde cero nuestra relación, me dio la oportunidad que tanto esperaba, pero ella aún no cambiaba de sentimientos y la comprendía aunque era muy duro, yo la amaba cada segundo más y se lo decía constantemente, pero a ella le costaba aún confiar en mi. Se que costaría bastante tiempo en que ella si es que alguna vez lo hacía me perdonara del todo y me volviera a amar, quizás nunca lo hiciera nuevamente, los sentimientos no se mandan y aunque me hacía el valiente y estaba más feliz que en años anteriores extrañaba todavía ese amor que ella alguna vez me tuvo.

En el plano sexual no teníamos ningún problema y pasábamos buena parte en eso, aún éramos insaciables, pero sentimientos por parte de ella aparte del deseo, nada.

Jun había empezado a cortejar a Rachel, una chica muy linda y tierna, era algo así como la ahijada de Bella, fue tan de repente que nadie aparte de Bella se lo vio venir. A los días de la "resurrección" de Bella Jun no podía apartar los ojos de la chica, al parecer de pronto se dio cuenta de la chica y bum, estaba enamorado, Bella estaba muy complacida con esa relación.

Rennesme era otra cosa, decía no estar preparada para enamorarse y tener una relación con nadie, pero andaba muy coqueta con el líder de los humanos, ese que había tenido sueños con Bella, no me hacía gracia que la cortejara, parecía perro faldero atrás de mi hija, pero Bella me había dejado bien claro que no debía intervenir, la decisión era de Rennesme y aunque lo mejor era que ella escogiera al humano y el poder y liderazgo de la tierra quedara en manos nuevamente de humanos, me costaba aceptar que perdería a mi pequeña recién descubierta.

Mi familia estaba muy feliz, pero querían irse a la tierra, ver el caos en que estaba y empezar a reparar los daños. En pocos días partirían todos los humanos y vampiros, de a poco y con el tiempo quizás la tierra fuera lo que una vez fue, una tierra hermosa y llena de habitantes.

Yo quería quedarme siempre con Bella y mis hijos, pero me informaron que no era posible, debía partir, las cosas debían ser como eran antes, los Dioses y semidioses en su tierra y el resto en la tierra humana.

No era justo, no quería perder nuevamente a Bella, no quería perder a mis hijos, hice de todo para quedarme, pero de nada sirvió, debía partir en un mes a más tardar.

Bella a veces me miraba de manera rara y yo buscaba cada resquicio a ver si encontraba amor en sus ojos, pero nada y ya estaba desesperado, la decisión de quedarse o acompañarme era de ella, pero ella no decía nada, le preguntaba y preguntaba, pero ella se negaba a hablar del tema.

El día llegó y con mucho dolor tuve que aceptar la decisión de Bella, ella se quedaría, me dejaría partir, no me amaba y al parecer nunca lo haría, fue muy duro aceptar por fin la realidad, pero al matarla la había perdido totalmente, ya no tenía argumentos ni tiempo para conquistarla, hice todo lo posible por revivir ese amor que una vez me tuvo, pero todo fue en vano, ella no me amaba.

Mis hijos se quedarían un tiempo y luego irían a la tierra, aún debían tomar su decisión de si querían vivir en la tierra junto a la familia, pero al parecer pronto los tendría y para siempre.

- Vente conmigo Bella por favor

- No, ya hablamos del tema y no iré, lo siento, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, ésta es mi vida

- Podemos tener otra oportunidad, dame tiempo por favor

- Ya te di más de lo que merecías y traté de amarte nuevamente, pero no puedo y lo siento mucho

- Pero yo siento el lazo, aún estamos unidos

- Lo se, pero aún así me quedo

- ¿Tengo alguna esperanza en el futuro?

- Es mejor que no me esperes, búscate una buena vampira o mujer y se feliz, yo nunca podría hacerlo

- Yo se que si, ya lo soy a tu lado

Sentí que se tensó en mis brazos, pero se recuperó y volvió a besarme. Llevábamos horas en la cama, era nuestra despedida y era tan doloroso saber que nunca la vería nuevamente.

Abrí sus piernas bruscamente y la penetré con todo el amor y pasión que ardía en todo mi ser.- Te amaré y esperaré por siempre Bella, no quiero pensar que este es nuestro adiós definitivo, no puedo ni quiero pensar que no te veré nunca más.

- Te amaré y esperaré por siempre Bella, no quiero pensar que este es nuestro adiós definitivo, no puedo ni quiero pensar que no te veré nunca más.

Ella me miró con cierto pesar en sus ojos y en la comisura de sus labios, me besó y se fue sin volver la cabeza a mirarme nuevamente. De mi familia ya se había despedido y yo de mis hijos también.

Esto era el final.

Cinco años habían pasado desde que estaba nuevamente en la tierra, no iba a ser tarea fácil reconstruir los destrozos, pero con el tiempo sería un lugar nuevamente hermoso y lleno de esperanzas.

Esperanza…interesante palabra, palabra que no moría ni en mi mente ni en mi corazón, nunca lo haría, siempre la esperaría, siempre la anhelaría.

Paseaba por un pequeño bosque que no había sido totalmente destruido, cerca de ese bosque habíamos construido la casa que ocupaba la familia y aunque me encantaba estar con ellos y pasaba varios días en su casa, no me sentía cómodo, me gustaba estar solo con mis pensamientos y anhelos, así que mi casa estaba en pleno bosque, una casa pequeña, pero llena de recuerdos de Bella, recuerdos que mi familia había guardado tantos años atrás, me regodeaba con ellos, admiraba cada cosa que había pertenecido a la única mujer que había y que amaría por siempre.

Al entrar en la casa me tensé, había un aroma en el aire, un delicado aroma, delicioso y que me consumía desde dentro hacia fuera, el aroma de Bella.

Miré hacia todos lados buscando de donde provenía exactamente, dónde estaba ella, no la veía, quizás me había vuelto loco y no estaría tan mal si en mi locura podía olerla.

Un movimiento, un pequeño movimiento, me giré y quedé petrificado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Ella estaba frente a mi, estática sin parpadear, casi sin respirar.

No quería moverme porque aún no estaba seguro si era una realidad su presencia o la locura me había llegado por completo. Sólo podía mirarla, regodearme con su visión, era magnífica como siempre.

Levantó su mano lentamente y sacó el broche que sujetaba su toga quedando completamente desnuda frente a mi. Me miró con ojos interrogantes y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios.

- ¿Aún me esperas?, ¿aún me amas?, porque ya no puedo soportar más sin estar entre tus brazos, traté de luchar con todo por no volver a sentir amor por ti, pero me fue imposible ¿sabes?, no se si es un nuevo amor o si siempre te amé, pero lo siento aquí en mi pecho y ya no puedo más, no quiero hacerme más la fuerte, quiero darme una nueva oportunidad, volver a confiar en ti y en tu amor ¿Qué dices?

Con un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar de momento sólo puede asentir mientras me acerqué a ella en menos de un segundo, la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé con amor, pasión, devoción, necesidad, ella había vuelto a mi y me amaba, me perdonaba y nos daba una nueva oportunidad.

- Te amo Bella, te amo tanto

Repetía una y otra vez mientras le hacía el amor en la alfombra donde había estado parada, no perdí tiempo en llevarla a ningún otro lado, la necesitaba ahora mismo.

Ella jadeaba mientras la poseía, primero lentamente con todo mi amor y después en forma frenética cuando no puede resistir más la pasión desembocada que ella siempre me había provocado.

Los embistes largos y profundos jadeos y susurros entrecortados, siseos de placer. La giré quedando Bella a horcajadas en mi regazo pero con su espalda pegada en mi pecho, me cabalgaba sin clemencia absorbiendo mi miembro hasta la empuñadura mientras mis manos tocaban esos pechos maravillosos y mi lengua se daba un festín lamiendo la deliciosa piel de su cuello. Moría de ganas de hundir mis dientes y volver a saborear la más exquisita miel sólo creada para mi, pero esperaría el momento preciso, ese momento en el cual su sangre gritaba, se agitaba y se concentraba para hacer de mi placer una devastación total de mis sentidos.

Mis caderas se movían en forma ascendente más y más rápido encontrándome a medio camino con los empujes de Bella, era maravilloso todo lo que estaba sintiendo, me estaba perdiendo en la bruma de la lujuria, ella también, sus gritos me impelían más y más a caer en el abismo y ella estaba igual, su sangre era más fragante y su cavidad se estaba poniendo más y más ajustada.

Una contracción, un grito desmesurado y mis dientes se hincaron en la delicada piel donde late su pulso saliendo un rugido animal de mi pecho que retumbó en la casa mientras caíamos juntos en el abismo. La sangre corría por mis venas calentándome el cuerpo, saciando mi sed, vigorizando mis sentidos, no quería dejar de beber, pero debía hacerlo, tendría mucho tiempo para deleitarme con su sangre, con su cuerpo, con su amor…por fin con su amor.

Caí hacia atrás llevándome a Bella encima mío, no salí de su cuerpo, quería estar toda la vida en su interior. Cuando su latido se calmó giró su cuerpo encima del mío y me besó, así como lo hacía cuando era humana, con todo su ser, sin reservas ni miedos. Mis manos la abrazaron, pero temblaban de emoción como todo mi cuerpo cuando miré sus ojos y vi eso que había creído perdido, esa mirada de profundo amor y devoción, la abracé más fuerte y tuve que cerrar mis ojos para no llorar, ahora todo era nuevamente perfecto, ahora si podía vivir en paz, Bella había vuelto a mi lado y me amaba como yo a ella.

Estuvimos dos días encerrados amándonos, volviéndonos a conocer, mimándonos, no quería salir, pero debíamos afrontar a la familia.

Cuando llegamos a la casa la familia estaba radiante, gimoteaban de felicidad cuando les dimos la buena noticia, Bella había llegado para quedarse por siempre y la convertiría cuando llegaran nuestros hijos, que por cierto lo harían en cualquier momento, Jun junto a Rachel con quien se casaría y después de u par de retoños la convertiría, Rennesme venía a darle una oportunidad a ese humano con el que aún manteníamos una educada amistad, no podía negar que el tipo era buena persona, pero era mi hija de la que estábamos hablando, e hice una mueca de desagrado, pero Bella intervino diciendo que Nessie lo amaba y que con esa elección se cerraban muchos ciclos. Uno de ellos era que el mando quedaba nuevamente en manos humanas y así sería por siempre, era lo mejor, claro que Zeus iba a escoger a los primeros gobernantes y disponer el poder, ya que Rennesme debía convertir al hombre que había elegido si lo quería por siempre a su lado y por lo que sabía ese hombre amaba realmente a mi hija y haría lo que fuera por ella, hasta convertirse en lo que un día tanto odió. El segundo Bella contó con gran pesar que los Dioses se retiraban para siempre, los semidioses serían unos humanos más, Bella estaba triste por los Dioses a los que amaba, pero algo en su mirada me decía que ella no perdería contacto total con ellos, la amaban, al igual que ella a ellos, no, ellos no la dejarían así como así, además Atenea no permitiría separarse así como así de su hija y sus nietos.

Miraba a mi esplendorosa esposa (nos habíamos casado nuevamente) mientras bailaba con Jun, era su boda y la de Rennesme que se movía con gracia en mis brazos. Dos meses apenas habían pasado desde que Bella volvió a mi vida y pareciera que fueran años, porque las sorpresas venían una tras otras, todas excelentes por cierto.

Estaba divagando mientras bailábamos cuando noté que Bella hacía una pequeña mueca, me acerqué a ella preocupado, me estrechó los ojos cuando me vio acercar, pero no dijo nada, ella sabía perfectamente que no podía agitarse mucho, con Jun la llevamos hacia un sofá y la recostamos lentamente, le acaricié la mejilla mientras le daba un beso y con mis manos acariciaba su hinchado cuerpo. Si, Bella estaba nuevamente embarazada, nuestro amor había echado nuevamente raíces en el vientre de Bella y en un mes aproximadamente tendríamos un nuevo hijo o hija, la espera me mataba, pero Bella lo estaba llevando muy bien, mejor que yo por cierto, pero no me podían culpar, si por mi fuera Bella estaría todo el día en cama siendo atendida como la reina que era por mi, pero ella era demasiado fuerte y no me permitía que la mimara demasiado, decía no ser una inválida.

Después del nacimiento del bebé la convertiría.

Antes De partir Zeus bendijo a las mujeres de la familia dándole la oportunidad de ser madres de dos hijos, así que Esme, Rose y Alice estaban esperando a sus primeros hijos, en tanto Bella y Rachel podrían tener los hijos que quisieran antes de convertirse, porque después al igual que mi madre y hermanas sólo podrían tener dos hijos más, Nessie era un caso diferente al ser híbrida podía tener los hijos que quisiera.

Así que ahora contábamos con tres vampiras y una nuevamente, pero por poco tiempo más humana embarazadas, todos los hombres estábamos en el séptimo cielo y con ansias esperando los nacimientos.

Todos éramos felices y se que pronto lo seríamos más cuando Rachel y Rennesme también fueran madres, ellas querían quedar embarazadas inmediatamente, seguramente llegarían de la luna de miel embarazadas. Rachel había expresado que apenas tuviera su primer hijo quería ser convertida, no quería esperar más y con tres hijos sería muy feliz.

Igualmente James, el esposo de Rennesme y que por cierto descubrimos hace poco era descendiente del antiguo novio de Bella también sería convertido después de la luna de miel.

Un futuro maravilloso, con un hijo en camino, con dos más en los que nos pondremos a trabajar con Bella apenas la convierta y un montón de sobrinos y nietos, la vida era maravillosa y para mi lo era más, había recibido una nueva y mejorada oportunidad, más feliz no podía ser:

Una gran familia, un inmenso amor, un amor de esos que hacen historia.

Mi amor, mi Bella, siempre Bella.

- Te amo Edward, ahora se que siempre te he amado, siempre te amaré

- Te amo Bella, siempre, siempre.

Y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de sueños, esperanzas y mucho amor

FIN

CHICAS, POR FIN TERMINÉ LA HISTORIA, SE QUE VARIAS ME QUUERÍAN MATAR, ESPERO QUE ESTE FINAL LES QUITE UN POQUITO LAS GANAS DE ASESINARME, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PRONTO ESTARÉ CON NUEVA HISTORIA, YA TENGO ALGO PENSADO Y PRONTO EMPEZARÉ A ESCRIBIR, PERO ANTES DE SUBIR QUIERO TENER EL TRABAJO BIEN ADELANTADO PARA NO PILLARME DESPUÉS Y DEJARLAS ESPERANDO COMO CON ESTA HISTORIA. PRONTO SABRÁN DE MI Y DE MI NUEVA LOCURA

CARIÑOS INMENSOS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN LEIDO Y HAN ESPERADO POR ESTA HISTORIA, ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA DE TODAS LAS CHICAS Y CHICOS Y TAMBIÉN DE SUS COMENTARIOS, SIEMPRE ME DAN FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR, PRONTITO ESTARÉ DE VUELTA, LOS QUIERO MUCHO.

SANDRA


End file.
